My 4D Mom
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS). Memiliki ibu yang berkepribadian absurd seperti Kim Jaejoong tidaklah mudah bagi Shim Changmin. Ia harus memilih antara mengejar cita-citanya atau menjaga ibunya. Co-author: qwerty
1. My Family

**My 4D Mom**

Genre: family, romance, friendship, humor

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch)

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

 **Summary:**

Shim Changmin, delapan belas tahun, seorang anak yang tumbuh dengan keluarga yang tidak lengkap. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai saat ia berusia dua tahun. Ia tinggal bersama ibunya yang berkepribadian absurd. Ia mengalami dilema antara memilih untuk mengejar cita-citanya atau menjaga ibunya.

Kim Jaejoong, 37 tahun, janda cantik berkepribadian absurd. Ia sangat mencintai toko kue miliknya, terobsesi untuk membuat kue yang sangat enak. Ia sudah merasa bahagia dengan toko kuenya dan tidak berminat untuk menikah lagi. Cintanya adalah toko kuenya itu.

Jung Yunho, 35 tahun, guru olahraga tampan yang belum menikah juga. Ia masih mencari sosok wanita yang sempurna untuk dijadikan istri.

 **Chapter 1**

 **My Family**

 _Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun memandangi seorang gadis yang duduk di atas ayunan di taman yang berada di sebelah sekolahnya. Gadis itu adalah seniornya di sekolah._

 _Remaja laki-laki itu terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Tak pernah ia melihat gadis secantik itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap ia melihat gadis itu. Oh, ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia telah jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu._

 _Semalaman remaja laki-laki itu mencoba untuk merangkai kata yang kemudian ia tulis di selembar kertas berwarna merah muda. Baru pada pukul tiga dini hari ia berhasil menulis surat cintanya. Alhasil ia bangun kesiangan dan datang terlambat ke sekolah. Ia mendapatkan hukuman berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak sepuluh keliling. Untung saja ia memiliki fisik yang kuat, sehingga berlari sepuluh keliling lapangan sekolah bukanlah masalah besar._

 _Pada jam istirahat remaja laki-laki itu memasukkan amplop yang berisi surat cinta ke dalam loker milik gadis pujaan hatinya. Ia kemudian bersembunyi di balik tembok dan menunggu gadis itu menemukan suratnya._

 _Jantung remaja laki-laki itu berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin bercucuran di keningnya. Akankah gadis itu menerima cintanya?_

 _Gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari kelasnya bersama teman-temannya. Ia membuka lokernya dan menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda. Ia pun membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isi surat di dalamnya._

 _"Kau mendapatkan surat cinta lagi?" komentar salah satu teman gadis itu. "Kali ini siapa yang mengirimnya?"_

 _Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya."_

 _"Bodoh sekali!" celetuk teman yang lain. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui siapa dia jika ia tidak menuliskan namanya?"_

 _"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan! Buang saja surat itu! Ayo kita pergi ke kantin! Aku sudah sangat lapar," ajak teman lainnya._

 _"Sayang sekali jika dibuang. Aku bisa menggunakan bagian belakang kertasnya untuk catatan atau bisa juga dibuat origami." Gadis itu terkekeh. Senyumannya terlihat manis sekali._

 _Remaja laki-laki itu tidak bisa mendengar obrolan gadis itu dan teman-temannya karena tempat persembunyiannya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena setidaknya gadis pujaan hatinya itu tidak membuang surat cinta darinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seperti biasa remaja laki-laki itu memperhatikan gadis pujaannya di taman. Gadis itu menaiki ayunan sambil memegang setangkai bunga._

 _"Dia mencintaiku. Dia tidak mencintaiku." Gadis itu mencabuti kelopak bunga yang sedang dipegangnya satu persatu. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, lucu sekali._

 _Remaja laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat gadis pujaan hatinya. Hatinya terasa menghangat. Namun, senyumannya seketika memudar saat ia melihat seorang pemuda menghampiri gadis pujaan hatinya. Sepertinya pemuda itu seorang mahasiswa._

 _"Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" Pemuda itu bertanya kepada si gadis._

 _Gadis itu berdiri dari ayunan. Ia terlihat cemberut. "Ke mana saja kau? Aku sudah pegal menunggumu."_

 _Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. "Maafkan aku! Tiba-tiba saja dosen pembimbingku memanggil."_

 _"Oh, jadi dosenmu lebih penting daripada aku!" Gadis itu marah._

 _"Maafkan aku!" Pemuda itu meminta maaf lagi. "Sebagai permohonan maafku, aku membelikan coklat untukmu."_

 _"Coklat!" Gadis itu berteriak kegirangan. Ia langsung mengambil coklat itu dari tangan si pemuda._

 _"Cobalah!" pinta pemuda itu._

 _"Tidak, nanti saja." Gadis itu memasukkan coklat ke dalam tasnya. "Lain kali kau boleh menemui dosenmu terlebih dahulu, asalkan kau memberiku coklat. Jadi, kita akan pergi kencan ke mana hari ini?" Gadis itu terlihat sangat antusias._

 _Kencan? Seketika harapan remaja laki-laki itu runtuh. Gadis pujaannya ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang lebih keren darinya, seorang mahasiswa._

 _Remaja laki-laki itu pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping. Langit bahkan ikut menangis untuknya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melupakan gadis itu._

.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Para siswa berlarian ke kelas masing-masing karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Gerbang sekolah pun ditutup. Tampak beberapa siswa terjebak di luar gerbang dan memohon-mohon kepada guru piket agar mereka diizinkan untuk masuk.

Guru piket hari ini adalah Jung Yunho, guru olahraga yang tampan. Ia adalah guru yang baik dan penyayang, tetapi juga tegas.

"Pak Guru, izinkanlah kami masuk!" Para siswa yang terjebak di luar gerbang memohon belas kasihan Yunho.

Yunho menatap para siswa yang datang terlambat satu-persatu. Beberapa orang memang sudah menjadi 'pasien' tetap guru BK. "Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun, kalian terlambat lagi. Sudah berapa kali dalam bulan ini kalian datang terlambat?" Kebetulan ia juga adalah wali kelas dari Kyuhyun dan Minho.

Ketiga anak itu saling pandang, saling menunjuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang bersedia menjawab. Semalam mereka menginap di rumah Kyuhyun dan bermain _game_ sampai pagi.

"Kalian tidak bisa menjawab karena kalian tidak ingat sudah berapa kali kalian datang terlambat," lanjut Yunho. "Sepertinya aku harus melaporkan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah agar orang tua kalian dipanggil untuk datang ke sekolah."

"Jangan, Pak Guru! Jangan laporkan kami kepada kepala sekolah!" Anak-anak itu berlutut di depan gerbang sekolah. "Kami tidak ingin orang tua kami dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Kami berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi datang ke sekolah."

Yunho merasa iba kepada anak-anak itu. Ia merasa kasihan melihat wajah memelas mereka. Sebenarnya ia tidak memercayai mereka begitu saja. Mereka pasti akan mengulanginya lain kali. Namun, ia tetap membukakan gerbang sekolah. "Kalian boleh masuk, tetapi kalian harus berlari sepuluh keliling lapangan sekolah dan baru diizinkan masuk kelas pada jam pelajaran kedua."

"Pak Guru, terima kasih!" Anak-anak itu memeluk Yunho bergantian.

"Eh, sudah lepaskan aku!"

.

.

.

Yunho mengawasi para siswa yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah. Ia hanya bergeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan ketiga siswanya yang tergabung dalam geng yang bernama Kyuline. Saat sedang dihukum pun mereka masih saja bercanda.

Geng Kyuline sangat terkenal di sekolah. Geng ini beranggotakan Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, dan Lee Jonghyun, diketuai oleh siswa paling pandai di sekolah, yaitu Shim Changmin.

Yunho hanya melihat ketiga anggota Kyuline yang datang terlambat. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat sang ketua, Changmin. Ke manakah anak itu gerangan? Apakah Changmin sudah datang ke sekolah sejak tadi? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Changmin melewati gerbang sekolah. Ia pasti menyadari jika Changmin lewat di depannya karena anak itu bertubuh sangat tinggi. "Kyu, kemari sebentar!" Ia memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari. Ia pun menghampiri wali kelasnya itu. "Ada apa, Pak Guru? Apakah aku berbuat salah lagi?" Ia tampak terengah-engah.

"Ke mana Changmin? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya hari ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu, Pak Guru. Semalam ia tidak ikut ke rumahku untuk bermain _game."_ Kyuhyun keceplosan.

Yunho menatap tajam siswanya itu. "Oh, jadi kalian bertiga bermain _game_ sampai pagi, sehingga kalian datang terlambat ke sekolah?"

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Yunho kemudian memanggil Minho dan Jonghyun juga. Ia kemudian menceramahi mereka bertiga. "Kalian sudah kelas tiga. Sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan SMA dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Jika kalian terus saja bermain-main dan tidak serius belajar, bagaimana kalian akan menghadapi ujian nanti? Hukuman kalian kutambah lima keliling lagi!"

"Pak, jangan! Kami sudah kehabisan tenaga. Kami juga mengantuk karena kurang tidur. Kami berjanji akan serius belajar."

"Kalian hanya bisa berjanji. Jika kalian masih saja protes, hukuman kalian akan kutambah lagi."

.

.

.

"Min, bangun! Sejak tadi kubangunkan kau tidak bangun-bangun juga." Kim Jaejoong menyiramkan seember air ke atas tubuh putranya yang sedang tidur. Byur!

Changmin terlonjak dari atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya kini basah kuyup. "Apa yang ibu lakukan? Mengapa ibu menyiramku? Lihat kasurku menjadi basah!"

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. "Habisnya sejak tadi kubangunkan kau tidak bangun juga."

"Tapi ibu kan tidak perlu sampai menyiramku," protes Changmin. "Bau sekali. Air apa yang ibu gunakan untuk menyiramku?"

"Air rendaman cucian," jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Apa?" Changmin tidak habis pikir ibunya akan menggunakan air rendaman cucian untuk menyiramnya.

"Daripada kau berteriak kepadaku, sebaiknya kau lekas mandi," perintah Jaejoong. "Aku sudah membuat kue baru hari ini. Kau harus mencicipinya."

Changmin melirik sebentar ke arah jam wekernya. "Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Mengapa ibu tidak membangunkanku?"

"Bukankah ibu baru saja membangunkanmu?" balas Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya mencelos kesal. Tidak ada gunanya ia berdebat dengan ibunya yang berkepribadian absurd itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi kilat dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Changmin menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang makan. Ia menggenggam sebuah amplop. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan memperlihatkan amplop itu kepada ibunya atau tidak.

Semalaman Changmin tidak bisa tidur karena amplop yang berada di tangannya itu. Amplop tersebut berisi surat dari Universitas Cambridge, Inggris. Ia mendapatkan tawaran untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat senang karena itu adalah cita-citanya. Namun, jika ia mengambil kesempatan itu, artinya ia harus pergi meninggalkan ibunya seorang diri. Ibunya sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga dekat. Tidak akan ada yang menjaga ibunya selama ia pergi.

Changmin hanya menemukan tiga potong kue di atas meja makan, tidak ada makanan lain. Ia bahkan tidak menjumpai ibunya di ruang makan. "Bu, apa hanya ini?"

"Aku hanya membuat tiga macam kue pagi ini," teriak Jaejoong dari dapur. Ia sedang sibuk memperbaiki kran air yang bocor.

Jaejoong sudah enam belas tahun menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi Changmin. Ia dan ayah Changmin bercerai saat bocah itu masih berusia dua tahun. Mereka berpisah secara baik-baik. Kedua pihak menganggap perceraian adalah jalan yang terbaik karena mereka sudah tidak bisa sejalan lagi.

Jaejoong sangat terobsesi membuat resep kue terbaru. Ia sangat mencintai kue dan usaha toko kuenya. Seringkali ia lebih mementingkan toko kuenya daripada anak dan suaminya. Inilah yang menjadi penyebab pertengkarannya dengan ayah Changmin.

Hubungan Jaejoong dengan mantan suaminya juga tidak buruk. Ia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi kepada pria yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Mantan suaminya itu juga sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki dua anak perempuan dari pernikahan keduanya.

"Maksudnya apakah tidak ada makanan lain selain kue." Changmin memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya. "Aku akan belajar di sekolah. Aku memerlukan banyak energi."

"Masih ada banyak kue di lemari. Kau boleh mengambil sebanyak yang kau mau." Jaejoong masih belum selesai memperbaiki kran air. Ia adalah wanita yang mandiri. Ia bisa memperbaiki alat-alat rumah tangga sendirian. Tidak ada suami bukanlah masalah baginya.

Changmin hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Sulit sekali berkomunikasi dengan ibunya. Karena ia sudah merasa sangat lapar, ia melahap kue yang berada di atas meja makan. "Apa yang sedang ibu lakukan di dapur?"

"Ibu sedang memperbaiki kran air. Makan saja kuemu. Jangan ganggu ibu!" teriak Jaejoong.

Changmin menghabiskan tiga potong kue secepat kilat dan ia masih juga lapar. Ia pun menghampiri ibunya di dapur. Ia merasa penasaran dengan yang sedang dilakukan oleh ibunya di dapur. Selain itu, ia juga ingin memperlihatkan amplop yang dibawanya kepada Jaejoong. "Jika ibu mempunyai suami, ibu tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memperbaiki kran air. Mengapa ibu tidak menikah lagi?"

Jaejoong mengusap keringat yang menetes di dahinya. "Aku tidak perlu suami untuk memperbaiki kran air. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Selesai! Sekarang ibu harus pergi ke toko kue. Ibu sudah terlambat. Ibu kehilangan seorang pegawai yang mengundurkan diri kemarin. Ah, ibu harus segera mencari penggantinya." Ia tampak terburu-buru.

Changmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk memperlihatkan surat yang dibawanya kepada Jaejoong. Ibunya itu tampak sangat sibuk, lagipula ia juga harus pergi ke sekolah. Sebelum pergi ke sekolah, ia mengambil potongan besar kue di dalam lemari untuk ia makan di kelas. Ia masih merasa sangat lapar.

.

.

.

Changmin tiba di sekolah saat jam pelajaran ketiga berlangsung. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan diizinkan untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memanjat tembok yang membentengi sekolahnya. Dengan mudahnya ia memanjat tembok sekolah dan kemudian melompat turun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal ini. Sudah cukup sering ia melakukannya.

Changmin menyelinap masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sekarang sedang berlangsung pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Ia berharap gurunya tidak melihat ia masuk. Gurunya itu sedang berkeliling untuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaan para siswa, sekalian menebar pesona kepada para siswi. Gurunya yang satu ini memang terkenal _playboy_ dan suka menebar pesona kepada wanita, termasuk para siswi.

Sedikit lagi Changmin akan menggapai tempat duduknya di samping Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi, gurunya tiba-tiba berbalik dan melihatnya.

"Shim Changmin, dari mana saja kau? Mengapa kau baru datang?" Guru Bahasa Inggris yang berdahi lebar itu menegur Changmin.

Changmin berdiri mematung di dekat tempat duduknya. "Aku baru kembali dari toilet. Aku sedang sakit perut."

"Aku tahu kau pasti berbohong." Guru Bahasa Inggris yang bernama Park Yoochun itu mendekati Changmin. "Aku akan melaporkanmu kepada wali kelasmu."

.

.

.

Ruang guru, di sinilah Changmin berada. Ia harus berhadapan dengan wali kelasnya, sang guru olahraga tampan, Jung Yunho, yang memandangnya dengan tatapan serius. "Mengapa kau baru datang pada jam pelajaran ketiga?"

"Jalanan macet, Pak." Changmin tidak berbohong karena jalanan di Seoul memang sering macet pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

"Seharusnya kau bisa berangkat lebih pagi dari rumah," balas Yunho.

Changmin tidak membalas. Jika ia membalas, ia akan lebih lama berada di ruangan ini, disaksikan oleh guru-guru yang lain.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menangani anak didiknya yang satu itu. "Kau adalah siswa yang sangat pandai. Kau pasti lulus ujian. Akan tetapi, kau juga harus menjaga sikapmu. Banyak guru yang mengeluhkan tingkah lakumu kepadaku sebagai wali kelasmu, yang terakhir, Bu Guru Kim mengeluh karena kau sering menggodanya dan memandangi... ehm... bagian belakangnya. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membelamu, Shim Changmin."

Changmin menunduk. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho. Wali kelasnya itu selalu membelanya di hadapan guru lain, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan tidak mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan olehnya di sekolah. Beginilah nasib seorang anak yang orang tuanya bercerai.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan saja kelakuanmu. Sudah saatnya aku memanggil orang tuamu ke sekolah." Yunho merasa bahwa ia harus bertindak.

Changmin terdiam. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikan hal ini kepada ibunya. Ibunya pasti tidak akan memedulikan hal itu dan menganggap kenakalannya di sekolah merupakan hal yang biasa.

"Aku akan segera membuat surat panggilan untuk orang tuamu. Besok ayah atau ibumu harus datang menemuiku," ujar Yunho.

.

.

.

Changmin merasa bingung. Haruskah ia menyampaikan surat panggilan dari wali kelasnya itu kepada ibunya? Ibunya tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ia sering berbuat onar di sekolah. Ibunya itu pasti syok dan kemudian mengomel tanpa henti, membuat telinganya sakit.

"Mengapa kau hanya melamun? Apakah kau tidak lapar?" Minho memasukkan burger ke dalam mulutnya.

Changmin hanya bersandar pada tembok. Ia kehilangan selera makan. Ia dan gengnya sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap gedung sekolah.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin. "Kau kenapa? Sejak kemarin kau hanya melamun. Apakah kau sedang mempunyai masalah?"

"Jika kau sedang mempunyai masalah, berbagilah dengan kami! Bukankah kami adalah temanmu? Susah dan senang kita hadapi bersama." Kali ini giliran Jonghyun yang berbicara.

Changmin menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia memang harus bercerita kepada teman-temannya. "Pak Guru Yunho memanggil orang tuaku untuk datang ke sekolah besok."

Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun saling pandang. "Jadi, siapa besok yang akan datang untuk menemui Pak Guru Yunho?"

"Entahlah," jawab Changmin lemas. "Ibuku sibuk dengan toko kuenya, sedangkan ayahku... aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Ia sudah repot mengurus istri dan anak-anaknya. Aku tidak ingin menambah bebannya."

"Bagaimana pun ia adalah ayahmu. Ia masih mempunyai kewajiban terhadapmu." Minho menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Jika kedua orang tuamu tidak bisa datang ke sekolah, sewa saja orang lain untuk menyamar menjadi orang tuamu," celetuk Jonghyun.

"Ide yang bagus!" Kyuhyun mendukung gagasan Jonghyun.

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menanggapi teman-temannya. Mereka sangat konyol, tetapi memiliki rasa setia kawan yang tinggi. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

.

.

.

Changmin berdiri di depan pagar rumah ayahnya sepulang sekolah. Ayahnya pasti belum pulang dari kantor. Haruskah ia menunggu ayahnya di depan pagar atau di dalam rumah? Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberikan surat dari wali kelasnya kepada sang ayah. Ia juga berniat untuk memberitahukan perihal surat dari Cambridge. Ia berharap bahwa sang ayah akan mendukung keputusannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Inggris.

"Kak, apa yang sedang kakak lakukan di depan pagar? Mengapa kakak tidak masuk?" Adik tiri Changmin baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Eh, Sooyeon, mengapa kau baru pulang?" Changmin tidak menyadari kedatangan adik tirinya itu. Ia memiliki dua orang adik tiri, Sooyeon berusia lima belas tahun dan Jiyeon sepuluh tahun.

"Aku kan sudah kelas tiga SMP sekarang. Ada pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian di sekolah." Sooyeon sedikit cemberut. Ia sedikit kecewa karena kakaknya tidak ingat bahwa ia sudah duduk di kelas tiga SMP.

"Oh, iya, aku ingat." Changmin tersenyum canggung.

"Ayo masuk, Kak! Jangan berdiri di depan pagar terus!" Sooyeon menarik tangan Changmin dan membawa kakaknya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, Bibi!" Changmin memberi salam kepada ibu tirinya.

Berdiri di hadapan Changmin seorang wanita bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia adalah ibu tiri Changmin, Kwon Boa. Ia menikah dengan ayah Changmin, Shim Kangta, tidak lama setelah kedua orang tua Changmin bercerai. Ia adalah mantan teman kerja ayah Changmin. Setelah menikah, ia berhenti bekerja dan fokus untuk mengurus keluarga. Hal inilah yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. "Selamat sore, Changmin!"

Changmin merasa sangat canggung setiap kali ia bertemu dengan ibu tirinya. Ibu tirinya ini selalu bersikap baik kepadanya, tetapi ia selalu merasa bahwa ibu tirinya itu memendam rasa cemburu kepada dirinya. Ibu tirinya itu tidak suka jika ia dekat dengan ayahnya.

Changmin memaklumi rasa cemburu ibu tirinya itu. Semua ibu pasti tidak ingin anak-anaknya dikalahkan oleh anak orang lain, apalagi ia adalah anak laki-laki, sedangkan kedua adik tirinya adalah anak perempuan. Sang ayah pasti menaruh harapan yang sangat besar kepada dirinya.

"Apakah kau sudah makan? Bibi baru saja membuat ayam panggang." Boa tersenyum kepada Changmin. Ia tahu bahwa Changmin sangat suka makan.

Kadang-kadang Boa merasa cemburu dan khawatir jika ia melihat Changmin bersama suaminya. Ia takut suaminya tidak menyayangi anak-anaknya lagi karena Changmin. Ia tidak ingin kasih sayang sang suami lebih besar kepada Changmin. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, tidak mustahil suaminya itu akan kembali kepada ibu Changmin.

Boa selalu berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Wajar saja jika suaminya itu menyayangi Changmin karena Changmin juga adalah anak suaminya, sama seperti Sooyeon dan Jiyeon. Namun, kadang-kadang perasaan cemburu itu datang menghinggapi hatinya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Bi. Aku hanya ada perlu sebentar dengan ayah. Aku tidak akan lama." Sesungguhnya Changmin merasa sangat lapar dan tawaran Boa sangatlah menggiurkan, apalagi aromanya tercium dari sampai ke ruang keluarga.

"Yang benar?" tanya Boa lagi. "Ayamnya baru saja dikeluarkan dari oven, masih hangat."

Changmin semakin tergoda, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menahan diri. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga ayahnya. "Benar, Bi. Aku harus segera pulang setelah berbicara dengan ayah. Ibu pasti akan khawatir jika aku pulang sangat terlambat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Boa sedikit cemberut karena Changmin menolak tawarannya. "Aku akan membungkusnya untukmu dan ibumu. Ibumu pasti hanya membuat kue untuk makan malam."

Changmin menyadari bahwa ibu tirinya itu sedang menyindir ibunya. Namun, ia tidak merasa sakit hati. Hal yang dikatakan oleh ibu tirinya itu kemungkinan besar memang benar.

.

.

.

Toko kue milik Jaejoong buka dari pukul sembilan pagi sampai pukul empat sore. Setelah tokonya tutup Jaejoong biasanya pergi arisan, aerobik, atau kursus merangkai bunga. Sore ini ia datang ke kelas ikebana. Peserta kelas ikebana ini sebanyak lima belas orang yang terdiri atas ibu rumah tangga dari berbagai usia.

"Nn. Kim mengapa kau datang terlambat?" tanya Ny. Jung, teman dekat Jaejoong. Selain teman Jaejoong di kelas ikebana, ia juga merupakan teman arisan Jaejoong dan di tempat aerobik. Ia adalah seorang janda berusia 55 tahun. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang menjanda karena bercerai, Ny. Jung menjadi janda karena ditinggal mati oleh suaminya.

Jaejoong mengambil tempat di sebelah Ny. Jung. "Repot sekali di toko. Salah seorang pegawaiku mengundurkan diri. Kehilangan seorang pegawai saja sangat berpengaruh. Kira-kira di mana ya aku bisa mencari penggantinya dengan segera? Ny. Jung, apakah kau mempunyai kenalan yang sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan?"

"Teman-temanku adalah temanmu juga, Nn. Kim. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu," balas Ny. Jung.

"Aduh, bagaimana ya?" Jaejoong merasa kebingungan. "Memasang iklan lowongan kerja memerlukan biaya, lagipula aku hanya memerlukan satu orang pegawai. Terlalu boros jika aku memasang iklan. Apa aku harus menodong orang yang lewat di depan tokoku dan memintanya untuk bekerja di toko?"

Ny. Jung merasa kasihan kepada Jaejoong dan orang yang akan ditodongnya. Namun, ia tidak mempunyai kenalan yang sedang memerlukan pekerjaan. "Bagaimana jika aku saja yang membantu di tokomu, sampai kau berhasil mendapatkan pegawai baru?"

Jaejoong menatap Ny. Jung. "Apakah kau serius, Ny. Jung? Bukankah ada anakmu yang menanggung semua biaya hidupmu? Untuk apa kau bekerja? Ah, jangan-jangan kau sedang dikejar-kejar penagih utang ya?"

Ny. Jung langsung menyangkal tuduhan Jaejoong. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai utang. Anakku memenuhi semua yang kubutuhkan. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, lagipula aku merasa bosan di rumah sendirian."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejoong merasa lega karena masalahnya sudah terselesaikan.

.

.

.

Changmin menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua adik tirinya selama ia menunggu sang ayah pulang bekerja. Ia mendampingi mereka berdua belajar. Sang ayah baru pulang pada pukul tujuh malam.

"Sudah lama kau tidak datang kemari. Ayah sangat merindukanmu." Kangta membuka pembicaraan dengan Changmin. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan ibumu?"

"Ibu baik-baik saja," jawab Changmin. Ia bingung bagaimana menyampaikan maksudnya kepada sang ayah.

"Kau harus menjaga ibumu baik-baik. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu. Hanyalah kau yang bisa menjaganya. Kau adalah anak kebanggaan ayah. Ayah hanya bisa memercayakan ibumu kepadamu." Walaupun Jaejoong sudah bukan istrinya lagi, Kangta masih sering mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Ia sangat mengenal sifat Jaejoong yang absurd dan suka berbuat sesuka hatinya.

Hati Changmin mencelos. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahukan dua buah surat yang sangat penting, yaitu surat dari Cambridge dan dari wali kelasnya. Ayahnya begitu menaruh harapan yang sangat besar kepadanya. Hal ini membuat ia merasa sangat terbebani.

"Ibu tirimu mengatakan bahwa kau ada perlu denganku. Apakah itu?" tanya Kangta pada intinya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku harus mengunjungi ayah karena sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Changmin terlihat lesu.

"Benarkah? Hanya itu?" Kangta merasa kurang yakin dengan jawaban Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ya, hanya itu. Ayah kan tidak bisa datang ke rumah kami. Jadi, akulah yang harus mengunjungi ayah."

Kangta merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bisa datang menemui putranya di rumah Jaejoong karena ia takut istrinya cemburu. Ia memahami sifat Boa yang pencemburu.

"Karena aku sudah bertemu dengan ayah, sebaiknya aku pulang." Changmin berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Mengapa sebentar sekali? Apakah kau tidak ingin makan malam bersama kami di sini? Ibu tirimu memasak ayam panggang." Kangta tidak ingin Changmin cepat-cepat pergi. Ia masih merindukan putranya itu.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran ayah. Akan tetapi, ibu akan kesepian jika aku tidak ada. Bukankah ayah baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjaga ibu?" Changmin membalikkan kata-kata ayahnya.

Kangta tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Changmin. Ia tidak bisa menahan putranya itu untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sekarang sudah malam."

"Tidak perlu, Ayah," tolak Changmin sekali lagi. "Ayah harus bersama istri dan anak-anak ayah di sini. Ayah harus menjaga mereka. Aku adalah anak laki-laki. Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Baiklah." Kangta merasakan kesedihan pada nada bicara Changmin. Ia merasa menjadi ayah yang tidak berguna. Ia menuntut putranya melakukan hal yang diinginkannya, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai ayah Changmin.

.

.

.

Changmin pulang dari rumah ayahnya dengan lesu. Ia bingung. Besok siapa yang akan datang untuk menemui wali kelasnya? Ia pun menelepon sahabatnya, Kyuhyun. "Kyu, tolong carikan aku seseorang yang bisa menyamar menjadi orang tuaku!"

.

.

.

"Ibu ingin meminta izin darimu untuk bekerja." Ny. Jung memberi tahu putranya.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa ibu bekerja? Apakah uang yang kuberikan kurang? Apakah ibu sedang menginginkan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya untuk ibu."

Ny. Jung sudah menduga bahwa putranya akan berkata demikian. Putranya itu sangat protektif kepadanya. "Ibu merasa bosan di rumah sendirian. Setelah membereskan rumah, ibu tidak mempunyai kegiatan lain."

"Bukankah ibu ikut arisan, kelas aerobik, dan merangkai bunga?" balas Yunho. "Apakah itu belum cukup?"

"Ibu kan tidak setiap hari pergi arisan, aerobik, atau merangkai bunga. Ibu perlu kegiatan lain." Ny. Jung berargumen.

Yunho mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi ibunya. "Apakah ibu tidak akan merasa lelah? Wanita seusia ibu, yang mempunyai anak yang sudah mapan, tidak perlu bekerja dan tinggal bersantai saja di rumah."

"Ibu bukan orang yang suka bersantai-santai," ujar Ny. Jung. "Ini semua salahmu. Andaikan saja kau sudah menikah dan memberikan ibu cucu, ibu akan mengasuh cucu di rumah, tidak perlu mengikuti kegiatan lain." Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memojokkan putranya. "Usiamu sudah empat puluh tahun, tampan, mapan,..."

"Usiaku 35 tahun, Bu, bukan empat puluh," koreksi Yunho. "Bagaimana ibu bisa melupakan umur anak ibu sendiri?"

"Oh ya, maaf ibu salah. Maklum ibu sudah tua." Ny. Jung membela diri. "Jadi, apa yang kau tunggu? Mengapa kau belum menikah juga?"

Yunho menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Bu, menikah bukanlah perkara mudah. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan memilih istri."

"Memangnya wanita seperti apa yang kau cari?" tanya Ny. Jung. Ia merasa penasaran dengan kriteria calon istri yang diinginkan oleh Yunho.

"Istriku kelak akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku ingin anak-anakku dididik dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, aku harus mencari istri yang bisa mendidik anak-anak." Yunho menjelaskan kepada ibunya.

"Cara mendidik anak bisa sambil dipelajari setelah menikah," sanggah Ny. Jung.

"Hal itu memang bisa dipelajari oleh siapa pun. Akan tetapi, kepribadian sangatlah penting," balas Yunho.

"Pokoknya ibu ingin bekerja di toko kue milik teman ibu. Ibu sudah berjanji untuk membantunya, lagipula ibu bekerja hanya sementara, sampai ia mendapatkan pegawai baru." Ny. Jung bersikeras.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia terpaksa mengabulkan keinginan ibunya daripada terus dipaksa untuk cepat-cepat menikah.

.

.

.

Changmin memberikan bungkusan ayam panggang kepada ibunya. Ibu tirinya benar-benar membungkuskan ayam panggang untuknya.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali!" Jaejoong melahap ayam panggang yang diberikan oleh Changmin. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Bibi Boa yang memberikannya," jawab Changmin. Ia masih terlihat sangat lesu.

"Bibi Boa? Apakah kau pergi ke rumah ayahmu?" Jaejoong mengambil lagi potongan ayam panggang. "Hmm, ini enak sekali. Istri ayahmu itu memang pandai memasak."

Changmin memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang makan ayam panggang dengan lahapnya. "Bu, ayam itu pemberian istri mantan suami ibu. Bagaimana ibu bisa memakannya dengan lahap?"

"Ya, ibu tahu. Bukankah kau sudah mengatakannya?" Jaejoong terus menikmati ayam panggang itu. "Makanan seenak ini sayang sekali jika disia-siakan."

"Bu, apakah ibu tidak merasa cemburu atau sakit hati? Bibi Boa adalah istri mantan suami ibu." Changmin mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Mengapa aku harus merasa cemburu dan sakit hati? Ayahmu itu bukan suamiku lagi. Kami sudah tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi," ujar Jaejoong. "Kami berpisah secara baik-baik dan perceraian itu diinginkan oleh kedua belah pihak. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menikah dengan ayahmu. Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku adalah menikah dengan ayahmu."

"Jadi, ibu menyesal telah mempunyai aku?" Changmin merasa tidak diinginkan. "Jika ibu tidak menikah dengan ayah, aku tidak akan pernah ada."

"Aish! Bukan begitu maksud ibu." Jaejoong merasa telah salah bicara. "Aku memang menyesal telah menikah dengan ayahmu, tetapi aku merasa bahagia karena bisa memilikimu. Jika kau tidak ada, ibu akan sendirian. Ibu bersyukur kau ada di sisi ibu."

Impian Changmin untuk kuliah di Inggris semakin terasa mustahil. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. "Mengapa ibu tidak menikah lagi saja agar tidak kesepian?"

Jaejoong berhenti makan dan menatap putranya. "Sekali lagi kau menyuruhku untuk menikah, akan kugigit kau!" Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Changmin dan bersikap seolah akan menggigit Changmin.

"Bu, hentikan! Ibu sama sekali tidak lucu," komentar Changmin datar.

"Ibu memang tidak sedang melucu, tetapi sedang menakutimu."

.

.

.

Changmin melongo melihat sosok pria di hadapannya. "Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang setidaknya sedikit mirip denganku?" Pria di hadapannya itu bertubuh pendek dan gemuk, juga berwajah jelek.

"Waktunya tidak cukup untuk mencari yang lain. Hanya ia yang bersedia membantumu," ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin melengos. Ia merasa tidak yakin bahwa rencananya akan berhasil. Wali kelasnya pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa pria gemuk pendek itu adalah ayahnya. Postur tubuh pria itu sangat berlawanan dengannya yang bertubuh tinggi langsing. Namun, ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, harus ada yang menghadap wali kelasnya sebagai orang tuanya. "Ya, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui Pak Guru Yunho!"

.

.

.

Changmin membawa ayah palsunya ke ruang guru untuk menemui Yunho. "Pak, perkenalkan ini adalah ayah saya, Shim Kangta."

Yunho menatap pria yang datang bersama Changmin. "Ibumu pasti tinggi, langsing, dan cantik ya, Min. Silakan duduk, Tn. Shim! Saya adalah wali kelas Changmin, Jung Yunho. Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu juga." Orang tua Changmin tidak pernah sekali pun datang ke sekolah untuk mengambil raport atau menghadiri pertemuan orang tua murid.

"Ya, ibu saya memang tinggi, langsing, dan sangat cantik." Changmin ingin membuat wali kelasnya yakin bahwa pria yang datang bersamanya itu memang benar ayahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan sangat cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia terlihat sangat panik. Tidak sengaja ia menemukan surat panggilan dari wali kelas Changmin. Ia merasa khawatir. Jangan-jangan terjadi hal buruk kepada putra kesayangannya itu.

Jaejoong mengenakan celana jins ketat, sepatu _boots,_ jaket kulit, dan kacamata hitam. Penampilannya yang mencolok itu menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa yang saat itu sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

"Aduh, gawat! Bibi Jae datang kemari." Kyuhyun tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di ruang guru akibat kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau mengenal gadis itu, Kyu?" tanya Minho.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencari tempat persembunyian agar Jaejoong tidak melihatnya. "Wanita itu adalah Bibi Jae, ibu Changmin."

"Apa?" teriak Minho dan Jonghyun bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin. Wanita itu terlihat sangat muda." Jonghyun masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa wanita muda yang dilihatnya itu adalah ibu Changmin.

"Ibu Changmin itu vampir, tidak mengalami penuaan," ujar Kyuhyun. "Bukan hanya fisiknya yang tidak menua, kelakuannya juga."

Terikan Minho dan Jonghyun rupanya menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Ia menoleh ke arah Minho dan Jonghyun. Ia kemudian melihat Kyuhyun. Ia mengenali Kyuhyun sebagai teman anaknya karena beberapa kali Kyuhyun pernah datang ke rumahnya dan toko kuenya. Ia pun menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kebetulan aku melihatmu di sini, Kyu. Tolong antarkan aku ke ruang guru! Aku harus menemui wali kelas Changmin."

Kyuhyun mengantarkan Jaejoong ke ruang guru. _Aduh, bagaimana ini? Changmin akan ketahuan berbohong. Bibi Jae akan bertemu dengan orang sewaan yang berpura-pura menjadi ayah Changmin._

"Changminnie Sayang, mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu ibu bahwa wali kelasmu mengundang ibu ke sekolah?" Jaejoong langsung menghampiri putranya setibanya ia di ruang guru. "Wali kelasmu yang mana?"

Changmin diam membeku. Matilah ia sekarang. Kebohongannya akan terbongkar. Ibunya benar-benar datang ke sekolahnya. Ini benar-benar kacau.

Yunho memandang ke arah wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu Changmin. Memang benar ternyata ibu Changmin bertubuh tinggi, langsing, dan sangat cantik. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah 'ayah' Changmin. Bagaimana bisa wanita secantik itu tertarik kepada pria gemuk, pendek, dan jelek ini? Cinta ternyata memang buta. Untung saja Changmin mewarisi gen ibunya, bukan ayahnya. "Selamat datang, Nyonya! Saya adalah Jung Yunho, wali kelas Changmin."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. Matanya tidak berkedip. "Min, mengapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu ibu bahwa wali kelasmu itu sangat tampan dan seksi?"

 **TBC**

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Kim Junsu.


	2. My Mother

**Chapter 2**

 **My Mother**

Yunho sedikit kaget oleh reaksi Jaejoong. Benarkah wanita itu adalah ibu Changmin? Mengapa ibu Changmin berkata seperti itu di ruang guru yang penuh oleh guru-guru? Apakah wanita itu ingin memanas-manasi mantan suaminya? Hal ini membuatnya malu dan merasa tidak enak kepada Tn. Shim. "Nyonya, silakan duduk!" Ia menunjuk kursi di depan mejanya, di sebelah ayah palsu Changmin duduk.

"Terima kasih, Pak Guru yang tampan." Jaejoong tersenyum manis kepada Yunho. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada wajah tampan wali kelas putranya itu.

Yunho pun duduk di kursinya. Sekarang di hadapannya sudah ada kedua orang tua Changmin. Ia bermaksud untuk menceritakan permasalahan Changmin kepada mereka berdua dan ia berharap mereka bisa lebih peduli lagi kepada anak mereka, walaupun mereka sudah bercerai. "Ehm..." Ia sudah siap untuk berbicara kepada orang tua Changmin. "Terima kasih kepada tuan dan nyonya sebagai orang tua Changmin yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk memenuhi undangan saya."

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong memotong pembicaraan Yunho. "Siapa pria ini? Apa urusannya dengan putraku?" Ia menatap curiga kepada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nyonya, kumohon tenang! Kita berada di sini untuk membicarakan masalah putra kalian." Firasat Yunho mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada peperangan besar antara ayah dan ibu Changmin. Kasihan sekali anak didiknya itu. "Sebaiknya tuan dan nyonya menunda pertengkaran kalian, setidaknya sampai kita mendapatkan solusi untuk masalah Changmin."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Ia menatap Yunho dan ayah palsu Changmin bergantian. "Apa maksudmu, Pak Guru? Mengapa kau terus mengatakan bahwa Changmin adalah anakku dan pria ini? Aku tidak mengenal pria ini."

"Nyonya, kumohon lupakanlah permusuhan kalian sejenak! Ini demi putra kalian, Changmin," ujar Yunho.

"Pak Guru, pria ini bukanlah ayah Changmin." Jaejoong bersikeras untuk meyakinkan Yunho.

Yunho mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jadi, Changmin anak siapa? Ia mulai mengerti sekarang mengapa orang tua Changmin sampai bercerai. Itu karena ibu Changmin berselingkuh dengan pria lain yang lebih tampan. Tentu saja Tn. Shim tidak percaya bahwa Changmin adalah anak kandungnya karena Changmin sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Tn. Shim.

Ayah palsu Changmin mulai kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Changmin juga menyewa seorang wanita untuk berpura-pura menjadi ibunya. Namun, tampaknya wanita ini tidak diberi tahu bahwa Changmin juga menyewa dirinya untuk berpura-pura menjadi ayah. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus bekerja sama dengan wanita itu untuk menjadi orang tua Changmin? Akan tetapi, tampaknya wanita itu sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. "Sayang, tenanglah!" Ia berkata kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. Mengapa pria yang tak dikenalnya itu memanggilanya 'sayang'?

"Jangan membuat pak guru kebingungan! Dengarkanlah penjelasan pak guru terlebih dahulu!" lanjut pria itu.

Jaejoong tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. "Siapa kau? Mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi." Ayah palsu Changmin benar-benar kebingungan. Wanita sewaan yang berpura-pura sebagai ibu Changmin tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Jadi, panggilan apa yang harus ia tujukan kepada wanita itu? Ia tidak diberi tahu nama ibu Changmin, baik oleh Kyuhyun, maupun oleh Changmin sendiri.

"Selain itu, mengapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayah Changmin? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kau adalah ayah dari anakku?" Jaejoong memarahi ayah palsu Changmin. "Seingatku aku tidak pernah menerima donor sperma dari pria lain. Anakku itu bukanlah bayi tabung."

Ayah palsu Changmin mulai frustasi dalam menghadapi Jaejoong. Bagaimana pun ia tidak boleh mengakui bahwa ia bukanlah ayah Changmin. Jika ia sampai gagal menjalankan perannya, ia tidak akan dibayar. Ia memutuskan untuk melawan Jaejoong. "Aku juga tidak mengenalmu, Nyonya. Bagaimana mungkin kau adalah ibu Changmin? Wanita semuda dirimu tidak mungkin punya anak sebesar ini."

Jaejoong tidak terima dituduh sembarangan oleh pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayah dari anaknya. "Berani-beraninya kau menuduh bahwa Changmin bukanlah anakku. Aku adalah ibunya. Akulah yang mengandung, melahirkan, dan membesarkannya. Kaulah yang palsu. Tidak mungkin anakku yang tampan ini mempunyai ayah sepertimu."

Yunho mulai pusing. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Changmin. Anak itu benar-benar kelewatan, mencoba menipunya dengan mendatangkan orang tua palsu. "Diam!" Ia berteriak kepada kedua orang tua palsu Changmin yang sedang bertengkar.

Seketika Jaejoong dan ayah palsu Changmin berhenti bertengkar. Mereka berdua ketakutan melihat amarah yang terpancar dari mata Yunho.

"Min, bawa kedua orang tua sewaanmu pergi dari sini! Kau diskors selama tiga hari." Yunho sudah tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Changmin. Kali ini anak itu sudah benar-benar kelewatan.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa menskors anakku seenaknya. Memangnya apa yang telah ia lakukan, sehingga kau menghukumnya begitu saja? Kau bahkan belum menjelaskan kepadaku apa masalahnya." Jaejoong sangat marah. Ia tidak terima putranya dihukum tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Changmin akhirnya angkat bicara. "Pria ini memang bukan ayahku, tetapi wanita ini benar-benar adalah ibuku."

Yunho merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Apa lagi yang Changmin rencanakan kali ini? Ia tidak akan mudah dibohongi lagi. "Bawa mereka berdua pergi sekarang juga dan kau diskors selama tiga hari!" Ia mengulangi perintahnya.

Changmin tidak pernah melihat Yunho semarah ini. Pak Guru Yunho yang ia kenal selama ini adalah pria yang sangat penyabar. Ia menyadari bahwa perbuatannya kali ini sudah sangat keterlaluan dan melewati batas. Wajar saja jika wali kelasnya itu sangat marah. "Bu, ayo kita pergi!"

Jaejoong tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia tidak kalah marahnya seperti Yunho. Ia menepis tangan Changmin yang menyentuhnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini sebelum kau menarik hukumanmu kepada anakku."

"Nyonya, sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan aktingmu lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai," ujar Yunho. "Jika Changmin tidak mau membayarmu karena kau telah gagal melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan olehnya, biar aku saja yang membayarmu. Berapa?" Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Jaejoong merasa terhina oleh ucapan Yunho. "Apa? Kau akan membayarku? Kau pikir aku adalah wanita macam apa? Pelacur, wanita murahan? Walaupun kau sangat tampan, aku tidak mau dibayar untuk menuruti perintahmu. Aku masih punya harga diri."

Yunho menjadi semakin bingung. Mengapa kini Jaejoong justru menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan? Kata-kata Jaejoong yang terakhir itu menggema di ruangan guru. Rekan-rekan gurunya kini menatapnya dengan penuh curiga.

"Bu, ayo kita pergi!" Sebelum situasi menjadi bertambah kacau, Changmin mengangkat tubuh ibunya dan meletakkannya pada bahu kanannya. Ia membawa ibunya pergi meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Min, apa yang kaulakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong meronta-ronta. "Aku harus meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu kepada wali kelasmu itu. Ia tidak bisa menskorsmu seenaknya."

.

.

.

Setelah membayar ayah sewaannya, Changmin membawa ibunya ke kantin untuk menenangkan diri. Ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya karena ia harus menangani ibunya.

Jaejoong masih merasa kesal. Ia duduk di bangku kantin sambil menikmati donat dan kopi susu. "Wali kelasmu itu tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya." Ia menjadikan donat sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya. "Donatnya terlalu manis. Aku bisa gemuk jika memakannya."

"Kalau begitu, jangan dimakan!" ujar Changmin.

"Ini semua gara-gara wali kelasmu. Aku selalu merasa lapar jika sedang emosi." Jaejoong memakan donat ketiganya.

Changmin juga merasa lapar. Ia mengambil sebuah donat di atas piring.

"Eits!" Jaejoong memukul tangan Changmin. "Ini donat punyaku."

Changmin menatap ibunya. "Apa salahnya berbagi donat dengan anak ibu sendiri?" Dengan cepat Changmin mengambil donat dan melahapnya.

"Kau bisa gemuk jika kau memakan donat ini." Jaejoong berkata kepada putranya.

Changmin tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong. Ia tetap asyik memakan donat.

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah putranya. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi ceria Changmin saat memakan donat. "Kau sangat suka donat ya? Pulang nanti ibu akan membuatkan donat yang banyak untukmu. Kau ingin rasa apa? Cokelat, stroberi, keju, atau yang lainnya?"

Changmin menatap ibunya. "Semuanya." Ia seakan lupa dengan masalahnya.

"Akan tetapi, ada syaratnya." Jaejoong menyeringai.

Perasaan Changmin mulai tidak enak. "Apakah itu?"

"Ceritakan kepada ibu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Mengapa ibu sampai dipanggil oleh wali kelasmu ke sekolah dan mengapa kau sampai diskors?" Jaejoong menuntut penjelasan dari Changmin.

Raut wajah Changmin berubah kembali serius. Selama ini ibunya tidak pernah mengetahui kenakalannya di sekolah.

"Pasti karena kemarin kau datang terlambat, bukan?" Jaejoong berdiri. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus mengkonfrontasi wali kelas anaknya.

"Bu, ibu hendak pergi ke mana?" Changmin mengejar ibunya yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kantin.

"Hey, kau belum membayar donat dan kopi susunya!" teriak penjaga kantin.

Changmin harus mengejar dan menghentikan ibunya. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk membayar. "Masukkan saja ke dalam tagihanku! Aku sedang terburu-buru."

Jaejoong berjalan cepat sekali. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memarahi wali kelas anaknya.

"Bu, sebaiknya ibu pulang. Aku akan membicarakannya lagi dengan pak guru." Changmin berusaha untuk mencegah ibunya masuk ke ruang guru.

Suasana ruang guru cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa guru di sana. Sebagian banyak sedang mengajar.

Yunho melihat Changmin berada di ambang pintu ruang guru. Ia pun memanggil Changmin karena urusan mereka belum selesai. "Changmin, masuklah! Mengapa kau hanya diam di sana? Aku tidak akan memarahimu." Emosinya tampak sudah reda.

Bukannya Changmin yang masuk ke dalam ruang guru, melainkan ibunya, Jaejoong, yang menerobos masuk. "Pak guru yang tampan, tolong jelaskan kepadaku mengapa anakku diskors?"

Yunho terlonjak kaget melihat Jaejoong. Kakinya terantuk meja. "Aduh, sakit!" Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Pak Guru, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura sakit. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Aku hanya akan meminta penjelasan darimu." Jaejoong sekarang terlihat lebih tenang menghadapi Yunho.

Selain Yunho, di ruang guru ada Park Yoochun, guru Bahasa Inggris, dan Kim Junsu, guru Seni Musik. Kebetulan tadi mereka sedang tidak berada di ruang guru saat Jaejoong dan ayah palsu Changmin menemui Yunho, sehingga mereka penasaran siapa wanita cantik yang meminta penjelasan kepada Yunho.

Yunho berhenti memegangi kakinya yang sakit. "Silakan duduk terlebih dahulu, Nyonya!"

"Nona!" tegas Jaejoong. Ia tidak suka dipanggil nyonya karena panggilan tersebut membuatnya merasa tua.

"Ya, baiklah. Silakan duduk, Nona!" Yunho mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

"Pak guru yang tampan, mengapa anakku, Changmin, diskors?" Jaejoong memelototi Yunho.

Yunho menatap Changmin sekilas. Ia masih tidak memercayai bahwa Jaejoong adalah ibu kandung Changmin.

Changmin mengerti maksud Yunho menatapnya. "Bu, tunjukkan kartu identitas ibu!"

"Untuk apa?" Jaejoong berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Ia khawatir Yunho menyalahgunakan informasi yang ada pada kartu identitasnya.

"Pak guru tidak percaya bahwa ibu adalah ibu kandungku." Changmin menjelaskan.

"Pasti karena aku terlihat sangat muda," ujar Jaejoong dengan percaya diri. Ia pun menunjukkan kartu identitasnya kepada Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya menutupi tanggal lahirnya.

Yunho melihat dengan jelas nama lengkap Jaejoong. Ia pun kemudian menyocokkannya dengan biodata Changmin yang ada pada basis data siswa di komputernya. Nama ibu kandung Changmin yang tertera pada basis data memang Kim Jaejoong. Namun, ia tidak lantas percaya begitu saja. Wanita di hadapannya ini terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibu kandung Changmin. Jangan-jangan Changmin menyewa orang yang bernama sama dengan ibunya. "Nyonya..."

"Nona!" potong Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit terkejut. "Baiklah, Nona. Bisakah saya melihat tanggal lahir anda?"

"Untuk apa?" ketus Jaejoong. "Apakah kau ingin mengerjaiku pada hari ulang tahunku?"

Yunho hanya melongo mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Untuk apa ia mengerjai orang lain yang tidak ia kenal? "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengerjaimu, tetapi aku ingin mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh curiga. "Untuk apa kau mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun untukku? Kita tidak saling mengenal."

Yunho mulai merasa kesal. Ia tidak bisa menang berbicara melawan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengirimkan bom ke rumahku, bukan?" Imajinasi Jaejoong terlalu liar.

"Tentu saja tidak, Nyo...Nona." Kesabaran Yunho sedang diuji.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong akhirnya menyingkirkan jari yang menutupi tanggal lahir pada kartu identitasnya.

Yunho tercengang melihat tahun kelahiran Jaejoong. Wanita cantik di hadapannya itu ternyata lebih tua darinya, padahal ia mengira usia Jaejoong sekitar 25 tahun.

"Sekarang pak guru percaya bahwa ia adalah ibuku, bukan?" Changmin belum sepenuhnya merasa tenang.

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Memang sulit untuk dipercaya, tetapi ia terpaksa harus memercayainya. "Baiklah, Nn. Kim. Sekarang kita bicarakan masalah putra anda."

Meja kerja Yoochun dan Junsu berada cukup jauh dari meja kerja Yunho, sehingga mereka tidak terlalu jelas mendengar obrolan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jadi, wanita itu adalah ibu Changmin?" Junsu bertanya kepada Yoochun.

"Sepertinya begitu." Yoochun menajamkan telinganya untuk menguping.

Junsu tampak terkejut. "Oh, jadi Pak Guru Yunho berhubungan dengan ibu Changmin? Pantas saja ia sangat perhatian kepada anak itu."

Yoochun menatap Junsu. "Sepertinya tidak demikian."

Junsu mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Ibu Changmin terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang sedang meminta penjelasan kepada kekasihnya yang telah ia pergoki sedang bersama dengan wanita lain."

"Pak Guru, anda jangan mengada-ada! Anakku tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu." Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Yunho mengenai putranya.

"Jika anda tidak percaya, silakan saja anda tanyakan kepada guru-guru lain!" Yunho melirik ke arah Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang berpura-pura melakukan hal lain, padahal sejak tadi mereka memperhatikannya dan ibu Changmin. "Kebetulan di sini ada Pak Guru Park dan Ibu Guru Kim."

Jaejoong ikut melirik Yoochun dan Junsu. Ia memandang mereka berdua bergantian, kemudian ia kembali beralih kepada Yunho. "Mereka berdua adalah rekanmu, Pak Guru. Tentu saja mereka akan berada di pihakmu ."

Perdebatan Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak ada ujungnya. Yunho tetap tidak bisa meyakinkan Jaejoong yang tetap tidak percaya pada semua yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Jikalau semua itu benar, menurutku itu bukanlah masalah besar. Hal itu wajar dilakukan oleh remaja." Jaejoong tetap tidak mau mengalah apa pun yang terjadi. "Pak guru seperti tidak pernah muda saja. Aku yakin pak guru juga seperti itu saat masih SMA." Ia tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sayang sekali, Yunho tidaklah seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. Ia adalah siswa teladan di sekolahnya dulu. "Saya tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal itu dulu."

Senyum Jaejoong memudar seketika. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Nn. Kim, kita sedang membicarakan Changmin sekarang, bukan membicarakanku." Yunho merasa sangat lelah. Berdebat dengan Jaejoong menguras energinya.

Jaejoong sudah kehabisan kata-kata. "Pokoknya aku tidak terima anakku diskors. Permisi aku harus kembali ke toko kueku." Ia mengenakan kembali kacamata hitamnya. "Pak Guru, aku akan melaporkanmu kepada kepala sekolah karena kau sudah bertindak semena-mena kepada anakku."

"Silakan saja, Nona!" Senyum Yunho terkembang.

"Changminnie, ayo kita pergi!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih merasa kesal kepada Yunho. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan membuat kue di toko kuenya. Ia melampiaskan semua kekesalannya kepada adonan kue. "Aku sebaaal!"

Para pegawai di toko kue Jaejoong sudah sangat mengenal sifat Jaejoong. Wanita cantik pemilik toko kue tempat mereka bekerja senang mencurahkan perasaan melalui kue, termasuk senang, sedih, dan marah.

Changmin membantu ibunya di toko kue siang itu. Ia merasa bersalah kepada ibunya. Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah anak durhaka. Tidak seharusnya ia mengecewakan sang ibu yang sangat ia sayangi. Sesekali ia menengok ibunya di dapur jika tidak sedang melayani pembeli.

"Nak, jangan kau makan terus kuenya! Kue-kue ini untuk dijual." Sejak tadi Ny. Jung memperhatikan Changmin. Hari ini ia mulai membantu Jaejoong di toko kue.

"Maaf, bibi siapa? Aku baru melihat bibi hari ini di toko. Apakah bibi adalah pegawai baru yang menggantikan pegawai yang mengundurkan diri?" Changmin masih saja mengambil kue yang dipajang di etalase.

"Aku adalah teman ibumu. Sementara Nn. Kim mencari pegawai baru, aku akan membantunya di sini." Ny. Jung memberi tahu Changmin. "Aku tidak pernah melihat ibumu sekesal ini. Apa yang terjadi?"

Changmin tersenyum kaku. "Ibuku bertengkar dengan wali kelasku di sekolah."

Ny. Jung tampak terkejut. "Ya ampun! Mengapa mereka bertengkar?"

"Semua ini adalah salahku." Changmin tampak menyesal. "Aku diskors selama tiga hari dan ibuku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Wah, keterlaluan sekali wali kelasmu itu, Nak!" Ny. Jung ikut emosi. "Bagaimana mungkin anak sepandai dan sebaik dirimu bisa diskors? Ibumu sering bercerita kepadaku bahwa kau selalu menjadi juara umum di sekolah."

Changmin benar-benar merasa durhaka. Selama ini ibunya hanya mengetahui hal-hal baik tentang dirinya di sekolah. Pantas saja jika ibunya syok dan marah saat wali kelasnya mengungkapkan semua kenakalannya.

"Wali kelasmu itu menyebalkan sekali. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, akan kuhajar dia." Ny. Jung tampak sangat berapi-api.

"Tidak usah. Hehehe. Wali kelasku itu belum menikah. Jika bibi menghajarnya, tidak akan ada yang akan merawat lukanya. Hahaha!" Changmin membayangkan Yunho babak belur dihajar oleh teman ibunya itu.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun datang ke toko kue Jaejoong untuk menemui Changmin. Mereka merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menolong Changmin.

"Maafkan aku! Akulah yang mengantar ibumu ke ruang guru." Kyuhyunlah yang paling merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Justru aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau telah mencarikan orang untuk berpura-pura menjadi ayahku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya rencana itu gagal karena ibumu datang."

Changmin terkekeh. Ia tidak ingin membuat temannya itu merasa bersalah. "Kita ambil sisi positifnya saja. Aku tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah selama tiga hari. Hahaha!"

Teman-teman Changmin tahu bahwa Changmin hanya berpura-pura senang agar mereka tidak terus merasa bersalah. Changmin adalah teman yang sangat hebat di mata mereka. Mereka pun semakin menghormati dan mengagumi Changmin.

"Sekolah akan terasa sepi tanpamu selama tiga hari." Minho masih terlihat sedih. "Tidak akan ada yang menggoda Ibu Guru Kim lagi di kelas. Ia pasti akan merasa kehilanganmu."

"Kau kan bisa menggantikanku untuk menggodanya. Hahaha!" Changmin membayangkan betapa lucunya raut wajah guru Seni Musiknya itu jika sedang marah.

"Apa kami juga tidak usah masuk sekolah saja ya?" Jonghyun tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Tidak boleh!" tegas Changmin. "Kalian tetap harus masuk sekolah. Sekarang kita sudah kelas tiga. Ujian tinggal beberapa bulan lagi."

Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun tercengang menatap Changmin. Apakah mereka tidak salah mendengar? Changmin melarang mereka untuk membolos karena sebentar lagi akan ujian. Sejak kapan Changmin peduli pada ujian?

"Mengapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin. Pletak! "Apakah kepalamu tadi terbentur?"

"Aw, sakit!" Changmin meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi di ruang guru tadi? Apa yang pak guru lakukan kepadamu?" Minho mencurigai Yunho telah melakukan sesuatu kepada Changmin, sehingga sahabatnya itu berubah.

"Apa karena kau diskors, kau mulai memikirkan ujian?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memikirkan hal ini. Kita harus mulai memikirkan masa depan kita. Kita harus mulai mengejar cita-cita kita." Tidak biasanya Changmin berbicara serius di hadapan ketiga temannya itu. "Kalian pasti punya cita-cita, bukan?"

Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun serempak menggelengkan kepala mereka. Selama ini cita-cita sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka. Bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah menikmati hidup mereka. Biarkan saja hidup mengalir dengan sendirinya seperti air.

Changmin tercengang melihat reaksi dari teman-temannya. Bagaimana mungkin teman-temannya itu tidak mempunyai cita-cita?

"Selamat datang!" Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin dan teman-temannya dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Di atas nampan tersebut terdapat donat dengan toping berwarna-warni dan minuman dingin. "Kalian pasti teman-teman Changmin. Senangnya kalian bisa berkunjung ke toko kue ini. Aku baru saja membuat donat. Silakan dicicipi! Ini adalah donat resep terbaru."

"Wah, terima kasih, Bibi Jae! Kebetulan aku sedang merasa lapar." Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah donat, begitu juga dengan Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Selamat menikmati, anak-anak!" Rasa kesal Jaejoong sudah sedikit terobati dengan melihat teman-teman Changmin yang gembira menyambut donat buatannya. Ia pun kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Apa ini? Mengapa rasanya seperti ini?" Kyuhyun merasakan kepala dan hidungnya sedikit sakit.

"Rasanya seperti makan wasabi," timpal Jonghyun.

"Ini adalah donat wasabi." Minho langsung menenggak segelas minuman dingin.

Changmin tersenyum lebar melihat teman-temannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa, tetapi ia tidak tega.

"Pantas saja kau tidak ikut mengambil donat, padahal kaulah yang paling brutal jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan. Rupanya kau sudah mengetahui bahwa ini adalah donat rasa wasabi," tuduh Minho. Ia sudah menghabiskan dua gelas minuman dingin.

Tawa Changmin akhirnya pecah juga. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Aku juga tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah donat rasa wasabi, tetapi aku bisa menebak bahwa rasanya akan aneh. Ibuku itu sedang kesal kepada pak guru. Jika ia sedang merasa kesal atau marah, ia akan memasukkan bahan-bahan aneh ke dalam adonan kuenya. Ia membayangkan wajah pak guru sambil mencampurkan bahan-bahannya."

Sementara Changmin dan teman-temannya asyik mengobrol, Yoochun turun dari Ferrarinya di depan toko kue milik Jaejoong. Ia membawa sebuah karangan bunga. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam toko kue, tak lupa ia merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin.

Yoochun masuk ke dalam toko kue dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia disambut oleh seorang pramuniaga perempuan. Ia memberikan senyuman menggodanya kepada perempuan itu, sehingga perempuan itu tersipu-sipu. Park Yoochun memang senang menebar pesona kepada setiap wanita.

Yoochun melihat Jaejoong yang sedang membungkus kue untuk pembeli. Ia pun langsung mendekat ke arah wanita itu. "Bunga yang cantik ini hanya cocok untuk wanita yang sangat cantik seperti dirimu, Nn. Kim."

Jaejoong mencoba mengingat-ingat pria di hadapannya. Aha! Ia mengingatnya. Pria itu adalah salah satu guru di sekolah anaknya. Ia melihat pria itu tadi di ruang guru. "Terima kasih atas bunganya." Ia mencium bunga pemberian Yoochun dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada di dekat etalase.

"Nn. Kim, perkenalkan aku adalah Park Yoochun. Guru terkeren yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini." Yoochun mulai memuji-muji dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, ya?" Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak percaya. Menurutnya wali kelas anaknya yang tadi bertengkar dengannya jauh lebih keren daripada Yoochun.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh bertanya kepada putramu dan teman-temannya." Yoochun menoleh ke arah Changmin dan gengnya.

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak setuju.

"Nn. Kim, aku tidak akan banyak basi-basi. Apakah kau mempunyai waktu senggang akhir pekan ini?" tanya Yoochun dengan penuh percaya diri. "Maukah kau pergi berkencan denganku?"

"Maaf, aku sudah memiliki agenda kencan akhir pekan ini." Jaejoong menyeringai.

Yoochun sedikit terkejut. Ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong tidak sedang memilki hubungan dengan pria lain. "Kita bisa pergi berkencan setelahnya."

"Kencanku itu berlangsung seharian," balas Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu akhir pekan berikutnya saja." Yoochun belum menyerah.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak bisa juga."

Yoochun sedikit kecewa. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin lain kali saja." Ia masih menebar senyumannya. Ia berharap Jaejoong akan terpesona.

Tidak seperti harapan Yoochun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terpesona. "Ah, sebelum kau pergi aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu." Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak karton yang dihias dengan pita berwarna merah. "Ini adalah ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah memberikanku bunga."

"Wah, apa ini?" Yoochun terlihat senang. Harapannya kembali tumbuh.

"Aku baru saja membuat donat." Senyuman Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis.

"Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Rasanya pasti sangat enak, sesuai dengan pembuatnya yang sangat cantik." Yoochun tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggombal. "Lain kali aku akan datang lagi kemari." Ia pergi meninggalkan toko kue Jaejoong dengan bangga. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ditolak oleh seorang wanita, tetapi ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai sebuah penolakan karena Jaejoong memberinya sekotak donat.

Setelah Yoochun keluar dari toko, Changmin dan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka membayangkan raut wajah Yoochun saat memakan donat rasa wasabi buatan Jaejoong.

"Min, apakah kau akan mempunyai ayah baru? Sepertinya ibumu sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria."

"Ya, ibuku berkencan dan menjalin hubungan dengan toko kue ini. Setiap hari ia berkencan dengan kue-kue."

.

.

.

Changmin hanya memelototi televisi pada malam hari. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan besok. Ia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah saat ia sedang menjalani hukuman. Jadi, apa yang akan bisa ia lakukan selama tiga hari ke depan?

Jaejoong muncul dari dapur dengan membawa dua buah puding mangga. "Mengapa kau belum tidur? Sekarang sudah malam."

"Besok aku tidak pergi ke sekolah. Untuk apa aku tidur cepat-cepat." Changmin menjawab dengan malas, tetapi ia tidak malas untuk melahap puding mangga yang dibawa oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat raut kesedihan pada wajah anaknya. "Jangan bersedih! Kau kan bisa bermain dengan ibu. Kita bisa membuat kue bersama-sama." Ia mengingat kembali masa-masa saat Changmin masih kecil. Ia sering mengajak Changmin membuat kue.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Bu." Changmin mengingatkan ibunya.

"Sebesar apa pun ukuranmu, tetap saja kau adalah anakku." Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambut Changmin dengan gemas.

"Bu, rambutku jadi berantakan," protes Changmin.

"Sepertinya rambutmu sudah panjang. Tunggu sebentar! Ibu akan mengambil gunting untuk mencukur rambutmu." Jaejoong pergi untuk mengambil gunting.

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hanya untuk memotong rambutnya saja ibunya itu sudah tampak sangat antusias. Ia ingat dahulu saat ia masih kecil Jaejoong sering menguncir rambutnya seperti anak perempuan dan mendandaninya. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi lagi saat ia sudah besar.

Jaejoong membawa gunting rambut, sisir, dan peralatan lainnya. Ia benar-benar serius untuk memotong rambut Changmin.

"Bu, tidak usah. Besok aku akan pergi ke tempat pangkas rambut." Changmin tidak ingin ibunya berbuat macam-macam pada rambutnya. Kucing peliharaan mereka kabur karena tidak tahan terlalu sering didandani oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau harus mengeluarkan uang jika memotong rambut di tempat pangkas rambut. Akan lebih hemat jika aku yang memotongnya." Jaejoong berdalih.

"Tidak usah, Bu." Changmin mulai merasa terganggu.

Jaejoong cemberut. Ia merasa kecewa karena Changmin tidak ingin ia memotong rambut anaknya itu. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memotong rambutmu. Akan tetapi, aku tetap akan mencukur bulu ketiakmu itu. Bulu ketiakmu sudah terlalu lebat. Aku merasa geli dan terganggu melihatnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menyingkirkannya."

"Bu, jangan lakukan itu!" Changmin berdiri untuk bersiap-siap melarikan diri. "Memiliki bulu ketiak adalah salah satu ciri-ciri lelaki sejati." Ia berlari menghindari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menyerah. Ia berlari mengejar Changmin sambil membawa gunting.

"Bu, singkirkan guntingnya! Itu berbahaya." Changmin berlari seolah-olah ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh pembunuh yang bermaksud menikamnya dengan gunting.

"Berhenti berlari, Min! Aku tidak akan memotong rambutmu, hanya bulu ketiakmu."

.

.

.

Changmin terbangun di atas lantai. Ia tidur bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Semalam Jaejoong terus mengejarnya. Ia pun bersembunyi di balik pintu sampai terlelap. Ia bersandar pada pintu untuk mencegah ibunya masuk. Ibunya itu memegang kunci cadangan kamarnya.

Changmin terbangun karena mencium aroma yang lezat. Perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Ia melihat sinar mentari memasuki celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Rupanya hari sudah pagi. Ia tidak perlu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Changmin turun ke lantai bawah. Ia terkejut melihat meja makan penuh dengan makanan. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Selamat pagi, anakku tersayang." Jaejoong muncul dari dapur dengan membawa piring berisi ikan goreng dengan saus lemon di atasnya. Ia kemudian mencium bibir putranya.

Changmin terkejut karena sang ibu menciumnya tepat pada bibir. "Bu, jangan lakukan itu lagi, apalagi di hadapan orang lain! Aku sudah besar."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jaejoong tampak tidak peduli. "Kau kan anakku. Aku bisa menciummu sesuka hatiku."

"Tidak apa-apa jika ibu melakukannya di rumah, tetapi aku akan merasa malu jika ibu melakukannya di hadapan teman-temanku." Changmin menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, ibu tidak akan melakukannya di hadapan teman-temanmu." Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat Changmin semakin bersedih. "Hari ini ibu memasak banyak makanan untukmu. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya."

Jadi, Changmin sama sekali tidak berhalusinasi. Yang ia lihat di atas meja makan benar-benar makanan. "Ini semua untukku, Bu?" Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tidak ingin kau lebih menyayangi ibu tirimu daripada ibu kandungmu hanya karena ia memberimu ayam panggang. Hahaha!" Jaejoong merasa bangga kepada dirinya sendiri. "Makanlah yang banyak! Ibu harus pergi sekarang."

"Hati-hati, Bu!" Mulut Changmin penuh dengan makanan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak pergi ke toko kue miliknya, tetapi ke sekolah Changmin. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena ia masih merasa kesal kepada Yunho. Ia ingin membalas wali kelas anaknya itu dengan mengadu kepada kepala sekolah.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho turun dari mobil. Para siswa memberikan salam kepada pria itu. Tampaknya Yunho sangat dihormati dan disayangi oleh para siswa. Ia bergidik melihat senyuman Yunho kepada para siswa. "Sayang sekali sikapnya sangat menyebalkan, padahal ia sangat tampan." Rasanya ia tidak akan puas jika hanya mengadukan wali kelas anaknya itu kepada kepala sekolah. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui kepala sekolah dan mengganti rencananya. Ia mendapatkan ide yang lebih baik, menurutnya.

Jaejoong menunggu bel tanda masuk berbunyi, sehingga keadaan menjadi sangat sepi di tempat parkir. Sebelum ia keluar dari mobilnya, ia melilitkan syal pada lehernya sampai menutupi mulutnya dan sebagian hidungnya. Tak lupa ia juga mengenakan kaca mata hitam. Jangan sampai ada yang mengenali dirinya.

Perlahan Jaejoong mendekati mobil Yunho. Ia melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya sebelum ia merobek ban mobil Yunho dengan gunting yang dibawanya.

Jaejoong segera berlari masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah ia berhasil membuat ban mobil Yunho bocor. Ia takut ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Ia pun segera melarikan diri.

Wajah Jaejoong dibanjiri keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. "Ya Tuhan, ampunilah aku! Aku baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal."

.

.

.

Yoochun datang ke ruang guru dengan membawa kotak kue pemberian Jaejoong. Ia memamerkannya kepada guru-guru lain. "Kue ini adalah pemberian wanita yang tercantik. Ia membuatnya khusus untukku. Kalian jangan iri kepadaku ya! Hahaha!"

Guru-guru lain yang berada di ruang guru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Yoochun. Mereka sudah terbiasa dan memaklumi Yoochun yang seorang penggoda wanita.

Yoochun harus segera pergi mengajar. Ia meninggalkan kotak kuenya di atas meja kerjanya. "Jangan ada yang mengambil kueku ya! Donat-donat ini khusus dibuat untukku dengan penuh cinta."

"Tenang saja, Guru Park! Kami tidak akan memakan kuemu. Kami bisa membelinya di kantin jika kami ingin makan donat."

Tak lama setelah Yoochun pergi ke kelas, datanglah Junsu, guru Seni Musik, ke ruang guru. Meja kerjanya berada tepat di sebelah meja kerja Yoochun. Ia melihat sebuah kotak karton yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah di atas meja kerja Yoochun. "Ah, ini pasti hadiah untukku!" Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya, Yoochun membalas perasaannya. Selama ini ia menaruh perasaan kepada pria berdahi lebar itu. Namun, tampaknya pria itu tidak mengatahui perasaannya dan lebih senang menebar pesona kepada wanita lain. Hal itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Namun, hari ini akhirnya semua kegelisahan dan penantiannya telah sirna.

Junsu membuka kotak karton tersebut. Ia menemukan donat berwarna-warni di dalamnya, indah sekali. Dengan semangat ia mengambil sebuah donat dari dalam kotak tersebut dan memakannya. "Hmm,... uhuk-uhuk!" Ia tersedak. Ia terkejut melihat wasabi di dalam donat tersebut. Ia sangat tidak menyukai wasabi. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa Yoochun memberinya donat berisi wasabi. Apakah pria itu membencinya dan merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran dirinya. Oh, rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

.

.

.

Changmin keluar dari tempat pangkas rambut dengan modul rambut barunya. Ia harus memotong rambutnya sebelum nanti ia bertemu lagi dengan ibunya. Jangan sampai ibunya yang harus memotong rambutnya, mengerikan sekali. Entah model rambut apa yang akan dibuat oleh ibunya. Kini ia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dengan model rambut barunya yang seperti Max TVXQ pada era Mirotic.

Changmin belum memiliki rencana hari ini. Bermain _game,_ jalan-jalan, menggoda gadis-gadis, rasanya tidak menyenangkan melakukan semua itu tanpa teman-temannya. Ia pun membiarkan kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, sampailah Changmin di depan sekolahnya. "Mengapa aku datang kemari?" Sepertinya ia sangat merindukan sekolahnya, sehingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah kemari secara otomatis.

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Para siswa kelas satu dan dua berhamburan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sedangkan kelas tiga masih harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian.

"Apa yang sedang mereka bertiga lakukan ya? Semoga saja mereka belajar dengan baik." Changmin berbicara sendiri. "Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mungkin mereka melarikan diri ke kantin atau tidur di atap sekolah."

Tiba-tiba Changmin melihat wali kelasnya tampak kerepotan di tempat parkir. Ia menghampiri wali kelasnya itu. Yunho tetaplah menjadi guru favoritnya, walaupun guru itu telah menskorsnya. Ia sama sekali tidak marah, apalagi mendendam kepada Yunho. Bagaimana pun baginya Yunho jauh lebih perhatian kepadanya daripada orang tuanya. "Pak, apa yang sedang bapak lakukan?"

Yunho sedang mengangkat ban mobil cadangan dari dalam bagasi mobilnya. "Ada orang iseng yang merobek ban mobilku." Ia terlihat kesal. "Mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau sedang diskors?" Ia merasa lega melihat Changmin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku merasa bosan. Jadi, aku datang saja kemari." Changmin membantu wali kelasnya itu mengangkat ban mobil. "Siapa yang melakukannya, Pak?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Yunho mengangkat bahunya. Ia berpikir mungkin yang melakukannya adalah para siswa iseng.

"Bukankah ada CCTV di sini? Pak guru bisa menghukum siswa yang melakukan hal ini. Hahaha!" Changmin merasa senang karena tidak hanya dirinya yang menerima hukuman dari Yunho. Mudah-mudahan pelakunya bukanlah teman-temannya.

"Benar juga. Mengapa hal ini tidak terpikirkan olehku?" Yunho menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho meminta rekaman CCTV dari penjaga keamanan. Ia dan Changmin memutar rekaman tersebut di pos keamanan.

Terlihat seorang wanita mengenakan syal dan kacamata hitam menusuk ban mobil Yunho dengan gunting. Walaupun wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat, Changmin sangat mengenal wanita itu. Pelakunya adalah ibunya. Syal yang dikenakan oleh ibunya adalah hadiah ulang tahun darinya untuk sang ibu dan gunting yang digunakan Jaejoong adalah gunting yang semalam Jaejoong akan gunakan untuk mencukur rambut dan bulu ketiaknya.

Changmin merasa sangat malu oleh perilaku ibunya. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya. Sang guru masih terlihat tenang menatap rekaman tersebut. "Pak, apakah bapak bisa mengenali pelakunya?"

Yunho mengangguk. Pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada video rekaman CCTV. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin."

Wajah Changmin memucat. Bagaimana jika Yunho marah kepada ibunya? "Pak, kumohon maafkan ibuku! Kumohon bapak untuk tidak marah kepadanya!"

Yunho memaksakan senyumannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa marah kepada Jaejoong. Namun, kemarahannya memudar seketika saat melihat raut wajah Changmin. Walaupun Changmin sangat nakal, anak itu terlihat sangat menyayangi ibunya. "Tenang saja! Aku sama sekali tidak marah."

Changmin dengan suka rela membantu Yunho mengganti ban mobil. Ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ibunya. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya mengganti ban mobil bersama ayahnya. Apakah rasanya menyenangkan? Ia tidak bisa seperti anak-anak lain yang mempunyai banyak waktu bersama ayah mereka. "Andaikan saja pak guru adalah ayahku."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Yunho menatap Changmin. Sepertinya ia telah salah mengartikan perkataan Changmin.

Changmin baru menyadari bahwa Yunho bisa salah mengartikan ucapannya. "Maksudku andaikan saja yang kubantu untuk mengganti ban mobil adalah ayahku, mungkin aku akan merasa sangat bahagia."

"Oh," komentar Yunho. Ia mengira bahwa Changmin menginginkan dirinya menjadi ayah Changmin.

Changmin kemudian berpikir mengapa tidak Yunho saja yang menjadi ayahnya. Jika Yunho adalah ayahnya, ia bisa menjadi seperti anak lelaki lain yang dekat dengan ayah mereka. Ia tidak perlu merasa iri lagi kepada anak-anak lain karena ia sangat dekat dengan wali kelasnya itu.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga." Yunho mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Kau ingin pergi ke mana, Min? Aku akan mengantarmu."

 **TBC**

min: ya, cerita baru. Selamat membaca!

sexiehmoan: ya, itu Yunjae. Yun sudah lupa karena kejadiannya sudah lama dan memang ia ingin melupakan gadis itu. Saya rasa artinya sama saja antara keliling dan putaran.

Guest: hahaha! Ya, begitulah kira-kira.

Nani mo: terima kasih ya. Untuk cerita kemarin hanya sampai disitu, tidak ada _sequel_ -nya. Saya khawatir jika dilanjutkan akan _feel_ -nya akan rusak.

Maharani: cerita yang kami buat masih sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan novel sungguhan. Akan tetapi, kami merasa senang apabila kamu terhibur dengan cerita ini. istilah 4D atau 4 _dimensional,_ adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang memiliki kepribadian unik atau berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

Guest: benar sekali. Pak Guru akan memberimu nilai seratus. Hahaha!

MaxMin: ya, dilanjutkan. Terima kasih.

Guest: kadang-kadang saja Jae memasak, tetapi lebih banyak tidak memasak karena obsesinya adalah membuat resep kue terbaru.

meybi: sebenarnya Jae tidak terlalu centil, hanya saja ia spontan mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, bersikap masa bodoh pada sekitar. Jadi, yang Jae katakan saat pertama kali bertemu Yun itu adalah spontanitas yang jujur. Hahaha!

sachan: jacin? Apakah maksudnya jatuh cinta? Oh, tidak semudah itu. Jae bukan tipe ideal yang Yun inginkan.

Cyaaz: mohon maaf karena kesabaranmu harus diuji.

babiesyunjae: terima kasih. Ide ceritanya biasa saja, kejadian umum yang ada di masyarakat. Ya, pada cerita ini Yun lebih muda daripada Jae, tetapi perbedaan usia mereka hanya dua tahun.

septyana lin kudo: tidak, obsesi Jae adalah kue dan toko kue nya. Jadi, Jae tidak akan langsung jatuh cinta kepada Yun.

hana: hahaha! Terima kasih.

Guest: tidak juga.

anakyunjae: tebakan nya sudah benar, tidak perlu bingung lagi. Hahaha!

kittyJj: saya juga bingung mau membalas apa. Hahaha!

ys: semangat! _Update!_

kimjaejoong309: ya, itu Yunjae dan Kangta. Wajar saja Boa seperti itu. Cemburu yang Boa rasakan lazim adanya, hanya di dalam hati dan tidak sampai pada perkataan dan perbuatan. Boa tetap bersikap baik kepada anak tirinya.

Guest: dulu Jae sangat sibuk dan lebih mengutamakan toko kuenya, sehingga urusan rumah tangga terbengkalai. Yun memang seksi. Akan tetapi, bagi Jae, Yun tidak lebih menarik dari kue-kuenya, hahaha.

my yunjaechun: _update!_ Terima kasih.

namnam: ya, benar sekali. Lanjut!

Chwanggg: mereka sudah berjodoh dalam persahabatan.

Machiato: saya lebih menonjolkan sisi persahabatan Kyuline. Jadi, sepertinya tidak ada pair Changkyu. Mohon maaf.

Rsza: hahaha! Kamu sudah mengandaikan Yunho seperti cokelat ya. Sayangnya, bagi jae kuenyalah yang lebih menarik. Terima kasih ya!

cha yeoja hongki: aduh, komentarnya. Hahaha!

cassie yepo: dari manakah kamu merasa bahwa Kangta masih memiliki perasaan kepada Jae? Apakah kamu bisa membaca pikiran? Hahaha!

Guest : _update!_ Terima kasih. Sebenarnya saya kurang mengerti dengan sifat 4D. Mohon maaf jika kelakuan JJ pada cerita ini kurang absurd.

Guest : tentu saja ada karena ini adalah cerita ber- _chapter_.

Grasshopper: silahkan datang ke toko kuenya saja ya! Hahaha! Ya, itu adalah Yunjae.

rly: ada yang lebih berbahaya lagi.

Key'va: lanjut!

rukee: terima kasih. Yunberry adalah si alfabet yang dulu, sedangkan qwerty beda lagi. Memakai nama 'qwerty' karena terinspirasi dari nama yunberry yang dulu.

gusti arie: terima kasih. Kami merasa senang apabila pembaca merasa terhibur oleh cerita ini.


	3. The Rumour

**Chapter 3**

 **The Rumour**

"Pak Guru, sepertinya aku akan pergi ke toko kue ibuku saja." Changmin berpikir bahwa lebih baik ia membantu ibunya di toko, sekalian ia bisa melihat gadis-gadis cantik yang datang membeli kue di toko ibunya.

"Oh, baiklah." Yunho berharap ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong di sana. Ia malas berdebat dengan wanita itu. Wanita bernama Kim Jaejoong itu sangat merepotkan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pergi ke sana, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengantar Changmin ke mana pun.

.

.

.

"Pak Guru, mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama seorang wanita?" Changmin penasaran apakah gurunya itu sudah memiliki calon istri atau belum.

"Aku sering bersama dengan para siswi saat mengajar. Di sekolah juga banyak guru perempuan. Ibuku juga wanita." Yunho berpura-pura tidak mengerti pertanyaan Changmin. Ia merasa lelah dan bosan melayani pertanyaan semacam ini.

"Maksudku kekasih." Changmin memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya. "Aku penasaran dengan calon Ny. Jung Yunho."

Yunho merasa tidak nyaman oleh pertanyaan Changmin. Saat ini usianya sudah 35 tahun, tetapi ia belum pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang wanita, padahal ia sangat tampan dan cukup mapan. "Aku masih mencari."

"Pak guru mencari calon istri yang seperti apa?" Changmin tidak berhenti bertanya.

"Aku tidak mencari wanita yang cantik. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kepribadiannya. Ia mempunyai tata krama dan sopan santun. Ia juga harus cerdas agar bisa mendidik anak-anak kami dengan baik," jawab Yunho.

"Oh." Sepertinya peluang Changmin untuk menjadikan Yunho sebagai ayahnya sangat tipis. Ibunya sama sekali tidak memenuhi kriteria wanita yang diinginkan oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

Sampailah Changmin di toko kue milik ibunya. Ia turun dari mobil Yunho. "Pak Guru, ayo mampir terlebih dahulu!"

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tetapi sebaiknya lain kali saja. Aku ingin segera pulang." Yunho takut bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Changmin tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia menarik Yunho keluar dari mobil. "Ayo, Pak Guru! Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah mengantarku pulang. Aku akan mentraktirmu kue dari toko ibuku. Pak guru boleh mengambil kue yang pak guru inginkan."

Yunho kali ini tidak bisa menolak. Ia juga tidak memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk menolak. Semoga saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong di dalam toko.

Changmin membawa Yunho ke dalam toko dengan senangnya. Akhirnya, ia bisa mengajak guru kesayangannya ke toko kue milik ibunya. "Ada lebih dari seratus macam kue di sini. Pak guru boleh memilih kue apa pun yang pak guru suka."

Yunho tercengang melihat toko kue milik Jaejoong. Toko tersebut terlihat kecil dari luar, tetapi di dalamnya sangat luas. Toko kue ini terlihat lebih mirip sebuah kafe.

Changmin membawa Yunho untuk melihat-lihat kue di dalam etalase. Kue-kue tersebut terlihat sangat cantik. "Apakah pak guru pernah memakan _lava cake? Lava cake_ di toko ini adalah _lava cake_ terenak di distrik ini."

"Wow!" komentar Yunho. "Aku pernah memakan _lava cake_ sebelumnya, tetapi aku tidak terlalu menyukainya karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis."

"Tenang saja! Kami juga mempunyai kue yang tidak terlalu manis." Changmin mengambil sebuah kue dari dalam etalase untuk Yunho. "Isinya terbuat dari _dark chocolate._ Rasanya cenderung pahit."

Changmin kemudian membawa Yunho ke sebuah meja di dekat jendela. Terdapat sebuah taman di luar jendela. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah air mancur.

"Tempat ini indah sekali. Apakah ibumu mengelolanya sendirian?" Yunho terkesima oleh toko kue milik Jaejoong.

"Ibuku mulai merintis usahanya sejak masih SMA. Ia menjual kue buatannya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia juga menjualnya di kantin sekolah." Changmin bercerita. "Setelah lulus SMA, ia menikah dengan ayahku. Dahulu toko ini sangat kecil. Ayahku mencicil toko ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan, untuk membujuk ibuku agar mau menikah."

Yunho sedikit terkejut. Membujuk? Jadi, ibu Changmin sebenarnya tidak ingin menikah?

"Ibuku bercita-cita untuk mempunyai toko kue. Membuat kue adalah obsesinya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menikah saat itu," lanjut Changmin. "Ia bahkan sudah mendaftar untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Perancis. Ia ingin menjadi seorang _pastry chef._ Namun, ia terpaksa mengubur impiannya untuk menuntut ilmu di Perancis." Ia teringat akan nasibnya sendiri yang mungkin harus mengubur cita-citanya untuk kuliah di luar negeri.

Yunho mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita Changmin. Sebelumnya Changmin tidak pernah bercerita sejauh ini. "Mengapa ayahmu ingin cepat-cepat menikah? Bukankah ia bisa menunggu ibumu menyelesaikan pendidikannya?"

"Ayahnya sakit keras. Kakekku ingin ayahku segera menikah karena ayahku adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya. Kakek sangat mengkhawatirkan penerus keluarganya," jawab Changmin. Ia kini menanggung beban yang sama seperti ayahnya karena ia adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya. "Ayahku juga saat itu baru mendapatkan pekerjaan. Orang tuaku menikah secara sederhana dan keesokan harinya kakekku itu meninggal dunia."

Yunho turut bersedih mendengar cerita Changmin. Ia mengerti mengapa keluarga Changmin berantakan. Itu karena kedua orang tua Changmin belum siap untuk berkeluarga saat itu. Menikah bukanlah sebuah perkara yang mudah, diperlukan kesiapan yang matang dari kedua belah pihak.

Changmin kemudian terkekeh mengingat alasan kedua orang tuanya berpisah. Menurutnya hal itu sangat konyol. "Ayahku melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menikahi wanita seperti ibuku. Ibuku lebih mencintai toko kuenya daripada suaminya."

Yunho tersenyum kaku. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini.

"Setelah kuanalisis, aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa ibuku itu tidak terlalu mencintai ayahku dulu. Jika ibu benar-benar mencintai ayah, ia pasti akan lebih memperhatikan ayah daripada toko kuenya." Changmin berharap ibunya akan berubah jika ibunya itu menemukan pria yang benar-benar dicintai.

"Kau tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu." Yunho tidak ingin Changmin berpikir bahwa anak itu lahir tanpa cinta. "Ibumu hanya belum bisa melepaskan cita-citanya. Kau juga harus mengejar cita-citamu. Jangan kalah oleh ibumu yang bisa mengembangkan usahanya sampai sebesar ini."

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Kuharap ibuku menemukan cinta sejatinya. Aku ingin ia hidup bahagia, memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjaga dan mencintainya."

Yunho merasa pesimis bahwa akan ada pria yang mau menikahi wanita seperti Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang sangat cantik, tetapi kelakuan wanita itu bisa membuat orang sakit kepala.

"Mengapa pak guru tidak memakan kuenya? Cobalah, Pak! Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untuk bapak." Changmin pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho memakan kuenya. Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Changmin bahwa _lava cake_ di toko ini adalah yang terenak? _Kue ini benar-benar enak. Rasanya tidak terlalu manis, kuenya lembut, cokelatnya benar-benar meleleh di dalam mulutku. Ini adalah kue terenak yang pernah kumakan._

"Ke sini sebentar, Nak!" Ny. Jung akhirnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Changmin.

"Ada apa, Bibi?" Changmin mengikuti Ny. Jung ke belakang toko.

"Siapa pria yang tadi bersamamu?" Ny. Jung bertanya kepada Changmin.

"Oh, ia adalah wali kelasku." Changmin ingat bahwa teman ibunya itu ingin menghajar wali kelasnya. "Apakah bibi masih ingin menghajarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa wali kelasmu itu adalah anakku. Aku tidak mungkin menghajar anak kesayanganku," ujar Ny. Jung.

Changmin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ny. Jung. Dunia ini ternyata sempit sekali. Ibu dari wali kelasnya ternyata berteman baik dengan ibunya. Ia menyeringai. Sepertinya ia mempunyai ide di dalam kepalanya. "Nek, pasti nenek merasa kesal karena pak guru belum juga menikah." Ia langsung mengubah panggilannya kepada Ny. Jung.

"Mengapa kau sekarang memanggilku nenek?" Ny. Jung merasa sedikit heran.

Changmin tersenyum sangat lebar. "Karena aku akan menjadi cucu nenek."

"Heh?" Ny. Jung terlonjak kaget. "Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai cucu sebesar ini?"

Changmin masih tersenyum. "Nenek berteman baik dengan ibuku, bukan? Menurut nenek apakah ibuku bisa menjadi istri dan menantu yang baik?"

Ny. Jung memandang curiga ke arah Changmin. Bocah itu ternyata memiliki banyak akal juga. "Aku sangat menyukai ibumu. Kami berdua sangat cocok. Akan tetapi, aku merasa ragu bahwa anakku itu akan tertarik kepada ibumu."

"Kita bisa atur itu, asalkan nenek mau mendukungku." Changmin membujuk Ny. Jung.

Ny. Jung tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak ingin mempunyai cucu sebesar dirimu. Aku ingin cucu yang bisa digendong dan ditimang-timang."

"Ibuku kan masih bisa hamil dan melahirkan," balas Changmin.

Ny. Jung membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpikir. Ia mencoba menimbang-nimbang usul dari Changmin.

"Nenek jangan terlalu lama berpikir. Pak guru sudah menunggu," desak Changmin.

Ny. Jung tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia pun terpaksa menyetujui ide Changmin. "Baiklah, aku akan mendukungmu."

Changmin menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kini ia mempunyai sekutu.

.

.

.

"Bu!" Changmin menghampiri ibunya di dapur. Ia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, tidak berani masuk.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Jaejoong tampak serius menghias kue. Ia paling tidak suka diganggu saat membuat kue.

Changmin ragu-ragu untuk mengganggu ibunya. Ia khawatir sesuatu akan melayang ke arahnya, mungkin loyang atau _rolling pin._ "Ada tamu."

"Siapa? Apakah teman-temanmu?" Jaejoong masih tidak menoleh ke arah Changmin.

"Ibu lihat saja sendiri," jawab Changmin.

"Suruh tunggu sebentar! Ibu harus menyelesaikan hiasan kuenya terlebih dahulu." Tangan Jaejoong sangat cekatan dalam menghias kue.

"Baiklah, Bu! Tolong nanti sekalian ibu bawakan minuman juga! Jus tomat atau jus wortel," ujar Changmin.

"Ya ya ya, nanti akan ibu bawakan. Sekarang kau pergi sana! Jangan menggangguku!" Jika Changmin masih juga mengganggunya, mungkin Jaejoong akan melemparkan sesuatu ke arah anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Min, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, sudah sore. Jika aku tetap berada di sini, bisa-bisa aku menghabiskan seisi toko ini." Yunho sudah menghabiskan dua buah _lava cake._ Dua buah sudah termasuk banyak untuknya yang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis. "Terima kasih atas kuenya!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Pak Guru! Minumannya belum datang." Changmin berkali-kali melirik ke arah pintu dapur. Mengapa ibunya tidak datang juga untuk membawakan minuman? Ibunya itu pasti lupa karena terlalu asyik menghias kue.

"Tidak usah, aku mempunyai air mineral di dalam mobil," ujar Yunho.

"Akan tetapi, minumannya sudah terlanjur dibuatkan. Siapa yang akan meminumnya nanti?" Changmin berusaha untuk menahan Yunho.

"Baiklah." Yunho merasa tidak enak untuk meninggalkan tempat ini karena minuman untuknya sudah terlanjur dibuatkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi jus tomat dan jus wortel, juga sepiring kue soes. "Silakan dinik..." ia membeku saat menyadari bahwa tamu yang dimaksud adalah wali kelas anaknya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia mulai ketakutan. Jangan-jangan Yunho sudah mengetahui bahwa ialah yang telah mengerjai ban mobil Yunho.

"Bu, duduklah! Bukankah ibu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada pak guru?" Changmin memaksa ibunya untuk duduk bersamanya dan Yunho.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak panik. "Maaf, siapa ya?" Ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Yunho.

"Pak Guru Yunho adalah wali kelasku. Kemarin ibu bertemu dengannya." Changmin mengingatkan ibunya.

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak ingat." Jaejoong masih saja berpura-pura.

"Bu, jangan berpura-pura amnesia. Tadi pagi ibu pergi ke sekolahku dan mengerjai ban mobil pak guru, bukan?" Changmin langsung berbicara pada inti masalah.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia merasa malu karena perbuatan buruknya sudah diketahui oleh sang anak. Sebagai orang tua seharusnya ia memberi contoh yang baik kepada Changmin, bukan contoh yang buruk.

"Ibu harus meminta maaf kepada pak guru." Changmin menatap ibunya dengan serius.

Jaejoong merasa sedih karena telah mengecewakan Changmin. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengaku salah dan meminta maaf kepada Yunho. Ia mempunyai harga diri yang harus ia pertahankan.

"Ibu tidak bisa menyangkal karena perbuatan ibu telah terekam oleh kamera CCTV." Changmin terus mendesak Jaejoong.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, melainkan kepribadianku yang lain." Jaejoong berkilah. "Kalian pasti pernah mendengar cerita mengenai orang yang berkepribadian ganda, bukan?"

"Sejak kapan ibu memiliki kepribadian ganda?" balas Changmin.

"Sejak tadi pagi." Jaejoong tidak kehabisan kata-kata.

Changmin mulai kesal. "Bu, apa salahnya ibu mengaku salah dan meminta maaf?"

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya jika aku tidak bersalah?" Jaejoong tetap bersikeras tidak mau mengaku salah.

"Perbuatan ibu jelas-jelas salah," ujar Changmin.

"Yang salah adalah kau, bukan aku." Karena terus dipojokkan oleh Changmin, akhirnya Jaejoong berbalik menyalahkan Changmin.

"Mengapa ibu justru menyalahkanku? Yang menusuk ban mobil pak guru dengan gunting adalah ibu, bukan aku." Changmin kebingungan.

"Semua itu salahmu." Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk anaknya. "Andaikan saja kau mengizinkanku untuk mencukur rambut dan bulu ketiakmu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Memang apa hubungannya?" Changmin menjadi semakin bingung.

"Sudah lama guntingku tidak digunakan. Jika terus dibiarkan, guntingnya bisa berkarat." Jaejoong membuat-buat cerita.

"Hah?" Changmin tidak habis pikir dengan alasan ibunya.

"Jadi, semua itu salahmu." Jaejoong membalikkan keadaan. Kini gilirannya yang memojokkan Changmin.

"Tidak bisa begitu," protes Changmin.

"Tentu saja bisa," balas Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin."

"Kau yang salah!"

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Nn. Kim."

"Kau yang keterlaluan." Jaejoong membalikkan kata-kata Changmin.

Yunho merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing. Mengapa ia harus berada di tengah pertengkaran ibu dan anak ini? "Kalian berdua, diamlah!"

Seketika seisi toko menjadi sunyi senyap karena teriakan Yunho. Ia kemudian meminta maaf kepada para pengunjung dan meminta mereka untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Setelah keadaan di toko kembali normal, Yunho kemudian berbicara kepada Jaejoong dan Changmin. "Mengapa kalian bertengkar? Kalian adalah ibu dan anak. Seharusnya kalian saling menyayangi, bukan saling menyalahkan. Min, kau juga harus menghormati ibumu, tidak boleh melawannya."

"Seharusnya pak guru membelaku, bukan ibuku," protes Changmin.

Jaejoong mengulurkan lidahnya kepada Changmin, tanda mengejek. Ia merasa senang karena Yunho lebih membelanya.

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong. Bagaimana pun ia masih kesal kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung terdiam. Tatapan Yunho membuatnya ketakutan.

"Aku tidak membela siapa pun." Yunho berbicara lagi setelah dirinya mulai sedikit tenang. Ia lanjut menasihati ibu dan anak itu. "Nn. Kim, kau harus lebih memperhatikan anakmu."

Ny. Jung memandang putranya bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin dari kejauhan. "Ah, mereka sudah terlihat seperti keluarga. Sepertinya memang mereka berjodoh, serasi sekali."

Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko kue Jaejoong. Ia datang untuk meminta lagi donat dari Jaejoong. Saat ia kembali ke ruang guru, donat pemberian Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari atas mejanya, padahal ia sama sekali belum mencicipinya.

Pintu toko kue Jaejoong terbuat dari kaca, sehingga Yoochun bisa melihat ke dalam toko. Dari luar ia melihat Yunho sedang berbicara dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. "Sedang apa Pak Guru Yunho di sini?" Ia terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga dari luar toko. "Wah, sepertinya aku sudah didahului oleh Pak Guru Yunho. Jadi, ternyata memang benar ia mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan ibu Changmin. Berarti akhir pekan nanti Nn. Kim akan berkencan dengan Pak Guru Yunho. Hmm, sepertinya mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Changmin memperlakukan Pak Guru Yunho sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri. Kalau begini, tidak ada harapan lagi untukku."

Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam toko. Untuk apa ia mengejar wanita yang sudah memiliki kekasih, apalagi kekasih wanita itu adalah rekan kerjanya sendiri?

.

.

.

"Bu Guru Kim, ke sini sebentar!" Yoochun berbicara pelan. Ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian guru-guru lain di ruang guru.

Junsu tersipu malu. Apakah Yoochun ingin meminta maaf karena telah memberinya donat berisi wasabi kemarin? "Ya, ada apa Pak Guru Park?"

Yoochun berbisik. "Kemarin aku melihat Pak Guru Yunho sedang berada di toko kue ibu Changmin."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Junsu belum bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Yoochun. "Mungkin Pak Guru Yunho ingin membeli kue. Kudengar kue-kue di sana sangat enak."

"Pak Guru Yunho kan tidak menyukai makanan manis," balas Yoochun.

"Mungkin ia membeli kue untuk ibunya," ujar Junsu.

"Benar juga." Yoochun setuju dengan pemikiran Junsu. "Eh, tetapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Pak Guru Yunho terlihat akrab dengan ibu Changmin. Sepertinya kau memang benar. Mereka berdua berpacaran. Mungkin mereka berdua akan segera menikah karena tampaknya Changmin sangat menyetujui hubungan mereka."

"Benar kan apa kataku," ujar Junsu dengan penuh percaya diri. "Pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka." Ia berbicara dengan cukup keras.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti yang lain bisa mendengar." Yoochun mengingatkan Junsu.

"Ah, tenang saja! Mereka sedang sibuk memeriksa tugas para siswa." Junsu dan Yoochun berbalik untuk melihat keadaan di sekitar mereka. Betapa terkejutnya mereka karena guru-guru lain ternyata sudah berkerumun di belakang mereka, bahkan ada beberapa orang siswa yang sedang berada di ruang guru ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Gosip mengenai hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tersebar di seantero sekolah, tidak hanya di kalangan guru, tetapi juga di kalangan para siswa.

Setelah tiga hari menjalani hukumannya, Changmin akhirnya kembali ke sekolah. Ah, ia sudah sangat merindukan teman-temannya. Ia berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan senangnya.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja Changmin 'diculik' oleh ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka membawanya ke toilet dan menginterogasinya.

"Apa gosip itu benar?" Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan klarifikasi dari Changmin.

"Gosip apa?" Changmin sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama diskors? Mempersiapkan pernikahan ibumu dan Pak Guru Yunho?" tanya Minho.

"Apa?" Changmin terkejut bukan main. Apakah Minho bisa membaca pikirannya? "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jadi, memang benar bahwa ibumu akan menikah dengan pak guru?" Jonghyun menarik kesimpulan.

"Tunggu! Ada apa ini? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Changmin sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia mewakili Minho dan Jonghyun untuk menceritakan gosip yang beredar di sekolah mengenai hubungan Yunho dan ibu Changmin.

"Hah?" Lagi-lagi Changmin terkejut. "Dari mana gosip itu berasal?"

Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun saling pandang. Mereka juga tidak tahu dari mana sumber gosip itu. "Kami tidak tahu."

"Jadi, apa gosip itu benar?" tanya Jonghyun. Changmin belum mengklarifikasi apa pun.

Changmin akhirnya menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, termasuk Jaejoong yang mengerjai ban mobil Yunho dan rencananya untuk menjodohkan Yunho dan ibunya. Ia sangat memercayai ketiga temannya itu. Mungkin teman-temannya bisa membantu menyukseskan rencananya itu. "Jika ada yang bertanya mengenai kebenaran gosip itu, kalian katakan saja bahwa gosip itu memang benar. Kalau bisa, kalian lebih-lebihkan saja."

Ketiga teman Changmin mengangguk, tanda mereka mengerti perkataan Changmin. "Jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas!"

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama adalah Seni Musik. Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Minho belajar di ruang kesenian. Saat memasuki ruang kesenian, Changmin langsung diserbu oleh teman-temannya yang penasaran mengenai gosip ibunya dan guru Olahraga di sekolah mereka. Tentu saja Changmin mengkonfirmasi gosip tersebut. Ia bahkan melebih-lebihkannya. "Kalian tunggu saja undangannya. Aku pasti akan mengundang kalian semua."

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Guru Seni Musik, Kim Junsu, memasuki ruang kesenian. Ia melihat Changmin dikerumuni oleh siswa-siswa yang lain. "Ah, Shim Changmin! Selamat datang kembali!" Ia merasa kehilangan Changmin selama tiga hari. Tidak ada yang menggodanya lagi. "Kalian semua kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!"

"Selama kau tidak ada Bu Guru Kim tampak murung," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin ia ditolak oleh Pak Guru Yoochun atau melihat Pak Guru Yoochun berjalan bersama wanita lain," komentar Changmin.

"Ah, tidak mungkin ia berani mengatakan perasaannya kepada Pak Guru Yoochun," balas Kyuhyun.

Changmin sedikit terkekeh. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak juga mengatakan cintanya. Jika ia memendamnya terus, ia akan merasa sakit hati setiap hari. Jika ia ditolak, setidaknya ia tidak akan berharap lagi." Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, apakah ada yang ingin kautanyakan, Shim Changmin?" Junsu mengizinkan Changmin untuk berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Pak Guru Yoochun untuk bu guru. Nanti sepulang sekolah ia akan menunggu bu guru di taman yang berada di samping sekolah." Changmin tertawa di dalam hati.

Wajah Junsu seketika merona merah. Mengapa Changmin harus mengatakannya di hadapan siswa-siswa yang lain? Sontak saja seisi kelas menjadi riuh. Mereka mulai menggoda guru mereka.

"Min, apa yang kaulakukan? Hal itu tidak benar, bukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin.

"Tentu saja tidak benar. Mana mungkin pak guru dahi lebar itu mengatakan hal itu. Satu-satunya wanita yang tak diliriknya adalah Bu Guru Kim." Changmin tertawa.

"Kasihan sekali Bu Guru Kim. Semua orang di sekolah ini mengetahui bahwa ia menaruh perasaan kepada Pak Guru Yoochun, kecuali Pak Guru Yoochun sendiri." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa kasihan kepada guru perempuan itu. "Bagaimana jika nanti bu guru benar-benar datang ke taman?"

"Biarkan saja." Changmin masih tertawa. "Ia akan menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya mengharapkan guru berdahi lebar itu."

"Kau kejam sekali, Min." Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega kepada Junsu.

"Jika ia benar-benar menyukai Pak Guru Yoochun, ia tidak boleh diam saja. Ia harus menyatakan perasaannya atau menghapuskan perasaannya itu. Kita tahu sendiri seperti apa Pak Guru Yoochun itu." Changmin menjelaskan.

"Sudah, kalian semua jangan berisik! Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita." Junsu sudah tidak tahan digoda oleh murid-muridnya.

.

.

.

Sementara ketiga temannya mendapatkan pelajaran Seni Musik, Jonghyun yang berbeda kelas dengan Changmin mendapatkan pelajaran Olahraga pada jam pertama. Ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya berkumpul di lapangan.

Tiba-tiba Jonghyun menghampiri Yunho. "Pak Guru, selamat ya!" Ia menjabat tangan Yunho.

Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa Jonghyun mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. "Selamat untuk apa?"

"Ah, pak guru tidak usah berpura-pura lagi kepada kami. Pak guru sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan ibu Changmin, bukan?" goda Jonghyun.

Yunho terkejut sampai mata sipitnya terbuka lebar. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan kabar tersebut?"

"Semua orang di sekolah ini juga sudah mengetahuinya. Benar kan teman-teman?" Jonghyun menoleh ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya dan mereka pun ikut menggoda Yunho.

"Semua itu tidak benar. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan ibu Changmin," sangkal Yunho. Tentu saja murid-muridnya tidak percaya. Sepanjang pelajaran ia terus saja digoda oleh murid-muridnya.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa kerepotan digoda terus oleh murid-muridnya. Ia bertanya-tanya dari mana asalnya gosip ini. Tidak mungkin salah satu rekan sesama guru menyebarkan gosip ini. Mereka hanya melihat Jaejoong sekali datang ke sekolah, tidak mungkin mereka berpikiran bahwa ia dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan.

"Ini pasti ulah wanita itu. Mengerjai ban mobilku ternyata tidak cukup baginya. Ia ingin menjatuhkan reputasiku di sekolah." Hanya satu orang yang Yunho pikir paling pantas menjadi tersangka.

Yunho meminta nomor ponsel Jaejoong dari Changmin. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jaejoong. Ia mencoba menelepon Jaejoong, tetapi tidak diangkat. Ia pun mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Jaejoong.

 _To: +82 xxx_

 _Nn. Kim, saya adalah Jung Yunho, wali kelas Changmin. Bisakah kita bertemu siang ini?_

Jaejoong tidak suka diganggu saat membuat kue. Walaupun ponselnya terus berdering, ia tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya. Karena ia merasa kesal, ia mematikan ponselnya, apalagi yang menghubunginya adalah nomor tidak dikenal. "Pasti agen asuransi lagi."

Setelah menyelesaikan satu macam kue, Jaejoong menyalakan kembali ponselnya. Nomor asing itu ternyata mengirim pesan juga. Ia ketakutan setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. "Mengapa ia ingin bertemu denganku? Apakah ia ingin meminta ganti rugi ban mobilnya?" Ia mulai panik. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 _To: +82 yyy_

 _Maaf, siang ini aku sangat sibuk. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu._

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong mendapatkan pesan balasan dari Yunho.

 _From: +82 yyy_

 _Kalau begitu, sore hari saja._

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup. Ia harus menghindari Yunho. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu.

 _To: +82 yyy_

 _Sore hari aku ada arisan._

Bagaimana pun Yunho harus bertemu dengan Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Jaejoong pasti akan mengelak.

 _To: +82 xxx_

 _Aku hanya perlu berbicara denganmu sebentar saja. Setelah pekerjaanmu selesai dan sebelum kau pergi arisan!_

Jaejoong sulit untuk mengelak lagi. Ia juga tidak ingin disebut sebagai pengecut. Ia harus menghadapi semua masalahnya.

 _To: +82 yyy_

 _Baiklah, sebentar saja ya! Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu luang._

.

.

.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong di sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan tempat arisan Jaejoong. Ia datang lebih dahulu daripada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasuki kafe tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho dengan anggunnya. Ia memakai baju terusan berwarna biru tua dengan panjang selutut. Ia menjinjing tas berwarna pastel. Ia terlihat seperti wanita muda berusia dua puluh tahunan.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup, tetapi ia tetap harus bersikap anggun dan tidak menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Ia duduk di hadapan Yunho. "Maaf, aku terlambat! Aku sangat sibuk di toko."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya terlambat satu menit." Yunho bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku? Jika kau ingin memesan kue, datang saja ke toko!" Jaejoong mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "Kau bisa menelepon tokoku untuk layanan pesan antar."

"Karena kau tidak punya banyak waktu, kita langsung ke pokok permasalahannya saja." Raut wajah Yunho tampak serius. "Kaulah yang telah menyebarkan gosip mengenai hubungan kita, bukan? Mengaku saja!"

"Apa?" Jaejoong merasa sakit hati karena difitnah oleh Yunho. "Kau jangan menuduhku sembarangan! Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada gosip seperti itu."

Yunho mencoba untuk menekan emosinya. Berbicara dengan Jaejoong harus dalam keadaan tenang dan sabar. "Maafkan aku, Nona! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menuduhmu. Aku hanya merasa terganggu oleh gosip yang beredar di sekolah tentang kita." Ia memaparkan situasi di sekolah yang disebabkan oleh gosip tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. "Beruntung sekali kau digosipkan dengan wanita cantik sepertiku. Seharusnya kau merasa senang. Apakah gosipnya sampai menyebar di media sosial seperti Facebook, Instagram, dan Twitter?"

Yunho tidak mempunyai akun media sosial seperti yang disebutkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia hanya mempunyai sebuah blog pribadi yang berisi tentang pendidikan, info kesehatan, dan berita olahraga. "Hmm, sepertinya tidak."

"Wah, sayang sekali!" Jaejoong tampak kecewa. "Andaikan itu terjadi, rasanya aku menjadi selebriti. Jika aku pergi ke sekolah, aku harus menyamar. Jika tidak, orang-orang akan mengejarku."

"Kau harus menghentikan gosip itu," ujar Yunho.

"Mengapa harus aku? Itu bukan urusanku." Jaejoong merasa keberatan.

"Aku digosipkan denganmu, bukan dengan orang lain," balas Yunho.

"Yang merasa terganggu oleh gosip itu hanyalah kau, sedangkan aku tidak. Jadi, atasi saja sendiri!" Jaejoong mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas yang dibawanya seperti seorang nyonya besar, padahal suhu udara di ruangan ini cukup dingin karena AC dinyalakan.

"Seulgi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?" Seorang wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan memergoki anak gadisnya yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pot bunga. "Apa kau sedang mengintip?"

"Ssst! Jangan berisik, Bu! Aku sedang menyaksikan Pak Guru Yunho berkencan dengan ibu Changmin."

Ny. Bae, ibu Seulgi, ikut mengintip Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Itu kan Nn. Kim, teman arisan ibu."

Seulgi menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Ibu juga mengenal ibu Changmin?"

Ny. Bae mengangguk. "Wah, akhirnya Nn. Kim punya kekasih juga. Selama ini ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seorang pria. Ini adalah berita yang sangat besar. Aku harus memberi tahu teman-teman yang lain." Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil foto Jaejoong yang sedang 'berkencan' dengan Yunho. Ia kemudian mengirimkan foto tersebut ke grup _chatting_ yang beranggotakan ibu-ibu arisan.

"Wah, ide yang bagus! Aku juga akan mengirimkan foto mereka kepada teman-temanku." Seulgi mencontoh tindakan ibunya.

.

.

.

"Nn. Kim, mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Ternyata kekasihmu itu adalah putra Ny. Jung." Ibu-ibu arisan langsung menginterogasi Jaejoong. "Pasti Ny. Jung yang menjodohkan kalian berdua. Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Hah?" Jaejoong kebingungan diberondong oleh berbagai pertanyaan.

Ny. Jung mendekati Jaejoong. Ia memeluk bahu Jaejoong. "Bukankah kami sangat cocok sebagai mertua dan menantu?" Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

"Apa?" Jaejoong menatap Ny. Jung dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia belum mengetahui bahwa Yunho adalah anak sahabatnya.

Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing dengan gosip yang beredar. Untuk apa ia memusingkan hal tersebut? Jika ia tidak menanggapinya, gosip itu akan menguap dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

"Ibu terlihat sangat gembira hari ini. Ada apa?" Yunho melihat ibunya memasak makan malam sambil bersenandung.

"Ibu sangat bahagia. Akhirnya anak ibu akan menikah juga." Wajah Ny. Jung dihiasi senyuman lebar.

"Anak ibu yang mana? Ibu hanya mempunyai satu anak, yaitu aku, dan aku tidak berencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat." Yunho mencicipi sup yang dibuat ibunya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari ibu." Ny. Jung menyenggol lengan Yunho dengan sikutnya. "Kau berkencan dengan Nn. Kim, bukan? Hubungan kalian menjadi topik hangat di kalangan ibu-ibu arisan."

"Apa?" Yunho yang sedang menyeruput sup panas tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Hati-hati, supnya masih panas!" Ny. Jung memberikan segelas air kepada putranya.

"Bagaimana gosip itu bisa menyebar sampai ke telinga mereka?" Yunho hampir frustasi karena gosip tersebut.

"Tidak penting bagaimana kabar tersebut bisa sampai ke telinga mereka. Ibu sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, impian ibu untuk mendapatkan cucu akan segera terwujud." Mata Ny. Jung tampak berbinar-binar. "Nn. Kim adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan juga baik. Ia juga seorang pengusaha kue yang sukses. Begitu kau menikahinya, ibu akan langsung mempunyai cucu. Changmin akan menjadi cucu ibu dan ia akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nenek'." Ia merasa sangat terharu sampai menitikkan air mata.

Yunho tidak tega untuk merusak kebahagiaan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin ibunya bersedih, sehingga ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan bahwa gosip itu tidak benar.

.

.

.

Yunho menghubungi Jaejoong lagi. Ia tidak bisa terus membuat ibunya berpikiran bahwa ia dan Jaejoong berpacaran. Namun, ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada sang ibu. Ia berharap Jaejoong mau membantunya kali ini, mengingat Jaejoong dan ibunya berteman baik. Jaejoong harus membantunya untuk memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Ny. Jung.

Jaejoong datang menemui Yunho dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia terlambat setengah jam. Mereka bertemu di sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. "Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku malam-malam begini?" Ia tampak berkeringat. Ia langsung menyeruput minuman Yunho. Ia tampak kehausan.

"Kau berkeringat. Apakah kau berlari dari rumah?" Yunho tidak merasa keberatan Jaejoong mengambil minumannya.

Jaejoong mengipas-ngipasi badannya dengan buku menu. "Aku baru saja selesai memperbaiki genting. Ponselku terus saja berdering saat aku sedang berada di atas genting."

Yunho merasa tidak enak karena telah mengganggu Jaejoong. "Apakah kau memperbaiki genting rumah sendirian?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?" Jaejoong masih mengipasi badannya. "Aku selalu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, tidak ada yang membantuku. Kemarin juga aku memperbaiki kran air sendirian."

"Bukankah ada Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya. Biarkan ia berkonsentrasi belajar, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan segalanya sendiri, membesarkan anak, mengurus keperluan rumah tangga, dan mengurus toko." Jaejoong mengeluh. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa, kadang-kadang ia juga merasa lelah. "Aku berpisah dengan ayah Changmin pada usia muda. Saat itu Changmin masih berusia dua tahun. Bayangkan aku harus membesarkan Changmin sendirian! Selain mengurus anak, aku juga harus mengurus toko. Kadang-kadang aku ingin menangis dan menyerah jika aku sudah merasa sangat lelah. Akan tetapi, aku tidak boleh menyerah demi anakku."

Yunho lupa akan tujuannya bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ia menaruh simpati kepada Jaejoong. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah ibu yang baik karena sangat kurang memperhatikan Changmin. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa beban dan tanggung jawab Jaejoong cukup banyak, sehingga Changmin kurang diperhatikan.

Yunho ingin membantu keluarga Changmin. Sepertinya Changmin dan ibunya tidak saling terbuka. Changmin jarang bercerita kepada ibunya mengenai pendidikannya di sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, wanita itu tidak ingin membebani anaknya, sehingga ia menanggung semua bebannya sendirian. Ingin sekali ia membantu untuk memperbaiki hubungan ibu dan anak itu. Akan tetapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

 **TBC**

Rza: tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Yoochun terus berjuang tanpa kenal lelah. Hahaha!

anakyunjae: ya, Changmin berniat seperti itu.

onew's wife: terimakasih ya. Semangat! Sebenarnya kami ingin membuat karakter Jaejoong mendekati aslinya, 4D, tetapi sulit.

min: Yun sudah melupakan cinta pertamanya, sedangkan Jae memang tidak mengenal si pengirim surat kaleng itu. Akun ini milik yunberry. Akan tetapi, yunberry bekerja sama dengan qwerty untuk membuat cerita dan ceritanya dipublikasikan pada akun milik yunberry ini.

Jidat Biased: ya, betul. Yun sudah lupa, tepatnya melupakan. Cintanya tidak sampai, maka Yunho menguburnya. Selain itu, Jae sudah pandai berdandan, ia semakin cantik.

sachan: pemikiran kita sama. Hahaha!

Guest: hahaha! Sepertinya komentarmu lebih lucu daripada ceritanya. Min didandani menjadi Chamiko oleh Jae.

t: masih ada Min. Jangan lupa diabsen juga.

kimjaejoong309: karena Jae semakin cantik dan Yun fokus pada masalah Changmin.

meybi: CLBK hanya dari pihak Yun karena Jae tidak mengenal Yun dulu.

mimi2608: hanya selisih dua tahun. Sebenarnya kami ingin membuat karakter JJ seperti aslinya, 4D, tetapi hasilnya justru seperti ini.

Meirah: Yunjae memang paling fenomenal. Interaksinya paling tidak dibuat-buat dan tidak terkesan dipaksakan, alami, mengalir begitu saja. Justru dengan terbagi menjadi dua grup dan jarang ada berita tentang interaksi mereka, sekalinya ada interaksi, seperti GFF kemarin, euforianya benar-benar heboh. Penggemar juga tidak akan merasa bosan, justru merindukan interaksi mereka.

Guest: lanjut!

Guest: terima kasih sudah membaca.

rukee: akun ini milik yunberry, tetapi cerita ini dan MOC milik kami berdua.

yong: _arigatōgozaimashita!_

Asdfghjkl: Jae di Tohoshinki pada sebuah acara juga pernah membuat takoyaki rasa wasabi dan Junsu yang memakannya. Hahaha! Terimakasih ya.

kittyJj: ok, dilanjutkan.

mimilove minwoo: terima kasih.

elfsissy701 is namnam: ya, Min akan melakukannya. Terima kasih.

jae: ampun!

cha yeoja hongki: ada di paling awal. Memang tidak disebutkan secara eksplisit. Mereka juga menebak-nebak.

Ranhy: apakah kamu punya ide?

Guest: hahaha! Min sangat malu saat itu.

apalahapalah: ide untuk JaH belum muncul lagi.

rly: ok.

Key'va: Jae merasa kesal kepada Yun. Walaupun demikian, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat takut.

Kozato : benar sekali.


	4. Wonder Woman

**Chapter 4**

 **Wonder Woman**

Changmin bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia merasakan pegal pada kakinya karena ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak pulang sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk siswa kelas tiga. "Mengapa Bu Guru Kim tidak beranjak juga dari sana? Sekarang sudah malam. Ibu pasti akan mengomeliku selama berjam-jam saat aku pulang nanti."

Changmin merasa bersalah karena ia telah membohongi Junsu. Ia pergi ke taman di samping sekolah untuk memeriksa apakah Junsu benar-benar datang ke taman untuk bertemu Yoochun atau tidak. Sesuai dugaan, guru Seni Musik yang polos itu memercayai ucapannya.

Junsu dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan Yoochun sampai malam. Berjam-jam sudah ia duduk di bangku taman. Kesabarannya yang tinggi sudah hampir habis.

Junsu mulai mengajar di sekolah Changmin sejak tiga tahun lalu. Yoochunlah orang yang pertama ia kenal di sekolah itu. Saat itu Yoochun benar-benar sangat baik kepadanya, membantunya beradaptasi di lingkungan yang baru ia masuki itu. Kebaikan hati pria itu membuat hatinya luluh dan jatuh cinta. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ia mengetahui bahwa Yoochun memang selalu bersikap baik kepada setiap wanita. Pria itu adalah seorang penggoda wanita.

Hancurlah hati Junsu saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Namun, perasaannya kepada pria itu tidak bisa hilang. Semakin lama ia semakin terbiasa menyaksikan perilaku Yoochun. Ia sudah terbiasa merasakan cemburu dan sakit hati. Mungkin ia masokis. Setiap hari merasakan sakit hati, tetapi ia tetap mencintai pria itu.

Junsu mendengar bunyi perut. Ah, ia teringat bahwa ia belum makan sejak siang tadi, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Ia kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Changmin merasa sangat lapar. Perutnya sudah keroncongan. Ia khawatir Junsu mendengar perutnya yang sudah berbunyi beberapa kali.

Junsu membuka tasnya. Ia menemukan roti di dalam tasnya. Ia pun menggigit sedikit roti itu.

Perut Changmin berbunyi semakin keras saat ia melihat roti di tangan Junsu. Rasanya ia ingin merebut roti itu dari tangan Junsu.

Junsu mendengar bunyi perut yang semakin keras. Ia merasa heran mengapa perutnya masih berbunyi, padahal sudah diisi roti. "Apakah aku sakit?" Ia memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, tidak demam.

Junsu mulai ketakutan. Jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan sistem pencernaannya. Ia mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Mungkin aku terlalu lelah dan perlu istirahat." Ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak pulang. "Sepertinya besok aku harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter."

Changmin merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya gurunya itu pergi juga dari taman. Namun, ia belum bisa merasa lega sepenuhnya. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Junsu pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Ia khawatir Junsu pergi ke tempat lain dan bunuh diri karena patah hati.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bercerita panjang lebar kepada Yunho. Ia mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya. "Aku lelah, Pak Guru."

"Sepertinya kau perlu berlibur, Nona." Yunho memberikan saran kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tokoku. Bagaimana nasib tokoku jika aku meninggalkannya?" Jaejoong terlihat stres.

"Bukankah kau memiliki banyak karyawan? Kau bisa memercayakannya kepada mereka." Yunho tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jaejoong sangat posesif pada toko kuenya, sedangkan anaknya kurang diperhatikan. "Jadi, selama ini kau tidak pernah pergi berlibur?"

"Tentu saja pernah." Jaejoong menghabiskan jus jambu pada gelas ketiganya. Sebelumnya ia sudah menghabiskan jus jeruk milik Yunho dan segelas es teh manis. "Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku terus mengkhawatirkan tokoku selama liburan, sehingga aku tidak bisa menikmati liburanku."

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Wanita di hadapannya ini memang bermasalah dan perlu dibantu.

Jaejoong mendengar jam berdentang sembilan kali. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia mengobrol dengan Yunho. "Sudah pukul sembilan. Mungkin Changmin sudah pulang sekarang." Ia berdiri dan memanggil pelayan untuk membayar minumannya.

"Biar aku saja yang membayar," ujar Yunho. Ia merasa harus melakukannya karena ialah yang meminta Jaejoong untuk datang menemuinya. "Akulah yang memintamu untuk datang kemari."

Jaejoong menolak. Ia tidak suka ditraktir oleh seorang pria saat mereka hanya berdua. Itu membuatnya merasa seperti sedang berkencan dengan pria yang mentraktirnya. "Aku punya uang sendiri."

"Nona, aku merasa tidak enak karena aku telah merepotkanmu," ujar Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong cepat-cepat membayar agar Yunho tidak mendahuluinya.

Yunho tidak bisa memaksa untuk mentraktir Jaejoong. Ia semakin merasa tidak enak kepada Jaejoong. "Kalau begitu, biarkanlah aku mengantarmu pulang! Kulihat tadi kau datang kemari dengan taksi."

Ditraktir saja Jaejoong tidak mau, apalagi diantar pulang oleh Yunho. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Akan tetapi, sekarang sudah malam. Berbahaya jika kau pulang sendirian," ujar Yunho.

"Aku sudah terbiasa pergi ke mana pun sendirian." Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari dalam tasnya. "Tenang saja! Aku membawa semprotan merica. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Jika kau terus memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang, aku juga bisa menyemprotkan larutan merica ini ke matamu."

Yunho bergidik mendengar ancaman Jaejoong. "Baiklah." Ia membiarkan Jaejoong pulang sendiri.

Jaejoong merasakan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya. Sejak tadi ia menahan rasa sakitnya itu. Setelah ia meninggalkan Yunho, ia mulai meringis kesakitan.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkannya. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan sedikit pincang. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Jaejoong berjalan seperti itu.

Jaejoong bersusah payah berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Wajahnya sudah berkeringat lagi. Setelah keluar dari restoran, ia harus menuruni beberapa buah anak tangga. Saat menuruni anak tangga pertama, pergelangan kakinya terasa sangat sakit dan ia pun terjatuh. "Aduh!"

Yunho melihat Jaejoong terjatuh dari balik pintu kaca. Ia pun secara refleks berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri. "Nona, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi tidak bisa. Kakinya terlalu sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya juga terasa linu, tidak kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Ayo pegang tanganku!" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho menolongnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan pria itu. Bagaimana pun mereka masih bermusuhan, bukan?

Karena Jaejoong tidak kunjung menerima uluran tangannya, Yunho akhirnya menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Ia kemudian menyampirkan lengan Jaejoong pada lehernya dan memapah wanita itu. "Kalau sudah begini, aku benar-benar harus mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang naik taksi." Jaejoong masih saja keras kepala. Ia menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan sakit. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, tetapi harga dirinya akan jatuh di hadapan Yunho jika pria itu melihatnya menangis.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Nona. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini." Yunho mulai merasa kesal pada kekeraskepalaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus menolak. Ia bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri.

Sebelum ia menjadi semakin kesal, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke bahunya. Ia memanggul Jaejoong di pundaknya. "Kau sangat cerewet. Apa salahnya menerima bantuan dariku?"

Jaejoong berteriak-teriak. Ia mencoba untuk memberontak, tetapi tubuhnya sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan. "Tolong, aku diculik oleh pria tampan ini!"

Yunho mulai merasa pusing. Ia benar-benar kewalahan oleh tingkah Jaejoong.

"Tolong!" Jaejoong meminta tolong kepada orang-orang yang berada di restoran. "Pria tampan ini akan menculikku. Mungkin aku akan dibunuh dan dimutilasi. Tolong!"

Orang-orang di sekitar mulai berdatangan untuk menolong Jaejoong. "Lepaskan wanita itu!"

"Benar-benar memusingkan." Yunho kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang bermaksud menolong Jaejoong. "Ia adalah istriku. Kami berdua sedang bertengkar. Biasa, masalah suami istri. Istriku ini tidak mau pulang, sehingga aku harus berbuat begini. Kasihan anak kami di rumah sangat merindukan ibunya."

"Bohong! Aku bukanlah istrinya. Ia adalah penculik." Jaejoong menyangkal pernyataan Yunho.

"Jika aku benar-benar seorang penculik, aku tidak akan menculiknya secara terang-terangan seperti ini." Yunho berusaha untuk meyakinkan orang-orang.

"Ia berbohong! Jangan percaya kepadanya!" Jaejoong terus berteriak. "Kalian harus menolongku."

Orang-orang di restoran kebingungan. Siapakah yang harus mereka percayai? Ucapan Yunho sangat masuk akal. Mana ada penculik melakukan aksinya di tempat ramai? Mereka pun membubarkan diri.

"Hey, kalian mau ke mana? Kalian harus menolongku," rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Satu masalah telah diselesaikan. "Sayang, ayo kita pulang! Changminnie pasti sudah merindukanmu." Ia kemudian memasukkan Jaejoong ke dalam mobilnya.

Jaejoong pasrah. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Ia hanya terdiam sambil cemberut di samping Yunho yang sedang mengemudi.

Sesekali Yunho melirik ke sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang cemberut. Lucu juga, pikirnya. "Rumahmu di sebelah mana?"

"Lurus terus. Nanti di perempatan, belok kiri," ketus Jaejoong.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang berada di depan rumah Jaejoong. Ia membantu Jaejoong untuk turun dari mobilnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Kau pulang saja." Jaejoong tertatih-tatih berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Yunho tidak langsung pulang seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong.

Baru setengah jalan menuju pintu rumahnya, Jaejoong ambruk. "Aaargh!" Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Yunho segera berlari menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia membantu Jaejoong berjalan sampai ke depan pintu.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong merasa gengsi untuk berterima kasih kepada Yunho, tetapi bagaimana pun Yunho sudah menolongnya.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke ruang tamu. Ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di atas sofa. Ia meluruskan kaki Jaejoong di atas sofa dan melepaskan sepatu Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong masih meringis kesakitan.

Yunho memeriksa pergelangan kaki Jaejoong. Ia melihat memar dan bengkak pada pergelangan kaki Jaejoong. "Sepertinya kau terkilir."

"Aargh!" Jaejoong berteriak saat Yunho menyentuh luka memarnya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan posisi otot dan urat yang keseleo ke tempat semula. Tahan ya! Rasanya memang menyakitkan. Namun, jika aku tidak mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dan bengkaknya semakin membesar."

"Aaargh!" Jaejoong tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Lebamnya sudah cukup parah. Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan luka ini saat terkilir di depan pintu restoran, bukan?" Yunho penasaran dari mana Jaejoong mendapatkan luka itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku terjatuh dari atap rumah saat memperbaiki genting." Jaejoong akhirnya menceritakan asal-usul lukanya.

 _"Aduh, kucing tetangga berkelahi lagi di atas atap rumahku!" Jaejoong merasa terganggu oleh suara kucing yang berkelahi di atas atapnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara genting terjatuh. "Aargh! Genting rumahku bisa habis jika kucing-kucing itu berkelahi di atap rumahku setiap malam."_

 _Jaejoong mengambil tangga dan pergi ke luar rumah. Ia membawa tangga dengan menyeretnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk menahan emosinya saat ia melihat beberapa genting rumahnya tergeletak di atas tanah. Beberapa terbelah menjadi dua atau tiga bagian. "Seharusnya aku meminta ganti rugi kepada tetangga sebelah. Sudah beberapa kali kucingnya memecahkan genting rumahku."_

 _Jaejoong tetap naik ke atas atap rumahnya dengan menggunakan tangga, walaupun sambil menggerutu. "Besok aku benar-benar akan meminta ganti rugi."_

 _Jaejoong memasangkan kembali genting rumahnya satu-persatu sambil menggerutu. Ia merasa lelah setelah bekerja seharian di tokonya. Ia juga harus melayani teman-teman arisannya yang terus saja menggodanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Yunho. Rupanya salah satu teman arisannya memiliki anak yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Changmin. Dari sanalah gosip tersebut berasal._

 _Jaejoong mendengar ponselnya berdering. Pada awalnya ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan panggilan telepon tersebut. Namun, ia mulai terganggu karena ponselnya terus saja berdering. Ia tidak bisa mengangkat telepon atau mematikan ponselnya karena ia meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam rumah. Ia juga tidak bisa menyuruh Changmin untuk menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut karena anaknya itu belum pulang. Jangan-jangan itu adalah panggilan telepon dari Changmin._

 _Mood Jaejoong sedang buruk. Suara ponselnya sangat mengganggu. "Ya, sebentar! Akan aku angkat." Ia terburu-buru saat akan turun, sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan pijakannya. Ia pun tergelincir jatuh dari atas atap. "Aargh!"_

 _Jaejoong terjatuh dengan punggungnya membentur tanah. Tubuhnya serasa remuk. Mungkin juga ada tulang punggungnya yang patah._

 _Jaejoong merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Entah bagian mana yang paling sakit. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menjawab panggilan telepon yang ternyata dari Yunho._

 _Jaejoong merasa tidak akan sanggup untuk mengemudikan mobilnya pada kondisi seperti ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon taksi._

Yunho tertegun mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Ia merasa bersalah karena ialah yang menelepon Jaejoong saat Jaejoong sedang memperbaiki genting rumah. "Maafkan aku! Jika aku tidak menghubungimu, kau mungkin tidak akan terjatuh." Ia merasa sangat sedih. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seorang wanita naik ke atas atap untuk memasang genting. Seharusnya ada pria yang melakukan hal itu untuk Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah!" Jaejoong sedang malas berdebat. Energinya sudah habis.

"Sekujur tubuhmu pasti lebam-lebam juga. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengobatinya. Aku hanya bisa mengobati kakimu." Yunho lanjut mengurut pergelangan kaki Jaejoong. "Tahan ya! Yang ini sakit sekali."

"Aaargh!" Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat Yunho menggeser otot di kakinya. "Sakit!" Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia mencengkeram sandaran sofa sekuat-kuatnya.

"Tahan sebentar lagi!" Yunho merasa tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang kesakitan. Namun, ia harus melakukannya. Jika tidak, lukanya tidak akan cepat sembuh dan Jaejoong tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan luka itu.

"Yunho, pelan-pelan! Sakit!" Jaejoong sekarang mencakar-cakar lengan Yunho.

Yunho merasakan kulitnya perih akibat cakaran Jaejoong. Namun, rasa perih di kulit lengannya masih bukan apa-apa dibandingkan luka yang dialami oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan atas Yunho dengan kuat. "Hentikan! Aku sudah tidak kuat." Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia pun tanpa sadar menggigit lengan atas Yunho.

"Aargh!" Yunho berteriak kesakitan. "Mengapa kau menggigitku?"

"Maaf, kukira lenganmu adalah ayam goreng." Nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah. Ia kelelahan karena terus berteriak.

Yunho tidak bisa marah kepada Jaejoong, justru sebaliknya ia merasa kasihan kepada wanita itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kerasnya hidup Jaejoong. Wanita itu harus melakukan semuanya sendirian. Sewajarnya ada seorang suami yang melakukan semua itu untuknya.

Changmin akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima omelan dari ibunya. Saat ia mencapai pintu rumah, ia mendengar ibunya berteriak kesakitan.

 _Yunho, pelan-pelan! Sakit!_

Changmin membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mungkinkah ibu dan wali kelasnya melakukan hal itu? Mana mungkin! Ia sangat mengenal keduanya. Ibunya sudah tidak tertarik kepada laki-laki dan wali kelasnya adalah pria yang baik dan sopan. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua melakukan hal itu. Ia pun memantapkan diri untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat ibunya berbaring di atas sofa dan wali kelasnya berlutut di lantai sambil memegangi kaki ibunya. "Astaga! Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" Ia berpura-pura sangat terkejut. "Pak Guru, apa yang kau lakukan kepada ibuku?" Ia menatap Yunho seolah-olah ia meminta penjelasan dari wali kelasnya itu.

Yunho mengerti maksud Changmin. Ia segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kaki Jaejoong dan berdiri.

"Pak Guru, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau tega melakukan hal itu kepada ibuku." Raut wajah Changmin tampak seperti orang yang tersakiti.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Min." Yunho mulai panik. Ia tidak ingin Changmin berpikiran negatif kepadanya. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Lalu mengapa ibuku berbaring di atas sofa?" Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Dari luar aku juga mendengar ibuku berteriak kesakitan. Apakah pak guru memaksanya? Kalau sudah begini, pak guru harus menikahi ibuku."

Yunho menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal yang kaupikirkan. Aku hanya sedang mengurut kaki ibumu. Ia terjatuh dari atas atap."

Changmin baru menyadari luka memar pada kaki ibunya. Ia sangat terkejut. Ia pun menghampiri ibunya. "Mengapa ibu bisa terjatuh dari atas genting? Apa yang ibu lakukan di atas sana?"

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Aku naik ke atap untuk menyaksikan perkelahian kucing tetangga."

Changmin setengah percaya pada ucapan Jaejoong. Orang lain mungkin mustahil menyaksikan perkelahian kucing di atas atap. Akan tetapi, ibunya adalah Kim Jaejoong yang berkepribadian absurd. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi. "Pemenangnya siapa, Bu?"

"Oh, Si Belang yang memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Ibu terlalu antusias, sehingga ibu terjatuh," ujar Jaejoong sinis.

Yunho, yang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, mulai ragu bahwa Jaejoong naik ke atap untuk memperbaiki genting. Jangan-jangan memang Jaejoong naik ke atap untuk menonton perkelahian kucing.

"Min, karena kau sudah datang, aku pamit untuk pulang." Yunho merasa kehadirannya tidak diperlukan lagi. "Jagalah ibumu baik-baik! Mungkin sekujur tubuhnya juga penuh luka."

"Apa? Jadi, Pak Guru memang sudah melihat tubuh ibuku?" Changmin kembali menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya pak guru harus bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi ibuku."

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira. Ibumu terjatuh dari atap. Tidak mungkin hanya kakinya yang terluka." Yunho menjelaskan.

Changmin memutar otak. Ia harus membuat Yunho menikahi ibunya. Kejadian ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Lain kali belum tentu ia bisa memaksa Yunho untuk menikahi ibunya. "Mengapa pak guru ada di sini?"

"Aku mengantarkan ibumu pulang," jawab Yunho. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa jawabannya itu akan menimbulkan pertanyaan lain.

Changmin memicingkan matanya. "Bukankah ibu terjatuh dari atap?" Kini ia memandang ibunya penuh curiga. "Mengapa pak guru mengantarkan ibu pulang? Atap rumah siapa yang ibu panjat?"

Jaejoong tidak menyukai cara Changmin memandangnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang penjahat. "Hey, apa kau berpikir bahwa aku memanjat atap rumah Yunho?"

Yunho merasa bertanggung jawab. Ialah yang seharusnya menjelaskan kepada Changmin. "Aku meminta ibumu untuk datang menemuiku di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sini. Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa ibumu terjatuh dari atap. Ibumu terluka dan tidak bisa berjalan. Jadi, aku mengantarnya pulang."

"Jadi, kalian habis berkencan?" Changmin pura-pura terkejut lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan lantang.

"Oh, ya sudah. Jika kalian tidak ingin mengatakannya kepadaku, tidak apa-apa." Changmin berpura-pura kecewa.

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Yunho ingin segera meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Changmin membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Jika tidak, aku pulang sekarang. Jagalah ibumu! Besok periksakan lukanya ke dokter. Aku khawatir ada tulang punggungnya yang patah. Selama beberapa hari ke depan ibumu harus beristirahat saja di rumah, sampai ia bisa berjalan kembali. Ia tidak perlu pergi ke toko."

Changmin mengangguk. Ia semakin mengagumi wali kelasnya itu. Ayahnya saja tidak pernah perhatian seperti ini kepada ibunya. "Siap! Akan kulaksanakan! Pak guru tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga ibuku dengan baik. Pak guru bisa memercayaiku."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Changmin. "Aku tahu kau adalah anak yang baik dan sangat menyayangi ibumu. Aku bangga mempunyai murid sepertimu."

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Jaejoong protes. "Memangnya siapa kau berani memerintahku seperti itu? Aku akan merasa bosan jika hanya berdiam diri."

"Aku adalah seorang guru olahraga. Aku cukup tahu mengenai ilmu kesehatan," ujar Yunho dengan penuh percaya diri. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya yang bisa membuat siapa pun jatuh hati.

Jaejoong sedikit bergidik melihat senyuman Yunho. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Ny. Jung berdiri di depan rumah saat Yunho pulang. Ia kebingungan mencari anaknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Rupanya Yunho lupa berpamitan saat akan menemui Jaejoong. "Dari mana saja kau? Ibu mencari-carimu."

"Aku..." Yunho tidak bisa mengatakan kepada ibunya bahwa ia menemui Jaejoong. "Aku berjalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar."

"Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang setelah makan malam." Ny. Jung menuntun Yunho ke dalam rumah.

"Aku sudah besar, Bu. Ibu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ujar Yunho.

"Seorang ibu akan selalu mengkhawatirkan anaknya, walaupun anaknya sudah dewasa sekali pun." Ny. Jung mengajak Yunho untuk duduk dan berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga. "Jaejoong juga sangat menyayangi anaknya. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat hebat. Ia membesarkan anaknya seorang diri. Bukankah itu sangat luar biasa? Ibu masih beruntung karena ayahmu pergi setelah kau dewasa."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong adalah teman ibu." Yunho baru mengetahui hal tersebut malam ini.

"Ia bukan sekedar temanku, tetapi sahabatku." Ny. Jung sangat bersemangat saat membicarakan Jaejoong.

"Apakah tempat ibu bekerja selama ini adalah toko kue Jaejoong?" tebak Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada berapa teman ibu yang mempunyai toko kue?" balas Ny. Jung.

"Oh," komentar Yunho. "Bu, bisakah aku meminta bantuan ibu?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Ny. Jung.

"Jaejoong terjatuh dari atap rumah. Ia terluka cukup parah. Bisakah ibu menjaganya sampai ia benar-benar sembuh dan bisa beraktivitas lagi?" Yunho sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong. "Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Changmin. Tidak ada yang menjaganya saat Changmin belajar di sekolah."

"Apa? Benarkah?" Ny. Jung terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Untuk apa ia naik ke atap?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. Ia meragukan cerita Jaejoong. "Mungkin untuk memperbaiki genting. Bisa juga ia menonton kucing berkelahi."

"Aduh, kasihan sekali!" Ny. Jung terlihat cemas. "Inilah mengapa ia harus menikah lagi. Ia selalu melakukan pekerjaan berat sendirian. Jika ia mempunyai seorang suami, ia tidak perlu memperbaiki genting sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa ia tidak menikah lagi saja?" Yunho tidak sempat menanyakan hal ini kepada Jaejoong tadi karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Ia berpikir Jaejoong tidak menikah lagi karena tidak ada pria yang mau menikahi wanita aneh seperti Jaejoong. "Padahal ia sangat cantik. Pasti banyak pria yang tertarik kepadanya."

"Ia tidak mau menikah lagi karena tidak ingin mengalami kegagalan lagi." Ny. Jung menghela nafas. "Ia tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi dan kemudian terluka." Ia mengarang cerita, padahal alasan Jaejoong tidak menikah lagi adalah toko kuenya. "Kasihan sekali Jaejoong. Semua wanita pasti ingin dicintai."

Yunho semakin merasa kasihan kepada Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar ingin membantu wanita itu.

"Eh, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa Jaejoong terjatuh dari atap dan terluka?" Ny. Jung meminta penjelasan Yunho. "Apakah kau baru dari rumahnya?"

"Errr..." Yunho bingung menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Ya, aku memang dari rumahnya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Ny. Jung menginterogasi putranya.

"Uhm, kami ada urusan," ujar Yunho.

Ny. Jung menyeringai. Ia kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia merasa senang sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah Changmin. Changmin dan ibunya tampak bermasalah. Aku ingin membantu mereka." Yunho terlihat sangat gugup.

Ny. Jung tertawa semakin keras. Dari raut wajah Yunho, ia bisa mengetahui bahwa putranya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu di antara putranya dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Bu, ayo makan buburnya!" Changmin membujuk ibunya untuk memakan bubur buatannya. "Mengapa ibu tidak mau makan? Apakah ibu marah kepadaku karena aku tidak ada saat ibu terjatuh dari atap?"

"Aku tidak mau makan bubur buatanmu karena rasanya pasti tidak enak." Jaejoong menolak disuapi oleh Changmin.

"Mohon dimaklumi! Ibu tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa memasak." Raut wajah Changmin tampak memelas.

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap memasak?" Jaejoong mulai mengomel.

"Itu karena aku sangat menyayangi ibu. Aku merasa sedih mendengar ibu terjatuh dari atap." Changmin menaruh kepalanya di atas pangkuan ibunya. "Seharusnya aku ada di rumah untuk menjaga ibu. Seharusnya aku bawa saja kucing-kucing tersebut ke dalam rumah agar ibu bisa menyaksikan perkelahian mereka di dalam rumah, sehingga ibu tidak perlu naik ke atap."

Jaejoong merasa tersentuh oleh ucapan Changmin. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia pun membelai kepala Changmin. "Apakah kau benar-benar akan melakukannya untuk ibu?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk ibu. Aku hanya mempunyai ibu seorang." Ia juga meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang anak. Ia tidak bisa menjaga ibunya dengan baik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada ibunya jika ia pergi untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Mungkin ia harus membawa serta ibunya ke Inggris. Namun, ibunya itu pasti tidak akan bersedia. Toko kue ibunya ada di sini.

"Ibu merasa senang sekali. Jika kucing-kucing itu berkelahi di dalam rumah, mereka tidak akan merusak genting rumah kita lagi," ujar Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan sang ibu. "Ibu harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh pak guru. Besok kita akan pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan luka ibu. Luka luarnya memang sudah diberi obat. Akan tetapi, kita tidak tahu apakah ada kerusakan di dalam atau tidak. Ibu juga tidak boleh pergi ke toko dulu."

"Mengapa kau sangat patuh kepadanya? Ia hanyalah wali kelasmu, sedangkan aku adalah ibumu." Jaejoong menggerutu.

Changmin tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia sudah menganggap Yunho seperti ayahnya. "Ini semua demi kebaikan ibu, agar kesehatan ibu segera pulih. Jika ibu sudah sehat kembali, ibu bisa beraktivitas dengan leluasa. Ibu bisa membuat kue sebanyak-banyaknya."

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir semakin deras. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Sudah lama ia tidak menangis.

Changmin mengusap air mata Jaejoong. "Mengapa ibu menangis?"

Jaejoong menangis semakin keras. "Kau menindih lutut ibu yang sedang sakit." Lututnya juga terluka saat jatuh dari atap.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Bu!"

.

.

.

"Apakah ibu akan baik-baik saja jika aku tinggalkan ke sekolah?" Changmin berpikir untuk membolos karena merasa tidak tega meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang sakit sendirian di rumah. Ia khawatir ibunya akan berbuat aneh dan berbahaya saat ia pergi. "Nanti siang aku akan mengantar ibu pergi ke dokter."

"Sudah, pergilah! Ibu bisa menjaga diri." Jaejoong mulai bosan diceramahi oleh anaknya sendiri.

Changmin menjadi semakin ragu untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di rumah. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah hari ini."

"Kau sudah diskors tiga hari dan sekarang kau akan membolos? Tidak masuk sekolah sehari saja sudah rugi." Jaejoong mulai mengomel.

"Tenang saja, Bu! Aku bisa mengejar ketertinggalanku." Changmin tersenyum bangga.

"Apa pihak sekolah akan mengembalikan iuran sekolah untuk empat hari?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bu," jawab Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, aku rugi. Apa kau ingin membuatku rugi besar dengan membolos lagi? Jika kau tidak pergi ke sekolah, kau harus membayar ganti rugi kepadaku," ancam Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa begitu." Changmin menolak untuk membayar ganti rugi.

"Jika kau tidak ingin membayar ganti rugi, kau harus pergi ke sekolah." Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Akan tetapi,..." Tiba-tiba Changmin mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi. "Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"

"Mungkin temanku datang untuk menjengukku," terka Jaejoong.

"Memangnya ibu memberi tahu teman-teman ibu bahwa ibu mengalami kecelakaan?" Changmin merasa heran. "Terlebih lagi mereka datang pagi-pagi sekali. Apa mereka tidak mempunyai pekerjaan di rumah?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia juga tidak tahu karena ia hanya asal menebak. Karena punggungnya sakit, ia tidak bisa bersandar. Ia tengkurap di atas sofa. "Tolong bukakan pintunya!"

"Eh, baik, Bu!" Changmin segera berlari untuk menyambut tamu.

"Selamat pagi, Cucuku yang tampan!" Ny. Jung memeluk Changmin. Ia menjinjing sebuah termos.

Changmin cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Ny. Jung. Ah, pasti Ny. Jung mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong jatuh dari atas genting karena diberi tahu oleh Yunho.

"Selamat pagi, Nn. Kim Jaejoong yang cantik! Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini? Bagian mana saja yang terasa sakit?" sapa Ny. Jung.

"Pagi, Ny. Jung yang keren!" balas Jaejoong. "Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, terutama punggung dan pergelangan kakiku."

"Aku membawa sup ayam ginseng untukmu agar kau cepat pulih." Ny. Jung menunjukkan termos yang dibawanya. Ia kemudian membuka termos tersebut. Uap panas keluar dari dalam termos dan aroma lezat menyeruak.

"Wah, sepertinya enak!" Jaejoong tampak antusias. Pagi ini ia hanya makan bubur buatan Changmin semalam yang dihangatkan.

"Bolehkah aku mencicipinya?" Air liur Changmin menetes.

"Tidak boleh!" Jaejoong segera memeluk termos berisi sup ayam ginseng itu. "Kau sudah makan tiga mangkuk bubur tadi. Sup ini untukku. Ny. Jung adalah temanku, bukan temanmu. Ia membuatkan sup ini untukku karena aku sedang sakit."

Changmin cemberut. Aroma sup tersebut benar-benar menggoda.

Ny. Jung hanya terkekeh melihat calon menantu dan calon cucunya itu. Hidupnya akan terasa lebih berwarna jika kedua orang itu tinggal bersamanya. "Kau pergi ke sekolah dulu, Min. Sepulang sekolah nanti sup untukmu sudah siap."

"Benarkah?" Mata Changmin berbinar-binar.

Ny. Jung mengangguk. "Tentu saja karena kau adalah cucu kesayanganku."

"Sudah sana pergi! Nanti kau terlambat. Jika kau dihukum lagi, kau benar-benar harus membayar ganti rugi kepadaku." Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap sup buatan Ny. Jung.

.

.

.

Setelah Changmin pergi, Jaejoong menyantap sup ayam ginseng dari Ny. Jung dengan sangat lahap. Sejak semalam ia hanya makan bubur yang rasanya tidak enak. "Ini enak sekali. Rasanya seperti oasis di tengah gurun pasir."

Ny. Jung tersenyum melihat Jaejooong. "Makanlah yang banyak agar kau segera pulih."

Jaejoong benar-benar menghabiskan sup itu. "Aku sudah kenyang. Ayo kita pergi ke toko!"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi ke toko hari ini," tegas Ny. Jung.

"Mengapa?" Jaejoong terlihat bersedih.

"Anakku menyuruhku untuk menjagamu selama Changmin di sekolah." Ny. Jung memberi tahu Jaejoong. "Ia tidak ingin kau pergi ke toko hari ini. Ia ingin kau beristirahat."

"Apa haknya melarangku untuk pergi ke toko? Toko itu adalah hidupku." Jaejoong tampak emosi.

"Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan keadaanmu." Ny. Jung mulai mengarang cerita.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia masih merasa kesal.

"Kau terlalu fokus pada tokomu, sehingga kau tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang-orang di sekitarmu yang sangat menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkanmu." Raut wajah Ny. Jung terlihat serius.

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksa untuk tetap pergi ke toko?" tantang Jaejoong.

"Terpaksa aku harus menyekapmu di dalam rumah," balas Ny. Jung.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau kejam sekali memisahkanku dengan cintaku."

Ny. Jung merasa kasihan kepada sahabatnya itu. Di dalam hati Jaejoong hanya ada toko kue kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Junsu datang ke sekolah dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam. Ia bahkan masih tetap mengenakan kacamata hitam itu di dalam ruangan.

"Bu Guru Kim, mengapa kau mengenakan kacamata hitam di dalam ruangan?" tanya Yoochun heran. "Tidak biasanya kau datang ke sekolah dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam."

"Mentari pagi sangat terik hari ini, silau sekali," bohong Junsu.

"Sekarang kau sudah berada di dalam ruangan. Mengapa tidak membukanya?" Yoochun masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku merasa keren jika memakai kacamata hitam. Mungkin aku akan terus mengenakannya seharian." Junsu mengemukakan alasan yang konyol.

Yoochun dengan isengnya menarik kacamata hitam Junsu. Ia terkejut melihat mata Junsu yang sembab. "Mengapa matamu bisa sampai bengkak begitu? Apakah semalam kau menangis? Siapa orang yang tega membuat wanita baik sepertimu menangis? Jika aku tahu, aku akan menghajarnya. Katakanlah kepadaku siapa yang telah membuatmu menangis!"

Junsu ingin menangis lagi. Mengapa Yoochun tidak sadar juga bahwa ia menangis semalaman karena pria itu? "Sudah, jangan ganggu aku! Aku harus mengajar." Sebenarnya jadwal mengajarnya baru dimulai setelah jam istirahat, tetapi ia ingin menghindari Yoochun dan menyendiri.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Kyuline berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Betapa terkejutnya mereka karena ada orang lain di wilayah kekuasaan mereka.

"Apa yang sedang bu guru lakukan di sini?" Minho menghampiri Junsu. Ia terkejut melihat Junsu menangis. "Mengapa bu guru menangis?"

Perasaan Changmin tidak enak. Gurunya menangis pasti karena kejadian kemarin.

"Siapa yang menyakiti bu guru?" Jonghyun duduk di sebelah Junsu. "Kami akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Berani-beraninya ia menyakiti guru kesayangan kami."

Junsu tersenyum. Ia membayangkan keempat siswanya itu menghajar Yoochun.

"Jika tersenyum, bu guru terlihat lebih cantik," puji Minho.

Junsu mengusap air matanya. Ia merasa terhibur oleh murid-muridnya itu.

"Jika bu guru mempunyai masalah, bu guru bisa bercerita kepada kami," ujar Jonghyun.

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari murid-murid nakal seperti kalian?" Junsu mulai terkekeh.

"Kami bisa menghajar orang-orang yang menyakiti bu guru." Minho menunjukkan kepalnya.

Junsu mulai tertawa sekarang. Setelah menangis, ia mulai merasa lega.

Kyuhyun berbisik kepada Changmin. "Apa sekarang kau merasa takut? Minho dan Jonghyun akan menghajarmu. Aku tak akan bisa menolongmu."

Changmin merasa semakin bersalah. Syukurlah Junsu sekarang sudah bisa tertawa kembali.

.

.

.

Ny. Jung benar-benar harus mengawasi Jaejoong. Jika tidak, sahabat sekaligus calon menantunya itu akan melarikan diri ke toko kue. Mereka sekarang sedang menonton drama di televisi sambil mengobrol.

"Minggu lalu Yunho membelikanku tas baru, bagus sekali. Nanti akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu jika kau berkunjung ke rumahku." Ny. Jung bercerita.

"Mengapa tidak kau bawa saja saat arisan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku khawatir ibu-ibu yang lain akan iri kepadaku jika aku membawanya saat arisan," jawab Ny. Jung.

"Mengapa kau ingin menunjukkannya kepadaku? Apa kau pikir bahwa aku tidak akan merasa iri?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Ny. Jung tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa jika hanya kau. Jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan meminta Yunho untuk membelikan satu lagi untukmu."

"Tidak usah. Harganya pasti mahal. Aku akan membelinya sendiri." Jaejoong merasa lebih puas jika ia membeli barang-barang yang diinginkannya dengan uang hasil kerjanya sendiri.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan aktris itu di mall saat sedang berjalan-jalan bersama anakku." Ny. Jung menunjuk layar televisi. "Penggemarnya banyak sekali mengerubunginya. Namun, anakku tidak ikut heboh seperti itu, walaupun ia menyukai aktris itu juga. Anakku itu adalah orang yang sangat tenang."

"Dari cerita-ceritamu tampaknya kau sangat menyayangi anakmu itu," komentar Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kau tidak menyayangi Changmin? Setiap ibu pasti menyayangi anaknya, apalagi aku hanya mempunyai satu anak," ujar Ny. Jung.

"Mengapa kau hanya mempunyai satu anak? Apakah kau atau mendiang suamimu tidak menginginkan anak lagi setelah Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Yunho. Ia pun membacanya sambil mendengarkan cerita Ny. Jung.

 _Pak Guru Tampan:_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?_

"Aku sangat sulit hamil. Aku menikah pada usia muda sepertimu, tetapi aku baru hamil setelah setahun menikah." Ny. Jung bercerita. "Kami dengar bercinta dengan posisi _doggy style_ akan memudahkan pembuahan. Kami pun mencobanya dan benar saja Yunho terbentuk karena kami melakukannya dengan posisi itu."

Jaejoong mengetik pesan balasan untuk Yunho sambil mendengarkan Ny. Jung. "Oh, jadi ia terlahir karena anjing menungging?" Ia tanpa sadar juga mengetikkan kata-kata tersebut untuk membalas pesan Yunho.

"Ya, setelah aku dan suamiku melakukannya beberapa kali. Aku penasaran kau dibuahi pada saat posisi apa?" tanya Ny. Jung.

"Hanya yang biasa. Aku hamil setelah dua kali melakukannya. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah melakukannya lagi," jawab Jaejoong. Ia merasa kurang tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan seperti ini.

Ny. Jung cukup terkejut oleh pengakuan Jaejoong. "Jadi, kau baru melakukannya dua kali, padahal kau menikah selama tiga tahun? Apakah saat hamil kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Aku langsung menikah setelah lulus SMA. Saat itu aku belum tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak mau melakukannya saat sedang hamil karena aku takut hamil lagi. Satu saja belum keluar." Jaejoong menjelaskan. "Setelah Changmin lahir, hubungan kami sudah dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan kami tidak pernah melakukannya lagi."

Ny. Jung menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong sepolos itu? "Mana mungkin kau hamil lagi saat sedang hamil."

"Saat itu aku masih berpikir seperti itu. Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin," balas Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau tidak belajar sistem reproduksi di sekolah?" tanya Ny. Jung lagi.

"Saat pelajaran mengenai sistem reproduksi, aku membayangkan organ-organ reproduksi sebagai kue. Aku bahkan berencana membuat kue dengan bentuk alat kelamin, tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku merasa jijik sendiri." Jaejoong menyesal karena tidak serius mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah.

Ny. Jung menghela nafas. "Pengalamanmu masih sangat sedikit. Kau juga tampaknya belum benar-benar merasakan indahnya bercinta. Kau harus menikah lagi agar kau bisa merasakannya. Jika kau menikah lagi, cobalah berbagai gaya!" Ia memberikan saran kepada Jaejoong. "Karena kau tidak sulit untuk hamil, aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk mencoba _doggy style._ Posisi itu cukup berbahaya. Aku mendengar dari berita bahwa di China ada sepasang suami istri sedang bercinta dalam posisi _doggy style._ Tiba-tiba ponsel sang istri berbunyi dan wanita itu kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil ponselnya. Organ sang suami terpelintir dan hampir patah."

"Oh, benarkah?" Jaejoong tampak terkejut. Rasanya pasti sakit sekali seperti punggungnya sekarang.

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar lagi. Ada pesan balasan masuk dari Yunho. Jaejoong terkejut melihat balasan yang ia kirimkan kepada Yunho tadi.

 _Pak Guru Tampan:_

 _Hah? Anjing menungging? Apakah kau sedang menonton perkelahian anjing?_

Yunho berpikir bahwa Jaejoong sedang menonton perkelahian anjing kali ini. Ia mendapatkan balasan dari Jaejoong.

 _Nn. Kim (Ibu Shim Changmin):_

 _Bukan sedang berkelahi, melainkan sedang bercinta._

Yunho semakin terkejut membaca pesan balasan dari Jaejoong. Untuk apa Jaejoong menonton anjing yang sedang kawin? Mungkin karena Jaejoong adalah seorang janda muda yang sudah sangat lama berpisah dengan suaminya dan belum mendapatkan pengganti. Jaejoong masih memiliki gairah seksual yang sangat besar dan wanita itu melampiaskannya dengan berfantasi sambil menyaksikan anjing yang sedang kawin.

Yunho teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. Jaejoong terjatuh dari atas genting. Perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak.

 _Kau tidak sedang menonton di atas atap, bukan?_

Tak lama kemudian Yunho mendapatkan pesan balasan lagi dari Jaejoong.

 _Nn. Kim (Ibu Shim Changmin):_

 _Tidak, aku sedang menonton di ruang keluarga bersama ibumu._

Tidak henti-hentinya Yunho dibuat kaget oleh Jaejoong. Untuk apa ibunya ikut menonton anjing yang sedang kawin juga?

.

.

.

Setiap hari Ny. Jung datang untuk menjaga Jaejoong selama Changmin tidak ada di rumah. Yunho pun sangat sering menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus memantau kesehatan Jaejoong.

Awalnya Jaejoong merasa terganggu karena Yunho sangat sering mengirimkan pesan kepadanya. Akan tetapi, semakin lama ia menjadi merasa nyaman berkomunikasi dengan Yunho. Tanpa sadar ia bercerita tentang masalah-masalah pribadinya kepada Yunho. Ia sudah tidak merasa bahwa Yunho adalah seorang pria asing.

Yunho dengan sabar menyimak keluhan Jaejoong. Ia merasa iba kepada wanita itu. Di sisi lain ia juga merasa kagum kepada wanita itu. Jaejoong adalah wanita yang sangat mandiri.

.

.

.

Changmin mengumpulkan teman-temannya di atap sekolah. "Aku ingin mendekatkan Pak Guru Yunho dengan ibuku. Apakah kalian mempunyai ide?"

"Kau berpura-pura sakit saja. Mereka berdua pasti akan sangat khawatir," usul Minho. "Kau adalah murid kesayangan pak guru."

"Apakah kau pikir aku adalah anak kecil? Mereka tidak akan terlalu khawatir jika aku sakit, apalagi Pak Guru Yunho adalah guru Olahraga. Ia akan langsung mengetahui bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura," balas Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, kau ajak saja mereka bertamasya ke suatu tempat. Kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama-sama seperti sebuah keluarga." Giliran Jonghyun yang mengemukakan idenya.

Changmin tampak berpikir. "Ide yang bagus. Akan tetapi, akulah yang harus menanggung semua biaya karena aku yang mengajak mereka, apalagi ibuku pasti tidak akan mau ikut. Ibuku tidak suka pergi berlibur karena ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan toko kuenya, walaupun hanya sebentar."

"Undang saja pak guru ke rumahmu untuk makan malam," ujar Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya. Ibumu juga ada di rumah pada malam hari, bukan?"

"Ah, benar sekali!" Changmin berseru. Ia segera menghubungi ibunya dan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ibu tidak perlu memasak makanan untuk makan malam. Aku harus menghadiri undangan makan malam." Yunho memberi tahu ibunya. "Ibu pesan makanan saja untuk ibu."

Ny. Jung merasa penasaran. "Siapa yang mengundangmu makan malam? Apakah seorang wanita?"

"Uhm,... ya." Yunho berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab.

"Oh, siapa dia? Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya kepada ibu?" Ny. Jung tampak sangat gembira.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkannya kepada ibu," balas Yunho.

"Mengapa?" tanya Ny. Jung. "Mengapa kau tidak mau mengenalkannya kepada ibu? Ibu akan menerima wanita mana pun yang menjadi pilihanmu. Mengetahui kau makan malam bersama seorang wanita saja sudah membuat ibu sangat senang."

"Karena ibu sudah mengenalnya," jawab Yunho.

Ny. Jung tampak berpikir. "Jaejoong?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan. "Ya, begitulah. Aku merasa tidak enak jika menolak undangan darinya. Ia adalah ibu dari muridku."

"Oh, Yunho! Ibu merasa senang sekali." Ny. Jung memeluk putranya. "Akhirnya kau dan Jaejoong berkencan."

"Tidak, Bu. Kami tidak berkencan," sangkal Yunho. "Mungkin ia ingin berbicara tentang Changmin denganku."

Ny. Jung tidak mendengarkan ucapan anaknya. Ia terlalu senang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang membuat pai ayam dan brokoli di dapur. Ia sudah selesai membuat soes isi sayuran dan _cheesecake_ untuk menjamu Yunho. Changmin memberitahunya bahwa wali kelasnya akan datang malam ini dalam rangka kunjungan wali kelas ke rumah siswa dan hari ini adalah giliran rumah mereka yang dikunjungi.

Changmin memberitahu ibunya bahwa Yunho tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis dan makanan pedas. Ia meminta ibunya untuk memasak makanan lain selain kue.

"Ibu harus berdandan yang cantik malam ini. Jangan membuatku malu di hadapan pak guru!" Changmin mengingatkan ibunya.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Ibumu ini sudah sangat cantik, walaupun tidak berdandan," ujar Jaejoong penuh percaya diri.

"Apakah painya sudah matang?" Changmin ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah siap sebelum kedatangan Yunho.

"Baru ibu keluarkan dari dalam oven." Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah kue pai di atas meja. "Kau tidak boleh memakannya terlebih dahulu. Aku membuatnya untuk pak guru."

Changmin terkekeh. "Jadi, sekarang ibu lebih memperhatikan pak guru daripada aku?"

Jaejoong merasa kesal karena digoda terus oleh anaknya. "Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk membuat semua makanan itu untuk pak guru?"

Changmin merasa sangat senang menggoda ibunya. "Sekarang ibu pergilah ke kamar untuk berdandan. Biar aku saja yang menata makanan di meja makan."

"Aku merasa heran mengapa aku harus berdandan untuk bertemu wali kelasmu. Memangnya aku akan pergi ke pesta, sampai aku harus berdandan lebih daripada biasanya?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan curiga. "Ingat jangan memakan apa pun sebelum wali kelasmu itu datang!" Putranya itu tidak bisa dipercaya jika ditugaskan untuk menjaga makanan.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Pak Guru!" Changmin menyambut kedatangan Yunho dengan berseri-seri. "Silakan masuk! Mohon pak guru menunggu sebentar! Ibuku sebentar lagi akan keluar."

Yunho sementara menunggu di ruang tamu. Ia merasa gugup. Kira-kira apa yang ingin Jaejoong bicarakan dengannya? Ada masalah apa lagi di antara ibu dan anak itu?

"Bu, cepatlah turun! Pak guru sudah datang." Changmin memberi tahu ibunya.

 **TBC**

Ranhy : siapa tahu para pembaca ada ide, boleh saja disampaikan. Ya, Yun mulai berempati kepada Jae. Terima kasih ya!

rukee: semangat!

min: Jae bukan senang karena digosipkan dengan Yunho, melainkan karena dengan digosipkan ia merasa seperti selebriti. Nanti Yun akan mengingat Jae, sedangkan Jae tidak mengenal Yun sebelumnya.

alby: Yun tidak berfikir sampai ke arah sana. Hahaha!

Guest: mudah-mudahan kramnya tidak bertambah setelah membaca _chapter_ ini. Mohon maaf ya.

Guest: _update!_

Jidat Biased: Yunjae memang belum tertarik kepada satu sama lain. Ny. Jung belum diabsen ya. Hahaha!

meybi: ya, begitulah. Sikap saling terbuka dalam keluarga sangat diperlukan.

namnam: dikasih apa?

Guest: hahaha! Begitulah gosip, dari sumber sampai orang terakhir bisa berbeda.

Guest: _update!_ Terima kasih.

onew's wife: terima kasih atas sarannya. Pembaca boleh mengimajinasikan siapa saja sebagai Ny. Jung (Ibu Yunho).

kittyJj: belum tahu juga seperti apa endingnya. Hahaha! Semangat!

anakyunjae: jangan membaca fanfiksi saat bekerja. Hahaha! Bekerja lebih penting. Ya, kali ini Min yang memergoki Yunjae.

Heartafilia: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Yoo Jung Ae: ok. Lanjut!

my yunjaechun: _update!_

t: Pak Guru Jung tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

Rza: nanti akan muncul seorang wanita, tetapi kamu tahu sendiri cerita saya biasanya seperti apa.

tarry24792: _update!_

Key'va: saya setuju dengan pendapatmu. Hahaha!

cassie yepo: mungkin saja Yun berniat memberikan kucing agar Jae tidak perlu memanjat atap rumahnya untuk menonton pertarungan kucing. Hahaha!

Asdfghjkl: jangan salah paham, Yun tidak berniat seperti itu, hahaha.

gusti arie: cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tidak, Yun hanya kasihan.

cha yeoja hongki: lanjut!

zxcvbnd: tidak akan semudah itu.

kimjaejoong309: super sekali. Hahaha!

apalahapalah: semoga saja. Semangat!

mimi2608: hmm, pada _chapter_ ini Jae menangis dan senang curhat. Saya rasa itu sudah menunjukkan sifat perempuannya.

Chwanggg: hahaha! Tentu saja ada konfliknya.

Cireng: sepertinya karena FFn sedang error.

yong: can you send a message for Yun to be Min's _chichi?_ Hahaha! If you do not mind, can you use Indonesian next time? My English is not good. I am confused. Hahaha!

kozato: bisa jadi karena keduanya. qwerty belum menulis fanfiksi sendiri, mungkin suatu hari nanti. Hehehe.

311215: harus menyalakan api terlebih dahulu supaya asapnya muncul.

Guest: terima kasih!

Guest: terima kasih sudah membaca.

rly: Yun tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Jae juga sepertinya bukan tipe Yun. Hahaha!


	5. Mother and Son

**Chapter 5**

 **Mother and Son**

Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar panggilan dari Changmin. Ia keluar dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengenakan baju pengantin tradisional Korea, _jeogori,_ yaitu jaket pendek dengan lengan yang panjang, sebuah _chima,_ dan sepasang sepatu yang bentuknya mirip perahu dan terbuat dari sutra. Selain itu, ia juga mengenakan mahkota hiasan kepala dan hiasan hanbok, _norigae._

Jaejoong menuruni tangga dengan sangat gugup. Hiasan kepalanya terasa berat. Ia memaksakan senyumannya kepada Changmin dan Yunho yang memandangnya dengan 'terkagum-kagum'. Ia harus terlihat sangat anggun dan elegan.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Apakah Jaejoong mengundangnya untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan? Jadi, acara malam ini bukan sekedar makan malam biasa, melainkan upacara pernikahan? Namun, siapa yang menjadi pengantin prianya? Ia tidak menemukan pria lain di sana selain dirinya dan Changmin.

Entah mengapa malam ini Yunho merasa bahwa ia dan Jaejoong akan menikah. Ia membayangkan dirinya bersanding dengan Jaejoong, melaksanakan upacara pernikahan.

Jaejoong terlalu gugup. Pandangannya tertuju kepada kedua pria tampan yang sedang menunggunya di bawah. Ah, ia merasa bagaikan seorang putri malam ini. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Ia lupa untuk memperhatikan langkahnya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia menginjak ujung hanboknya sendiri.

Jaejoong pun jatuh tergelincir. Tubuhnya menggelinding menuruni tangga. "Aaargh!" Ia pun mendarat di lantai bawah, tepat di hadapan Yunho dan Changmin. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, tetapi terjatuh dari genting jauh lebih sakit. Ia berjuang sendirian untuk bangkit.

Yunho dan Changmin terlalu terpesona oleh penampilan Jaejoong yang sangat di luar dugaan. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong terjatuh dari tangga.

Jaejoong memandang kedua pria itu dengan kesal. Mengapa tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang menolongnya? Ia merasa sangat sedih. Di dunia ini tidak ada satu pun yang peduli kepadanya, bahkan anaknya sendiri.

"Apakah ibu baik-baik saja?" Changmin memeriksa keadaan ibunya. "Apakah ada yang sakit?" Ia menyesal karena ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ibunya terjatuh dari tangga.

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi Changmin. Ia masih merasa kesal kepada anaknya itu. Ia pun berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang makan. "Jatuh dari tangga bukanlah masalah besar. Jatuh dari atas genting saja aku baik-baik saja," sindirnya.

Jaejoong mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk. Ia memeriksa semua hidangan satu-persatu dengan seksama, ternyata porsinya berkurang. Ia mendelik ke arah Changmin. Anaknya itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Changmin berpura-pura tidak melihat lirikan ibunya. Ia berharap Yunho bisa mengembalikan _mood_ baik ibunya agar ia bisa selamat dari amukan Jaejoong malam ini.

Yunho merasa canggung berkumpul di meja makan bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin, apalagi dengan penampilan Jaejoong dalam balutan busana pengantin lengkap. Acara jamuan makan malam ini terasa sangat berbeda.

Changmin mendekat ke arah ibunya. Ia pun berbisik. "Mengapa ibu mengenakan busana pengantin?"

Jaejoong melirik tajam kepada putranya. "Bukankah kau memintaku untuk berdandan yang cantik? Aku merasa sangat cantik saat mengenakan busana pengantin." Ia kemudian beralih kepada Yunho. "Pak Guru, bukankah aku terlihat sangat cantik malam ini?"

"Ah, ya tentu saja!" jawab Yunho dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong tersinggung.

Jaejoong kemudian mulai mengisi piring Yunho dengan berbagai makanan yang dibuatnya. Selain kue, ia juga memasak bulgogi, ayam panggang, kimchi, dan sup tomat. Hiasan kepala yang dikenakannya sangat menghambat gerakannya. Saat ia ingin menggapai makanan yang letaknya cukup jauh, kepalanya oleng dan hampir menimpa hidangan yang tersaji.

"Aaargh!" Changmin berteriak histeris. Ia merasa tidak rela jika hiasan kepala ibunya jatuh ke atas makanan.

Dengan sigap Yunho menahan kepala Jaejoong agar tidak menimpa makanan. Ia memegangi hiasan kepala Jaejoong dan membantu Jaejoong menyeimbangkan kepalanya.

"Aduh, berat sekali!" Berkat bantuan Yunho, Jaejoong dapat menyeimbangkan kembali kepalanya.

"Hati-hati, Bu! Kepala ibu hampir menimpa makanan." Changmin terlihat sangat khawatir.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin yang sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Anak itu terlihat sangat menyayangi sang ibu.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali mendelik ke arah Changmin. Yang dipikirkan anaknya itu hanyalah makanan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Changmin mewarisi sifat itu dari dirinya yang hanya memedulikan kuenya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong makan dengan sangat elegan. Ia menunggu Yunho untuk memulai pembicaraan. Wali kelas anaknya itu mungkin ingin mendiskusikan pendidikan anaknya di sekolah. Sesekali ia melirik Yunho yang tampak sangat menikmati makanan buatannya. Ia merasa senang saat orang lain menyukai makanan, terutama kue buatannya.

Piring Changmin sudah kosong. Anak itu menghabiskan makanannya dengan sangat cepat. Ia masih merasa lapar, tetapi ibunya sudah memperingatkan bahwa ia tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak dan menghabiskan jatah makanan untuk tamu.

Changmin menatap ibunya dengan wajah memelas. Ia berharap ibunya akan memberikan belas kasihan kepadanya. Namun, justru sebaliknya, Jaejoong memandangnya dengan tajam.

Yunho memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Terasa bagaikan ada sinar laser yang memancar dari mata Jaejoong ke arah Changmin. Ia melihat piring Changmin sudah kosong. Ia sangat mengenal murid kesayangannya itu. Changmin sangat suka makan. Anak itu pasti masih merasa lapar, tetapi sang ibu melarangnya untuk menambah makanan.

Yunho berinisiatif untuk mengisi ulang piring Changmin. Jaejoong pasti tidak akan marah kepadanya karena ia adalah tamu. "Min, makanlah yang banyak! Kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

Changmin menyeringai ke arah Jaejoong. Ia memenangkan pertarungan dengan Jaejoong. Ibunya itu tidak bisa melarangnya untuk makan.

Jaejoong tidak menyukai seringaian Changmin. Ia tidak suka dikalahkan, bahkan oleh anaknya sendiri. "Ia sudah terlalu tinggi. Ia akan tumbuh ke mana lagi? Jika tumbuh terlalu tinggi, ia akan seperti pohon kelapa, miring ke kanan."

"Mengapa miring ke kanan, tidak ke kiri?" tanya Changmin.

"Karena aku lebih suka ke kanan daripada ke kiri," jawab Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Memangnya semua itu ibu yang menentukan?" Changmin tidak menerima pendapat Jaejoong.

Yunho merasakan suasana mulai menegang di antara Jaejoong dan Changmin. Ia harus meredakan ketegangan tersebut. Ia pun berdeham. "Ehem!"

Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas perkataan Changmin. Rumahnya sedang kedatangan tamu. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Changmin langsung melahap makanan yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah selesai. Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga, sedangkan Changmin berpamitan untuk pergi belajar di kamarnya.

Jaejoong merasa heran karena tidak biasanya Changmin belajar. Namun, ia akhirnya mengerti bahwa Changmin ingin terlihat rajin di hadapan wali kelasnya. Ia harus mendukung usaha Changmin untuk membuat Yunho terkesan. Ia harus memuji-muji anaknya itu di hadapan Yunho.

"Bagaimana kuenya? Apakah kau menyukainya?" Jaejoong mulai berbasa-basi.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia sangat menyukai kue buatan Jaejoong. "Kuenya sangat enak. Selama ini kupikir hanya ada kue yang manis, ternyata kau bisa membuat kue yang asin dengan sangat enak."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Perasaannya melambung karena Yunho memuji kue buatannya. "Changmin sering membantuku di toko. Ia adalah anak yang sangat baik. Ia juga rajin belajar."

Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong memuji Changmin. Wanita itu benar-benar bipolar. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Oh, tentu saja." Jaejoong berusaha untuk meyakinkan Yunho. "Ia adalah anak yang sangat berbakti. Jika ia tidak ada, aku pasti sudah kerepotan."

Yunho masih ingat cerita Jaejoong. Wanita itu pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. "Oh, begitu," komentarnya. "Nn. Kim, aku merasa penasaran mengapa kau mengenakan busana pengantin?"

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu. "Oh, busana pengantin ini dipersiapkan untuk resepsi pernikahanku. Akan tetapi, aku dan ayah Changmin sudah bercerai sebelum kami sempat mengadakan resepsi pernikahan. Hahaha! Sayang sekali jika bajunya tidak pernah dipakai."

Yunho merasa bahwa ia telah salah bicara. Seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan busana pengantin tersebut. Ia menjadi merasa tidak enak kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sama seperti wanita lain, sangat ingin mengenakan busana pengantin, walaupun hanya sekali seumur hidup. Sama sekali tidak ada pesta atau resepsi saat ia menikah dahulu karena ayah mertuanya saat itu sedang sakit keras. Ia tidak pernah mengenakan busana pengantin sebelumnya. Berkat kunjungan Yunho malam ini ia akhirnya bisa mengenakan busana pengantinnya. "Terima kasih."

"Eh, apakah kau baru saja berterima kasih kepadaku?" Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Berkatmu aku akhirnya bisa mengenakan busana pengantin ini." Jaejoong memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Entah mengapa Yunho merasakan kesedihan di balik senyuman Jaejoong. Hatinya ikut merasa sedih. Suasana di antara mereka terasa sangat canggung sekarang. "Uhm, sekarang ibuku pasti sedang menonton drama kesayangannya di televisi. Mungkin kau akan terhibur dengan menonton drama tersebut."

"Ah, ibumu memang sangat senang menonton drama. Aku menjadi penasaran drama seperti apa yang ia tonton." Jaejoong menyalakan televisi yang berada di ruang keluarga.

Drama kesukaan ibu Yunho sedang tayang di televisi. Drama tersebut mengisahkan seorang wanita yang suaminya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Saat televisi dinyalakan pada layar televisi sidang ditayangkan adegan sang istri membongkar perselingkuhan sang suami.

Jaejoong terkejut saat menonton adegan tersebut. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi. Ia ikut emosi saat pemeran wanita mengamuk sambil melempari suaminya dengan barang-barang di sekitarnya, termasuk kue yang tersaji di atas meja. Ia merasa sangat marah. Rasanya ia ingin ikut mengamuk dan membanting televisi.

Sepertinya Yunho melakukan kesalahan lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak menyarankan Jaejoong untuk menonton drama tersebut. Sepertinya wanita itu ingat kepada mantan suaminya. Mungkin mantan suaminya juga dulu berselingkuh. Ia melihat Jaejoong tampak sangat emosi.

"Seharusnya wanita itu memotong kemaluan suaminya agar pria itu tidak bisa berselingkuh lagi," komentar Jaejoong sadis.

Yunho sedikit bergidik mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Apakah Jaejoong juga melakukan hal itu kepada mantan suaminya? "Jika dipotong, istrinya juga akan rugi."

"Wanita itu bisa mencari pria lain, lagipula hidup tanpa seorang pria juga menyenangkan," balas Jaejoong.

Yunho beranggapan bahwa Jaejoong pasti merasa sangat sakit hati saat mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh. Jaejoong tampaknya belum bisa memaafkan pria itu. Luka di hatinya pasti sangat dalam. "Setiap wanita pasti ingin dicintai. Bukankah begitu? Wanita membutuhkan pria yang bisa melindunginya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Aku baik-baik saja selama ini."

Yunho mengerti bahwa Jaejoong hanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya wanita itu kesepian. Ibunya saja yang baru menjanda beberapa tahun kadang-kadang merasa kesepian, apalagi Jaejoong yang sudah lebih lama menjanda.

Jaejoong kembali menonton drama di televisi. Ia gemas ingin terus berkomentar. "Wanita itu sangat bodoh. Untuk apa ia menangisi pria itu? Dasar lemah! Itulah mengapa aku tidak suka menonton drama. Tokoh wanitanya terlalu lemah."

Yunho menjadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong saat mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh. Tidakkah Jaejoong menangis juga? "Jadi, kau suka menonton apa jika tidak suka menonton drama?"

"Aku lebih suka acara memasak. Kadang-kadang aku juga menonton film kartun seperti "Tom and Jerry"." Mata Jaejoong masih tertuju pada layar televisi.

Sekarang Yunho mengerti mengapa Jaejoong dan Changmin sering bertengkar. Sepertinya mereka berdua terlalu banyak menonton "Tom and Jerry". Ibu dan anak itu persis sekali Tom dan Jerry.

Memikirkan Tom dan Jerry, Yunho tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Ia datang kemari dengan membawa sepasang kucing. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku membawakan hadiah untukmu." Ia pun pergi ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil kucing yang ia bawa untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa dua buah kandang. Di dalam masing-masing kandang ada seekor kucing. "Aku membawakan sepasang kucing ini agar kau bisa menonton mereka berkelahi di rumah, sehingga kau tidak perlu memanjat genting lagi untuk menonton perkelahian kucing tetangga."

Mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar melihat kucing yang dibawa oleh Yunho. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan kucing-kucing tersebut dari dalam kandang. "Oh, lucunya!" Ia memeluk kedua kucing itu dengan erat.

Sekarang Yunho melihat Jaejoong seperti Elmyra pada film kartun "Tiny Toon". Mudah-mudahan saja Jaejoong memperlakukan kedua kucing itu dengan baik.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yunho!" Jaejoong tampak berbahagia. "Sekarang aku punya peliharaan lagi setelah kucingku yang sebelumnya kabur."

Yunho tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia Jaejoong. Wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan senyuman itu sekarang.

Jaejoong mematikan televisinya. "Daripada menonton drama yang membuatku emosi, lebih baik aku bermain bersama kucing-kucing ini."

"Uhm, mengapa kau sangat emosi saat menonton drama itu?" Yunho tahu bawa seharusnya ia tidak bertanya karena hal itu akan membuka kembali luka lama Jaejoong. Namun, ia merasa sangat penasaran. Apakah benar Jaejoong bercerai dengan ayah Changmin karena pria itu berselingkuh?

"Bagaimana aku tidak emosi? Kau bisa lihat sendiri tadi wanita itu melempar-lemparkan kue ke arah suaminya." Jaejoong terlihat emosi lagi. "Membuat kue itu tidak mudah. Seenaknya saja ia melempar-lempar kue. Coba bayangkan berapa banyak kue yang terbuang jika adegan tersebut diulangi sebanyak puluhan kali? Aku marah. Mungkin aku harus mengajukan protes kepada penulis ceritanya."

Yunho terbengong-bengong. Sejak tadi ternyata ia telah salah sangka. Ternyata hal itu yang telah membuat Jaejoong emosi. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Betapa besar cinta Jaejoong kepada kue.

.

.

.

Perhatian Jaejoong tertuju kepada sepasang kucing yang berbaring di atas pangkuannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Yunho bersamanya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, bagaikan seorang ibu yang sedang bermain-main dengan anaknya.

Yunho tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tersenyum saat memperhatikan Jaejoong. Apakah Jaejoong juga sebahagia itu saat menggendong Changmin yang masih bayi?

"Aaargh! Kucingnya buang air di atas bajuku." Jaejoong terlonjak. Kedua kucing di atas pangkuannya melompat karena kaget oleh teriakan Jaejoong. "Hiks... hiks! Baju pengantinku!"

Yunho dengan sigap membantu Jaejoong membersihkan rok Jaejoong yang dikencingi kucing dengan tisu.

"Baju pengantinku menjadi bau." Jaejoong cemberut.

Yunho tersenyum kaku. Ia merasa bersalah karena kucing itu adalah hadiah darinya. "Untung saja hanya buang air kecil, bukan buang air besar."

"Sekarang aku harus mengganti bajuku. Changmin pasti sudah tidur. Siapa yang akan membantuku melepaskan sanggul di kepalaku?" Jaejoong mengeluh. "Aku tidak bisa berbaring dengan sanggul di kepalaku ini."

"Uhm, aku akan membantumu untuk melepaskannya." Yunho menawarkan bantuannya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Jika kau membantuku melepaskan hiasan kepalaku, aku merasa seorang pengantin wanita dan kau adalah pengantin prianya. Kita seperti akan melakukan malam pengantin saja."

"Apa?" Yunho tidak mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan berpikir seperti itu. Akan tetapi, yang Jaejoong katakan memang benar. Sejak melihat Jaejoong berpakaian pengantin ia merasa seperti seorang pengantin pria. "Kalau begitu, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kita bukanlah sepasang pengantin."

"Benar juga." Jaejoong menyodorkan kepalanya kepada Yunho. "Pak Guru, sekarang bisakah kau melepaskan hiasan di kepalaku? Kumohon!"

Dengan ragu-ragu Yunho pun membantu Jaejoong untuk melepaskan hiasan kepala. Rasanya aneh melakukan hal tersebut.

Pikiran Jaejoong melayang kemana-mana. Ia sempat memimpikan hal ini saat remaja. Namun, pernikahan tidaklah seindah yang ia bayangkan dahulu. Ia merasa jera dan tidak ingin menikah lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" Changmin keluar dari kamarnya karena ia merasa lapar. Ia mengira bahwa Yunho sudah pulang.

Yunho terlonjak kaget. Ia segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Jaejoong. Jika Changmin salah paham, ia akan dipaksa untuk menikahi Jaejoong.

"Kau mengganggu saja," celetuk Jaejoong. Hiasan kepalanya belum terlepas.

"Lanjutkan saja! Anggap saja aku tidak ada." Changmin berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Min." Yunho mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Ia tidak ingin Changmin berpikiran buruk kepada dirinya. "Aku hendak berpamitan untuk pulang."

"Eh, kau mau ke mana, Pak Guru? Kita belum selesai," ujar Jaejoong.

Wajah Yunho terlihat pucat. Sekarang Changmin pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Changmin sudah bangun. Kau bisa memintanya untuk membantumu untuk melepaskan hiasan kepalamu."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Anak itu tidak bisa diharapkan. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai."

Yunho berpikir yang bukan-bukan. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kumulai?"

"Tentu saja melepaskan hiasan kepalaku. Memangnya apa?" jawab Jaejoong. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho sambil menunjuk hiasan di kepalanya.

Yunho merasa lega mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Pikirannya memikirkan hal lain.

"Cepatlah, Pak Guru! Aku sudah tidak tahan. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat," rengek Jaejoong.

Changmin mencoba menahan tawanya. Ia mengintip di balik pintu dapur. Raut wajah wali kelasnya terlihat lucu saat terpaksa melepaskan hiasan kepala ibunya.

.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum sambil berbaring menatap langit di atap sekolah. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyatukan ibunya dan wali kelasnya. Semalam ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat interaksi ibunya dengan Yunho. Ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa Yunho bisa membahagiakan ibunya.

"Bagaimana semalam? Sukses?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia ikut senang melihat Changmin.

"Lumayan." Senyuman sama sekali tidak meninggalkan wajah Changmin.

"Wah, berarti sebentar lagi kita akan diundang ke pesta pernikahan!" seru Minho.

Changmin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding. "Perkembangannya sangat lambat. Bagaimana caranya agar mereka menjadi lebih dekat?"

"Sepertinya cara yang biasa tidak akan langsung membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih," komentar Jonghyun. "Kita harus mengambil cara yang lebih ekstrem."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun memandang Jonghyun. "Apakah maksudmu menjebak mereka dan kemudian menyekap mereka di dalam ruangan tertutup, hanya berdua?"

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju!" tolak Changmin. Ia tidak ingin hubungan ibunya dan Yunho dimulai dengan cara yang seperti itu.

"Lalu kau ingin cara yang seperti apa?" tanya Minho.

"Cara yang bisa membuat mereka jatuh cinta dengan cepat," jawab Changmin.

"Mana ada jatuh cinta dengan cepat?" komentar Jonghyun.

"Seperti yang pernah Minho usulkan, kau berpura-pura sakit saja. Ibumu dan Pak Guru Yunho pasti sangat khawatir. Ibumu akan menangis dan pak guru akan menghiburnya," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Pak guru tidak akan mudah ditipu. Kalian ingat kan beberapa bulan yang lalu ada siswa yang berpura-pura sakit karena tidak ingin ikut pelajaran Olahraga? Pak guru langsung bisa mengetahui bahwa muridnya hanya berpura-pura sakit," balas Changmin.

"Itu karena ia tidak pandai berakting," celetuk Minho.

"Apa kau pikir aku pandai berakting?" ujar Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, kau kabur saja. Ibumu juga pasti akan khawatir jika kau tidak pulang, bukan?" kata Jonghyun.

"Aku sering pulang malam, tetapi ibu tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanku." Kadang-kadang Changmin juga ingin diperhatikan oleh ibunya.

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Changmin. "Yang tabah ya, Min!"

"Orang tuamu juga sering meninggalkanmu ke luar negeri, Kyu," sindir Minho. "Setidaknya ibu Changmin ada di rumah setiap malam."

"Berarti Changmin bisa kabur ke rumah Kyu saat orang tua Kyu tidak ada di rumah," ujar Jonghyun.

"Boleh juga. Kebetulan sekarang mereka memang sedang pergi dan baru akan kembali minggu depan," balas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan menginap di rumah Kyu." Changmin akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Changmin pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun bersama teman-temannya. Ia mematikan ponselnya agar Jaejoong tidak dapat menghubunginya.

Changmin merasa sangat gugup. Apakah rencananya ini akan berhasil? Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir. Akan tetapi, ia harus melakukan hal ini demi menyatukan ibunya dan Yunho. Ia ingin ibunya bahagia dan ia pun bisa tenang mengejar cita-citanya.

Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun asyik bermain _game,_ sedangkan Changmin terlihat sangat lesu. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Ia membayangkan raut wajah ibunya yang khawatir.

"Min, mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo bermain bersama kami! Masih ada satu _joystick_ untukmu," ajak Kyuhyun. Pandangannya tertuju pada layar besar yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Kalian lanjutkan saja permainannya," balas Changmin lesu.

"Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan ibumu?" tanya Minho. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Bukankah tujuanmu memang ingin membuat ibumu khawatir?"

"Lagipula sekarang masih pukul delapan malam. Ibumu masih belum khawatir," timpal Jonghyun.

"Aku ingin tidur saja. Aku sedang malas bermain." Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman! Biarkan ia tidur! Jika dipaksakan bermain pun, ia tidak akan bisa fokus," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami akan membangunkanmu jika ada kabar dari ibumu." Minho memberi tahu Changmin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersenandung. _Mood_ -nya sedang bagus malam ini. Ia merasa senang sekali karena ia mempunyai 'mainan' baru, Doraemon dan Michan.

Ia mendandani kucing pemberian Yunho itu. Untung saja kedua kucing tersebut jinak dan tidak melawan pada saat Jaejoong mendandani mereka.

Setelah ia selesai mendandani kedua kucingnya, Jaejoong mengambil gambar keduanya. Tidak lupa ia juga merekam tingkah kedua kucingnya itu. Ia mendandani kedua kucingnya seperti sepasang pengantin. Ia terkekeh melihat betapa lucunya Doraemon dan Michan yang dipakaikan pakaian pengantin.

Jaejoong sangat berterima kasih kepada Yunho karena Yunho telah memberinya sepasang kucing yang lucu. Ia pun mengirimkan foto dan video hasil rekamannya kepada Yunho.

 _Mereka lucu sekali, bukan? Mereka terlihat seperti pengantin sungguhan._

Yunho tersenyum melihat foto dan video yang dikirimkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan mendandani kucing-kucing pemberiannya itu.

 _Seharusnya kau juga berfoto bersama mereka dengan busana pengantinmu._

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Baju pengantinku belum kuambil di laundry. Michan adalah pengantin wanitanya malam ini. Ia harus menjadi yang paling cantik. Jika aku mengenakan baju pengantinku, Michan akan kalah cantik olehku._

 _Lagipula siapa nanti yang akan membantuku melepaskan hiasan kepalaku? Changminnie belum pulang._

"Hmm, pasti anak-anak itu bermain _game_ lagi di rumah Kyuhyun." Yunho sudah bosan menasihati Changmin dan kawan-kawannya.

 _Hmm, jadi yang betina kau namai Michan? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu._

 _Yang jantan kau namai apa?_

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Michan adalah kekasih Doraemon._

Yunho akhirnya ingat bahwa ia pernah mendengar nama 'Michan' dari anime "Doraemon". Pantas saja nama itu terasa tidak asing baginya.

 _Jadi, yang jantan kau namai apa?_

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Yang jantan kuberi nama YUNHO._

Yunho terkejut membaca jawaban Jaejoong. Bisa-bisanya Jaejoong menamai kucingnya dengan nama 'Yunho'. Apakah kucing itu mirip dengannya? Ia merasa penasaran dan melihat wajahnya di cermin, sama sekali tidak mirip kucing.

 _Apa kau serius menamai kucing jantan itu Yunho? Mengapa?_

Jaejoong tertawa membaca pertanyaan Yunho. Ia hanya bercanda, tetapi pria tampan itu menganggapnya serius.

 _Tentu saja tidak. Michan adalah kekasih Doraemon. Kucing jantannya kuberi nama Doraemon. Memangnya kau mau berpacaran dengan kucing?_

Yunho tertawa membaca jawaban Jaejoong. Wanita itu sungguh lucu. Cara berpikirnya berbeda dengan orang lain. Ia juga merasa lega karena Jaejoong tidak menamai kucingnya dengan nama 'Yunho'.

 _Mengapa kau menamai mereka dengan nama-nama itu? Apakah kau juga suka menonton anime Doraemon?_

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Menurutku hubungan Doraemon dan Michan sangat romantis. Mereka berdua duduk di atas atap. Doraemon terus saja berbicara kepada Michan, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Michan tidak bisa berbicara dengan bahasa manusia._

Yunho mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan dahulu Jaejoong dan ayah Changmin berpacaran di atas genting. Ayah Changmin terus saja mengajak Jaejoong berbicara, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengeong.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Imajinasinya mulai liar. Ia membayangkan Jaejoong dalam kostum kucing yang seksi dan menggoda. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang bukan-bukan." Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya untuk membaca pesan dari Jaejoong.

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Tadi pagi aku berdebat dengan Changmin mengenai nama kucing. Ia ingin menamai kedua kucing itu dengan nama Yoyo dan Jiji._

 _Akan tetapi, tentu saja aku yang menang karena kau memberikan kucing-kucing ini untukku, bukan untuknya._

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas menanggapi tingkah Jaejoong. Wanita itu senang sekali berdebat dengan anaknya sendiri.

 _Mengapa Changmin ingin menamai mereka Yoyo dan Jiji?_

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Ia mengatakan bahwa Yoyo dan Jiji artinya Yunho dan Jaejoong._

Yunho merasa sedikit syok membaca namanya disandingkan dengan nama Jaejoong. Rasanya terdengar aneh. Mengapa Changmin ingin menyandingkan namanya dengan nama Jaejoong sebagai nama kucing?

Tanpa sadar Yunho dan Jaejoong mengobrol tentang kucing sampai pukul sepuluh malam. Jaejoong merasa senang ada teman mengobrol dan bisa berbagi, sedangkan Yunho merasa terhibur oleh kata-kata Jaejoong yang lucu dan tidak biasa.

Yunho cukup terkejut saat melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Waktu terasa berlalu dengan sangat cepat saat ia mengobrol dengan Jaejoong.

 _Nn. Kim, sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Apakah kau tidak mengantuk?_

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Astaga! Aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku harus segera tidur agar besok tidak terlambat ke toko. Akan tetapi, Changminnie belum pulang juga. Siapa nanti yang membukakan pintu untuknya jika aku tidur?_

 _ **Pak Guru Tampan:**_

 _Memangnya ia pergi ke mana? Tidakkah kau menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang?_

Jaejoong tidak pernah menanyakan ke mana Changmin pergi. Ia tidak pernah berprasangka buruk kepada putranya. Ia percaya bahwa Changmin tidak mungkin berbuat hal yang negatif.

 _Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah bertanya ke mana ia pergi. Ia masih muda, pasti ia senang bermain dengan teman-temannya._

Yunho menepuk dahinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tidak mengkhawatirkan anaknya? Ibunya saja sampai sekarang masih sering bertanya ke mana ia pergi jika ia pulang terlambat.

 _Apakah kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya?_

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia pulang malam. Selama ini ia selalu pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._

Inilah yang Yunho tidak suka dari sikap Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak peduli kepada anaknya. Bagaimana cara agar Jaejoong bisa lebih memperhatikan anaknya?

 _Sebaiknya kau hubungi ia sekarang. Sekarang sudah terlalu malam. Ia sudah kelas tiga, tidak boleh terlalu banyak bermain._

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. Menurutnya wali kelas anaknya itu terlalu berlebihan. Changmin adalah siswa yang jenius. Anaknya itu pasti bisa lulus ujian dengan sangat mudah.

 _Baiklah, aku akan menyuruhnya pulang sekarang juga._

Jaejoong menelepon ponsel Changmin, tetapi ponsel Changmin tidak aktif. "Ke mana anak itu? Apakah baterai ponselnya habis? Gawat! Bisa-bisa ia dihukum lagi oleh pak guru tampan itu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menunggu Changmin di ruang tamu. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Anaknya tidak pernah pulang lebih dari pukul sepuluh malam. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Jangan-jangan terjadi hal buruk kepada putra semata wayangnya itu. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku menghubunginya?"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat akan Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya teman Changmin yang ia ingat adalah Kyuhyun. Ia bermaksud menelepon Kyuhyun, tetapi ia kemudian sadar bahwa ia tidak mengetahui nomor telepon Kyuhyun. "Ah, pak guru pasti mengetahui nomor telepon Kyuhyun." Ia pun langsung mengetik pesan untuk Yunho.

 _Pak guru yang tampan, apakah kau masih terjaga?_

Hanya dalam hitungan detik Jaejoong langsung mendapat balasan dari Yunho.

 _ **Pak Guru Tampan:**_

 _Aku sudah hampir terlelap barusan. Ada apa?_

Yunho berbohong. Ia sama sekali belum berniat untuk tidur. Ia baru bisa tidur jika ia sudah mendapatkan kabar bahwa Changmin pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Uhm, apakah kau mengetahui nomor telepon teman Changmin yang bernama Kyuhyun?_

 _ **Pak Guru Tampan:**_

 _Mengapa kau menanyakan nomor telepon Kyuhyun? Apakah Changmin belum pulang juga?_

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Pak Guru, kumohon kau jangan memarahinya! Aku akan memastikan bahwa ia akan segera pulang._

 _ **Pak Guru Tampan:**_

 _Baiklah._

Yunho memberikan nomor telepon Kyuhyun kepada Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia berinisiatif untuk menelepon Minho.

"Min, ibumu meneleponku!" Kyuhyun langsung mengguncangkan tubuh Changmin yang sedang tidur begitu ia melihat nomor telepon ibu temannya itu.

Changmin tidak benar-benar tidur. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur pada saat seperti ini? "Jawab saja seperti yang telah kita rencanakan tadi."

Minho terkejut karena ia melihat nama Yunho pada layar ponselnya yang sedang berdering. "Pak guru meneleponku!"

"Kalian jawab saja panggilan telepon dari mereka dengan tenang. Jangan panik!" Changmin mencoba menenangkan kedua temannya, padahal ia sendiri juga merasa sangat gugup. "Kita sudah merancang skenarionya, bukan?"

"Halo, Bibi Jae yang cantik! Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam begini?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

 _"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku yang meneleponmu? Memangnya kau menyimpan nomor teleponku di ponselmu?" balas Jaejoong._

"Tentu saja aku menyimpan nomor telepon bibi. Bibi adalah ibu temanku," jawab Kyuhyun.

 _"Ada perlu apa kau denganku sampai kau menyimpan nomor teleponku di ponselmu?" Jaejoong lupa bahwa seharusnya ia menanyakan keberadaan Changmin kepada Kyuhyun. "Ah, kau pasti diam-diam menyukaiku. Sayang sekali aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada anak kecil sepertimu."_

 _"Minho, kau sedang berada di mana? Apakah Changmin ada bersamamu?" tanya Yunho langsung pada intinya._

"Uhm, aku sedang belajar di rumah, Pak Guru," jawab Minho. Kebohongannya ini merupakan bagian dari skenario. "Aku tidak tahu di mana Changmin berada."

 _"Jangan berbohong! Kau pasti sedang bermain game dengan teman-temanmu," ujar Yunho._

"Uhm, bagaimana pak guru bisa tahu?" Minho balik bertanya.

 _Yunho merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minho. "Jadi, di mana kau sekarang? Apakah Changmin sedang bersamamu?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya._

"Aku... aku sedang di rumah Kyuhyun. Di sini tidak ada Changmin, hanya ada aku, Kyu, dan Jonghyun," jawab Minho.

 _Yunho mulai kebingungan. "Apa kau tahu di mana Changmin? Ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia belum pulang ke rumah dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."_

Minho melirik ke arah Changmin yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahu di mana Changmin berada. Ia menolak untuk ikut bersama kami. Kami juga tidak bertanya ke mana ia akan pergi. Kami pikir ia langsung pulang untuk membantu ibunya di toko kue."

"Jadi, mengapa bibi meneleponku malam-malam begini?" Kyuhyun tidak mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan berputar-putar terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan Changmin.

 _Jaejoong kembali khawatir. "Kyu, apakah Changmin ada di rumahmu? Ia belum pulang juga sampai sekarang."_

"Tidak, Bi. Changmin tidak ada di sini? Memangnya ia pergi ke mana?" balas Kyuhyun.

 _"Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya kepadamu," ketus Jaejoong. Ia mulai panik. Ia tidak tahu lagi siapa teman anaknya._

Perasaan Jaejoong tidak tenang. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Ke mana ia harus mencari anaknya? Terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Changmin menginap di rumah mantan suaminya dan lupa memberi tahu dirinya. "Aku tidak menyimpan nomor telepon pria itu. Bagaimana aku akan menanyakannya? Tidak mungkin aku datang berkunjung malam-malam begini. Istrinya menyeramkan. Dari tatapannya seakan-akan ia ingin menerkamku."

Jaejoong tidak ingin pergi ke rumah mantan suaminya sendirian, apalagi sekarang sudah malam. Namun, ia harus menemukan Changmin. Ia pun berpikir untuk meminta bantuan Yunho. "Pak guru, bisakah kau menemaniku pergi ke rumah ayah Changmin? Mungkin saja ia berada di sana."

Tanpa banyak berpikir Yunho langsung pergi ke rumah Jaejoong. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Changmin. Ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita pergi malam-malam sendirian.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari menghampiri mobil Yunho saat mobil Yunho berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. "Pak Guru, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku. Maaf aku telah mengganggu tidurmu!"

"Aku adalah wali kelas Changmin. Aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab." Yunho memang sangat menyayangi Changmin. Baginya Changmin bukanlah sekedar muridnya. "Mengapa kau tidak menghubungi ayah Changmin terlebih dahulu? Siapa tahu Changmin tidak ada di sana, sehingga kita bisa langsung mencarinya ke tempat lain."

"Uhm..." Jaejoong merasa malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia tidak mengetahui nomor telepon mantan suaminya. Ia merasa bahwa mereka sudah tidak punya urusan apa pun. Untuk apa ia menyimpan nomor telepon pria itu? "Anu... itu..."

"Apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Nomornya tiba-tiba saja hilang dari memori ponselku. Mungkin dicuri oleh alien." Jaejoong mengarang cerita. "Bisa saja saat kami sedang tidur pada malam hari ada alien yang masuk ke rumah kami melalui cerobong asap dan mencuri nomor-nomor telepon di dalam memori ponsel."

"Bukankah yang masuk lewat cerobong asap adalah Sinterklas?" balas Yunho.

"Alien juga sama, masuk ke rumah lewat cerobong asap." Jaejoong tidak mau kalah dalam berargumen.

Yunho malas menanggapi Jaejoong. Pikirannya tertuju kepada Changmin.

.

.

.

Berkat petunjuk dari Jaejoong, Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya sampai ke rumah Kangta. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pagar rumah Kangta. "Tidak apa-apa jika kita bertamu malam-malam begini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Yang hilang adalah anaknya juga." Jaejoong sudah ingin menangis. Ia menekan bel rumah Kangta berkali-kali, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada respon dari si pemilik rumah.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur," ujar Yunho.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jaejoong menekan bel berkali-kali dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak peduli jika belnya sampai rusak. Bel rusak bisa diperbaiki atau diganti dengan yang baru. Anak hilang tidak bisa diganti oleh yang lain, apalagi ia hanya mempunyai satu anak.

Telinga Yunho sampai sakit mendengar bunyi bel. Ia merasa khawatir warga sekitar akan terganggu, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menghentikan Jaejoong. Ia mengerti perasaan Jaejoong sebagai seorang ibu yang anaknya hilang.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya pintu rumah Kangta terbuka, menampakkan dua anak perempuan. Anak perempuan yang lebih muda bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk membuka pintu pagar.

"Sooyeon, Jiyeon, mengapa kalian berdua yang keluar? Ayah kalian mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Silakan masuk, Bibi!" Sekilas Sooyeon melihat ke arah Yunho. Ia tidak pernah melihat pria yang datang bersama Jaejoong itu sebelumnya. "Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi ke luar kota. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan pulang."

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Shim. Tidak tampak tanda-tanda keberadaan Changmin di sana. "Apakah kalian hanya berdua di rumah?" tanya Jaejoong.

Sooyeon mengangguk. "Ayah dan ibu pergi tadi pagi."

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Usahanya untuk datang ke rumah mantan suaminya ternyata sia-sia. Anak kesayangannya tidak ada di sini.

"Apakah bibi ada perlu dengan ayah?" tanya Sooyeon. "Mungkin sebentar lagi ayah pulang. Bibi tunggu saja dulu."

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho sekilas. "Uhm, sebaiknya kami pergi saja. Saat pulang nanti ayahmu pasti lelah karena perjalanan jauh. Kami tidak ingin mengganggunya."

"Bibi sampai datang kemari malam-malam begini pasti ada hal yang penting. Apakah bibi ingin menitip pesan untuk ayah?" tanya Sooyeon lagi.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho lagi. "Uhm, tidak perlu. Nanti aku akan menyampaikannya secara langsung kepadanya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Sooyeon.

Jaejoong segera meninggalkan rumah Kangta. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Ia takut bertemu dengan istri mantan suaminya yang menurutnya menyeramkan, lagipula ia juga masih harus mencari Changmin.

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru. "Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu mereka bahwa Changmin hilang? Ayahnya juga perlu mengetahuinya."

"Tidak perlu," kata Jaejoong. "Mantan suamiku itu sudah memiliki banyak tanggung jawab. Aku tidak ingin menambah lagi bebannya. Changmin adalah tanggung jawabku karena Changmin tinggal bersamaku." Air matanya mulai mengalir, tetapi ia segera menghapusnya.

"Ke mana lagi kita akan pergi mencarinya?" Yunho sangat bersemangat untuk menemukan Changmin. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong terus bersedih.

Pertahanan Jaejoong runtuh. Ia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. "Aku bukanlah ibu yang baik. Aku tidak tahu tempat apa saja yang sering ia kunjungi. Temannya yang kukenal juga hanya Kyuhyun. Aku sama sekali tidak perhatian kepadanya."

Yunho menyodorkan kotak tisu kepada Jaejoong. "Kita akan menemukannya malam ini juga."

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dengan tisu. Ia juga mengeluarkan ingusnya. Ia merasa tak perlu lagi menjaga imejnya di hadapan Yunho. "Kotak tisunya lucu sekali, berbentuk beruang."

Yunho tersenyum sedikit. "Ibuku yang membelikannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa beruang sangat cocok denganku."

"Kau memang seperti beruang," timpal Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia mirip dengan beruang.

"Beruang," ulang Jaejoong. Ia sedikit tersenyum, walaupun kesedihan masih terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

"Kita coba cari di taman. Akan tetapi, banyak sekali taman di Seoul. Ke mana kita akan mulai mencarinya?" Yunho mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Taman hiburan," timpal Jaejoong. "Saat kecil ia selalu ingin pergi ke sana, tetapi aku selalu menolak ajakannya karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan tokoku." Ia menangis lagi. Ia menyesali perbuatannya. "Ibu macam apa aku ini?"

Yunho segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju taman hiburan. "Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Taman hiburan pasti sudah tutup."

"Mungkin saja ia ketiduran di atas wahana," ujar Jaejoong. "Kita harus menolongnya untuk keluar." Ia terus menangis dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Changmin adalah anak yang cerdas dan cukup dewasa. Tidak mungkin ia ketiduran di atas wahana. Namun, Yunho tetap memenuhi keinginan Jaejoong untuk mencari Changmin di taman hiburan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong segera berlari menuju gerbang taman hiburan sesampainya mereka di sana. Benar saja taman hiburannya sudah tutup. Semua lampu sudah dipadamkan. Ia tidak kehabisan akal. Ia nekat untuk memanjat pagar taman hiburan. "Changminnie, ibu datang, Nak! Ibu akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Yunho dengan sigap menarik tubuh Jaejoong, mencegah wanita itu untuk memanjat pagar. Bukannya menemukan Changmin, kelakuan Jaejoong itu justru akan menimbulkan masalah baru.

"Mengapa kau mencegahku? Aku ingin menolong anakku," rengek Jaejoong. Air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Changmin tidak ada di sini!" teriak Yunho.

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa ia tidak ada di sini? Kita bahkan belum masuk untuk memeriksanya." Jaejoong merasa kesal karena Yunho mencegahnya untuk memanjat pagar.

"Changmin adalah anak yang cerdas. Tidak mungkin ia ketiduran di dalam." Yunho meninggikan nada bicaranya agar Jaejoong mau mengerti.

Jaejoong terdiam. Yang Yunho katakan memang benar. Anaknya sangat cerdas.

"Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Aku tidak yakin kita akan berhasil menemukannya jika kita melanjutkan pencarian. Seoul pada malam hari berbahaya. Jangan sampai kita juga membahayakan diri kita. Sekarang kita pulang saja dulu," bujuk Yunho.

"Jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah! Aku akan terus mencarinya." Tatapan Jaejoong terlihat kosong.

Yunho mulai kewalahan oleh sikap Jaejoong. "Kau akan mencari ke mana? Berbahaya jika kau berkeliaran sendirian."

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Ia memaksakan senyumannya. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Mohon maaf jika aku merepotkanmu malam-malam begini. Kau pulanglah! Changmin bukanlah anakmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Ia adalah anakku, hanyalah anakku."

Yunho merasa tidak tega membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari lagi!"

.

.

.

Changmin merasa sangat tidak tenang. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong mencarinya sendirian, tanpa bantuan Yunho? Ia tidak ingin membayangkan hal apa saja yang bisa terjadi kepada ibunya. "Aku pulang saja. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hal ini." Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih tas dan jaketnya.

"Ibumu pasti baik-baik saja. Ia kan bersama pak guru," komentar Jonghyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa ibuku bersama pak guru?" Changmin terlihat cemas. "Bagaimana jika ia mencariku sendirian?"

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencana kita untuk mendekatkan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. Aku merasa seperti anak durhaka sekarang. Tega sekali aku membuat ibuku bersedih." Changmin kini memakai sepatunya.

"Bagaimana kau akan pulang? Sudah tidak ada bis dini hari begini. Aku akan mengantarmu dengan mobil ayahku." Kyuhyun bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Changmin pulang.

"Kami juga ikut!" ujar Minho dan Jonghyun serentak.

Changmin tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku merasa beruntung mempunyai teman-teman seperti kalian." Ia memeluk ketiga temannya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho dengan setia menemani Jaejoong mengelilingi kota untuk mencari Changmin. Namun, usaha mereka sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia dapat melihat kesungguhan Jaejoong sebagai seorang ibu. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong tidak menyayangi anaknya. Akan tetapi, prasangkanya selama ini salah. Dalam waktu semalam Jaejoong membuat dirinya berubah pikiran. Ia belum pernah melihat perjuangan seorang ibu yang mencari anaknya seperti Jaejoong. Di matanya kini Jaejoong adalah seorang ibu yang sangat hebat. Ia membesarkan Changmin sendirian tanpa seorang suami. Dari luar wanita itu tampak tidak peduli, tetapi di lubuk hati yang dalam Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Changmin.

Jaejoong sangat kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan banyak energi malam ini. Ia tertidur di dalam mobil Yunho.

Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah rumah Jaejoong. Sekarang sudah pukul dua dini hari. Ia mulai mengantuk. Namun, ia tersenyum saat ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Raut wajah lelah dan peluh yang ia lihat membasahi wajah Jaejoong merupakan bukti kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Ia berharap bahwa kelak ia akan menikahi wanita yang bisa menyayangi anak-anak mereka.

.

.

.

Changmin tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Selama ini ibunyalah yang selalu membukakan pintu untuknya jika ia pulang malam. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dan membunyikan bel, tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari ibunya. Jadi, ibunya benar-benar pergi untuk mencarinya. Ia sangat menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Bukannya membahagiakan sang ibu, ia hanya bisa menyusahkan dan membuat ibunya bersedih.

Changmin duduk di kursi yang berada di teras. Ia langsung berdiri saat ia melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya saat ia mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu. Hatinya sedikit merasa lega.

Changmin berlari menghampiri mobil Yunho. Ia melihat Yunho menggendong ibunya yang sedang tertidur. "Syukurlah, ibu baik-baik saja!"

Yunho merasa lega karena Changmin juga tampak baik-baik saja. "Min, bukakan pintunya! Aku harus membawa ibumu masuk."

Changmin membongkar tas ibunya dan menemukan kunci rumah. Ia segera membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Yunho.

"Di mana kamar ibumu?" Yunho membawa Jaejoong naik ke lantai dua.

"Di sebelah sini." Changmin menunjukkan kamar Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur. "Ia sedikit demam. Mungkin ia kelelahan dan tertekan."

Hati Changmin mencelos mendengar penuturan Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah kepada ibunya.

"Ia juga dehidrasi. Malam ini kau harus menjaganya." Yunho memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada Changmin. "Kita harus bicara. Kutunggu kau di bawah." Ia tampak sangat serius.

Changmin merasa yakin bahwa Yunho pasti akan memarahinya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah siap untuk menerima konsekuensinya. Ia mengganti pakaian Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia mengompres ibunya itu dan menyelimutinya. "Maafkan aku, Bu! Aku sangat menyayangi ibu." Ia pun mengecup kening sang ibu sebelum ia pergi untuk menghadap Yunho di bawah.

 **TBC**

zxcvbnd: Junsu di sini sedikit naif dan polos. Semoga ia sadar setelah menunggu yoochun yang tidak datang ke taman itu.

yooeun park: hahaha!

Guest: saya juga tidak menyangka bahwa ceritanya akan menjadi begini. Hahaha! Mohon maaf ya.

anakyunjae: bukan Jihyun. Gosipnya reda. Akan tetapi, opini bahwa yunjae berpacaran tidak berubah.

Ndapaw: terima kasih. Kami senang apabila cerita ini bisa menghibur pembaca.

Guest: idenya menarik. Terima kasih.

babiesyunjae: terima kasih atas doanya. Hahaha!

Ranhy: hahaha! Pada mulanya Jae tidak sadar mengetik seperti itu. Mohon maaf baru _update_.

kimjaejoong309: ya, malam ini Jae berdandan sangat cantik, walaupun tidak sesuai dengan situasi. Mohon dimaklumi ya!

onew's wife: betul sekali, seperti itulah kira-kira penggambaran karakter Jae yang ingin kami buat. Terima kasih ya!

Jidat Biased: Yun disini tipe serius, tingkat bercandanya rendah, sehingga ia menganggap serius segala sesuatu. Jae dan Ny. Jung kelakuannya hampir sama. Usia tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Mereka menganggap usia mereka setara. Kira-kira begitulah gambaran hubungan persahabatan mereka.

A: terima kasih. Kami senang bisa membuatmu tertawa.

min: untung saja Yun tidak mengerti maksud sebenarnya.

hachi: belum.

t: memang kasihan, tetapi Min bertujuan supaya Junsu sadar. Memang salah, nanti Min minta akan meminta maaf kepada Junsu.

yong: baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan membalas komentarmu dalam bahasa Indonesia saja karena saya kurang bisa berbahasa asing. Terimakasih.

Guest: Yun masih _sixpack_ , kan guru Olahraga. Setidaknya Junsu bisa mengambil pelajaran dari peristiwa itu.

Triia: ya, ampun! Hahaha!

mimi2608: memang betul. Jae memang seperti itu. Pada _chapter_ ini terlihat bahwa Jae juga menyayangi Changmin.

Key'va: saya juga hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja. Hahaha!

Guest: ok!

Gusti arie: tidak hanya kecantikan yang Yun inginkan. Jika tentang cantik atau tidak cantik, Jae sudah cantik.

gom: apakah sudah terbayang jika reaksi Yun seperti ini?

kozato: tebakanmu salah. Saya tidak tahu cerita ini akan berakhir pada _chapter_ berapa. Kira-kira sekitar _chapter_ 12.

kittyJj: ya, beberapa hari kemarin sepertinya Ffn sedang bermasalah. Adminnya libur semua mungkin, sehingga agak lama errornya, tidak ada yang memperbaiki.

tarry24792: memangnya Yunjae akan menikah di cerita ini? Hahaha!

yunjaessi: kita serahkan saja pada Pak Guru Jung. Semoga beliau bisa sedikit merubah pola pikir Nn. Kim.

rukee: terima kasih sudah membaca.

joongie: pukpuk. Semoga rindunya terobati. Yunho tidak lugu, tetapi serius dan _cool_. Kami akan melanjutkannya, walaupun mungkin lama.

cassie yepo: ok, lanjut!

Rza: Jae biasa saja. Dia cuek, tidak malu. Hahaha!

Guest: bagaimana caranya?

Natsumi Shinju: tidak masalah tidak _login_. Mengapa kamu hanya menjerit satu kali? Apa sesudahnya kamu pingsan? Hahaha! yang penting sekarang sudah sehat ya. Itu namanya kamu tidak memilih, tetapi mengambil keduanya, menangis sambil tertawa. Hahaha! Pintar sekali. Terima kasih.

Guest: sekarang.

160116: ovennya rusak, baru diperbaiki.


	6. This Feeling

**Chapter 5**

 **This Feeling**

"Pak Guru," ujar Changmin takut-takut.

Yunho berbalik untuk menghadap Changmin. Ia merasa sangat lega dan bersyukur karena murid kesayangannya itu pulang dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apa pun.

"Pak Guru, maafkan aku! Pak guru pasti sangat marah kepadaku. Aku memang sudah sangat keterlaluan." Suara Changmin bergetar. Namun, ia dengan berani mengakui kesalahannya di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho mendekat ke arah Changmin. Ia pun memeluk anak itu dengan erat. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Min!"

Changmin terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa wali kelasnya itu akan memeluknya. Bukankah seharusnya ia dimarahi atas kesalahannya?

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya kepada Changmin. Ia tersenyum. "Ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru Kota Seoul."

Hati Changmin terasa sangat sakit. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan bersalah kepada ibunya.

"Ia sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah hartanya yang paling berharga," lanjut Yunho. "Baru kali ini aku melihat sendiri secara langsung perjuangan seorang ibu dalam mencari anaknya."

Changmin meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Ibunya sampai sakit karena mencari-cari dirinya.

"Hey, mengapa kau menangis?" Yunho menepuk bahu Changmin. "Anak lelaki tidak boleh cengeng. Kau harus menjadi anak yang kuat dan tidak boleh cengeng agar kau bisa melindungi ibumu."

Changmin segera menghapus air matanya. Ia merasa sangat malu kepada Yunho karena telah menangis. Ia mengangguk. Ia bertekad di dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan membahagiakan ibunya dan senantiasa membuat ibunya tersenyum. _Bu, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menghadiahkan seorang pria yang akan mencintai ibu selamanya, sehingga ibu tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi, bahkan saat aku sedang tidak ada di samping ibu._ "Pak Guru, aku akan menjaga ibu malam ini. Jika perlu, aku tidak akan tidur."

"Tidak, besok kau harus pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak ingin kau tertidur pada saat pelajaran berlangsung," ujar Yunho.

"Tapi aku harus menjaga ibuku. Ibu sakit karena aku. Apa pun akan kulakukan demi ibu." Changmin bersikeras.

Yunho tampak berpikir. Ia mengerti perasaan Changmin, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin Changmin tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. "Kau tidurlah! Biar aku yang menjaga ibumu."

Changmin terdiam. Ia menatap Yunho. Apa yang baru saja wali kelasnya itu katakan?

Yunho merasa tidak nyaman ditatap oleh Changmin. "Tentu saja aku akan berjaga di luar kamarnya." Ia tidak ingin Changmin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Apakah pak guru serius?" Changmin masih menatap Yunho. "Pak guru juga besok harus pergi bekerja."

"Aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar besok. Aku bisa beristirahat di ruang guru," jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah," balas Changmin. Ia merasa lega sekaligus senang. Wali kelasnya itu mulai menunjukkan perhatian kepada ibunya.

.

.

.

Yunho memindahkan sofa ke depan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Ia harus berada sangat dekat dengan kamar Jaejoong agar ia bisa dengan sigap membantu Jaejoong jika wanita itu terbangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu.

Di atas sofa berbaring dua ekor kucing pemberiannya untuk Jaejoong. Ia berbaring di atas sofa sambil memeluk Doraemon dan Michan.

.

.

.

Kekhawatiran Changmin sirna. Kini ia merasa semakin yakin bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang tepat untuk ibunya. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan pada diri wali kelasnya itu. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena ia terlalu antusias untuk menantikan perkembangan hubungan ibunya dengan Yunho. Sesekali ia mengintip Yunho yang tidur di atas sofa dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'ayah'."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terlonjak. Wajahnya dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ia teringat bahwa anaknya belum ditemukan. Ia pun segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke luar kamarnya.

Jaejoong terkejut karena ia menemukan Yunho tidur di depan kamarnya sambil memeluk kucing. Lucunya!

Jaejoong menatap wajah damai Yunho yang sedang tertidur. Pria itu telah semalaman menemaninya mengelilingi Kota Seoul untuk mencari Changmin. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada Yunho. Ia berhutang budi kepada pria itu. Pria yang belum lama ia kenal itu telah sangat berjasa kepadanya. Sejak mengenal Yunho ia mempunyai seseorang untuk berbagi keluh-kesahnya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh dan selalu bersedia melayani semua pembicaraannya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum saat memandangi wajah Yunho. "Kau tetap saja terlihat tampan, walaupun tidur dengan mulut terbuka."

Jaejoong kembali teringat akan putra semata wayangnya, Changmin. Ia berlari ke kamar Changmin. Ia terduduk di lantai kamar Changmin dengan lemas. Ia merasa sangat lega melihat anaknya berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak bisa menahan air mata kebahagiaannya. Ia segera berlari dan memeluk putranya itu.

Changmin terbangun karena Jaejoong memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Ibu."

Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Changmin. "Diam! Jangan bergerak!" Ia tidak pernah merasa selega ini.

Changmin kembali merasa bersalah. Ia membelai punggung ibunya. "Maafkan aku, Bu! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa izin lagi."

"Dasar anak nakal!" Jaejoong mencubiti lengan Changmin.

"Aw! Ampun, Bu!" Changmin rela dicubiti oleh Jaejoong asalkan ibunya itu bisa tersenyum kembali. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong. "Syukurlah! Demamnya sudah turun. Tadi ibu demam. Untung saja ada pak guru yang mengantar ibu pulang."

"Mengapa ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya? Ia pasti merasa lelah setelah mengantarku berkeliling kota." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena ia telah menyusahkan Yunho.

"Pak guru sangat mengkhawatirkan ibu. Ia ingin menjaga ibu," ujar Changmin.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Ia sangat baik. Entah bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikannya."

Changmin tersenyum. "Pak guru sama sekali tidak mengharapkan imbalan."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia setuju dengan pendapat Changmin. "Aku semakin merasa tidak enak saja."

"Ibu tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Asalkan bisa melihat ibu tersenyum saja pak guru sudah senang," balas Changmin.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya kini merona. Senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Changmin ikut tersenyum. "Terus tersenyumlah seperti ini. Senyuman ibu yang seperti ini terasa menyejukkan hati."

Wajah Jaejoong semakin merona. Ia merasa senang sekali.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi tidurnya. Ia merasa sudah sangat sehat dan penuh energi. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk Yunho. Pria itu pasti sangat kelaparan setelah mengantarnya keliling kota.

Jaejoong memasak sambil bersenandung. Pagi ini _mood_ -nya sangat baik. Ia membuat nasi goreng. Semoga saja pak guru tampan itu menyukai masakannya.

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya karena mencium aroma yang lezat dari dapur. Badannya sedikit pegal karena tidur di atas sofa. Ia teringat bahwa ia menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Ia mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Ia tidak menemukan wanita itu di dalam. Apakah Jaejoong yang sedang memasak? Wanita itu sedang sakit, seharusnya beristirahat saja. Ia pun segera berlari ke dapur dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng di atas wajan. Wanita itu juga menyanyi sambil memasak. "Suaramu indah sekali," komentarnya spontan. Ia terpana oleh merdunya nyanyian Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berbalik. Ia kembali tersipu malu. "Eh, selamat pagi, Pak Guru! Maafkan aku karena suaraku terlalu berisik dan mengganggu tidurmu." Seperti kata Changmin, ia harus tersenyum agar Yunho senang.

Yunho menjadi salah tingkah melihat Jaejoong yang bersikap sangat manis. "Mengapa kau memasak? Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja di tempat tidur."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sehat." Jaejoong tetap tersenyum. Ia merasa senang saat Yunho mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat Yunho khawatir. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" Yunho merasa sangat lega. Kini ia bisa tenang. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja."

"Jangan pergi!" ujar Jaejoong.

"Eh, mengapa?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

Wajah Jaejoong kembali merona. Tiba-tiba lidahnya menjadi kelu. "Uhm... Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Sebentar lagi nasi gorengnya siap. Apakah kau suka nasi goreng?"

"Ya, aku suka," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, makanlah di sini bersama kami! Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku mencari Changmin." Ia merasa sangat gugup berbicara kepada Yunho. Ia mencengkeram ujung apronnya. "Kumohon!"

Pagi ini Yunho melihat sisi yang lain lagi dari Jaejoong. Wanita itu bersikap sangat manis pagi ini. Ia tidak bisa menolak tawaran Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin menolaknya. "Baiklah."

Jaejoong merasa senang sekali. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Mata Changmin berbinar-binar melihat nasi goreng tersaji di atas meja makan pagi ini. Apakah ini mimpi? Ia menampar pipinya sendiri, sakit.

"Apa ada nyamuk hinggap di pipimu?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada Changmin.

"Aku merasa bagaikan berada di surga." Changmin sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sarapan dengan nasi goreng bersama ibu dan ayah, calon ayah maksudnya, adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan baginya.

"Apakah di surga ada nyamuk?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho terkekeh. Perdebatan ibu dan anak itu mulai lagi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Justru aneh jika melihat mereka berdua diam saja. Berdebat adalah cara Jaejoong dan Changmin saling mengungkapkan kasih sayang.

"Yang pasti aku bisa makan sepuasnya di surga," balas Changmin.

Jaejoong bisa menangkap maksud Changmin. "Aku membuat nasi goreng ini untuk pak guru."

Changmin tidak merasa khawatir. Yunho pasti membelanya. Ia melirik ke arah wali kelasnya itu.

Yunho menangkap sinyal dari Changmin. "Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan nasi goreng sebanyak ini sendirian."

Changmin menyeringai ke arah Jaejoong. Ia menang lagi kali ini.

Jaejoong merengut kesal. "Pak Guru, mengapa kau selalu membela Changmin? Kapan kau akan membelaku?"

Yunho terkejut karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba protes. "Itu karena Changmin adalah muridku."

"Lalu aku?" Jaejoong merasa iri kepada Changmin karena Yunho begitu perhatian kepada Changmin.

Yunho bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Err,... Kau bukanlah muridku." Ia melihat wajah cemberut Jaejoong. Ia pun langsung meralat kata-katanya. "Kau adalah... orang tua muridku. Ya, kau adalah ibu dari muridku."

Jaejoong merasa sedih. Jadi, Yunho hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai ibu Changmin? Setelah semua yang mereka lewati selama ini, Yunho hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang tua murid. Ia benar-benar merasa kecewa.

Yunho mulai ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong marah. "Tapi kau sangat istimewa."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Ia menunggu Yunho untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yunho kebingungan. Disadari atau tidak, Jaejoong memang istimewa dibandingkan dengan orang tua muridnya yang lain. "Karena kau adalah ibu dari murid kesayanganku." Ia menunggu perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong. "Anakmu bisa dikatakan jenius. Ibunya pasti sangat keren." Tak lupa ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Jaejoong.

Betapa senangnya Jaejoong karena Yunho menyebutnya keren. Ingin rasanya ia melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Pak Guru, cepat makan nasi gorengnya! Jika tidak, aku akan menghabiskannya." Changmin sudah tiga kali menambah nasi gorengnya.

.

.

.

"Semalam Bibi Jaejoong datang mencari ayah." Semalam Sooyeon lupa untuk mengatakan hal tersebut kepada ayahnya.

"Ada apa ia mencariku?" Kangta melirik ke arah istrinya. Ia takut istrinya cemburu.

"Setelah mengetahui ayah tidak ada di rumah, Bibi Jae pergi lagi," lanjut Sooyeon. "Bibi Jae datang bersama seorang pria tampan."

Wajah Boa yang cemberut setelah mendengar nama Jaejoong kini berubah cerah. "Ah, pria itu pasti kekasihnya. Mungkin ia ingin memberitahu bahwa ia akan segera menikah dengan kekasihnya."

Kangta mengangguk. "Mungkin saja. Sudah lama ia hidup melajang. Mungkin sekarang saatnya ia mengakhiri masa lajangnya."

"Bukankah ini berita bagus, Sayang?" seru Boa. "Akhirnya Jaejoong memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjaganya. Aku merasa kasihan kepada Changmin karena selama ini ia harus menjaga ibunya sendirian."

Kangta turut bahagia mendengar bahwa Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan pengganti dirinya. Selama ini ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membahagiakan wanita yang pernah ia cintai itu. Kegagalan rumah tangganya dengan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong jera untuk menikah lagi. Namun, kini akhirnya ada juga pria yang bisa meyakinkan wanita itu untuk membangun bahtera rumah tangga lagi. Beban pikirannya kini berkurang satu. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa terkadang ia memikirkan nasib mantan istrinya itu, walaupun sudah tidak ada cinta di hatinya untuk Jaejoong. Ia menganggap Jaejoong seperti seorang adik.

.

.

.

"Pak Guru, tunggu!" Jaejoong mengejar Yunho yang hampir menjalankan mobilnya. Ia berlari dengan penuh semangat.

"Ada apa, Nn. Kim?" Yunho menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah, tetapi ia senang. "Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu." Ia menyodorkan kotak makanan yang dihias dengan cantik kepada Yunho.

Yunho merasa senang melihat kotak makanan itu. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Nn. Kim."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot. Aku akan merasa senang sekali jika kau mau menerimanya."

"Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya." Yunho mengambil kotak makanan dari tangan Jaejoong. Tak sengaja ia menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. Tatapan mereka pun bertemu. Ia merasakan hal yang aneh saat tangan mereka bersentuhan dan pandangan mereka bertemu. "Te... terima kasih atas makanannya. Nasi gorengnya enak sekali."

Lagi-lagi perasaan Jaejoong melambung tinggi karena pujian Yunho. "Aku senang karena kau menyukainya." Ia mempunyai kebiasaan memainkan ujung bajunya jika sedang gugup.

"Uhm, kalau begitu aku permisi pulang." Detak jantung Yunho berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Yunho di rumahnya disambut oleh ibunya yang berdiri di teras. Ibunya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Menginap di mana kau semalam?" Ny. Jung berpura-pura marah. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya.

Yunho lupa memberi tahu ibunya saat ia pergi ke luar untuk menemui Jaejoong. Saat itu ibunya sudah tidur dan ia pada awalnya ia tidak berniat untuk sampai menginap di rumah Jaejoong.

"Ibu menunggumu untuk sarapan, tetapi kau tidak keluar juga dari kamar. Ibu kemudian pergi ke kamarmu, tetapi kau tidak ada." Ny. Jung tak hentinya berbicara. Jelas terlihat kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya. Putranya itu memang sudah dewasa, tetapi baginya Yunho akan selalu menjadi bayi kecilnya. "Di mana kau semalam? Apakah kau bersama seorang wanita?"

 _Ya, aku berkeliling Kota Seoul semalaman bersama seorang wanita._ "Aku menginap di rumah... Changmin. Ya, di rumah Changmin."

"Untuk apa kau menginap di rumah Changmin?" Ny. Jung tidak mengerti mengapa putranya itu sampai harus menginap di rumah muridnya.

"Aku akan mandi dulu, Bu. Aku harus bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah." Yunho menghindari pertanyaan ibunya. Ia terus saja berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ny. Jung masih berpikir mengapa putranya menginap di rumah Changmin. "Rumah Changmin?" Ia membelalakkan matanya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia kemudian menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Yunho. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Jaejoong semalam? Yunho, jawab ibu!"

Yunho berpura-pura tidak mendengar ibunya. Ia menyalakan kran air di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka kotak makanan pemberian Jaejoong pada saat istirahat. Ia merasa senang sekali melihat isi kotak tersebut. Jaejoong membentuk nasi menjadi bentuk beruang. Sayuran dan buah dipotong menjadi bentuk-bentuk yang lucu. Selain itu, Jaejoong juga memberinya beberapa macam kue yang tidak terlalu manis.

"Wah, tumben sekali Pak Guru Yunho membawa bekal ke sekolah," komentar salah seorang guru wanita. "Kotaknya dihias dengan cantik." Guru tersebut kemudian mendekat untuk melihat kotak makanan Yunho dengan jelas. "Wah, isinya juga sangat indah! Beruangnya sangat mirip dengan Pak Guru Yunho. Yang membuatkannya pasti sangat memahami Pak Guru Yunho."

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan tidak membalas perkataan rekan kerjanya itu. Lebih baik ia tidak banyak bicara mengenai kotak bekal itu.

"Ah, pasti makanan ini buatan kekasih Pak Guru Yunho!" seru guru wanita itu. "Aku penasaran siapakah wanita yang sangat beruntung itu, yang bisa mendapatkan hati Pak Guru Yunho."

Yoochun tertarik mendengar pembicaraan guru wanita itu. Ia pun menghampiri Yunho dan guru wanita itu. Ia terbelalak melihat kotak bekal Yunho dan isinya. Dari hiasan kotak tersebut ia bisa mengetahui siapa yang telah membuatkan bekal untuk Yunho. "Ini pasti bekal buatan Nn. Kim Jaejoong, ibu Shim Changmin."

"Benarkah?" Guru wanita itu bertanya kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Aku merasa sangat yakin. Bukankah begitu Pak Guru Yunho?"

Yunho hanya memaksakan senyumannya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong mengenai siapa yang telah memberinya kotak bekal itu. Tampaknya Yoochun sangat mengenali kotak bekal itu.

"Jadi, kau memang benar-benar berpacaran dengan ibu dari salah satu murid, Pak Guru Yunho?" Guru wanita itu berbicara keras sekali, sehingga seisi ruang guru dapat mendengarnya. "Jadi, ternyata itu bukan sekedar gosip."

Guru-guru yang mendengar ucapan guru wanita itu segera mendekat dan mengerubungi meja kerja Yunho. "Wah, sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah cukup jauh. Apakah kau sudah melamarnya? Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Yunho merasa pusing mendengar pertanyaan dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. "Uhm, maaf aku ingin memakan bekal makan siangku dulu."

"Oh, tentu saja! Kau boleh memakan bekal yang diberikan oleh kekasihmu. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu. Hihihi!" Ucapan Yunho justru semakin membuat rekan-rekan kerjanya berpikir bahwa dirinya memang sedang kasmaran dan ingin menikmati bekal buatan kekasihnya itu tanpa gangguan agar ia bisa merasakan cinta pada setiap gigitannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana semalam? Apakah rencana kita berhasil?" Kyuhyun langsung menginterogasi Changmin setibanya mereka di atap sekolah.

Changmin tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia menunjukkan kotak bekal di tangannya. "Pak Guru Yunho memang mendatangkan berkah bagiku. Ibuku membuatkan bekal untukku dan tadi pagi juga ia membuat nasi goreng untuk sarapan." Ia kemudian membuka kotak bekalnya di hadapan teman-temannya. "Ayo kita makan bersama-sama!"

"Wah, kalau begini, aku sangat rela jika ibumu menikah dengan pak guru!" Minho memakan tempura dari dalam kotak bekal Changmin. "Kita bisa makan siang gratis setiap hari."

"Sebenarnya yang ingin ibu buatkan sarapan dan bekal adalah pak guru, tetapi tentu saja aku dibuatkan juga. Hehehe!" Changmin tampak bahagia.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebahagia ini, Min," komentar Jonghyun. Ia berebut kimbab dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, jangan berebut! Makanannya masih banyak." Changmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau rela berbagi makananmu dengan kami?" Minho bertanya kepada Changmin. "Bukankah makanan sudah seperti kekasih bagimu? Memangnya kau rela berbagi kekasih dengan kami?"

"Teman-teman seperti kalian jauh lebih berharga daripada makanan," ujar Changmin tulus. "Terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan bantuan kalian selama ini."

"Kita memang sudah seharusnya saling membantu," balas Jonghyun. Ia menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Kini kau sudah berubah, Min," celetuk Kyuhyun. Ketiga temannya langsung melirik ke arahnya.

Changmin tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. "Berubah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Sekarang kau jauh lebih dewasa ya. Sepertinya kau sudah mempunyai gambaran mengenai masa depanmu nanti." Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan pada diri Changmin. "Kau tidak lagi suka membolos. Kau semakin jarang mengerjai teman-teman dan guru lagi. Kau juga sekarang terlihat serius memperhatikan guru di kelas, padahal kau sudah sangat pandai. Sebelumnya kau lebih sering tidur di kelas."

"Benar juga," timpal Minho.

"Kau tampak mencurigakan, Min. Ada apa?" Jonghyun menatap Changmin.

"Mengapa kalian berpikir bahwa aku berubah?" Changmin menjadi gugup. "Aku masih Shim Changmin yang dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau berubah, apalagi perubahanmu ke arah yang positif." Kyuhyun menyemangati Changmin. "Mungkin kami juga harus berubah sepertimu dan mulai memikirkan masa depan kami."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyu?" Changmin pura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia merasa belum siap untuk mengatakan kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia berencana untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya, sebelum nanti mereka berpisah.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Changmin berdering. Ia terkejut melihat nama ayahnya muncul di layar ponselnya. Ada apa gerangan? Tidak biasanya sang ayah menelepon. "Ah, ayahku menelepon." Ia sedikit menjauh dari teman-temannya untuk menjawab panggilan telepon dari ayahnya. Ini juga menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari bahasan mengenai dirinya yang berubah. "Halo, Ayah!"

 _"Halo, Min! Apakah kau sedang istirahat?"_ Kangta harus memastikan bahwa Changmin tidak sedang belajar di kelas.

"Ya, aku sedang memakan bekal buatan ibu bersama teman-temanku," jawab Changmin.

 _"Ibumu membuatkanmu bekal?"_ Kangta sangat terkejut. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong membuatkan bekal, bahkan memasak saja jarang. Ternyata mantan istrinya itu sudah jauh berubah. Sepertinya Jaejoong sekarang benar-benar serius untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Jaejoong tampak sangat mencintai calon suaminya itu, sehingga Jaejoong rela berubah demi pria itu.

Kangta merasa iri kepada calon suami Jaejoong. Saat ia masih bersama Jaejoong, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan wanita itu. Jaejoong selalu berbuat seenaknya dan tidak pernah mau menaati perkataannya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang calon suami Jaejoong lakukan untuk menaklukkan wanita itu.

Changmin menyeringai. Ayahnya itu tidak pernah dibuatkan bekal oleh ibunya. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk pamer kepada sang ayah. "Ya, ibu membuatkan bekal yang banyak dan enak sekali."

 _"Benarkah?"_ Kangta masih sulit untuk memercayainya. _"Sejak kapan ibumu membuatkanmu bekal?"_

"Ini semua karena Pak Guru Yunho. Sebenarnya yang ingin ibu buatkan bekal adalah pak guru, tetapi tentu saja aku juga dibuatkan." Changmin mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

 _"Pak Guru Yunho? Siapa dia? Apakah ia gurumu? Mengapa ibumu ingin membuatkan bekal untuknya?"_ Kangta menginterogasi putranya.

"Pak Guru Yunho adalah wali kelasku. Ia berhubungan dekat dengan ibu." Changmin memberi tahu ayahnya.

 _"Ah, jadi yang datang bersama ibumu semalam adalah Pak Guru Yunho."_ Kangta menarik kesimpulan sendiri. _"Semalam ibumu datang ke rumah ayah bersama seorang pria, tetapi ayah sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang dari luar kota, sehingga mereka hanya bertemu adik-adikmu."_

Changmin baru mengetahui bahwa ibunya sampai mencari dirinya ke rumah ayahnya. Namun, tampaknya sang ibu tidak mengatakan bahwa dirinya hilang. "Ya, pria itu adalah Pak Guru Yunho."

 _"Aku menghubungimu untuk menanyakan maksud kedatangannya semalam untuk mencariku. Setelah mengetahui aku sedang tidak ada di rumah, mereka langsung pergi lagi dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa."_ Kangta memberi tahu Changmin alasannya menelepon.

"Mengapa ayah tidak langsung menanyakannya saja kepada ibu?" balas Changmin. Kedua orang tua kandungnya itu tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi.

 _"Kau seperti tidak tahu ibu tirimu saja."_ Kangta merasa malu kepada Changmin. _"Jika ia tahu bahwa aku menghubungi ibumu, ia akan cemburu. Apakah ibumu datang untuk memberi kabar bahwa ia akan menikah lagi dengan wali kelasmu itu?"_

Changmin tidak mengira bahwa ayahnya bisa sampai berpikir seperti itu, padahal ayahnya itu baru mendengar cerita mengenai wali kelasnya. "Ya, ibu akan menikah dengan Pak Guru Yunho." Hal yang diucapkan Changmin adalah janji yang ia buat untuk ibunya.

 _"Wah, akhirnya! Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya."_ Kangta menyayangi Jaejoong. Ia ingin Jaejoong bisa hidup bahagia. _"Selama ini aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Kuharap ia akan bahagia dengan pernikahan keduanya ini."_

"Ayah tenang saja! Pak Guru Yunho pasti akan membahagiakan ibu. Mereka berdua saling mencintai dan sedang dimabuk cinta." Changmin tersenyum saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

 _"Pantas saja ibumu rela menurunkan egonya, ternyata ia sedang kasmaran."_ Kangta juga tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya sampai rela berkorban demi dirinya. Beruntungnya wali kelas Changmin itu. _"Bisakah kau memberi tahu ayah nomor telepon wali kelasmu itu? Ayah ingin bertemu dengannya."_

Changmin mulai panik. "Untuk apa ayah ingin menemuinya?"

Kangta terkekeh. Ia bisa mendengar kekhawatiran pada nada bicara Changmin. _"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan merusak hubungan ibumu dengan kekasihnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu pria seperti apa yang bisa membuat ibumu tergila-gila."_

Changmin merasa tenang. Ia pun memberikan nomor telepon seluler Yunho kepada ayahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuat adonan kue dengan gembira. Ia bahkan bersenandung dan bernyanyi di dapur tokonya. Semua pegawainya di toko kue tampak heran dengan tingkah bos mereka yang tidak biasanya. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi kepada bos mereka. Apakah wanita cantik itu baru saja menang undian?

Ny. Jung juga memperhatikan sikap sahabatnya. Sikap sahabatnya itu hari ini benar-benar di luar kebiasaan. "Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka tadi malam. Aku harus menginterogasi Yunho nanti di rumah."

Kue yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong hari ini berpenampilan sangat cantik, jauh lebih cantik daripada biasanya yang juga sudah cantik. Menurut para pelanggang rasanya juga jauh lebih enak. Mereka bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia dari orang yang membuatnya.

Jaejoong juga melayani pelanggan dengan sangat ramah. Ia bahkan memberikan tambahan kue gratis kepada para pelanggan, juga potongan harga.

"Wah, Nn. Kim, apa kau sedang mengadakan event di tokomu?" komentar salah seorang pelanggan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang ingin memberi bonus kepada kalian para pelanggan setia toko kueku." Jaejoong tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia terlihat sangat ceria.

"Kau terlihat sangat gembira. Ada apa gerangan? Apa kau baru saja memenangkan kontes membuat kue tingkat nasional?" komentar pelanggan lainnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Andaikan saja itu benar. Hehehe. Tidak ada apa-apa. _Mood_ -ku hari ini sedang bagus."

"Bos kita pasti sedang jatuh cinta." Salah seorang pegawai toko kue berbisik kepada temannya.

"Mudah-mudahan saja kali ini ia jatuh cinta kepada manusia, bukan toko kue atau benda mati lainnya," balas pegawai lainnya.

Seorang pegawai wanita menjatuhkan nampan berisi kue yang dibawanya dari dapur tepat di hadapan Jaejoong yang sedang melayani pelanggan. Kuenya baru dikeluarkan dari dalam oven dan uap panasnya mengenai tangan wanita itu.

Wajah pegawai wanita itu langsung berubah pucat. Ia pasti dimarahi oleh bosnya yang sangat mencintai kue. Bisa saja ia langsung diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya.

Dengan sigap Jaejoong memunguti kue-kue yang terjatuh ke lantai. Ia juga meminta salah satu pegawainya untuk membersihkan lantai tersebut. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya kepada pegawai wanita yang menjatuhkan kue-kue itu. Ia melihat luka bakar yang diakibatkan oleh uap panas pada tangan wanita itu. "Segera bilas lukamu dengan air dingin dan oleskan salep!"

"Nn. Kim, maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati membawa kue-kue itu." Mata pegawai wanita itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kue-kuenya. Kita bisa membuatnya lagi. Yang penting sekarang tanganmu harus segera diobati."

Para pegawai toko kue menatap bos mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apakah mereka sedang bermimpi? Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. Apa pun atau siapa pun yang membuat Jaejoong seperti itu, mereka harus berterima kasih.

Pegawai wanita yang telah menjatuhkan kue bisa bernafas dengan lega. Ia selamat. Ia tidak diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak dimarahi. "Terima kasih, Nn. Kim!"

Kebaikan Jaejoong tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia memberi semua pegawainya masing-masing sekotak kue untuk dibawa pulang. Biasanya ia pelit dan sangat perhitungan.

.

.

.

Yunho menerima telepon dari seorang pria yang mengaku bernama Shim Kangta, ayah Changmin. Ia tidak tahu apakah pria itu benar-benar ayah Changmin atau ayah sewaan lagi. Pria itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Mungkin saja ayah Changmin sudah mengetahui menghilangnya Changmin tadi malam.

Yunho memasuki sebuah kafe. Ia melihat seorang pria tampan yang sepertinya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Pria tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri seperti yang disebutkan oleh orang yang meneleponnya, yang mengaku sebagai ayah Changmin. Ia pun menghampiri pria tersebut. Pria itu terlihat jauh lebih meyakinkan sebagai ayah Changmin daripada yang sebelumnya datang menemuinya ke ruang guru. "Apakah anda Tn. Shim Kangta?"

Kangta berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjabat tangan Yunho. "Benar sekali. Anda pasti Pak Guru Yunho." Ia terpana melihat Yunho. Selera mantan istrinya memang sangat tinggi. "Silakan duduk!"

Yunho duduk di hadapan Kangta. Pria di hadapannya ini memang cocok untuk menjadi ayah Changmin. Sepertinya ini adalah ayah kandung Changmin yang asli.

"Apakah kau ingin meminum kopi, Pak Guru? Aku akan memesankannya untukmu." Kangta bersikap ramah kepada calon suami mantan istrinya.

"Tidak perlu, Tn. Shim. Saya tidak minum kopi," tolak Yunho secara halus. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Kangta terkekeh. "Tenang saja, Pak Guru! Aku tidak akan memasukkan racun sianida ke dalam kopimu."

Yunho ikut tertawa. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu, Tn. Shim. Aku memang tidak meminum kopi."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Pak Guru. Kau terlalu serius menanggapinya." Menurut Kangta, Yunho adalah orang yang kurang bisa diajak bercanda. Dengan kata lain, selera humor Yunho sangat rendah. Bagaimana pria seperti itu bisa tahan menghadapi sifat empat dimensi Jaejoong?

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu denganku untuk membicarakan pendidikan Changmin di sekolah?" Yunho merasa senang karena akhirnya ayah Changmin peduli akan pendidikan Changmin.

"Bukan, aku ingin bertemu denganmu bukan untuk menanyakan hal itu, melainkan hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong," ujar Kangta.

Deg! Yunho terdiam sejenak. Apakah Kangta marah kepadanya karena ia menemani Jaejoong untuk datang ke rumahnya? "Maaf, kau jangan salah paham, Tn. Shim. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan mantan istrimu. Aku hanya bertindak sebagai wali kelas Changmin."

Kangta kembali terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku, Pak Guru. Aku sama sekali tidak marah. Aku justru turut berbahagia untuk kalian. Akhirnya, Jaejoong menemukan pria yang benar-benar ia cintai. Yunho, aku sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai adik perempuanku sendiri. Tolong bahagiakanlah dia! Jangan buat ia kecewa dan bersedih! Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa kalian akan menikah. Jika kau menyakiti Jaejoong, kau akan berurusan denganku."

Yunho tidak mengerti bagaimana gosip mengenai hubungannya dengan Jaejoong bisa sampai ke telinga mantan suami Jaejoong? Sampai mana gosip ini menyebar?

"Aku akan menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian." Kangta berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sekarang sudah sore. Aku harus pulang."

Setelah Kangta meninggalkan kafe, Yunho duduk tertegun di tempat duduknya. Mengapa semua orang berpikir bahwa ia memiliki hubungan asmara dengan Jaejoong? Apakah karena ia terlalu dekat dengan Changmin daripada murid-muridnya yang lain? Apakah karena ia terlihat terlalu akrab dengan Jaejoong? Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan rumor tidak jelas ini.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong memberikan kue-kue ini." Ny. Jung menyajikan kue-kue yang dibawanya dari toko Jaejoong di atas meja setelah makan malam.

Yunho mengambil sebuah kue dan memakannya. Ia sangat menyukai kue buatan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua semalam?" Ny. Jung menatap putranya dengan tajam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Yunho tidak berani menatap ibunya.

"Sikapnya sangat berbeda hari ini. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian," ujar Ny. Jung.

Yunho juga merasakan sikap Jaejoong yang sangat berbeda tadi pagi. Mungkin wanita itu menjadi begitu akibat demamnya semalam.

"Yunho, jawab pertanyaan ibu!" Ny. Jung tidak suka diabaikan oleh anaknya sendiri. "Apakah kau berhubungan dengan Jaejoong?"

Yunho akhirnya melihat ke arah ibunya. "Mengapa ibu berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Aku dan Jaejoong tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

"Kau adalah seorang pria dewasa dan Jaejoong adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Wajar saja jika ibu berpikiran seperti itu," balas Ny. Jung.

"Apakah ibu tidak memercayaiku, anak ibu sendiri? Aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang dapat membuat ibu malu." Yunho merasa sedikit tersinggung karena ibunya sendiri telah mencurigai dirinya.

Ny. Jung terdiam. Putranya itu adalah pria yang sangat baik. Tidak mungkin anak kesayangannya itu berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak. "Maafkan ibu! Ibu sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menuduhmu. Ibu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Wajar bukan seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya?"

Yunho tersenyum kepada ibunya. Ia teringat kembali akan Jaejoong yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Changmin yang hilang. Semua ibu pasti akan mengkhawatirkan anak mereka. Ia sangat memaklumi sikap ibunya itu. "Terima kasih, Bu! Terima kasih karena ibu sudah sangat peduli kepadaku. Ibu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Maafkan juga jika aku belum bisa membawa seorang menantu untuk ibu." Ia memeluk ibunya. "Aku sangat menyayangi ibu."

.

.

.

Yunho menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memikirkan cara untuk menghapus gosipnya dengan Jaejoong. Apakah ia harus menjauhi dan tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan Jaejoong? Setelah menghilangnya Changmin kemarin malam, Jaejoong pasti akan lebih memperhatikan Changmin. Ia tidak perlu mencampuri urusan ibu dan anak itu lagi. Ya, sepertinya ia harus menjaga jarak dengan mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yunho berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk dari Jaejoong. Yunho segera membaca pesan tersebut.

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Pak Guru, kau ingin makan apa untuk besok siang?_

 _Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu._

Yunho tersenyum membaca pesan dari Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa ia menjaga jarak dari Jaejoong jika Jaejoong terus saja menghubunginya, dan parahnya lagi ia merasa senang membaca pesan-pesan lucu dan konyol dari Jaejoong?

 _Apa saja boleh. Semua makanan yang kau buat pasti rasanya enak._

Yunho berpikir bahwa tidak apa-apa jika malam ini ia melayani pembicaraan Jaejoong. Ia akan berpuas-puas mengobrol dengan Jaejoong malam ini. Mulai besok ia berniat untuk mulai menjaga jarak dari wanita itu.

Hati Jaejoong berbunga-bunga. Rasanya ia ingin melompat. Ia berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur.

 _Ternyata kau pandai menggombal. Hehehe._

Yunho tidak merasa bahwa ia sedang menggombali Jaejoong. Yang ia katakan memang kenyataan. Makanan buatan Jaejoong yang pernah ia makan rasanya sangat enak.

 _Maaf jika kau merasa bahwa aku sedang menggombalimu. Namun, yang kukatakan memang kenyataan. Makanan-makanan yang kau buat sangat enak._

 _Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menggombal._

Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia sangat tidak suka digoda atau digombali oleh lelaki. Namun, berbeda dengan Yunho. Ia tidak keberatan jika guru tampan itu yang menggombalinya.

 _Apakah kau menyukai makanan internasional?_

 _Jika kau suka, aku akan membuat pasta untukmu besok._

 _ **Pak Guru Tampan:**_

 _Aku suka._

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan pasta untukmu besok._

Yunho merasa sedih. Mungkin pasta itu akan menjadi makanan buatan Jaejoong terakhir yang dapat ia nikmati. Selanjutnya ia akan menjaga jarak dari wanita itu. Berat rasanya melakukan hal itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong yang meramaikan ponselnya, yang membuat ponselnya berbunyi setiap saat. Ia akan merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Min, tolong berikan kotak makanan ini kepada Pak Guru Yunho!" Jaejoong menitipkan kotak bekal untuk Yunho kepada Changmin sebelum Changmin berangkat ke sekolah.

"Untukku mana?" Changmin menyeringai.

"Err... aku lupa menyiapkannya untukmu," jawab Jaejoong tanpa rasa bersalah.

Changmin cemberut. "Yang ibu pikirkan hanya pak guru, sedangkan anakmu ini kau lupakan."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Min. Kau kan sudah makan banyak tadi," balas Jaejoong.

"Itu sarapan. Makan siang beda lagi." Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"Ya, baiklah aku akan siapkan kotak bekalmu sekarang." Jaejoong malas berdebat mengenai hal ini. Ia takut Changmin mengadu kepada Yunho.

"Ibu menghias kotak bekal untuk pak guru dengan sangat bagus, sedangkan untukku tidak," protes Changmin.

"Dihias atau tidak kan sama saja. Yang dimakan makanannya, bukan hiasannya," argumen Jaejoong.

"Ibu hanya memikirkan Pak Guru Yunho. Cinta ibu kini sudah beralih dari kue kepada pak guru." Changmin tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Jaejoong merona. Ia tersipu malu. Ia berpura-pura marah kepada Changmin. "Jangan berbicara sembarangan! Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepadanya. Ia sudah banyak membantuku saat mencari dirimu yang hilang. Jika ia tidak ada, entah apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku saat mengelilingi kota sendirian pada malam hari."

"Ya ya ya, Pak Guru adalah pahlawan ibu." Changmin memutar matanya.

Jaejoong tidak tahan digoda oleh Changmin. Wajahnya semakin memerah. "Cepat pergi sana! Nanti kau bisa terlambat lagi." Ia segera mengusir anaknya itu untuk enyah dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali digoda oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya saat Changmin datang ke ruang guru untuk mengantarkan makanan untuknya dari Jaejoong. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi rekan-rekan kerjanya. Sebentar lagi gosip itu akan hilang dan mereka tidak akan menggodanya lagi.

Yunho memakan lasagna buatan Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskannya. Ia mungkin akan merindukan makanan seenak ini.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Changmin memutuskan untuk mengakui perbuatannya kepada Junsu. Ia menunggu guru Seni Musik itu di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia segera menghampiri wanita itu saat ia melihatnya. "Bu Guru Kim, bisakah kita bicara?"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa?" Sudah lama Changmin tidak menggodanya di kelas.

"Ada yang perlu kukatakan kepada bu guru." Changmin masih menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Junsu di dalam kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi ke kantin!" Junsu berbalik menuju arah kantin. Changmin berjalan di belakangnya.

Pada sore hari kantin sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa yang masih duduk-duduk di sana untuk mengobrol atau menikmati camilan sore.

Junsu memesan dua roti bakar untuknya dan Changmin. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Bu Guru, aku meminta maaf. Aku telah membuat ibu guru menunggu Pak Guru Yoochun di taman samping sekolah sampai malam," ujar Changmin hati-hati.

Junsu tersenyum. Hatinya terasa sakit jika ia mengingat kejadian itu. Namun, ia berusaha untuk melupakan hal itu. "Sebaiknya kau tidak usah membahas hal itu. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan melupakan lelaki itu. Kami sama sekali tidak cocok. Kepribadianku dan kepribadiannya sangat bertolak belakang."

Changmin terdiam. Ia menatap Junsu dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia telah membuat gurunya itu patah hati. "Apakah bu guru serius? Bu guru sudah menyukainya selama bertahun-tahun."

"Aku serius. Pria sepertinya tidak cocok untukku. Walaupun berat, aku pasti akan bisa untuk melupakan perasaanku kepadanya." Junsu menghela nafas. "Aku memutuskan untuk menyukai pria lain saja."

Changmin merasa sedikit lega. "Benarkah?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Aku memutuskan untuk menyukai Pak Guru Yunho saja. Ia adalah pria yang sangat baik dan bukan tipe pria penggoda. Ia pasti akan bisa memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Changmin tidak setuju. Junsu tidak boleh menyukai Yunho. Yunho hanyalah untuk ibunya seorang. "Bu guru tidak boleh menyukai Pak Guru Yunho karena ia adalah milik ibuku. Ia akan segera menikahi ibuku dan menjadi ayahku."

"Jadi, gosip itu memang benar." Junsu cemberut. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau harus membantuku mencarikan pria sebaik Pak Guru Yunho untukku!" perintah nya mutlak.

.

.

.

Bagaimana Yunho bisa menjaga jarak dengan Jaejoong? Wanita itu terus saja mengirimkan pesan kepadanya. Ia mencoba untuk mematikan ponselnya. Namun, tangannya merasa gatal untuk menyalakannya kembali dengan alasan mungkin ada pesan penting yang masuk.

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Pak Guru, mengapa kau tidak membaca pesanku?_

Jaejoong meneror aplikasi _chatting_ Yunho dengan mengirimkan berbagai emotikon dan stiker lucu. Ia tidak suka diabaikan oleh Yunho.

Yunho berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak membaca pesan dari Jaejoong. Ia harus kuat untuk menahannya.

Jaejoong merasa kesal karena Yunho mengabaikannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Yunho.

Yunho merasa bingung. Apakah ia harus menjawab panggilan telepon dari Jaejoong atau tidak? Ia memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya saja.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan Jaejoong. Wanita itu pasti marah karena ia tidak menjawab panggilan telepon dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang marah sangat mengerikan. Mungkin wanita itu bisa melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari sekedar merusak ban mobilnya. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba wanita itu datang ke ruang guru untuk mencarinya dan memarahi dirinya di hadapan guru-guru lain? Tentu saja gosip mengenai mereka akan semakin menjadi-jadi, bukannya mereda.

Yunho berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa terus sembunyi dan menghindar dari Jaejoong. Wanita itu pasti akan terus mengganggunya. Ia harus membuat Jaejoong menyingkir dari dirinya. Namun, bagaimana caranya? "Jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain, ia pasti tidak akan terlalu sering menghubungiku. Ah, tetapi ia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Mungkin ia tidak akan peduli, walaupun aku berpacaran dengan wanita lain. Jika ia ingin menggangguku, ia pasti akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

Seperti dugaan Yunho, Jaejoong benar-benar datang ke ruang guru untuk menemuinya. Namun, Jaejoong datang bukan untuk marah-marah, melainkan untuk mengantar makan siang untuk Yunho. Kali ini ia tidak menitipkannya kepada Changmin, tetapi mengantarnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin digoda terus oleh Changmin, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkannya sendiri.

"Selamat siang, Pak Guru Yunho!" Jaejoong datang ke sekolah dengan mengenakan pakaian terusan dengan panjang selutut, bermotif bunga-bunga. Ia memakai topi yang lebar dan membawa sebuah keranjang makanan. Penampilannya terlihat cerah seperti hendak piknik pada musim semi.

Yunho terkejut melihat kedatangan Jaejoong ke ruang guru. Ia mengkhawatirkan pandangan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Mereka pasti semakin yakin bahwa ia memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Jaejoong.

Tanpa dipersilakan, Jaejoong duduk di hadapan Yunho. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dari dalam keranjang yang dibawanya. Ia kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. "Menu siang ini adalah nasi kare dan salad buah. Aku baru selesai memasaknya. Nasinya masih hangat."

Yunho tampak malu. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Rekan-rekan guru yang lain memandang ke arah dirinya dan Jaejoong. Guru-guru wanita bahkan mulai berbisik-bisik. "Terima kasih, Nn. Kim! Aku merasa senang karena kau membawakanku makanan untuk makan siang. Akan tetapi, aku merasa tidak enak kepada teman-temanku yang lain. Aku makan, sedangkan mereka tidak. Setelah ini kau tidak perlu lagi mengirimiku makanan."

"Oh, kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku juga membawakan kue untuk guru-guru yang lain." Jaejoong mengeluarkan kotak lain dari dalam keranjangnya. Ia kemudian berkeliling ruang guru untuk menawarkan kue kepada para guru. "Bagaimana kue buatanku? Apakah rasanya enak?"

Para guru tampak gembira diberi kue oleh Jaejoong. Mereka setuju bahwa kue dari toko kue Jaejoong memang enak. "Rasanya enak sekali, Nn. Kim. Sayang sekali kau hanya membawa sedikit."

Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia terlihat senang karena para guru menyukai kue buatannya. "Jika kalian merasa kuenya kurang, kalian bisa datang ke tokoku." Ia kemudian membagikan kartu namanya kepada para guru. "Jika kalian menunjukkan kartu nama ini saat mengunjungi toko kueku, kalian akan mendapatkan diskon." Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mempromosikan toko kue miliknya, sambil menyelam minum air. "Kami juga melayani pemesanan kue untuk pesta pernikahan atau konsumsi rapat. Kami memiliki tempat yang luas dan nyaman, sehingga kalian bisa merayakan pesta ulang tahun atau pertunangan di sana."

Yunho hanya melongo melihat bagaimana Jaejoong menarik perhatian guru-guru yang lain. Wanita itu memang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang lain tertarik kepadanya. Ini gawat. Tidak akan mudah baginya untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong dari hidupnya. Wanita itu bagaikan magnet.

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar ingin membuat Jaejoong menyingkir dari hidupnya. Ia harus menemukan cara. "Sepertinya aku memang harus menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain." Selama ini ia tidak berpacaran karena ia tidak ingin sembarangan memilih wanita. Ia hanya akan berpacaran dengan seorang wanita yang memang akan ia jadikan istri. "Mungkin memang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menikah. Ibuku juga pasti akan senang sekali."

Yunho memutuskan untuk menggunakan jasa biro jodoh untuk mendapatkan seorang istri yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang ia inginkan. Ia mendaftarkan diri di biro jodoh dan menuliskan kriteria calon istri yang ia inginkan. Biro jodoh akan mencarikan wanita yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu. Yunho belum juga mendapatkan kabar dari biro jodoh. Apakah kriteria yang ia inginkan terlalu ideal, sehingga sulit sekali untuk mencari wanita yang memenuhi kriteria tersebut?

Selama sebulan Yunho juga masih berkomunikasi baik dengan Jaejoong. Bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka justru menjadi semakin akrab. Hampir setiap hari Jaejoong mengirimkannya makanan. Jika hal itu terus berlangsung, lama-lama ia bisa menjadi gemuk karena terlalu banyak makan.

Akhirnya, Yunho dihubungi juga oleh pihak biro jodoh. Ada klien wanita mereka yang cocok dengan kriteria yang diinginkan oleh Yunho.

Yunho merasa sangat antusias saat mendapatkan kabar dari biro jodoh tersebut. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui wanita yang berpotensi untuk menjadi calon istrinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Yunho sama sekali tidak memberi tahu ibunya bahwa ia telah mendaftar di biro jodoh. Ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu kepada ibunya. Belum tentu juga perjodohan yang ia ikuti akan benar-benar berakhir di pelaminan.

Pertemuan pertama Yunho dengan wanita yang dipilihkan oleh biro jodoh diatur oleh biro jodoh itu. Selanjutnya, mereka sendiri yang akan memutuskan akan seperti apa ke depannya.

Yunho dijadwalkan untuk bertemu pasangannya pada hari Minggu siang di sebuah restoran. Ia sudah mempunyai foto wanita tersebut, sehingga ia tidak akan sulit untuk menemukan wanita itu di restoran. Menurutnya wanita yang dipasangkan dengannya itu sangat cantik, lebih daripada yang ia harapkan. Fisik bukanlah salah satu kriteria yang ia inginkan, yang penting adalah kepribadiannya.

Yunho datang tepat waktu. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu menunggunya. Namun, ternyata wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu datang daripada dirinya. "Selamat pagi, Nn. Park! Saya adalah Jung Yunho. Mohon maaf saya datang terlambat!" Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Nn. Park yang telah menunggunya.

Nn. Park Gyuri, wanita yang dipasangkan dengan Yunho, tersenyum. "Kau sama sekali tidak datang terlambat Tn. Jung. Akulah yang datang terlalu cepat. Aku tidak ingin orang lain menungguku, lebih baik aku saja yang menunggu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku datang terlalu cepat."

Yunho sudah terkesan kepada Gyuri. Wanita itu sangat menghargai waktu dan tidak ingin merugikan orang lain.

Yunho mengobrol banyak dengan Gyuri. Ia sangat terkesan kepada Gyuri. Wanita itu berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Pendidikannya juga tinggi dan pintar. Sopan santunnya pun sangat baik. Wanita seperti inilah yang ia cari untuk dijadikan sebagai pendampingnya. Ia juga merasa nyaman berkomunikasi dengan Gyuri. Mereka sama-sama suka membaca dan berkecimpung di dunia pendidikan. Gyuri adalah seorang guru TK dan sangat menyukai anak-anak. Selain itu, Gyuri juga menyukai olahraga dan cukup memiliki wawasan di dunia olahraga.

"Jika kau menikah, apakah kau masih akan terus bekerja?" tanya Yunho.

"Jika suamiku mengizinkan, aku masih akan terus bekerja. Akan tetapi, tentu saja prioritasku yang utama adalah keluarga," jawab Gyuri.

Yunho merasa senang mendengar jawaban Gyuri. Wanita itu benar-benar sempurna baginya. "Menjadi guru TK sepertinya tidak akan terlalu banyak menyita waktu. Kau bisa bekerja sampai siang hari dan sore harinya kau sudah berada di rumah. Apakah kau bisa memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga?"

Gyuri terkekeh. "Apakah kau mencari seorang asisten rumah tangga, Tn. Jung?"

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku." Yunho mengklarifikasi.

"Aku mengerti. Pertanyaan tersebut sangat wajar," ujar Gyuri. "Tenang saja! Aku bisa memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, walaupun masakan buatanku tidak seenak makanan di restoran ini. Aku masih harus banyak belajar."

Yunho tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Gyuri masih bisa belajar lebih banyak. Tampaknya Gyuri adalah wanita yang tidak enggan untuk belajar.

Setelah makan, Yunho mengajak Gyuri untuk berjalan-jalan di taman yang berada di pusat kota. Banyak pasangan yang memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat untuk berkencan.

Ini adalah kencan pertama Yunho seumur hidupnya. Ya, jika ini bisa disebut sebagai kencan. Ia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun sebelumnya, sehingga ia merasa sangat canggung. "Apakah kau pernah berkencan sebelumnya?"

Gyuri merasa bahwa pertanyaan Yunho terlalu polos. "Tentu saja. Aku pernah beberapa kali mempunyai kekasih, tetapi semuanya tidak ada yang serius. Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin serius mencari suami. Berpacaran dengan pria yang tidak serius membuatku lelah. Aku menginginkan pria yang berkomitmen dan bertanggung jawab."

Yunho merasa lega karena Gyuri juga tampak serius seperti dirinya. "Aku ingin berterus terang kepadamu," ujarnya malu-malu. "Sesungguhnya aku belum pernah berkencan."

Gyuri tertawa. Ia setengah tidak percaya pada ucapan Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin pria setampan Yunho belum pernah berkencan? "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu. Apa kau serius dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Raut wajah Yunho memang terlihat serius. "Aku serius. Jadi, kumohon kau bisa memakluminya."

Gyuri tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukanlah masalah."

Yunho merasa malu melihat pasangan-pasangan lain di taman. Mereka tampak sangat mesra, sedangkan ia dan Gyuri berjalan dengan jarak kurang lebih satu meter. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Gyuri, tidak mungkin baginya untuk melakukan hal yang menurutnya kurang sopan kepada Gyuri.

Menurut Gyur, Yunho memang aneh dengan menjaga jarak darinya. Namun, ia menyukai sikap Yunho tersebut. Itu artinya Yunho bisa menghormati dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Ia sudah bisa menduga bahwa Jaejoong mengirimkan pesan lagi untuknya. Jika diabaikan, Jaejoong akan terus menerornya.

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Tampan, kau sedang apa di hari Minggu yang sangat cerah ini?_

Yunho tersenyum membaca pesan dari Jaejoong. Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang 'berkencan' dengan Gyuri.

 _Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman._

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Di taman yang mana? Mengapa kau tidak mengajakku? Huh, sebal!_

 _Tunggulah di sana! Aku akan pergi ke sana._

Yunho berubah panik. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong datang dan merusak kencannya dengan Gyuri.

 _Bukankah kau seharusnya di toko?_

 _Sekarang adalah hari Minggu. Pasti tokomu kedatangan banyak pelanggan._

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Tenang saja! Pegawaiku banyak. Changmin juga ada di sini untuk membantu._

Hanya Yunho yang bisa membuat Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan toko kuenya. Hanya pria itulah yang bisa membuat Jaejoong berpaling dari toko kuenya.

Yunho benar-benar tidak ingin Jaejoong datang. Ia harus mencegahnya.

 _Jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan mengkoordinasi pegawaimu?_

 _Apakah kau ingin keadaan tokomu menjadi kacau? Apalagi ada Changmin di sana, siapa yang akan mengawasi anak itu?_

 _Bisa-bisa kue di tokomu habis dimakan olehnya._

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Ah, benar juga._

Yunho merasa lega karena pasti Jaejoong akan mengurungkan niat untuk datang menemuinya. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan pesan lagi dari Jaejoong.

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Kalau begitu, aku akan menutup tokoku saja hari ini. Aku akan meliburkan para pegawaiku dan membebaskan Changmin untuk pergi bermain bersama teman-temannya._

Yunho syok saat ia membaca pesan dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu apakah Jaejoong serius atau hanya main-main.

 _Mana bisa begitu?_

 _Para pelangganmu sudah bersusah payah untuk datang ke tokomu._

 _Kau juga akan rugi jika menolak para pelanggan yang datang._

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Jika aku tidak bisa pergi, kau saja yang datang kemari._

 _ **Pak Guru Tampan:**_

 _Tidak mau!_

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Aku akan membuat lava cake kesukaanmu. Jadi, kau harus datang!_

"Kau tampak sedang sibuk." Gyuri mulai merasa diabaikan oleh Yunho. "Jika kau sibuk, lebih baik kita pulang saja."

"Oh, maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak sedang sibuk. Ini hanyalah orang tua salah satu muridku," ujar Yunho. Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke layar ponselnya.

 _ **Nn. Kim Jaejoong:**_

 _Jika kau tidak datang, Changmin yang akan memakan kuemu._

 _Hmm, rasanya sangat nikmat. Cokelatnya meleleh di dalam mulutmu._

Gyuri tetap merasa tidak enak karena kehadirannya telah mengganggu kegiatan Yunho. "Sekarang juga sudah mulai sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," ujarnya. "Aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu di rumah." Ia mencari-cari alasan agar Yunho tidak merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Kencan pertama Yunho ternyata berlangsung sangat singkat, jauh lebih singkat daripada yang ia perkirakan. Ia masih punya banyak waktu luang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk datang ke toko kue Jaejoong. Jika ia tidak datang, Jaejoong akan terus menerornya.

Jaejoong benar-benar menghidangkan banyak kue untuk Yunho. Para pelanggan mengira bahwa Yunho adalah kekasih si pemilik toko. "Alasan kue di toko ini menjadi jauh lebih enak pasti karena pria itu. Cara Nn. Kim memandang pria itu sungguh berbeda."

.

.

.

Walaupun pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gyuri sangat singkat, Yunho tertarik untuk melanjutkan proses perjodohan dengan wanita itu. Ia ingin mengenal wanita itu lebih jauh. Setiap hari Minggu ia pergi 'berkencan' dengan Gyuri. Ia semakin merasa mantap untuk memperistri wanita itu. Sejauh ini tidak ada satu pun hal yang mengecewakan pada diri Gyuri.

Yunho mengajak Gyuri untuk berjalan-jalan ke mall untuk berbelanja dan menonton film di bioskop. Kini jarak mereka berjalan tidak satu meter lagi, tetapi setengah meter, benar-benar merupakan sebuah kemajuan.

Yunho bermaksud untuk membelikan pakaian untuk Gyuri. Ia mengajak wanita itu untuk memasuki sebuah toko pakaian. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah manekin yang mengenakan jaket kulit, celana jins ketat, kacamata hitam, dan sepatu _boots._ Semua itu mengingatkannya kepada Jaejoong pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ia pun tertawa.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Gyuri heran.

Yunho berhenti tertawa. "Manekin itu mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Hahaha!" Ia tertawa lagi.

"Siapa?" Gyuri penasaran.

"Orang tua muridku." Yunho masih tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan orang tua murid," komentar Gyuri.

Yunho terdiam. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang tua murid lainnya. Ia hanya dekat dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Saat Yunho sedang menonton film di bioskop dengan Gyuri, ponselnya terus saja bergetar. Dengan terpaksa ia melayani pembicaraan Jaejoong. Ia hanya menonton film tersebut pada lima belas menit pertama, selanjutnya ia mengobrol dengan Jaejoong.

Gyuri, yang cukup serius menonton film, menoleh ke arah Yunho. Ia merasa heran karena Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa, padahal film yang sedang mereka tonton adalah film yang sedih.

"Kau tidak menonton filmnya ya?" ujar Gyuri setelah ia dan Yunho keluar dari dalam bioskop.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Hampir sepanjang film diputar ia asyik mengobrol dengan Jaejoong, membicarakan tingkah laku Doraemon dan Michan yang menggemaskan.

"Kau tampak sibuk dengan ponselmu," lanjut Gyuri.

Yunho tertegun. Tidak seharusnya ia mengobrol dengan wanita lain lewat aplikasi _chatting_ saat ia berkencan dengan calon istrinya. Gyuri akan tersinggung dan merasa diabaikan.

Yunho berpikir bahwa mungkin ia harus menjauhi Jaejoong mulai saat ini juga, tidak perlu menunggu nanti setelah ia memasuki jenjang yang lebih serius dengan Gyuri dan Jaejoong sendiri yang menjauhinya. Ia yang harus memulainya. Ia bertekad untuk tidak menghiraukan Jaejoong lagi. Jika perlu, ia akan mengganti nomor ponselnya.

.

.

.

Hubungan Yunho dan Gyuri semakin serius. Yunho benar-benar tidak menghiraukan Jaejoong. Ia menghindari percakapan dengan Jaejoong dengan alasan sibuk. Ia juga melayani obrolan dengan Jaejoong seperlunya. Ia hanya akan menjawab jika ditanya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari Jaejoong.

Dalam waktu dua bulan Yunho sudah memantapkan diri untuk melamar Gyuri kepada orang tua wanita itu. Ia merasa cocok dan nyaman dengan keluarga Gyuri.

Ny. Jung sebenarnya tidak terlalu senang Yunho akan menikahi Gyuri karena ia lebih berharap Jaejoonglah yang menjadi menantunya. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Putranya sudah menjatuhkan pilihan kepada Gyuri. Seharusnya ia bersyukur anak semata wayangnya itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Wanita yang dipilih oleh anaknya juga mendekati ideal.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa kau akan mengadakan pesta pertunanganmu di toko kue Jaejoong?" Ny. Jung merasa khawatir. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Jaejoong memiliki perasaan kepada putranya.

"Tentu saja. Kurasa tempat itu sangat tepat, kuenya enak-enak dan tempatnya sangat nyaman," ujar Yunho. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikiran bahwa Jaejoong menyukai dirinya. "Ia mungkin akan memberikan diskon karena aku adalah anak temannya, sekaligus wali kelas putranya."

Ny. Jung benar-benar khawatir. Ia tidak bisa melarang Yunho untuk menyelenggarakan pesta pertunangan di toko kue Jaejoong. Ini adalah pesta pertunangan putranya. Semua Yunholah yang memutuskan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutar-mutar ponsel di tangannya. Ratusan pesan darinya untuk Yunho belum Yunho baca sejak minggu lalu. "Mungkin ponselnya rusak. Apa aku belikan saja ia ponsel yang baru?"

Ponsel di tangan Jaejoong hampir tergelincir karena Jaejoong terkejut saat ponselnya bergetar. Akhirnya, pria tampan itu menghubungi dirinya. "Hey, kau ke mana saja, Pak Guru? Kau tidak membaca pesanku, juga tidak pernah lagi datang ke tokoku. Jika kau tidak meneleponku sekarang, aku akan membelikanmu ponsel baru karena kupikir ponselmu rusak."

 _"Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk menyiapkan pesta,"_ ujar Yunho. _"Aku juga menghubungimu karena aku ingin memesan tempatmu untuk pestaku."_

"Wah, apakah kau berulang tahun?" seru Jaejoong.

 _"Tidak, aku tidak berulang tahun,"_ jawab Yunho.

"Jika kau tidak berulang tahun, lalu kau akan mengadakan pesta apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia merasa senang sekali karena akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara Yunho lagi.

 _"Akhir pekan ini aku akan melangsungkan pesta pertunanganku dengan Gyuri."_

 **TBC**

Semoga saja tidak ada _hater_ Park Gyuri di sini. Kami memilih Park Gyuri karena sepertinya tidak ada alasan bagi Cassiopeia, YJS, fans Yunho, atau fans Jaejoong untuk membencinya. Selain itu, ia juga merupakan _leader_ dari sebuah grup idola yang bisa dikatakan mengalami cobaan yang sama seperti yang dialami oleh Yunho. Hal itu membuat kami tertarik untuk mengkastingnya. Mengenai sifat dan karakternya di dunia nyata, kami tidak tahu. Anggap saja kami hanya meminjam namanya.

Mohon maaf komentar pada Chapter 4 belum semuanya sempat dibalas.

ryukey: semoga saja, walaupun jalan menuju sukes dan bahagia itu pasti tidak mudah.

joongie: menurut kamu seperti itu ya? Changmin tetap bersemangat.

Ranhy: maaf menunggu lama. Apa masih kependekan juga? Hahaha! Jika begitu, mohon maaf.

onew's wife: betul sekali. mohon dimaklumi ya! Karena hal itu, pak guru tidak memarahi Min. Terimakasih! Semangat!

Panda: tahu? Ada apa dengan tahu?

Guest: iya tidak apa-apa, silahkan saja. Siapa yang memberi tugas? Bu Guru Kim ya? Hahaha!

anakyunjae: tolong Yunjae juga disemangati! Sudah terlalu banyak yang menyemangati Min. Hahaha!

Triia: _update_ lagi. Terima kasih. Mungkin _chapter_ ini bagian yang membuat tertawa sedikit. Mohon maaf.

Guest: sudah dilanjutkan. Mohon maaf baru _update._ Terima kasih. Semangat!

elfsissy701: mohon maaf baru _update_ dan tidak lucu.

zxcvbnd: menangisnya di _chapter_ ini saja. Hahaha! Semangat!

cassie yepo: benar sekali, tetapi nanti Yun akan menjauh. Mohon maaf baru _update_.

Guest: saya sering lupa caranya menulis cerita jika sudah lama tidak menulis. Mohon maaf jika tulisan saya tidak bagus. Semoga saja berikutnya saya bisa memperbaiki.

phantomYi: ya, benar.

mx1820: terima kasih. Senang rasanya apabila pembaca merasa terhibur oleh cerita ini. Mohon maaf, untuk _chapter_ ini dan _chapter_ depan kadar kelucuannya banyak dikurangi.

sachan: kamu juga keren. Mohon maaf baru _update_.

yong: kuudere itu apa? Yunho justru melamar wanita lain. Bagaimana ini? Terima kasih!

min: lanjut! Semangat!

hana: terima kasih!

ucie cassiopeia: Min sama sekali tidak dimarahi.

Uknow Yunjae: terima kasih atas apresiasinya. Semangat! Mungkin tidak.

cha yeoja hongki: sebenarnya sudah.

gusti arie: idealnya memang seperti itu. Ini hanya sebuah cerita. Idealnya pasti yang baik-baik, yang bagus-bagus. Wali kelasmu pasti perhatian. Coba diingat-ingat, sekali atau dua kali pasti pernah. Perhatian itu bentuknya berbeda-beda juga. Sebagai contoh, membela kelas kalian di depan guru lain itu juga bentuk perhatian.

Guest: hati-hati, nanti disangka orang gila.

Key'va: benar. Kasih anak sepanjang galah, kasih ibu sepanjang masa.

rly: maklum saja, Min masih remaja, sedang nakal-nakalnya.

Vee: terim kasih. Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur pembaca. Untuk ff MOC tidak ada sequel. Kami mohon maaf. Biarlah pembaca membuat imajinasi atau keinginan sendiri untuk kelanjutannya, membayangkan seperti apa yang diinginkan.

Guest: Min sedang mengeksekusi rencananya.

Guest: satu lagi jempol siapa yang dipakai? Terima kasih. Yunjae pacarannya nanti setelah menikah.

Guest: menikah dulu baru pacaran, lebih romantis.

Guest: minum obat dulu.

Guest: lanjut.


	7. Sorry, He Is Mine

**Chapter 7**

 **Sorry, He Is Mine**

"Apa?" teriak Jaejoong di telepon.

Yunho sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena teriakan Jaejoong. _"Apa kau ingin membuatku tuli? Jangan berteriak sekeras itu?"_

"Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi, Pak Guru!" tegas Jaejoong.

Terdengar suara kekehan Yunho di seberang sana. _"Anakmu itu sangat jenius, tetapi mengapa kau sangat lamban? Aku ingin menyewa tempatmu untuk pesta pertunanganku Sabtu ini."_

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat. "Jadi, kau akan benar-benar akan bertunangan?" Ia terlihat sangat kesal. "Tega sekali kau tidak memberitahuku. Jadi, selama ini kau tidak menganggapku teman? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau mempunyai kekasih. Tega sekali kau!"

 _"Hehehe. Prosesnya sangat cepat, hanya dua bulan. Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu, lagipula aku tidak ingin gegabah memberi tahu orang lain jika semuanya belum pasti."_ Yunho memberi penjelasan. Ia berharap Jaejoong bisa menerima alasannya dan tidak marah.

"Pantas saja selama dua bulan ini kau menghilang. Jadi, ternyata kau sibuk berkencan?" Jaejoong meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Tega sekali kau, Pak Guru. Jika aku bertemu denganmu, akan kucakar wajah tampanmu. Hahaha! Kekasihmu itu pasti akan langsung meninggalkanmu karena kau menjadi jelek."

 _"Maafkan aku! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu!"_ Yunho merasa tidak enak karena ia baru memberi tahu Jaejoong mengenai hubungannya dengan Gyuri. Mungkin seharusnya ia memang memberi tahu Jaejoong sejak awal. Jaejoong sudah pernah menikah dan pastinya lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya dalam hal asmara. Ia bisa meminta saran dari Jaejoong. Ah, tidak mungkin! Ia langsung menepis pikirannya. Rumah tangga Jaejoong dengan ayah Changmin saja hancur. Sepertinya ide yang buruk untuk meminta saran dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong luluh juga mendengar permintaan maaf dari Yunho. "Ya sudah, aku tidak akan mencakar wajahmu. Aku tidaklah sejahat dirimu. Selamat atas pertunanganmu!"

Yunho merasa lega mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. _"Terima kasih, Nn. Kim. Aku akan mendiskusikan konsep pesta pertunangannya dengan Gyuri terlebih dahulu. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi."_

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Yunho di telepon, entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa kesal. Ia merasa lega karena pria itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, rasa kesalnya tidak juga bisa hilang. "Tega sekali ia tidak memberitahuku! Teman macam apa itu? Apa selama ini ia menganggapku orang asing? Sialan kau, Jung Yunho! Untung saja kau tampan, sehingga aku tidak tega untuk mencakar wajahmu." Ia membanting adonan kue hingga menimbulkan keributan di dapur tokonya.

"Mungkin ia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya yang seorang guru itu." Para pegawai mulai berbisik-bisik.

.

.

.

Rasa kesal Jaejoong tidak hilang juga, walaupun ia kini sudah pulang ke rumah. Ia terus saja mengomel dan membanting barang-barang saat menaruhnya. "Dasar sialan!"

"Mengapa ibu terus saja marah-marah sejak pulang dari toko?" Changmin merasa tidak tenang saat menikmati camilannya. "Apakah ada yang membuat ibu marah?"

"Ya, aku marah kepada wali kelasmu itu!" teriak Jaejoong.

Changmin menutup telinganya karena teriakan Jaejoong. "Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pak guru, sehingga ibu sangat marah kepadanya?"

Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya. "Wali kelasmu itu keterlaluan sekali. Selama ini ia menganggapku apa? Ia tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia baru memberitahuku karena ia ingin menyewa tempatku untuk melangsungkan acara pertunangannya. Jika ia bertunangan di tempat lain, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah memberitahuku. Aku merasa tidak dianggap."

Changmin merasa keripik kentang yang sedang dikunyahnya tiba-tiba menjadi pahit. _Pak guru akan bertunangan? Dengan siapa?_ "Apa ibu yakin? Dengan siapa pak guru akan bertunangan?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Gyuri. Ia tidak menyebutkan marga. Apakah kau mengenal wanita itu, Min?" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa penasaran.

"Tidak." Changmin menggeleng. Ia merasa sangat syok. "Aku baru mendengar nama itu." Ia kehilangan nafsu makannya dan menaruh toples berisi keripik kentang di atas meja.

Jaejoong merasa lelah setelah marah-marah. Ia merasa lapar. Diam-diam ia mengambil toples keripik kentang milik Changmin dan memakan isinya.

Changmin tertegun. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa guru kesayangannya akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain, bukan ibunya.

Jaejoong memakan keripik kentang di hadapan Changmin. Ia merasa heran melihat anaknya. Biasanya Changmin akan marah jika ia meminta makanannya, tetapi kali ini anak itu tidak protes saat ia memakan keripik kentang milik Changmin.

Jaejoong memasukkan keripik kentang banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bahkan mengunyah dengan keras agar Changmin menyadarinya. Namun, anaknya itu hanya terdiam sambil melamun. "Keripik kentangmu akan kuhabiskan."

"Habiskan saja!" Changmin sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah ibunya. Ia berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Dasar aneh! Biasanya ia marah jika aku mengambil camilannya sedikit saja. Ada apa dengannya?" Jaejoong benar-benar menghabiskan setoples besar keripik kentang Changmin karena ia merasa sangat lapar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat malas pagi ini. Ia malas pergi ke tokonya, bahkan malas membuat kue. Hal ini baru pertama kali terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena ia masih merasa kesal kepada Yunho. Ia merasa sedih karena tidak dianggap oleh Yunho. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa Yunho menganggapnya sebagai teman dekat. "Aku benci kau!"

Changmin menemukan ibunya masih terbaring di tempat tidur, padahal sekarang sudah saatnya sarapan. Tidak ada makanan apa pun di atas meja makan, termasuk kue. "Mengapa ibu masih di tempat tidur? Apakah ibu sakit?" Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur ibunya.

"Aku malas melakukan apa pun," ketus Jaejoong. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Apa ibu tidak akan pergi ke toko?" tanya Changmin.

"Aaaah!" Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan membuka toko hari ini. Tolong kau pasang papan pengumuman di depan toko dan beritahu para pegawai!"

"Baiklah." Changmin tidak banyak bicara. Ia mengerti perasaan ibunya. Semalam ia juga tidak bisa tidur. Ia merasa sedih dan kecewa. Mengapa Yunho bertunangan dengan wanita lain? Bukankah wali kelasnya itu sangat dekat dengan ibunya? Jadi, selama ini di antara mereka tidak ada perasaan apa-apa? Sia-sia saja usahanya untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau terlihat lemas sekali? Tadi di kelas pun kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan guru," tanya Kyuhyun saat Kyuline sampai di atap sekolah.

"Tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan. Ibuku tidak membuat apa-apa," jawab Changmin lemas.

"Apakah ibumu juga tidak membuatkan bekal?" Minho terlihat panik. Selama ini ia sangat mengandalkan bekal makan siang Changmin untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Changmin menggeleng dengan lemah. "Tidak ada."

"Ya, sayang sekali." Jonghyun terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Untung saja tadi saat pelajaran Matematika aku pergi ke kantin untuk membeli roti." Kyuhyun membawa dua buah roti. Ia membelah masing-masing roti menjadi dua bagian dan membagikan roti tersebut kepada teman-temannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak merasa lapar." Changmin menolak roti pemberian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun hanya saling pandang. Teman mereka sangat aneh hari ini. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu kepada sahabat mereka itu.

"Monster makanan menolak sepotong roti? Sungguh keajaiban," komentar Minho.

"Ada apa, Min? Ceritakanlah kepada kami!" Jonghyun bertanya langsung pada pokok masalah. "Ini pasti hal yang serius. Kau tidak pernah menolak makanan sebelumnya."

"Apakah roti yang kubawa sudah berjamur?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Changmin menghela nafas. "Pak guru akan bertunangan Sabtu ini." Ia menatap langit dengan sendu.

"Kau tidak bercanda, bukan?" tanya Minho untuk memastikan.

"Ini tidak lucu, benar-benar tidak lucu." Jonghyun memeriksa kalender di ponselnya. "Sekarang bukan tanggal 1 April."

"Aku serius." Changmin menatap teman-temannya. "Pak guru akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya. Selama ini ia ternyata memiliki seorang kekasih."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan ibu Changmin. "Ia pasti patah hati."

Changmin menggeleng. "Ibu marah-marah karena pak guru baru memberitahunya. Sepertinya tidak ada perasaan apa-apa di antara mereka."

"Jadi, usaha kita tidak berhasil ya?" Minho merengut.

Changmin mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Usaha kita tidak gagal. Mereka memang menjadi dekat. Ibuku menganggap pak guru sebagai orang yang sangat istimewa. Ibu menganggap pak guru sebagai sahabatnya. Oleh karena itu, ia marah karena pak guru tidak memberi tahu dirinya bahwa pak guru sudah punya kekasih dan akan bertunangan."

"Hanya sahabat?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Setidaknya itulah yang ibu kira," jawab Changmin.

"Apakah benar-benar tidak perasaan di antara mereka?" Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya. "Setelah apa yang mereka lalui?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri pun kaget mendengarnya. Pak guru tidak pernah terlihat bersama seorang wanita. Mungkin mereka berhubungan jarak jauh."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Minho. Ia masih merasa tidak rela jika Yunho bertunangan dengan wanita lain. "Apakah kau akan menggagalkan pertunangannya?"

"Jangan konyol!" Changmin terkekeh. "Apa hak kita untuk melakukannya? Kita hanyalah muridnya."

"Akan tetapi, pak guru adalah sosok ayah impianmu," sanggah Jonghyun. "Memangnya kau rela membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Terlihat raut kesedihan pada wajah Changmin. "Tidak semua hal yang kita impikan itu harus terwujud. Kita harus siap untuk menerima kegagalan." Ia pun harus mempersiapkan diri untuk melepaskan cita-citanya kuliah di Inggris.

"Kurasa Changmin benar." Kyuhyun mendukung keputusan Changmin. "Itu adalah pilihan pak guru. Kita tidak bisa menentangnya karena pak gurulah yang akan menjalaninya, bukan kita. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Aku merasa yakin bahwa ibumu menyukai pak guru." Minho tidak mau menyerah. "Kau bisa merasakan cinta dalam semua makanan yang ia buat. Kita juga bisa melihat perubahan pada sikapnya. Ibumu itu sedang jatuh cinta kepada pak guru."

"Aku juga tahu," potong Changmin. "Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun."

"Ibumu pasti akan merasa sangat sedih," komentar Jonghyun.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menghiburnya," ujar Kyuhyun. "Jika Bibi Jae merasa sedih, kita akan menghiburnya. Ia tidak akan merasa kesepian karena ada kita yang selalu mendukungnya."

Minho mengangguk. "Setidaknya itulah yang bisa kita lakukan. Kau bisa mengandalkan kami."

"Terima kasih, Teman-teman!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah hari ini. Ia bahkan tidak mandi dan malas membersihkan diri. Ia hanya diam di atas tempat tidur sambil bermain-main dengan kedua kucingnya. Meskipun ia tidak membuka tokonya, ia tetap harus menjawab telepon dari Yunho untuk membicarakan konsep acara pertunangan Yunho dan Gyuri.

 _"Gyuri menyukai bunga mawar merah. Jadi, untuk bunganya, tolong sediakan bunga mawar merah ya!" Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong._

"Mawar putih lebih bagus," balas Jaejoong.

 _"Akan tetapi, Gyuri suka mawar merah. Jadi, mawar merah saja ya!"_ Yunho mengulangi perkataannya.

"Mawar merah sudah terlalu umum. Mawar putih lebih bagus." Jaejoong bersikeras.

 _"Hmm, baiklah."_ Akhirnya Yunho menyetujui saran Jaejoong. Pasti Jaejoong sudah sering menangani pesta dan lebih tahu bunga apa yang lebih cocok. _"Jika menurutmu mawar putih lebih baik, aku ikut saranmu saja."_

"Tentu saja aku tahu mana yang terbaik," balas Jaejoong malas. "Apakah kau ingin pesta di dalam ruangan atau di taman? Tamanku cukup luas untuk menampung banyak tamu."

 _"Aku sangat menyukai pemandangan di tamanmu, apalagi air mancurnya. Aku ingin pesta kebun saja,"_ jawab Yunho.

"Sebaiknya di dalam saja. Jika hujan, bagaimana?" balas Jaejoong.

 _"Lalu mengapa kau bertanya apakah aku ingin pesta di dalam ruangan atau di taman jika pada akhirnya kau menyarankan pesta di dalam ruangan?"_ Yunho mulai terdengar kesal.

"Kau adalah pelanggan. Tentu saja aku harus menanyakan seleramu, baru kemudian aku memberikan saranku," balas Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

 _"Kau bukan memberikan saran, melainkan memaksakan saran."_ Yunho menekankan kata-katanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dekorasinya?" Jaejoong menanyakan hal lain.

 _"Aku ingin dekorasi bernuansa hijau untuk pesta pertunanganku,"_ jawab Yunho.

"Warna merah lebih cocok untuk disandingkan dengan mawar putih," komentar Jaejoong.

 _"Akan tetapi, aku menyukai warna hijau,"_ balas Yunho. Ia berharap kali ini Jaejoong akan menyetujui pendapatnya.

"Aku menyukai warna merah," ujar Jaejoong.

 _"Aku suka warna hijau,"_ tegas Yunho.

"Aku suka warna merah. Jika kau tetap ingin warna hijau, urus saja dekorasinya sendiri!" Jaejoong mulai naik pitam.

Yunho mulai ketakutan mendengar Jaejoong marah. _"Sebenarnya yang akan bertunangan itu aku atau kau? Mengapa semuanya kau yang memutuskan? Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Yang penting kau persiapkan semuanya dengan baik."_ Ia pun menyerah. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang energi untuk berdebat dengan Jaejoong. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan menang.

"Untuk kuenya bagaimana?" Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

 _"Terserah kau saja,"_ ketus Yunho.

"Apa kau marah, Tn. Jung?" Jaejoong meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Yunho melembutkan nada bicaranya setelah mendengar Jaejoong meninggikan nada bicaranya. _"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak marah. Kau lebih mengerti urusan kue. Jadi, terserah kau saja."_ Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Hari pertunangan Yunho dan Gyuri semakin dekat. Jaejoong semakin merasa kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Ia merasa sangat malas untuk bekerja. Mulai terdengar beberapa komplain dari pelanggan. Seperti ada yang kurang pada kue buatan Jaejoong, kadang kurang manis, kadang hambar, dan lain-lain.

Jaejoong merasakan fisiknya sangat lelah. Menyiapkan sebuah pesta seharusnya bukanlah hal yang berat baginya, mengingat toko kuenya cukup sering dipesan untuk penyelenggaraan pesta. Namun, pekerjaan kali ini terasa sangat berat.

Selain fisik, Jaejoong pun merasa pikirannya sangat lelah dan emosinya sangat terpengaruh. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Para pegawainya pun menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Ia sering marah tanpa sebab.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari Jaejoong lupa tidak membuat sarapan untuk Changmin. Ia merasa bersalah kepada anaknya itu. Hari ini ia ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan membuat sarapan yang banyak untuk Changmin.

"Wah, banyak sekali!" Changmin merasa takjub melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan berbagai makanan.

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah putranya. Ia tersenyum lemah kepada Changmin. Terlihat gurat kelelahan pada raut wajahnya. "Maafkan ibu, Nak! Selama beberapa hari ini ibu tidak membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Changmin memandang wajah ibunya. Ia merasa sedih melihat ibunya seperti itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Jika ibu merasa repot, ibu tidak perlu memasak untukku. Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk menahan air matanya. Air mata yang telah beberapa hari ini ia tahan, tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Ibu terharu. Ternyata kau sudah tumbuh dewasa tanpa ibu sadari."

Changmin tahu bahwa ibunya menangis bukan karena terharu, tetapi karena hal lain. "Ibu jelek jika menangis."

Jaejoong tidak terima disebut jelek. Ia mencubit tangan Changmin dengan keras.

"Aw! Sakit, Bu!" teriak Changmin. Kulit tangannya memerah terkena cubitan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bilang? Memangnya kapan aku jelek?" Jaejoong berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Nn. Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah jelek seumur hidupnya." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh.

Changmin tersenyum melihat ibunya. Ibunya tetaplah Kim Jaejoong yang absurd. Keabsurdannya tidak akan berubah hanya karena kesedihan.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu! Aku sudah bersusah payah memasaknya. Awas saja jika bersisa!" Jaejoong mengomel.

Senyuman Changmin semakin lebar. Ia merasa lega karena ibunya tidak terlihat murung lagi. "Memangnya kapan aku menyisakan makanan?"

Jaejoong tampak mengingat-ingat. "Benar juga. Kapan ya kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?"

Changmin terkekeh sambil makan. Ia merasakan masakan ibunya sangat asin. Mungkin ibunya melamun saat memasak. Namun, ia tidak mengatakan hal itu kepada ibunya. Ia tetap menikmati makanan tersebut. Jaejoong sudah membuatkan makanan untuknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

Sebelum masuk ke kelasnya, Changmin mampir ke ruang guru untuk mengantarkan kotak makanan untuk Yunho. Saat ini tidak banyak orang di sana. "Selamat pagi, Pak Guru!"

Yunho merasa senang melihat Changmin. Sudah lama mereka tidak berkomunikasi. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan masa depannya. "Selamat pagi, Min! Senang sekali bisa melihatmu. Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

"Apa pak guru ingin aku sering-sering datang ke ruang guru? Itu artinya aku harus berbuat onar lagi agar aku dipanggil ke ruang guru." Ekspresi Changmin terlihat datar.

Yunho hanya menatap wajah Changmin. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Changmin menjadi jauh, tidak seakrab dulu. Mengapa rasanya sekarang canggung sekali ia berbicara dengan anak itu?

"Aku datang untuk mengantarkan ini untuk pak guru." Changmin menyerahkan kotak bekal dari ibunya kepada Yunho.

Yunho memandang kotak bekal pemberian Changmin. Oh, betapa ia sangat merindukan kotak bekal ini. Rasanya seperti sudah setahun tidak melihat kotak bekal itu, padahal baru beberapa hari Jaejoong tidak membuatkan bekal untuknya. "Wah, terima kasih, Min! Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku kepada ibumu!"

"Pak Guru." Suara Changmin terdengar dingin. "Mengapa pak guru tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk bertunangan? Aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini pak guru mempunyai kekasih."

Yunho merasa sedih melihat raut wajah Changmin. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia tidak memberi tahu Changmin mengenai rencananya. "Maafkan aku! Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Pertemuanku dengannya sangat cepat dan semuanya belum pasti, sehingga aku tidak berani untuk memberi tahu siapa pun, bahkan ibuku sendiri."

Changmin memaksakan senyumannya. "Semoga pak guru berbahagia."

Yunho membalas senyuman Changmin dengan senyuman tipis. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai senyum Changmin yang seperti itu. Apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan kepada anak itu? Ia merasa tidak senang dengan perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa makan bekal buatan Bibi Jae lagi!" Jonghyun bersorak kegirangan.

Changmin membagikan sumpit kepada teman-temannya. "Ayo silakan dimakan!"

Kyuhyun mendahului yang lainnya mengambil nasi kepal dari dalam kotak bekal Changmin. "Rasanya pasti enak."

"Kau tidak sopan, Kyu! Seharusnya Changmin yang terlebih dahulu mengambil makanannya," ujar Minho.

Changmin terkekeh. Ia merasa senang berbagi makanan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ia pasti terlalu merindukan masakan ibuku."

"Bagaimana rasanya? Pasti rasanya sangat luar biasa setelah beberapa hari kita absen memakan masakan Bibi Jae." Jonghyun bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia berhenti mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan memerah. "Air! Mana air?" Ia merebut botol air mineral di tangan Changmin.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Minho penasaran. Temannya itu seperti sedang kesetanan.

Kyuhyun meneguk air mineral dari dalam botol. Wajahnya tampak berkeringat. "Rasanya pedas sekali!"

Changmin segera memeriksa isi nasi kepal buatan ibunya. Ia menemukan banyak sekali bubuk cabe di dalamnya.

"Apa salahku kepada Bibi Jae, sehingga ia ingin membunuhku dengan nasi kepal buatannya?" Kyuhyun meminum kembali air mineral di dalam botol.

Changmin seketika ingat akan Yunho. Wali kelasnya itu tidak tahan pedas. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada wali kelasnya itu jika memakan nasi kepal buatan ibunya?

.

.

.

Yunho merasakan lambungnya seperti terbakar. Ia terbaring tak berdaya di ruang kesehatan. Ia terpaksa harus absen mengajar setelah istirahat.

Setelah diberi obat, perlahan-lahan lambung Yunho semakin membaik, walaupun lambungnya masih terasa sedikit perih. "Apa ia lupa bahwa aku tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas? Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pertunanganku, sehingga ia kehilangan konsentrasi. Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya sangat mengesalkan. Apakah ia sengaja meracuniku karena masih marah kepadaku yang baru memberitahukan rencana pertunanganku? Jika itu benar, tega sekali." Ia sama sekali tidak marah kepada Jaejoong, tetapi sedih karena Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu.

Yunho tidak mau berlama-lama berada di ruang kesehatan. Ia kembali ke ruang guru setelah perutnya tidak terlalu sakit dan ia sanggup berjalan. Di ruang guru ia hanya menemukan Junsu.

"Pak Guru Yunho, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Junsu membantu Yunho untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih, Bu Guru Kim," ujar Yunho. "Perutku sudah membaik." Ia masih memegangi perutnya.

"Sebaiknya pak guru pulang saja. Bukankah Pak Guru Yunho sudah tidak ada jadwal mengajar lagi siang ini?" Junsu merasa kasihan melihat Yunho.

"Ya, kau benar. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Berada di sini pun aku hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain." Yunho kembali berdiri untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia melihat undangan pertunangannya di dalam tas. Ia lupa untuk memberikannya kepada rekan-rekannya sesama guru. "Bu Guru Kim, tolong sampaikan undangan pesta pertunanganku kepada teman-teman yang lain!"

Junsu terkejut melihat undangan yang diberikan oleh Yunho. "Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bertunangan juga."

"Tolong ya, Bu Guru Kim!" Yunho sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. "Sabtu sore di toko kue ibu Changmin."

Junsu mengangguk. "Tentu saja pasti akan kusampaikan kepada teman-teman." Ia masih ternganga memandangi undangan berwarna biru muda itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan pulang sekarang," ujar Yunho.

"Apakah kau sanggup untuk mengemudi? Apakah aku perlu memanggilkanmu taksi?" Junsu masih mengkhawatirkan Yunho.

"Tidak perlu, Bu Guru Kim. Aku masih sanggup untuk mengemudi." Yunho tersenyum lemah.

"Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah di jalan!" balas Junsu.

Setelah Yunho pergi dari ruang guru, Junsu langsung mengambil foto sampul depan undangan pesta pertunangan Yunho dan mengirimkannya kepada guru-guru lain. Ia pun menulis pesan untuk mereka.

 _Akhirnya Pak Guru Yunho dan ibu Shim Changmin akan bertunangan. Kalian jangan lupa untuk datang ya pada pesta pertunangan mereka yang akan diselenggarakan pada Sabtu sore di toko kue ibu Changmin._

.

.

.

Hari pertunangan pun tiba. Jaejoong dan para pegawainya sangat sibuk. "Cepatlah! Para tamu undangan akan segera datang sebentar lagi." Ia terlihat sangat stres. Berulang kali ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Mengapa bunganya berwarna putih?" Gyuri berbisik kepada calon tunangannya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. "Yang berwarna merah seharusnya bunganya, bukan dekorasinya. Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai warna hijau, sehingga kau ingin dekorasinya bernuansa hijau?"

Rupanya Yunho lupa untuk memberi tahu Gyuri mengenai perubahan-perubahan yang diputuskan oleh Jaejoong. "Uhm, mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan bunga mawar merah. Sebagai gantinya, dekorasinya yang berwarna merah, sedangkan bunganya diganti dengan yang berwarna putih."

"Oh, begitu." Warna bunga dan dekorasi bukanlah masalah bagi Gyuri. Alasan Yunho memang terdengar aneh. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan bunga mawar merah. Namun, ia percaya saja kepada ucapan Yunho. Sebuah hubungan harus dilandasi oleh rasa saling percaya, bukan?

Para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan, termasuk rombongan para guru. Sesampainya mereka di toko kue Jaejoong, mereka melihat Jaejoong yang masih memberi instruksi kepada para pegawainya. Mereka pun segera menghampiri Jaejoong. "Nn. Kim, selamat ya atas pertunanganmu dengan Pak Guru Yunho! Semoga berbahagia."

Jaejoong kebingungan karena para guru di sekolah anaknya bergantian memberikan ucapan selamat kepadanya. Rupanya mereka mengira bahwa dirinyalah yang akan bertunangan dengan Yunho. Ia mencoba untuk mengklarifikasi hal tersebut, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melakukannya sebelum mereka selesai memberikannya ucapan selamat.

"Nn. Kim, mengapa kau belum berganti pakaian? Bukankah acara pertunangannya akan segera dimulai? Tamu-tamu juga sudah datang." Junsu bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

Inilah kesempatan Jaejoong untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman para guru, tetapi tiba-tiba saja salah seorang pegawainya memanggil. "Maaf, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan di dapur." Ia pun meninggalkan para guru untuk pergi ke dapur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru bisa sedikit bersantai setelah semua makanan selesai dihidangkan. Ia pun keluar dari dapur tokonya. Saat ini sedang berlangsung acara tukar cincin. Ia memandang wajah bahagia Yunho dan Gyuri. Temannya itu kini mempunyai seorang pendamping. Ia pun tersenyum untuk Yunho. Namun, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit. Air mata memaksa untuk keluar.

Jaejoong tidak tahan melihat prosesi tukar cincin tersebut. Ia pun berlari kembali ke dapur dan mengurung diri di sana. Mengapa ia merasa sedih dan sakit hati? Ia tidak mengerti. Apakah ia merasa iri kepada Yunho yang sudah menemukan pendamping, sedangkan dirinya masih saja sendiri?

Changmin selalu mengawasi ibunya sejak awal. Tentu saja ia melihat ibunya berlari ke dapur. Ia pun mengajak ketiga temannya untuk menyusul Jaejoong ke dapur. Ia takut hal buruk terjadi kepada ibunya di sana.

Changmin melihat Jaejoong duduk di dapur dengan tatapan kosong dan mata yang basah. Ia pun segera menghampiri Jaejoong. "Bu, mengapa ibu menangis?"

Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa matanya telah basah. Ia segera mengusap air matanya. "Asap dari oven membuat mataku pedih."

Changmin mengerti perasaan ibunya. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa ibunya itu menyukai Yunho.

"Bibi jangan bersedih!" Minho menyodorkan tisu kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong teringat akan kotak tisu berbentuk beruang yang ada di dalam mobil Yunho. Seharusnya ia tertawa jika mengingat kotak tisu tersebut, tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa tertawa, bahkan untuk tersenyum sekali pun ia tidak sanggup. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yunho membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. "Aku tidak bersedih. Untuk apa aku bersedih? Aku hanya merasa lelah karena mempersiapkan pesta ini."

"Biar aku pijat pundak bibi." Jonghyun berinisiatif memijat bahu Jaejoong. "Otot-otot pasti tegang setelah bekerja keras."

"Kau ini masih muda, tetapi sama sekali tidak bertenaga," cibir Jaejoong. "Pijat lebih keras!"

"Ba...baik, Bi!" Jonghyun menuruti perintah Jaejoong. "Bibi galak sekali."

"Kau jangan banyak protes!" Jaejoong mulai bisa tersenyum.

"Kalau tersenyum begini, bibi terlihat sangat cantik," puji Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dengan curiga. "Apa jangan-jangan kau memang menyukaiku? Maaf, Nak! Kau bukan tipeku. Kau masih anak ingusan."

Minho tertawa keras. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kyu menikah dengan bibi dan menjadi ayah tiri Changmin."

Changmin menatap Minho dengan tajam. "Jangan mengada-ada! Aku tak sudi makhluk satu ini menjadi ayah tiriku."

"Kau pikir aku juga mau menjadi ayah tirimu? Bisa-bisa kau membuliku setiap hari," balas Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berisik sekali, membuat kepalaku pusing saja." Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya.

"Maaf, Bu!" Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung berhenti berdebat.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku merasa terhibur oleh keberadaan kalian. Ada kue berlebih. Kalian boleh memakannya." Ia mengambil kue dan membagikannya kepada Changmin dan kawan-kawan.

Pada mulanya Changmin dan kawan-kawannya merasa senang mendapatkan kue dari Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, setelah mencoba kue tersebut, mereka hanya saling pandang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong. "Mengapa kalian ragu-ragu memakannya? Tenang saja! Aku tidak membubuhkan racun di dalamnya."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Seperti biasa kue buatan ibu selalu enak." Changmin berbohong. Rasa kue buatan Jaejoong kali ini aneh. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan adonannya. Ia merasa khawatir. Jangan-jangan hal ini akan menimbulkan masalah bagi ibunya. Di luar sana ada ratusan orang yang memakan kue itu. Semoga saja semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Pesta pun berakhir. Jaejoong keluar dari dapur untuk menemui kliennya. Ekspektasinya ia akan mendapatkan bayaran dari kliennya dan mungkin sanjungan juga ucapan terima kasih. Namun, yang terjadi benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Ia disambut oleh wajah masam calon mertua Yunho.

"Pestanya benar-benar kacau." Tn. Park, ayah Gyuri, memulai pembicaraan. "Makanan apa yang kau hidangkan?"

Jaejoong terkejut. Tidak pernah ada yang mencela kue buatannya selama ini. Para pelanggan selalu mengatakan bahwa kuenya sangat enak. "Apa maksudmu, Tuan?"

Tn. Park berusaha menahan emosinya. "Makanan yang kau hidangkan rasanya tidak enak. Beberapa tamuku mengeluhkannya. Aku pun setuju dengan mereka karena aku juga mencicipinya sendiri. Kuenya memang tidak enak."

Jaejoong merasa terluka. Kuenya dihina dengan sangat kasar langsung di hadapannya. Ia marah. Tidak selayaknya Tn. Park menghina kue-kue kesayangannya itu. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa ia sudah bekerja keras mencurahkan segalanya untuk membuat kue-kue itu? Ia mencengkeram ujung bajunya.

Yunho melihat perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong. Ia merasa kasihan. Ingin rasanya ia menegur calon mertuanya agar tidak menyakiti hati Jaejoong. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong kepada kue-kuenya. Kue adalah segalanya bagi Jaejoong. Namun, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menentang sikap calon mertuanya itu. Ia harus menjaga sikap di hadapan calon mertuanya. Jangan sampai tali pertunangannya dengan Gyuri putus hanya karena hal ini.

"Kau membuatku malu di hadapan para tamuku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Nn. Kim," lanjut Tn. Park. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang merekomendasikan toko ini, termasuk calon menantuku, padahal kuenya tidak enak."

"Sudahlah, Paman! Ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan. Lupakanlah hal yang kurang berkenan pada hari ini. Jangan sampai hal itu merusak kebahagiaan kita." Yunho mencoba untuk menengahi. Ia merasa tidak tega menyaksikan Jaejoong terus dihina oleh calon mertuanya.

"Aku memohon maaf jika pelayanan kami sangat tidak memuaskan. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf dan menyesal. Untuk menebusnya, kalian tidak perlu membayar semua biayanya. Aku memberikannya secara gratis." Suara Jaejoong bergetar. "Walaupun hal ini belum sebanding dengan kerugian yang kalian dapatkan, kuharap kalian bisa menerima permohonan maafku ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Mana bisa begitu!" potong Yunho. "Kau dan para pegawaimu sudah bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan acara ini. Kami tetap harus membayarmu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Hatinya semakin merasa sedih saat memandang wajah pria itu. "Kepuasan pelanggan adalah prioritas kami. Tidak mendapatkan bayaran sudah menjadi risiko kami jika kami mengecewakan pelanggan."

"Sudahlah, Yunho! Ia sendiri yang tidak ingin dibayar. Untuk apa kita memaksa untuk membayarnya jika ia tidak mau menerimanya," timpal Tn. Park.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia merasa terjepit pada situasi ini. "Besok aku akan tetap mentransfer bayaranmu."

"Aku akan mengembalikannya." Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho.

"Terserah kau saja." Yunho menyerah pada kekerasan hati Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan toko kue Jaejoong, Yunho dan ibunya pergi makan malam bersama Keluarga Park untuk mempererat hubungan kekeluargaan di antara mereka.

Ny. Jung merasa kurang nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga calon besannya. Calon besannya tersebut telah menyakiti hati sahabatnya, Jaejoong. Ia ikut merasa terluka oleh perkataan Tn. Park.

Tn. Park masih saja menggerutu mengenai kue-kue Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada para tamunya. Malam ini ia merasa sangat kesal karena hal itu.

Yunho juga merasa bersalah karena ialah yang memilih untuk mengadakan pesta di tempat Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku, Paman! Akulah yang telah memutuskan untuk menyelenggarakan pesta pertunangan kami di sana. Nn. Kim adalah ibu salah satu muridku. Kuharap paman bisa memaafkannya dan tidak memperpanjang masalah ini."

"Lain kali jangan memilih tempat itu lagi! Karena kau, calon menantuku, yang memintanya, aku akan melupakan masalah ini dan tidak akan mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi." Tn. Park tidak ingin calon menantunya itu merasa bersalah.

"Terima kasih, Paman!" ujar Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa terpukul. Bagaimana rasa kuenya bisa aneh? Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan komplain dari pelanggan. Pasti ada yang salah dengan adonan yang ia buat.

Jaejoong memeriksa semua bahan yang ia masukan ke dalam adonan, tidak ada yang aneh. Semua bahannya sudah benar. Ia tidak mungkin salah karena membuat kue adalah pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

Jaejoong berusaha mencari kesalahannya. Ia mencoba membuat semua jenis kue yang dihidangkan pada pesta tadi. Setelah matang, ia mencicipi kue-kue tersebut, rasanya memang aneh.

Jaejoong tertegun. Bagaimana bisa rasanya berbeda dari yang biasanya? Apakah tadi ia salah memasukkan bahan? Rasanya tidak.

Jaejoong mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Bahan-bahan apa saja yang sudah ia masukkan? Seingatnya bahan-bahan yang ia masukan sudah sesuai dengan resep. Ia juga tidak mungkin lupa karena ia sudah hapal semua resep di luar kepala. Jadi, apa yang salah?

Jaejoong merasa sangat penasaran. Ia mengulangi lagi semua proses membuat kue. Kali ini ia lebih berhati-hati, memastikan bahwa bahan yang dimasukkan sudah benar dan proses yang dilakukan sudah tepat.

Percobaan kedua pun menghasilkan kue yang aneh. Rasanya berbeda dengan kue yang pertama, tetapi tetap saja tidak enak. Jangan-jangan bahan yang ia gunakan sudah kadaluarsa. Ia kemudian memeriksa tanggal kadaluarsa dari bahan yang ia gunakan, tanggal kadaluarsanya masih lama. Ia semakin bingung.

Jaejoong terus mengulangi proses pembuatan kue. Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai rasa dari kuenya enak seperti biasa. Belasan kali sudah ia ulangi prosesnya, masih saja gagal. Ia pun menjadi frustasi.

Changmin merasa kasihan melihat ibunya. Sejak tadi ia berada di dapur memperhatikan ibunya. Namun, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak menyadari kehadirannya di sana. Ibunya itu terlalu sibuk membuat kue. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu sang ibu.

Jaejoong menangis. Ia bingung dan frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencari kesalahan yang ia lakukan saat membuat kue. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Ia juga merasa lelah secara fisik dan mental.

Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Ia mulai melemparkan barang-barang di sekitarnya. Ia merasa tidak kuat untuk menahannya lagi.

Changmin sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jaejoong. Ia pun menghampiri ibunya yang terduduk di lantai dapur. "Bu, tenanglah!"

Tangis Jaejoong semakin keras. Ia tidak menghiraukan Changmin. Ia bahkan menggigit lengan Changmin dan mancakar-cakarnya.

Changmin pun akhirnya harus memeluk Jaejoong agar ibunya itu berhenti meronta. Rasa sakit pada lengannya akibat gigitan dan cakaran Jaejoong tidak ia pedulikan. "Bu, tenanglah! Ibu tidak boleh seperti ini."

"Apa kesalahanku? Mengapa kue buatanku tidak enak? Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong tampak sangat terluka.

Changmin membelai punggung Jaejoong. "Ibu harus menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu agar ibu bisa berpikir dengan jernih."

Jaejoong berhenti meronta, tetapi ia masih tersedu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Bagus, seperti itu, Bu." Changmin melemaskan jari-jari tangan ibunya yang kaku dan tegang.

Jaejoong sudah tampak lebih tenang. "Min, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Pikiranku kacau dan aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

Changmin mendengarkan ibunya dengan penuh kesabaran. Hanya dirinyalah yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoong. Ia harus berada di samping ibunya.

"Kue buatanku selalu enak. Tidak pernah ada yang menghina kue buatanku. Semuanya menyanjungku." Jaejoong tersenyum miris. "Sakit rasanya hatiku." Ia menangis lagi.

"Bu, apakah ibu tahu mengapa ibu seperti ini?" Changmin angkat bicara.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan mata bulatnya. "Sepertinya aku kelelahan."

"Tidak, bukan itu," sanggah Changmin.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu apa?"

"Coba ingat-ingat kembali sejak kapan ibu mulai kacau seperti ini!" Changmin memberikan petunjuk.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir. "Sejak aku mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan Yunho. Itu membuatku stres."

"Sejak mempersiapkan pesta atau sejak pak guru memberi tahu ibu bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong tertegun. "Aku marah kepadanya karena ia baru memberitahuku seminggu sebelum pertunangannya. Sejak itu aku merasa kesal dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar."

"Nah, itu dia!" seru Changmin. "Jadi, apa yang bisa ibu simpulkan?"

"Aku masih marah kepada Yunho," jawab Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

"Mengapa ibu marah kepadanya? Pada akhirnya pak guru tetap memberi tahu ibu mengenai pertunangannya," tanya Changmin lagi.

"Tentu saja aku marah." Emosi Jaejoong naik. "Selama ini aku menganggapnya sebagai teman. Aku selalu menceritakan semua masalahku kepadanya. Namun, ternyata ia tidak menganggapku demikian. Jika ia menganggapku sebagai teman, ia pasti akan menceritakan kekasihnya kepadaku."

"Apa ibu yakin bahwa ibu menganggap pak guru hanya sebagai teman?" Pertanyaan Changmin semakin memojokkan Jaejoong.

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah serius. "Tidak, bukan sekedar teman, tetapi teman dekat, sahabat. Aku selalu merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengannya."

"Apa ibu tidak memiliki perasaan lain kepada pak guru?" Changmin terus saja memojokkan Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Perasaan apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Kulihat ibu berlari ke dapur saat pak guru memakaikan cincin pertunangan di jari wanita itu. Apa yang ibu rasakan saat itu?" Changmin terlihat sangat tenang.

"Hatiku sangat sakit. Aku sampai tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya," jawab Jaejoong.

"Mengapa ibu merasa sakit hati saat itu?" Changmin menatap ibunya dengan serius.

"Mungkin aku merasa iri kepadanya. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan pendamping, sedangkan aku tetap sendirian." Jaejoong mulai berani mengakui bahwa di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa kesepian dan merindukan seorang pendamping. Selama ini ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"Ibu merasa cemburu kepada wanita itu. Ibu berharap jari ibulah yang dipasangi cincin oleh pak guru," ujar Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia masih merasa bingung.

"Ya, ibu jatuh cinta kepada pak guru," kata Changmin eksplisit.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai gurumu itu?" Jaejoong masih tidak mau mengakuinya. "Jika aku mencintainya, aku pasti akan menyadarinya."

"Ibu tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta, sehingga ibu tidak menyadari bahwa perasaan itu hadir." Changmin menjelaskan. "Yang dulu ibu rasakan kepada ayah bukanlah cinta. Jika ibu benar-benar mencintai ayah, kalian tidak akan bertengkar dan kemudian bercerai."

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia mencoba mengenang masa lalu. Dahulu ia adalah seorang primadona di sekolah. Hampir setiap hari ada lelaki yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Tidak terbatas pada para pemuda, bahkan ada kakek tua yang ingin memperistrinya. Kakek tua itu kaya-raya. Beberapa kali kakek tua itu datang kepada orang tuanya untuk melamar dirinya dan mengiming-imingi orang tuanya dengan harta yang berlimpah. Orang tuanya masih bisa menolak tawaran yang menggiurkan itu, tetapi entah sampai kapan mereka bisa menahan godaan harta tersebut.

Jaejoong merasa ketakutan. Tentu saja ia tidak mau menikah dengan kakek tua itu. Ia masih sangat muda dan masih ingin mengejar cita-citanya. Ia harus mencari cara agar kakek tua itu berhenti mengejarnya.

Di tengah kekalutannya, datanglah seorang mahasiswa tampan menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Pemuda tersebut empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia merasa tertarik kepada pemuda tersebut karena ketampanannya dan menurutnya pemuda itu sangat keren. Di antara para lelaki yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, pemuda itulah yang paling menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong menerima cinta pemuda tersebut. Ia bisa memaksa kakek tua itu untuk berhenti mengganggunya karena ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Orang tuanya pun sangat menyukai pemuda pilihannya. Mereka lebih tenang mengamanatkan dirinya kepada pemuda itu daripada si kakek tua.

Jaejoong tertawa sendiri. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat konyol. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai ayah dari anaknya itu. Tidak pernah ada perasaan seperti yang ia rasakan kepada Yunho. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan cemburu saat melihat mantan suaminya itu bersama wanita lain.

"Mengapa ibu tertawa?" Changmin heran melihat perubahan pada diri Jaejoong.

"Mengapa aku mengetahuinya setelah ia bertunangan? Aku bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan sedikit pun. Ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Jaejoong menertawakan nasib sialnya. "Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu sendiri."

"Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Ibu masih memiliki aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu kesepian." Changmin merasa bahwa cita-citanya semakin menjauh.

Jaejoong bersandar pada bahu Changmin. "Kau beranjak dewasa tanpa kusadari. Selama ini aku bukanlah ibu yang baik untukmu. Kita sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan toko kueku. Aku terlalu besar kepala membanggakan kue buatanku. Tuhan menegurku dengan kejadian hari ini. Semua kue yang kubuat tidak enak." Ia memandang onggokan kue gagal yang telah ia buat.

"Walaupun rasanya tidak enak, aku tetap akan memakannya." Changmin mengambil sebuah kue dan memakannya.

Air mata Jaejoong kembali berlinang. "Rasanya tidak enak. Kau tidak boleh memakannya."

Changmin tersenyum dan tetap memakan kue tersebut. "Kue ini dibuat oleh ibuku tersayang dengan penuh rasa cinta."

Jaejoong seperti telah mendapatkan ilham. Cinta, ya cinta. Selama ini ia selalu mencurahkan semua cintanya kepada kue-kuenya, tetapi tidak saat ia membuat kue-kue untuk pesta pertunangan Yunho. Kue yang ia buat untuk pesta pertunangan Yunho adalah kue rasa patah hati. Kini ia tahu penyebabnya.

"Besok sepertinya aku belum bisa membuat kue." Jaejoong memperkirakan bahwa besok ia masih bersedih atas pertunangan Yunho. Ia tidak berani menyajikan kue-kue yang tidak enak untuk para pelanggannya. "Besok adalah hari Minggu. Kau libur sekolah. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke taman hiburan? Dulu kau sangat ingin pergi ke sana, tetapi aku tidak pernah mengabulkan keinginanmu."

"Bu, aku sudah besar. Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi pergi ke sana." Changmin merasa malu untuk pergi ke taman hiburan bersama ibunya.

"Bagiku kau akan selalu menjadi bayi kecilku." Kecil? Apa Jaejoong tidak salah? Anaknya itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Changmin tidak ingin ibunya semakin bersedih. Ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Jaejoong untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Mudah-mudahan saja ia tidak bertemu dengan salah satu temannya di sana. Bisa-bisa ia ditertawakan nanti. "Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Aku ingin menginap saja di sini. Aku harus menyatukan kembali hatiku dengan toko ini agar aku bisa kembali membuat kue yang enak." Jaejoong sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia tidak bisa mengizinkan Changmin untuk mengemudi karena anak itu belum mempunyai SIM.

"Baiklah." Changmin memberikan bahunya kepada Jaejoong agar ibunya itu bisa tidur sambil bersandar di bahunya. Ia pun kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ibu dan anak itu tidur di lantai dapur sambil bersandar pada meja.

.

.

.

Jaejoong ingin melupakan kesedihannya. Ia ingin bersenang-senang di taman hiburan. "Ayo, Min! Kita pergi ke sebelah sana." Ia menarik tangan Changmin.

Changmin merasa malu. Jaejoong memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. "Tidak usah berlari-lari, Bu. Santai saja!"

"Kita harus bergegas. Apa kau tidak ingin naik wahana itu?" balas Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak memperlambat langkah kakinya.

Pada usianya sekarang Changmin sudah tidak tertarik untuk naik wahana di taman hiburan. Ia terlihat tidak antusias.

"Kau mau naik wahana apa? Komidi putar atau mobil-mobilan?" Jaejoong memberikan Changmin dua pilihan.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain, Bu? Misalnya _roller coaster?"_ komentar Changmin.

"Tidak, itu sangat berbahaya. Ibu tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk kepada anak kesayangan ibu." Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menjadi orang tua yang sangat protektif.

"Aku sudah besar, Bu," protes Changmin.

 _"Roller coaster_ juga bisa membahayakan orang dewasa," ujar Jaejoong.

"Ibu saja yang naik komidi putar. Aku akan melihat dari pinggir," balas Changmin.

"Tidak, kau juga harus ikut." Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Changmin sekarang, naik kuda-kudaan kayu di atas komidi putar. Di sebelahnya adalah ibunya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia tersenyum lega karena ibunya bisa melupakan kesedihannya sejenak. Semoga saja setelah pulang dari tempat ini ibunya tidak kembali bersedih.

Jaejoong berseru kegirangan. Sudah lama ia tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini, apalagi kali ini ia bersama putranya.

Jaejoong naik komidi putar sampai lima kali. Jika Changmin tidak menghentikannya, mungkin ia masih di atas komidi putar sekarang.

Setelah komidi putar, Jaejoong dan Changmin bermain mobil-mobilan. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran dengan mobil-mobilan tersebut, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Mereka tertawa bersama, melupakan masalah yang membebani pikiran mereka.

"Aku lelah. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu sebelum naik wahana yang lain." Jaejoong tampak berkeringat, tetapi ia masih bersemangat. Ia memakai kaus berwarna merah dan celana jins selutut. Gayanya seperti anak muda. Tak ketinggalan, ia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan!" Cacing-cacing di dalam perut Changmin mulai berdemo.

"Ada stan es krim!" seru Jaejoong. "Ayo kita makan es krim!"

"Es krim tidak mengenyangkan, Bu. Kita makan yang lain saja," komentar Changmin.

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan Changmin. Ia menarik putranya itu menuju stan es krim. Mereka kemudian menikmati es krim tersebut sambil duduk di sebuah bangku, di bawah pohon rindang, menikmati angin sepoy-sepoy.

Sambil menikmati es krim, Changmin melihat-lihat para pengunjung taman hiburan yang lewat di depan mereka. Para gadis muda terpesona melihatnya. Mereka tersenyum-senyum kepadanya. "Hai!" sapanya. Gadis-gadis itu tersipu malu.

Jaejoong melihat ke arah pandang anaknya. Rupanya anak itu sedang menggoda para gadis yang lewat. Ia langsung saja menatap sinis para gadis itu. _"Sorry girls, he is mine!"_ Ia menggandeng lengan Changmin dengan posesif.

Para gadis itu ketakutan melihat tatapan maut Jaejoong. "Sial! Ia sudah punya pacar. Pacarnya itu galak sekali." Mereka bergegas menjauh.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan? Ibu membuat mereka ketakutan," protes Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap anaknya dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shim Changmin? Jadi, selama ini kau suka menggoda gadis-gadis?"

"Aku tidak menggoda mereka, hanya menyapa," sangkal Changmin. "Apa salahnya bersikap ramah kepada orang lain? Bukankah itu justru bagus?"

"Kau hanya ramah kepada gadis muda. Seharusnya kau ramah kepada semua orang, terutama orang yang lebih tua." Jaejoong menceramahi anaknya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyapa semua pengunjung taman hiburan ini, terlalu banyak." Changmin membela diri. "Aku hanya menyapa orang-orang yang melihat ke arah kita."

"Oh, jadi gadis-gadis itu yang genit kepadamu?" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya.

"Bu...bukan begitu, Bu." Changmin berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"Dengar ya, Shim Changmin! Kau masih sekolah, apalagi kau sebentar lagi ujian. Kau tidak boleh menggoda gadis-gadis, apalagi sampai berkencan. Kau harus fokus mempersiapkan ujian." Jaejoong mengomeli anaknya.

"Ibu saja berkencan dengan ayah sejak SMA. Mengapa aku tidak boleh?" Changmin membalikkan kata-kata ibunya.

Jaejoong kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Changmin. "Pokoknya tidak boleh! Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal seperti ibu, menikah muda dan tak sempat mengejar cita-cita."

Changmin terlihat cemberut. Ia menggerutu. "Semakin lama ibu semakin mirip pak guru saja."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia kembali teringat akan Yunho. Hatinya kembali berdenyut.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong, Changmin menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. "Maaf Bu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membicarakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit agar ia bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang hampir berair dari Changmin. Langit tampak mendung semendung hatinya. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berbicara. Raut wajah sedihnya kembali tampak.

Changmin merasa bersalah karena telah menyebut Yunho. Ia tidak berani mengajak ibunya bicara.

.

.

.

Hari pertama masuk kerja setelah bertunangan, Yunho masih dibanjiri ucapan selamat dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Ia berharap tidak akan ada lagi gosip dirinya dengan Jaejoong berkeliaran lagi di sekolah.

"Wah, selamat ya Pak Guru Yunho! Kami terkejut saat datang ke sana. Kami kira kau bertunangan dengan ibu Shim Changmin, ternyata bukan. Hehehe."

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal tersebut. Rekan-rekan kerjanya ternyata memang berpikir bahwa ia memiliki hubungan asmara dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Gyuri pada jam istirahat. Tunangannya itu tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

Para guru yang sedang beristirahat di ruang guru mulai berdeham untuk menggoda Yunho. Mereka senang sekali melakukannya, apalagi melihat reaksi Yunho yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Ayo kita bicara di kantin saja!" Yunho mengajak Gyuri meninggalkan ruang guru.

Pada jam istirahat kantin juga sangat ramai. Yunho membawa Gyuri untuk mencari tempat lain. Ia berjalan cepat di depan Gyuri, membuat wanita itu sedikit kerepotan untuk mengejarnya.

Yunho akhirnya menemukan tempat di taman sekolah. Ada sebuah bangku kosong di sana. "Ah, di sini saja!"

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Yunho. "Aku cukup terkejut karena kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu."

"Apa kau tidak senang aku datang kemari?" Gyuri balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Akan tetapi, jika kau mengabariku terlebih dahulu, aku bisa bersiap-siap. Hahaha!" Yunho menjadi salah tingkah.

"Maaf, lain kali aku akan mengabarimu terlebih dahulu," ujar Gyuri. "Aku datang untuk membawakan makan siang untukmu." Di tangannya ada sebuah tas kecil berisi kotak bekal.

Yunho terlihat gembira melihat kotak makanan yang dipegang Gyuri. "Wah, rasanya pasti enak sekali!"

"Aku masih belajar memasak. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang masakanku," ujar Gyuri malu-malu.

Yunho sangat bersemangat membuka kotak bekal itu. "Wah, cantik sekali!" Ia langsung melahap makanan di hadapannya itu.

Gyuri menunggu komentar Yunho dengan perasaan cemas. Ia khawatir masakannya tidak cocok dengan selera Yunho.

Yunho makan dengan lahap. Masakan Gyuri memang bisa dikatakan cukup enak, tetapi rasanya berbeda dengan yang biasanya ia makan. Lidahnya sudah terbiasa dengan masakan Jaejoong, sehingga masakan Gyuri terasa kurang bagi dirinya."

"Bagaimana?" Gyuri terlihat gugup. "Tidak enak ya?"

Yunho menaruh sumpitnya dan kemudian minum. "Rasanya enak. Kau terlalu merendah."

Bibir Gyuri menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Syukurlah! Aku khawatir kau tidak menyukainya."

"Mungkin garamnya harus sedikit dikurangi, sedikit saja," komentar Yunho.

"Baik!" Gyuri tampak senang karena Yunho mau memberi tahu kekurangan dari masakannya. "Boleh kan besok dan seterusnya aku datang lagi untuk membawakanmu makanan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku justru akan merasa sangat senang," ujar Yunho. Gara-gara Jaejoong, ia menjadi terbiasa dengan makan siang gratis.

"Wah, pasangan yang baru bertunangan romantis sekali ya." Yoochun tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Yunho dan Gyuri. _"Hello, Miss! Let me introduce myself. My name is Park Yoochun. I am an English teacher here."_ Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yoochun untuk tebar pesona di hadapan wanita cantik, walaupun wanita itu sudah bertunangan dan tunangannya ada di sana juga.

Gyuri terpana melihat Yoochun yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris. _"Hello, Mr. Park Yoochun! I am Park Gyuri, Yunho's fiance. Nice to meet you!"_

"Wah, selain cantik, kau juga pandai berbahasa Inggris." Yoochun masih terus saja memandangi wajah Gyuri, tidak menghiraukan Yunho yang berada di sana.

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa Inggris." Gyuri tampak malu-malu. "Hanya kalimat yang standar."

"Ehem!" Yunho berdeham. Ia tidak menyukai cara Yoochun memandang tunangannya.

"Pak Guru Yunho, aku lupa bahwa kau juga ada di sini. Kecantikan tunanganmu ini mengalihkan perhatianku," gombal Yoochun.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi Yoochun. Ia sudah paham akan sikap Yoochun, tetapi yang benar saja, Yoochun juga menggoda tunangannya.

"Beruntungnya kau, Pak Guru Yunho. Kau mendapatkan wanita secantik Nn. Gyuri," ujar Yoochun. "Akan tetapi, aku tidak perlu merasa iri kepadamu. Aku masih bisa mendapatkan Nn. Kim Jaejoong, ibu Shim Changmin yang sangat cantik itu."

Perasaan Yunho tidak enak. Hatinya panas mendengar hal tersebut. Ia tidak rela jika pria penggoda seperti Yoochun yang mendapatkan Jaejoong. Menurutnya Jaejoong pantas untuk mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik, yang bisa mencintai dengan tulus, bukan seorang pria yang senang menebar pesona kepada setiap wanita. Ia khawatir Yoochun akan membuat Jaejoong kecewa.

"Maksudmu pemilik toko kue tempat kami bertunangan?" Gyuri bertanya kepada Yoochun.

"Ya, betul sekali," jawab Yoochun. "Ia sangat cantik dan terlihat sangat muda, bukan? Siapa sangka ia sudah mempunyai anak berumur delapan belas tahun."

"Kau benar. Aku saja terkejut saat mengetahui pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu adalah anaknya," timpal Gyuri.

"Apa kau tahu, Nn. Gyuri? Sebelum bertunangan denganmu, Yunho digosipkan dengan Nn. Kim. Semua orang di sekolah ini mengira mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Kami bahkan mengira bahwa yang akan bertunangan dengannya adalah Nn. Kim, ternyata bukan." Yoochun berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Benarkah?" Gyuri tampak terkejut. Ia tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita Yoochun.

"Tentu saja aku merasa senang. Itu artinya aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong," ujar Yoochun.

Yunho merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun. "Pak Guru Yoochun, waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis. Bukankah kau ada jadwal mengajar setelah jam istirahat?" Ia ingin mengusir Yoochun dari hadapannya dan Gyuri.

"Tidak, aku baru akan mengajar satu jam lagi," balas Yoochun.

"Ah, mungkin kau lupa. Kau ada jadwal mengajar sekarang." Yunho mendorong Yoochun untuk menjauh.

"Tidak." Yoochun sangat hapal dengan jadwal mengajarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau memeriksa jadwalnya lagi." Yunho benar-benar ingin mengenyahkan Yoochun.

Yoochun pun akhirnya kembali ke ruang guru sesuai anjuran Yunho. Ia mulai mengerti bahwa Yunho pasti tidak ingin diganggu saat sedang bersama tunangannya.

"Kau pasti sangat dekat dengan orang tua muridmu, sehingga kau bisa digosipkan seperti itu," komentar Gyuri.

Yunho tidak ingin Gyuri salah paham dan akhirnya berujung pada sebuah pertengkaran. "Kau jangan salah paham. Shim Changmin adalah siswa yang memerlukan perhatian lebih. Ia adalah siswa yang sangat pandai, tetapi sering membuat masalah di sekolah. Sebagai wali kelas aku harus bertindak. Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan istimewa dengan ibunya."

"Oh."

.

.

.

"Mengapa akhirnya menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa pak guru harus bertunangan dengan wanita lain, bukan ibuku?" Changmin berbicara dengan Ny. Jung. Sepulang sekolah ia membantu ibunya di toko kue.

"Ini juga di luar kuasaku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ia mengikuti perjodohan," balas Ny. Jung. "Jika aku tahu, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menggagalkan perjodohan tersebut. Akan tetapi, sekarang sudah terlambat. Anakku sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya. Sebagai ibunya, aku harus mendukung keputusannya."

"Kau benar, Nek. Sekarang kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik bagi pak guru juga ibuku. Semoga mereka berbahagia dengan jalan hidup mereka masing-masing." Changmin mencoba untuk berbesar hati. "Walaupun ibu dan pak guru tidak berjodoh, bolehkah aku tetap memanggilmu 'nenek'? Kau sudah seperti nenekku sendiri."

"Tentu saja boleh." Ny. Jung memeluk bocah tinggi itu. "Kau juga sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri. Daripada kita berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, bagaimana jika nanti kita pergi makan makanan laut di luar setelah toko tutup? Ibumu baru saja membayar gajiku untuk bulan ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Asyik! Benarkah, Nek?" Changmin tidak terlihat bersedih lagi. Makanan memang bisa mengalihkan dunianya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Yunho tidak bertemu Jaejoong. Sejak dirinya bertunangan, Jaejoong tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Biasanya wanita itu akan mengirimkan pesan yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

Yunho menatap ponselnya. Ia merindukan percakapan-percakapan lucu dengan Jaejoong. Kini ia merasa hidupnya sepi. Ia juga merindukan makanan dan kue buatan Jaejoong. "Ah, mungkin sebaiknya nanti sore aku menjemput ibu di tempat kerjanya." Ia membuat-buat alasan untuk bisa pergi ke toko kue Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho tiba di toko kue Jaejoong, sebagian pegawai sudah meninggalkan toko, termasuk ibunya yang pergi makan dengan Changmin. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban mengenai ibunya dari pegawai lain, ia kemudian menanyakan Jaejoong. "Apakah bosmu sudah pulang?"

"Bos masih membuat kue di dapur," jawab pegawai tersebut.

Yunho heran mengapa Jaejoong masih membuat kue di dapur. Bukankah tokonya sudah tutup? Ia pun dengan takut-takut mengintip ke dapur. Benar saja Jaejoong masih sibuk membuat kue sendirian. Ia pun masuk ke dapur tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong karena wanita itu terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Nn. Kim." Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Jaejoong. Ia bersiap-siap menangkis serangan jika tiba-tiba Jaejoong melemparkan benda-benda ke arahnya. Wanita yang pernah digosipkan dengannya itu tidak suka diganggu saat membuat kue.

Hati Jaejoong berdegup kencang mendengar suara Yunho, suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia merasa takut untuk menoleh. Ia takut bahwa suara itu hanyalah imajinasinya. Tangan yang sedang menguleni adonan itu bergetar dan terasa kaku.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu, Nn. Kim. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho masih merasa tidak enak atas perkataan calon mertuanya kepada Jaejoong.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menangis. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Suara itu bukanlah imajinasinya. Pria itu memang ada di sana. "Aku...baik." Ia tidak berani untuk menoleh. Ia takut ia akan menangis jika melihat wajah Yunho.

"Mengapa kau tidak pulang dan justru membuat kue?" tanya Yunho, basa-basi.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pesanan seribu kue untuk besok pagi," bohong Jaejoong. Omzet penjualan kuenya sedang menurun karena ia belum bisa membuat kue yang enak seperti sedia kala. Setiap malam ia membuat kue untuk berlatih dan mengembalikan jiwa pada kue-kue yang dibuatnya.

"Mengapa kau mengerjakannya sendirian, tidak ada yang membantumu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Para pegawaiku memiliki keluarga. Malam hari adalah waktu untuk mereka berkumpul bersama keluarga. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka," jawab Jaejoong. Ia masih tidak menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Kau juga mempunyai keluarga, Changmin." Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Anakku sudah besar. Ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, lagipula ia sedang pergi makan makanan laut bersama ibumu." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu agar pekerjaanmu cepat selesai dan kau bisa segera pulang." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin kencang mendengar langkah kaki Yunho yang semakin mendekat. Ia berharap Yunho pergi menjauh.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Yunho berdiri tepat di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap pria itu dengan mata bulatnya. Susah payah ia menahan air mata. "Tidak ada. Kau akan merusak kueku."

"Aku memang tidak bisa membuat adonan kue, tetapi aku bisa membantumu memasukkan kue ke dalam oven." Yunho bersikeras untuk membantu Jaejoong sebisanya.

Jaejoong tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho. Ia ingin berkonsentrasi pada kuenya. Ia sama sekali tidak melarang Yunho.

Keadaan di dapur hening sekali, hanya terdengar bunyi peralatan membuat kue sesekali. Yunho merasa aneh dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia mencoba untuk melucu untuk menghidupkan suasana, tetapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertawa. Ia akui ia memang tidak bisa membuat lelucon.

Yunho terus berpikir untuk membuat lelucon, sehingga ia tidak berkonsentrasi saat mengangkat kue dari dalam oven. Tangannya terkena oven. "Aw, panas!" Kuenya terlempar dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai, hancur.

Yunho memandangi kue yang hancur itu. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menghancurkan kue yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Ia mengerti seberapa besar Jaejoong mencintai kuenya.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat kuenya melayang di udara. Kini ia melihat kue itu berserakan di lantai. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri tempat kue itu terjatuh.

"Ma...maafkan aku!" Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan menangisi kuenya, tetapi Jaejoong justru memegangi tangannya yang terkena oven.

"Tanganmu terbakar." Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Yunho dan mencuci tangan yang terkena oven panas itu dengan air dingin. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengambilkan salep untukmu."

Jaejoong berlari ke sudut ruangan tempat kotak P3K berada. Ia kemudian kembali dengan membawa salep untuk luka bakar. Ia segera mengoleskan salep tersebut pada luka bakar Yunho. "Maafkan aku! Karena membantuku, jari-jari yang indah ini terbakar." Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit saat melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari Yunho.

Yunho hanya memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang mengobati tangannya yang terbakar. Oh, betapa ia sangat merindukan wanita ini. Entah mengapa timbul perasaan ingin memeluk wanita itu dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Lukamu sudah kuobati. Sekarang sebaiknya kau duduk saja di sudut ruangan. Aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan kue-kueku lagi," ujar Jaejoong. Bukan kue yang ia khawatirkan, melainkan keselamatan Yunho.

"Baik." Yunho tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

Yunho menuruti perintah Jaejoong untuk duduk di sudut ruangan. Ia memperhatikan wanita itu membuat kue. Hatinya berdesir melihat Jaejoong. Ia bisa melihat kesungguhan Jaejoong dalam membuat kue. _Sangat cantik dan mengagumkan. Ia terlihat sangat keren._

Jaejoong bersusah payah untuk berkonsentrasi pada proses pembuatan kue. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa melupakan bahwa Yunho ada di sana. Pria itu berada di ruangan yang sana dengannya. Matanya yang tajam sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Hal itu membangkitkan rasa cintanya kembali. _Tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta kepadanya. Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!_

 **TBC**

SaradaUchiha: saya juga sedih.

Manggis: terimakasih kembali.

guest: pada awalnya Yunjae sama-sama tidak menyadari perasaannya.

ryukey: benar. Kalau jodoh, pasti bertemu.

Sinbi park: mohon maaf baru _update._ Selamat membaca!

Guest: tidak boleh berlaku tak sopan kepada pak guru. Hahaha!

min: semua terjawab di _chapter_ ini. Yunho tetap bertunangan. Jae tetap mendukung pertunangan Yunho walaupun ia sangat sedih.

Ranhy: oke.

anakyunjae: tetap terjadi. Mohon maaf ya! Gyuri adalah _leader_ Kara. MLoBo kapan-kapan saja.

phantomYi: Jae sedih dan patah hati. Pada akhirnya ia menyadari perasaannya. Secara tidak langsung bisa juga jae dikatakan berulah pada acara pertunangan yunho. Hahaha!

joongie: Pak Guru tidak suka kopi. Ajak minum susu saja. Hahaha!

Chwang's: Min disini lebih dewasa daripada Junsu di MOC. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuat Yunho tidak jadi bertunangan. Ia sekarang fokus untuk menghibur dan membahagiakan ibunya.

Ndapaw: Jae tidak mengacak-acak pertunangan Yun. Akan tetapi, ia membuat konsep ala Jaejoong.

yong: selamat membaca!

onew's wife: Jae juga baru sadar pada perasaannya sendiri. Sepertinya Yunjae memang sedikit lamban. Hahaha!

Guest: _see!_

Guest: benar sekali. Hahaha!

thinseYJS: pukpuk.

S: ok.

Triia: mungkin bisa disebut "gajah di depan mata tak terlihat, tetapi kuman di seberang lautan kelihatan". Hahaha!

Guest: hahaha. Siapa yang baru menemukan jati diri? Yunho?

yunjaessi: dilanjut.

sachan: pukpuk. Jae juga menangis. Pukpuk.

bimbimbap: jika menyangkut perasaan, sepertinya semua wanita sama, apalagi patah hati. Hanya kadar dan cara menyikapinya saja yang berbeda.

Yoo Jung Ae: sip!

me: benar sekali.

Guest: ya, tidak apa-apa. Jika Jae bunuh diri nanti endingnya bukan YunJae. hahaha! Gyuri juga cantik. Jae kadang cantik kadang tampan. Mereka berbeda, tidak perlu di banding-bandingkan. Kami hanya meminjam nama. Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di dunia nyata. Untuk _fanfic_ yang itu tidak akan diposting ulang. Saya akan memposting lanjutannya saja. Mohon maaf.

mia cho: mereka sama-tidak menyadari perasaannya. Yunho merasa sudah menemukan yang paling tepat, padahal hatinya belum sepenuhnya yakin.

Heartafilia: garuk dulu bagian yang gatal. Hahaha! Ok, lanjut!

Kozato: sebelum Yunho menikah.

ucie cassiopeia: tidak seru jika Yunjae langsung jadian begitu saja.

Panda: Jae tidak membuat onar kok.

Key'va: saya juga.

Guest: apalagi _chapter_ ini.

flyjung: jangan, nanti ayah impian min tidak ada lagi. Tenang saja, jodoh pasti bertemu.

haemin: ok. Terima kasih.

Uknow Yunjae: Jae suka, tetapi ia belum sadar. Sempat terpikir oleh kami untuk memunculkan Hani versi pria, tetapi kami ragu.

rly: Yunho belum sadar. Tolong dibangunkan dulu!

Chwangg: tentu saja.

Guest: terima kasih. Mungkin _summary_ yang saya buat terlalu umum. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

ELFKyu: terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Ya, pada akhirnya Yunjae akan bersama.

Picha: hahaha! Imajinasimu bagus sekali.


	8. I Find You

**Chapter 8**

 **I Find You**

Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Yunho masih memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang membuat kue. Tidak ada bosan-bosannya ia memandangi sosok ibu satu anak itu.

Jaejoong mengusap peluh di keningnya dengan sapu tangan. Akhirnya selesai juga ia membuat beberapa macam kue. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho masih duduk di sudut dapurnya. Pria itu masih setia menemaninya. "Aku sudah selesai membuat kue. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ia mulai membereskan dapurnya.

"Kau menyuruhku pergi begitu saja?" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang pria tampan itu. "Memangnya apa lagi? Aku sudah selesai membuat kue. Setelah membereskan dapur, aku juga akan pulang."

"Apa kau tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk mencicipi kue buatanmu?" Yunho berpura-pura cemberut.

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. "Kue-kue ini untuk dijual. Kau tidak boleh memakannya." Ia menggigit bibirnya. Sesungguhnya ia khawatir kuenya tidak enak. Ia tidak ingin Yunho memakannya.

"Bahkan sedikit saja?" Yunho terlihat memelas.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak boleh."

"Kau pelit sekali." Yunho berpura-pura marah. "Apa kau tidak membuat kuenya berlebih?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. "Sedikit saja ya." Ia mulai menaruh beberapa kue di atas piring untuk Yunho.

Senyuman Yunho terkembang. Ia merasa sangat senang.

Tangan Jaejoong yang memegang piring berisi kue tampak bergetar. Ia merasa sangat gugup saat ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho.

Yunho melihat piring di tangan Jaejoong bergetar. Ia segera menghampiri Jaejoong untuk membantu Jaejoong membawa piring tersebut.

Jantung Jaejoong semakin berdetak tak karuan saat Yunho mendekatinya dan mengambil piring di tangannya. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Ingin rasanya ia menangis lagi. Pria itu bukan miliknya.

Yunho menaruh piring berisi kue itu di atas meja. Ia terlihat sangat antusias untuk mencicipi kue-kue itu.

Jaejoong duduk di hadapan Yunho. Ia memandangi pria itu. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang kesulitan mengambil kue karena tangannya yang terluka.

Jaejoong memandangi luka bakar pada tangan Yunho. Ia merasa sedih melihat luka tersebut. "Apakah sakit rasanya?"

Yunho memandang wanita di hadapannya itu. "Rasanya sakit sekali," candanya.

"Maafkan aku!" Jaejoong masih memandang ke arah luka pada tangan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. "Gara-gara membantumu, tanganku terbakar. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Nn. Kim."

"Hah? Apa?" Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang linglung. "Apakah aku harus membayar biaya pengobatanmu ke dokter?"

Yunho menggeleng. Ia masih tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Lukaku tidak terlalu parah. Salep yang kau berikan saja sudah cukup."

"Oh, syukurlah!" sahut Jaejoong lemah.

"Akan tetapi, kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab, Nn. Kim." Yunho menyeringai.

"Apa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Suapi aku!" ujar Yunho.

"Hah?" Pikiran Jaejoong masih berkabut.

"Susah sekali aku memasukkan kue ini ke dalam mulutku. Ini semua karena kau, Nn. Kim." Yunho berniat mengerjai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap pria itu.

"Ayo!" Yunho membuka mulutnya.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengambil kue di atas piring dan menyuapi Yunho. Tangannya bergetar. Ia khawatir rasa kuenya tidak enak.

"Hmm, enak sekali!" gumam Yunho dengan mulut yang penuh.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Yunho yang asyik mengunyah kue buatannya. Apakah pria itu berkata jujur?

Kue di dalam mulut Yunho sudah habis. "Ayo lagi!"

Jaejoong bingung. Apakah kuenya benar-benar enak? Ia menyuapi Yunho lagi dengan kue yang berbeda. Ia semakin ingin menangis. Mengapa Yunho harus berbohong? Mengapa pria itu tidak berkata jujur? Ia terus saja menatap pria yang sedang menikmati kue buatannya itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit karena pria itu bukanlah miliknya.

Yunho melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Ia mendapati Jaejoong sedang menatapnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. _Cantik sekali._ Ia melihat kesedihan di balik wajah cantik Jaejoong. Hatinya ikut sedih melihat kesedihan itu.

Jantung Jaejoong rasanya hampir meledak karena detaknya yang tak beraturan. Ia menatap Yunho dengan sedih. "Apakah rasanya benar-benar enak?" Ia mengharapkan kejujuran Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. Pandangannya masih tidak meninggalkan Jaejoong. "Ini adalah kue terenak yang pernah kumakan."

Jaejoong terkejut. Benarkah? Ia masih tak bisa percaya. "Kau jangan mengada-ada, Pak Guru!"

"Aku berkata jujur. Jika kau tidak percaya, cobalah sendiri!" Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka. Sebenarnya ia bisa makan sendiri. Ia hanya ingin menggoda dan mengerjai Jaejoong dengan menyuruh Jaejoong menyuapi dirinya.

Jaejoong sangat terharu. Sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa kuenya benar-benar enak. "Huwaaa!" Ia menangis dengan keras.

Yunho tersenyum. "Benar kan apa kataku? Kuemu benar-benar enak."

Jaejoong sejenak melupakan kesedihannya. Tangisnya adalah tangis bahagia. Ia melahap kue yang ada di atas piring. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa kue yang ia buat malam ini sangat enak.

Yunho terus tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang melahap dua buah kue sekaligus. "Makanlah pelan-pelan! Nanti kau tersedak."

Jaejoong berhenti mengunyah. Pipinya menggembung karena penuh oleh kue. Ia jatuh cinta kepada pria yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Pipinya tiba-tiba merona. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak saat Yunho mengusap air mata di pipinya.

Yunho merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti.

Jaejoong melirik tangan Yunho yang menyapu pipinya. "Tanganmu tidak apa-apa." Ia baru sadar bahwa Yunho telah mengerjainya.

Yunho tersenyum kaku. Ia akhirnya ketahuan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Kau!"

Yunho bergidik ketakutan. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau ternyata bisa makan sendiri." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia kemudian mencubit tangan Yunho yang terluka.

"Aaaah!" Yunho berteriak kesakitan. Kali ini ia benar-benar kesakitan.

Jaejoong memelintir cubitannya. "Rasakan!"

Yunho tidak bisa berteriak lagi. Tangannya mati rasa. Wajahnya memucat.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa kali ini Yunho memang kesakitan. Ia merasa khawatir saat melihat wajah Yunho yang berubah pucat. Ia pun melepaskan cubitannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia panik.

"Sadis," tatap Yunho marah. Ia meniupi tangannya yang terluka.

Jaejoong merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku! Kupikir kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku."

Yunho tidak bisa marah kepada Jaejoong. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Ini memang salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku mempermainkanmu."

Jaejoong kembali sedih. Ia kembali teringat bahwa Yunho sudah bertunangan. "Aku ingin pulang."

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengunci tokonya. Yunho masih bersamanya.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku membawa mobilku."

"Berbahaya jika kau pulang sendiri selarut ini. Bagaimana jika kau bertemu perampok?" Yunho tampak khawatir.

"Akan kulindas dengan mobilku," balas Jaejoong. "Memperbaiki genting rumah dan kran air saja bisa, apalagi pulang sendirian."

"Kau adalah seorang wanita. Bagaimana jika mereka banyak? Kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka sendirian." Yunho benar-benar ingin mengantar Jaejoong. Ia masih ingin bersama wanita itu.

"Ibu!" Changmin berlari menghampiri ibunya. Ia mengkhawatirkan ibunya yang belum pulang juga.

Jaejoong merasa senang melihat putranya. Ia juga berlari ke arah putranya. "Changminnie!"

Changmin terkejut melihat Yunho bersama ibunya. "Mengapa pak guru ada di sini?"

Jaejoong segera menggandeng lengan Changmin. "Ayo kita pulang!"

"Selamat malam, Min!" Yunho merasa canggung menyapa Changmin.

Changmin tidak suka melihat Yunho bersama ibunya. Ia takut hati ibunya akan semakin terluka. "Kami akan pulang. Sebaiknya pak guru juga pulang."

"Kebetulan sekali. Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama? Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang." Yunho berharap bahwa Changmin akan menerima tawarannya.

"Tidak perlu," balas Jaejoong segera. "Kami bisa pulang berdua. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Pak Guru. Jika kami bertemu perampok, anakku ini yang akan menghajar mereka."

"Hah?" Changmin menatap ibunya tidak mengerti.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah membuat kue. Jika pulang bersamaku, kau tidak perlu mengemudi." Yunho masih belum menyerah.

"Changmin yang akan mengemudi," potong Jaejoong.

"Akan tetapi, ia kan belum mempunyai SIM," sanggah Yunho.

"Aku akan mengawasinya. Ia berada di bawah pengawasanku," tegas Jaejoong.

"Ya, benar!" Changmin merasa senang karena akhirnya Jaejoong mengizinkannya untuk mengemudi. "Pak guru tidak perlu bersusah payah mengantar kami. Pak guru tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk mengantar kami pulang. Akulah yang berkewajiban untuk menjaga ibuku."

Yunho tidak membalas. Ya, ia memang tidak mempunyai kewajiban kepada Jaejoong dan Changmin. Ia pun menyerah. "Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah di jalan! Selamat malam!"

.

.

.

Setelah Yunho pulang, Changmin dengan antusias duduk di kursi pengemudi di dalam mobil ibunya. "Bu, ayo berikan kuncinya kepadaku! Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Cepat keluar!" Jaejoong menyuruh Changmin keluar.

Changmin pun keluar dari dalam mobil. "Ada apa lagi, Bu? Bukankah kita akan pulang?"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk mengemudikan mobilku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukankah tadi ibu berkata kepada pak guru bahwa ibu mengizinkanku untuk mengemudi?" Changmin mengingatkan ibunya.

"Yang kumaksud bukan mobilku, melainkan sepedamu. Kulihat kau datang kemari dengan mengendarai sepeda." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Apa?" Changmin tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. "Jadi, kita akan pulang naik sepeda?"

"Ya," jawab Jaejoong yakin.

Changmin menghela nafas. "Malam-malam begini? Bagaimana jika kita benar-benar bertemu dengan perampok seperti yang dikatakan oleh pak guru?"

"Rumah kita tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Jalan menuju rumah kita aman," ujar Jaejoong.

Changmin terlihat cemberut. "Mengapa kita tidak naik mobil saja? Aku tidak akan meminta untuk mengemudi."

"Apa kau tidak dengar kata wali kelasmu tadi? Aku sudah lelah karena membuat kue." Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah!" Dengan tidak rela Changmin menuruti ibunya.

.

.

.

Dengan malas Changmin mengayuh sepedanya. Ia membonceng ibunya.

"Cepat sedikit! Jika kau mengayuh selemah ini, kapan kita akan sampai di rumah?" protes Jaejoong.

Changmin mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. "Ibu berat sekali."

"Apa?" Jaejoong tidak terima. "Jangan sembarangan kau!"

"Jika aku tahu akan begini, lebih baik aku membiarkan pak guru untuk mengantar kita pulang," keluh Changmin.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Aku tidak mau pulang dengannya," balas Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di toko?" tanya Changmin penasaran. "Apakah ia menyakiti ibu dengan membicarakan tunangannya?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Tidak, ia hanya menungguku untuk membuat kue."

Changmin mengerti bahwa ibunya tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu, terdengar dari nada bicara Jaejoong. Jadi, ia tidak lanjut bertanya.

"Tadi kau keren sekali di hadapannya. Aku bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu." Tiba-tiba Jaejoong memuji putranya. "Ada berita baik. Kue yang kubuat tadi enak."

"Benarkah?" Changmin merasa senang mendengarnya.

"Ya." Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia menyadari bahwa penyebabnya adalah Yunho. Pria itu ada bersamanya saat ia membuat kue. Ia jatuh cinta kepada pria itu dan memikirkannya selama membuat kue. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena pria itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ujar Changmin.

"Penjualan kita sempat menurun. Kita harus bekerja keras untuk menutup kerugian yang kita alami. Kau harus membantuku untuk mempromosikan kueku di sekolahmu." Jaejoong mendapatkan kembali semangatnya.

"Siap!" Changmin pun ikut bersemangat. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana? Rumah kita di sebelah sana." Jaejoong mengomel. "Seharusnya tadi kita belok kiri."

Changmin tidak sadar bahwa persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya sudah terlewat. Ia terlalu bersemangat.

"Cepat putar sepedanya!" Jaejoong sangat cerewet.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Jaejoong langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Namun, hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Yunho di toko kue tadi. Ingin rasanya ia dicintai lagi. "Tidak, ini salah. Ia sudah bertunangan."

Jaejoong duduk di meja riasnya. Ia melihat bayangannya di cermin. "Aku cantik, sangat cantik. Aku lebih cantik dari tunangannya." Ia kemudian menghela nafas. "Walaupun aku lebih cantik, bukan berarti aku akan lebih beruntung daripada dirinya." Ia menunduk. "Lagipula aku tidak suka apabila pria hanya melihat kecantikanku. Aku tidak menyukainya. Hiks..." Ia menangis lagi. Ia teringat akan masa mudanya dulu. Hidupnya tidak tenang karena kecantikan yang ia miliki. Para lelaki memandangnya, membuat ketenangannya terusik. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai privasi karena beberapa pria sering mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi, bahkan ke toilet wanita. Itu sangat mengerikan. Karena kecantikannya pula, ia harus menikah muda.

"Ia berbeda. Jika ia hanya melihat kecantikan, ia pasti akan tertarik kepadaku." Jaejoong tersenyum miris. "Mungkin karena itulah aku jatuh cinta kepadanya."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah pelajaran di sekolah berakhir, Changmin dan teman-temannya sudah bersiap-siap di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka sudah berjanji kepada Jaejoong bahwa mereka akan membantu mempromosikan toko kue Jaejoong di sekolah.

Sebuah mobil bak tertutup bertuliskan "J-holic Cake Shop and Cafe" berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah, tepat di hadapan Kyuline. Jaejoong turun dari dalam mobil tersebut. Ia segera disambut oleh Changmin dan teman-temannya.

Jaejoong langsung membagikan tugas untuk Kyuline. Mereka bertugas untuk membagi-bagikan kue di dalam area sekolah, sedangkan dirinya di depan sekolah.

Jaejoong membagikan kue secara gratis kepada para siswa di sekolah. Tak lupa ia juga membagikan brosur toko kuenya. Ia harus mengembalikan reputasi toko kuenya yang sempat jatuh.

.

.

.

Yoochun keluar dari ruang guru. Ia bermaksud untuk mencari 'mangsa'. Jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Biasanya ia mendekati para siswi yang masih mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di sekolah.

Kebetulan Yoochun melihat para siswi sedang bergerombol di koridor sekolah. Ini adalah kesempatan yang tak boleh disia-siakan. Ia mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari saku celananya dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Halo, anak-anak! Sedang apa kalian berkumpul di sini?" Yoochun menghampiri para siswi yang sedang berkumpul. Ia melihat para siswi itu sedang asyik memakan kue. "Kalian memakan makanan manis. Apa kalian tidak takut menjadi gemuk?"

"Kami tidak perlu khawatir untuk menjadi gemuk karena ini adalah kue rendah kalori, namanya 'Kue Diet'," jawab salah seorang siswi.

"Kue diet? Mana ada kue yang seperti itu." Yoochun tidak percaya. "Dari mana kalian mendapatkannya? Kalian pasti telah ditipu."

"Minho membagikannya secara gratis di sebelah sana," jawab siswi yang lain. Ia menunjuk ke arah Minho yang sedang membagikan kue di pinggir lapangan basket.

Yoochun melihat Minho yang sedang dikerubungi oleh para siswi. Ia merasa sangat iri. Ia pun segera menghampiri Minho. "Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau berikan kepada mereka? Obat-obatan terlarang?"

"Ini adalah kue rendah kalori. Sangat cocok untuk orang yang sedang berdiet. Apakah pak guru mau?" Minho menawari Yoochun.

Yoochun mengambil sekantung kecil kue kering yang ditawarkan oleh Minho. Ia membaca bahan-bahan dan kandungan nutrisi yang tercantum pada kemasan plastik tersebut. Benar saja, kue ini berkalori rendah. Ia juga membaca label pada kemasan plastik tersebut "Diet Cookies". Ia juga melihat logo toko kue Jaejoong di sana. "Jadi, ini kue dari toko Nn. Kim."

Minho mengangguk. "Bibi Jae sedang mengadakan promosi di sekolah ini dengan membagikan kue secara gratis. Aku, Changmin, Kyu, dan Jonghyun membantunya untuk membagikan kue."

"Jadi, Nn. Kim sedang berada di sekolah ini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ya, Bibi Jae membagikan kue di depan sekolah." Tiba-tiba saja Minho menyesal telah memberi tahu Yoochun. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat ia melihat raut wajah Yoochun yang mendadak sumringah. Guru Bahasa Inggris tersebut pasti bermaksud untuk menggoda ibu temannya itu.

"Terima kasih atas kuenya!" Yoochun segera meninggalkan Minho untuk pergi ke tempat Jaejoong berada.

.

.

.

"Silakan kuenya! Gratis." Jaejoong memegang sebuah nampan besar berisi bermacam-macam kue. "Jangan lupa untuk datang ke toko kueku ya! Ada diskon untuk pelajar."

Yoochun harus berjuang untuk mendekati Jaejoong karena janda cantik itu dikerumuni para siswa yang berebut untuk mendapatkan kue gratis. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan. "Halo, Nn. Kim! Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Jaejoong sibuk membagikan kue. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Yoochun yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Wah, kue-kuemu tampak enak! Bolehkah aku mencicipinya?" ujar Yoochun.

"Silakan ambil saja!" Jaejoong masih tidak menoleh ke arah Yoochun. Ia sangat sibuk.

Yoochun tampak kecewa, tetapi ia memaklumi sikap Jaejoong kepadanya. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit kewalahan menghadapi para siswa yang berebut kue.

"Jangan berebut! Semua pasti kebagian. Di dalam mobil masih banyak." Jaejoong membawa banyak stok kue. Sebagian adalah kue yang ia buat semalam.

"Hmm, enak sekali!" seru Yoochun. Ia berharap Jaejoong mau sedikit saja menoleh ke arahnya. "Tampilan kuenya pun sangat cantik, sama seperti orangnya."

Yunho keluar dari gerbang sekolah bersama Gyuri. Mereka hendak pulang bersama. Hampir setiap hari Gyuri mampir untuk mengantar bekal makan siang dan mereka pulang bersama.

"Wah, ramai sekali! Apakah sedang ada acara amal?" Gyuri terpana melihat kerumunan para siswa.

Yunho tidak menghiraukan tunangannya. Pandangannya tertuju kepada Jaejoong yang sedang membagikan kue. Ia tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya pudar saat ia melihat Yoochun berdiri di samping Jaejoong. Ia pun segera menghampiri mereka, membelah kerumunan para siswa. "Pak Guru Yoochun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau pasti sedang menggoda Nn. Kim."

Yoochun merasa terganggu oleh kedatangan Yunho. Rekan kerjanya itu selalu mengganggu kesenangannya. "Apa yang sedang kulakukan bukanlah urusanmu. Memangnya kenapa jika aku menggoda Nn. Kim?"

Yunho berusaha menahan emosinya. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Kau tidak boleh menggoda Nn. Kim."

Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Memangnya siapa kau? Apa hakmu melarangku? Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Nn. Kim. Nn. Kim saja tidak keberatan untuk kugoda."

"Aku..." Yunho terdiam. Ia sadar bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jaejoong. Ia tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun dengan Jaejoong. "Aku adalah wali kelas putranya."

Yoochun menertawakan Yunho. "Sudahlah, kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Jangan menggangguku!"

Dengan susah payah Gyuri menyusul Yunho. Ia melihat situasi antara Yoochun dan tunangannya menegang. "Ayo kita pulang saja! Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu urusan orang lain." Ia menarik lengan Yunho.

Yunho mengatur nafasnya. Ia harus meredakan emosinya. Ia melihat Jaejoong menunduk. Ia merasa tidak tenang meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama seorang _playboy_ seperti Yoochun.

"Wah, ramai sekali di sini!" Tiba-tiba Junsu datang. "Wah, Pak Guru Yunho ada di sini juga! Apakah pak guru juga ingin mencicipi kue buatan Nn. Kim? Aku datang kemari karena para siswa mengatakan bahwa Nn. Kim sedang membagikan kue secara gratis di sini." Ia melihat Gyuri di sebelah Yunho. "Wah, kau sedang bersama dengan tunanganmu! Selamat atas pertunangan kalian! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Kupikir Pak Guru Yunho akan bertunangan dengan Nn. Kim, ternyata bukan. _Eu kyang kyang!"_

Junsu juga melihat Yoochun yang berdiri di dekat Jaejoong. "Pak Guru Yoochun juga ternyata ada di sini." Ia menatap Yoochun dengan serius. "Ah, kau pasti sedang merayu Nn. Kim."

"Memang apa salahnya aku merayu Nn. Kim? Ia adalah wanita lajang. Siapa tahu aku berjodoh dengannya." Yoochun masih marah kepada Yunho. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

"Wah, jadi sekarang semuanya sudah menemukan pasangan ya?" Junsu melirik ke arah Yunho dan Gyuri, kemudian Yoochun dan Jaejoong. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Ia berpura-pura tegar dengan tertawa. "Aduh, sinar matahari sangat terik, silau sekali!" Ia mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dan memakainya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat kesedihan di matanya. Ia pun berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

"Semua orang mengira bahwa yang akan bertunangan denganmu adalah Nn. Kim. Hubungan kalian berdua pasti sangat dekat, sehingga orang-orang berpikir demikian." Gyuri merasa sedikit cemburu kepada Jaejoong. Teman-teman Yunho lebih menganggap Jaejoong sebagai pasangan Yunho daripada dirinya.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Raut wajah dan ucapan Yunho terasa dingin. Namun, hatinya panas melihat Yoochun mendekati Jaejoong. "Ia adalah ibu dari muridku. Itu saja."

"Kau tampak sangat peduli kepadanya. Kau bahkan tidak suka Pak Guru Park mendekatinya," lanjut Gyuri.

Yunho menatap tunangannya dengan serius. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pria yang bernama Yoochun itu. Ia adalah seorang _playboy._ Ia sangat senang menebar rayuan kepada setiap wanita yang dijumpainya. Ia bahkan pernah merayumu di depanku."

Gyuri terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak pernah melihat Yunho seserius ini. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Akan tetapi, itu bukan urusanmu. Siapa pun yang ia rayu bukanlah urusanmu, selama wanita itu tidak ada hubungan denganmu."

Yunho merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Ia mulai merasa stres. "Jaejoong adalah ibu dari muridku. Aku adalah wali kelas Shim Changmin. Aku bertanggung jawab atas semua anak didikku. Changmin adalah anak yang memerlukan perhatian khusus. Ia tidak tinggal bersama ayahnya. Ibunya adalah seorang janda yang mencari nafkah dan mendidik anak sendirian. Aku tidak ingin Yoochun sampai mempermainkan Jaejoong. Hal itu akan berpengaruh kepada Changmin."

Gyuri merasa bahwa Yunho terlalu berlebihan. Namun, ia mencoba untuk memahami alasan yang dikemukakan oleh tunangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran sudah hampir berakhir. Para orang tua siswa kelas tiga diundang ke sekolah dalam rangka persiapan ujian akhir. Setelah rapat mengenai persiapan ujian akhir, para orang tua akan pergi ke kelas anaknya masing-masing untuk menerima laporan pendidikan anak-anaknya.

Sudah lama sekali Jaejoong tidak datang ke sekolah Changmin untuk mengambil laporan hasil belajar Changmin di sekolah. Selama ini anaknya itu selalu mengambil raportnya sendiri. Sekarang Changmin sudah kelas tiga. Ia ingin sekali saja memenuhi tugasnya untuk mengambil buku raport Changmin. Ia menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah orang tua yang baik.

"Wah, tumben sekali Nn. Kim datang ke sekolah untuk mengambil raport!" sindir Ny. Bae. "Jika bukan anakku yang memberitahuku, akan tidak akan tahu bahwa kau adalah ibu dari teman sekelasnya karena kau tidak pernah datang untuk mengambil raport."

Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian serba hitam hari ini. Tak ketinggalan ia juga memakai kacamata hitam dan topi lebar di dalam ruang rapat. Ia terlihat seperti istri pejabat atau ibu-ibu sosialita. "Anakku adalah siswa yang mandiri. Ia selalu mengambil raportnya sendiri. Sebagai ibunya aku merasa sangat bangga."

Ny. Bae menahan tawanya. Teman arisannya itu bisa saja berkilah. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan putra Ny. Jung yang juga wali kelas anak-anak kita? Kudengar ia bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kalian bisa putus?"

Jaejoong malas melayani pertanyaan Ny. Bae. Mengapa semua orang berpikir bahwa ia mempunyai hubungan dengan Yunho? Ia baru merasakan akibat dari gosip yang beredar. Ia merasa lelah jika harus menjelaskannya kepada orang lain. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Ny. Bae."

Ny. Bae merengut. Ia gagal mendapatkan gosip terhangat mengenai hubungan Yunjae dari Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Seusai rapat di aula, Jaejoong pergi menuju kelas Changmin bersama Ny. Bae dan orang tua teman-teman sekelas Changmin. Ia juga berkesempatan untuk bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Ny. Cho dan Ny. Choi, ibu Kyuhyun dan Minho. Ternyata ada untungnya juga ia datang ke sekolah Changmin. Ia bisa mendapatkan teman baru sekaligus mempromosikan toko kuenya kepada para orang tua murid.

Para orang tua murid menunggu di luar kelas. Yunho sebagai wali kelas akan memanggil orang tua siswa satu-persatu untuk menyerahkan buku laporan pendidikan.

"Nn. Kim, mengapa kau tidak membagikan kue gratis lagi seperti tempo hari?" tanya Ny. Cho. "Kue buatanmu sangat enak."

Jaejoong merasa tersanjung. "Hohoho! Jika kau ingin memakan kueku lagi, datang saja ke toko kueku. Aku akan memberikan diskon jika anak kalian mendapatkan peringkat pertama."

"Kau sangat licik, Nn. Kim. Yang akan mendapatkan peringkat pertama pasti putramu lagi. Belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya," ujar Ny. Choi.

"Hohoho! Anakku itu memang kurang ajar. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu serius belajar dan memberikan kesempatan kepada teman-temannya untuk mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mendengarkanku. Huh!" Jaejoong mulai sombong. "Padahal tidak belajar pun ia sudah pintar. Ia sudah pintar sejak lahir. Ia benar-benar mewarisi genku. Hahaha!" Ia mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas yang juga berwarna hitam, senada dengan pakaiannya. "Aku pasti akan dipanggil pertama kali." Biasanya wali kelas akan memanggil orang tua siswa berdasarkan peringkat satu sampai sepuluh, sisanya berdasarkan nomor induk siswa.

Yunho sudah selesai melakukan persiapan di dalam kelas. Ia sudah siap untuk memanggil orang tua para siswanya ke dalam kelas untuk menyerahkan buku raport. "Aku akan memanggil satu-persatu nama siswa. Yang pertama adalah Shim..."

"Ah, benar kan apa kataku. Aku yang paling pertama dipanggil." Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Jaewon. Orang tua Shim Jaewon silakan masuk ke dalam kelas." Yunho memanggil orang tua muridnya yang bernama Shim Jaewon.

Jaejoong tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kelas. Ternyata bukan Changmin yang dipanggil. Ia pun kembali duduk. "Ini aneh sekali. Mengapa bukan nama anakku yang pertama dipanggil?" Ia melihat para orang tua murid terkekeh.

"Mungkin anakmu kali ini tidak mendapat peringkat pertama," sindir Ny. Bae.

Jaejoong merengut. Orang tua siswa lain menertawakan dirinya. Ia merasa malu. Akan tetapi, bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya jika ia membiarkan orang lain mengolok-oloknya. "Tenang saja, berikutnya pasti giliranku."

Orang tua Shim Jaewon keluar dari dalam kelas. Jaejoong bersiap untuk masuk.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yunho.

"Ah, nama anakku yang dipanggil!" Ny. Cho berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku duluan ya, Nn. Kim. Sepertinya kali ini anakku mengalahkan anakmu. Hihihi!"

Jaejoong merasa kesal. Namun, ia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan terlihat percaya diri. "Giliranku pasti tidak akan lama lagi."

.

.

.

Sudah dua puluh nama siswa dipanggil oleh Yunho. Jaejoong mulai merasa bosan dan menjadi bahan bulian orang tua yang lain.

"Nn. Kim, mengapa nama anakmu belum dipanggil juga? Hahaha!" Ny. Bae merasa puas membuli Jaejoong.

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti akan masuk terlebih dahulu daripada kau." Jaejoong masih terlihat angkuh.

"Berikutnya Shim..."

"Ah, benar kan? Aku yang terlebih dahulu masuk." Jaejoong menyeringai ke arah Ny. Bae.

Ny. Bae terdiam. Ia kalah dari Jaejoong.

"Eunkyung. Silakan masuk!" Kali ini juga bukan nama Changmin yang dipanggil oleh Yunho.

"Hahaha!" Tawa Ny. Bae pecah. Ia tidak ragu-ragu lagi untuk menertawakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa kesal. "Pak guru brengsek! Kapan ia akan memanggilku?" umpatnya. "Mengapa ia belum juga memanggilku? Gara-gara dia, aku dibuli oleh Ny. Bae dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Kini hanya ada dua orang tua yang tersisa di luar kelas. Jaejoong sudah terlihat pasrah. Ia benar-benar dipermalukan hari ini. "Yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi yang terakhir dipanggil? Kali ini pasti giliranku."

Kali ini pun bukan dirinya yang dipanggil. Ia benar-benar sendirian di luar kelas. "Keterlaluan. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan."

.

.

.

"Yang terakhir, Shim Changmin!" Akhirnya Yunho memanggil Jaejoong.

Kemarahan Jaejoong sudah berada di puncak. Rasanya ia ingin membanting wali kelas putranya itu. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas dengan kesal.

"Silakan duduk, Nn. Kim!" Yunho berbasa-basi. Ia memperlakukan Jaejoong sama seperti ia memperlakukan orang tua siswa yang lain.

Jaejoong menggebrak meja. "Pak Guru, mengapa kau baru memanggilku setelah orang tua siswa yang lain pulang?" Ia menatap Yunho dengan penuh kemarahan.

Yunho terkejut. Jantungnya serasa copot. "A... ada apa, Nn. Kim? Silakan duduk!"

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. Nafasnya tak beraturan. "Aku marah. Gara-gara kau, aku dibuli oleh Ny. Bae dan yang lainnya."

Yunho tidak mengerti yang dibicarakan oleh Jaejoong. "Mengapa mereka membuli dirimu? Memangnya ada yang berani membuli Nn. Kim yang hebat? Hahaha!"

Jaejoong semakin marah. Ia menggebrak meja sekali lagi. "Kau bahkan ikut menertawakanku."

Tawa Yunho langsung berhenti. Gawat, Jaejoong benar-benar marah. "Tidak, aku tidak menertawakanmu."

"Bohong! Kau sama saja seperti yang lain, tidak berperasaan." Jaejoong berpura-pura sedih. "Mengapa semua orang bersikap kejam kepadaku? Aku mau mati saja. Jikalau aku mati, tidak akan ada yang peduli. Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

"Nn. Kim, apa yang kau bicarakan? Ucapanmu semakin melantur saja," komentar Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Pak Guru, mengapa kau tidak juga memberikan raport anakku?"

Yunho lupa bahwa ia harus menyerahkan buku raport Changmin kepada Jaejoong dan mendiskusikan hasil belajar Changmin di sekolah. "Ah, ya aku hampir lupa!" Ia pun menunjukkan nilai-nilai Changmin kepada Jaejoong. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari nilai-nilainya. Sikapnya pada semester ini juga jauh lebih baik. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai serius karena ia harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan tes masuk perguruan tinggi."

"Memangnya sebelum ini ia tidak serius?" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu tingkah Changmin di sekolah.

Yunho sudah menduga reaksi Jaejoong. Masalah Changmin memang terletak pada ibunya yang kurang perhatian, bukan hanya ibunya, melainkan ayahnya juga. Anak itu memang kurang mendapatkan perhatian karena kedua orang tuanya berpisah.

Jaejoong melihat peringkat Changmin di kelas. "Ia tetap menjadi peringkat pertama, lalu mengapa aku dipanggil terakhir?" Ia kembali menggebrak meja. Ia sedang terkena PMS, sehingga emosinya menjadi tidak stabil.

Yunho tersenyum kaku. Ia memanggil Jaejoong terakhir agar ia bisa mengajak Jaejoong pulang bersama. "Banyak yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu mengenai pendidikan Changmin. Setelah lulus SMA, ia pasti akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi, bukan? Ia adalah siswa yang jenius. Sayang sekali jika ia tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya."

Jaejoong tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah bertanya kepada putranya mengenai hal itu. "Aku belum menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Apa pun yang ia pilih, aku akan mendukungnya. Biarkan ia mengejar cita-citanya setinggi langit." Ia tidak ingin Changmin mengalami nasib seperti dirinya. "Aku bekerja keras agar ia bisa menggapai impiannya, agar ia tidak memikirkan diriku. Aku tidak ingin jalannya terhambat karena diriku. Aku ingin ia berjalan di jalan yang ia pilih dengan tenang."

Yunho terharu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Walaupun terlihat cuek, wanita itu sangat menyayangi anaknya. Jaejoong menjadi wanita yang sangat mandiri agar tidak menjadi beban bagi anaknya. Hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Jaejoong memang berbeda. Wanita itu menyayangi anaknya dengan cara yang berbeda. Jaejoong bukan tipe orang tua yang mengekang dan mengatur anaknya. Ia membebaskan Changmin untuk memilih jalan sendiri. Ia mendidik anaknya seperti itu. Hasilnya Changmin menjadi anak yang juga sangat mandiri karena merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh orang tua. Cara yang Jaejoong lakukan sangat berisiko. Untung saja kenakalan Changmin masih wajar, tidak sampai terlibat narkoba atau tawuran. Anak seperti Changmin memang istimewa.

"Tabunganku cukup untuk membiayai kuliahnya, bahkan di luar negeri sekali pun. Aku bersikap pelit bukan tanpa alasan. Aku harus menabung," ujar Jaejoong.

Selama ini Yunho berpikir bahwa Jaejoong adalah ibu yang sangat buruk. Ibu yang hanya akan menangis dan menyesal setelah anaknya hilang, ibu yang tidak peduli akan masa depan anaknya. Namun, ia ternyata salah. Jaejoong peduli pada masa depan anaknya, walaupun Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Changmin.

"Jika ia memilih untuk bersekolah di luar negeri, apakah kau akan sanggup untuk melepasnya?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak mungkin melarangnya. Ia sudah besar. Cepat atau lambat ia harus meninggalkanku. Suatu saat ia juga akan menikah dan tinggal dengan keluarga barunya," jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak akan kesepian jika ia pergi?" Yunho bertanya lagi.

"Aku punya banyak teman dan pegawai. Aku bisa menyibukkan diri di toko. Asalkan aku mendengar kabar bahwa ia baik-baik saja, itu sudah membuatku tenang. Aku sangat percaya kepadanya. Ia tidak pernah mengecewakanku." Jaejoong sekarang terdengar seperti orang tua sungguhan. "Aku juga bisa melakukan semuanya sendiran. Ia juga bisa belajar dengan tenang di sana, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ibunya di sini."

"Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Siapa yang akan merawatmu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit, banyak dokter dan perawat."

"Lalu bagaimana jika ia yang sakit?" Yunho terus saja bertanya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Ia adalah anak yang kuat dan tidak mudah sakit. Walaupun ia sakit, ia tidak pernah mengeluh," jawab Jaejoong. "Jika ia benar-benar membutuhkanku, aku akan langsung terbang menemuinya. Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, aku juga harus menabung untuk tiket pesawat jika aku ingin sering-sering menemuinya."

"Nn. Kim, apakah kau tidak ingin menikah lagi?" Yunho juga sama seperti Changmin. Ibu mereka sama-sama janda. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkan ibunya dan tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya sendiri. Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia belum juga menikah. Salah satu syarat yang ia ajukan kepada Gyuri adalah mereka akan tinggal bersama ibunya setelah menikah dan Gyuri menyetujuinya. Ia berpikir mungkin Changmin juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya sebagai seorang anak.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan serius. "Jika itu denganmu, aku mau." Kata-kata itu berasal dari lubuk hatinya.

"Apa?" Yunho tertawa. Ia mengira Jaejoong sedang bercanda. Memang sulit untuk membedakan Jaejoong yang serius dan yang sedang bercanda.

"Aku serius." Jaejoong tidak peduli bahwa Yunho menertawakannya.

Yunho berhenti tertawa. "Memangnya kau mau menjadi istri keduaku?"

"Kau kan belum menikah. Aku masih bisa menjadi istri pertama. Hahaha!" Jaejoong terlihat penuh percaya diri.

Yunho terdiam. Ya, ia belum menikah dengan Gyuri. Mereka baru bertunangan.

"Jika aku menjadi istri pertama, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk memiliki istri kedua. Aku akan mengikatmu di tempat tidur setiap malam. Hahaha!" Jaejoong tertawa puas.

Yunho mulai membayangkan hal yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengenakan pakaian ketat dan seksi seperti _catwoman,_ mengeong sambil mengikatnya di tempat tidur. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengikatmu?"

"Ah, itu juga boleh jika itu bisa membuatmu senang dan tidak ingin mencari wanita lain. Hahaha!" Jaejoong juga membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Sayangnya aku sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain." Yunho mulai terganggu dengan statusnya yang sudah bertunangan dengan Gyuri. Sungguh tidak pantas ia membayangkan wanita lain.

Ucapan Yunho membuyarkan fantasi Jaejoong. Mengapa pria itu harus bertunangan dengan wanita lain? Ia menyesal karena ia terlambat menyadari perasaannya.

"Aku juga tidak berniat untuk memiliki istri lebih dari satu." Yunho benar-benar merasa sedih sekarang. Sekarang ia merasa bahwa ia ingin menikahi Jaejoong. Apakah karena ia merasa kasihan kepada Jaejoong dan juga Changmin jika Changmin benar-benar ingin melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri?

"Pak Guru, aku harus pulang. Kau sudah terlalu lama menahanku di sini." Jaejoong tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Yunho. Itu membuatnya sakit hati.

"Ah, kita bisa pergi ke tokomu bersama. Aku ingin membeli kue." Yunho mencari kesempatan untuk bersama Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan langsung pergi ke toko. Aku harus pulang untuk memberi makan kucing-kucingku." Jaejoong ingin menghindar dari Yunho.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak melihat Doraemon dan Michan. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Yunho masih saja mencari celah.

"Mereka sangat gendut karena terlalu banyak makan. Mungkin biskuit rasa ikan yang kubuat terlalu enak, sehingga mereka tidak berhenti makan. Aku bahkan sudah membelikan treadmill agar mereka bisa berolahraga, tetapi tetap saja mereka masih gendut." Jaejoong menceritakan kucing-kucingnya.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat mereka. Bolehkah sekarang aku mengunjungi mereka?" Yunho melihat sebuah kesempatan.

"Tidak, tidak boleh!" Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho datang ke rumahnya.

"Mengapa? Kucing-kucing itu adalah pemberianku. Aku berhak untuk melihat mereka." Yunho terlihat kecewa.

"Kau sudah memberikannya kepadaku. Sekarang mereka adalah milikku. Jika kau ingin melihat kucing, mengapa kau tidak membelikan kekasihmu itu kucing juga, agar kau bisa melihat kucing kapan pun kau mau?" Hati Jaejoong terasa sakit setiap ia mengingat kekasih Yunho.

Kebetulan saat itu Gyuri muncul. Jaejoong melihatnya sedang berjalan mendekat. "Ah, kekasihmu datang. Sebaiknya kau ajak dia ke toko binatang peliharaan sekarang juga." Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri dari Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang ingin menyendiri. Ia pergi ke taman di samping sekolah. Dulu saat ia masih SMA ia akan datang ke taman ini jika ia merasa sedih. Ia kemudian mencabuti kelopak bunga sambil menaiki ayunan.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ayunan di taman. Letaknya masih sama, hanya saja kini ayunannya lebih bagus. Ia duduk di atas ayunan tersebut. Ia kemudian mencabuti kelopak bunga. "Ia mencintaiku. Ia tidak mencintaiku." Ia seakan kembali ke masa lalu, masa saat ia masih SMA. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa mudanya. Ia masih belum puas menikmati masa mudanya. Setelah lulus SMA dan menikah, ia jarang berhubungan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya dan akhirnya kehilangan kontak.

.

.

.

Changmin berbaring di atas kursi panjang di depan rumahnya. Ia merasa bosan. Sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu ibunya pulang. Ponsel ibunya tidak aktif, di toko juga tidak ada. "Ke mana ibu pergi? Pegawainya tidak ada yang tahu. Apa ia ikut kursus yang lain lagi? Minggu lalu ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ikut kursus Bahasa Inggris dan kursus menjahit." Sekilas ia berpikir bahwa ibunya tertidur di rumah. Ia pun menggedor pintu dengan keras. "Bu, bangun! Bukakan pintunya! Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah."

Changmin kemudian berhenti menggedor pintu. Tetangga pasti akan berpikir bahwa nilai raportnya buruk dan ia dihukum tidak boleh masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ibuku itu bukan orang yang pemalas. Ia tidak suka tidur siang. Ke mana ia pergi? Jangan-jangan memang benar nilai raportku buruk, sehingga ibu marah kepadaku." Ia mulai berpikir negatif.

Changmin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia berpikir untuk melapor kepada wali kelas yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya sendiri. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak berhak mengganggu wali kelasnya dengan urusan pribadinya. "Ibu pasti baik-baik saja. Ya, ibu pasti baik-baik saja." Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa sangat bingung. Mengapa hari ini ia terus saja memikirkan Jaejoong? Ia bahkan merasa ingin menikahi Jaejoong dan menjadi pelindung bagi wanita itu. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan wanita lain karena ia sudah bertunangan.

"Sepertinya aku perlu udara segar." Yunho memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan malam. Ia perlu menyegarkan pikirannya. Siapa tahu dengan menghirup udara segar otaknya kembali jernih. "Tidak baik dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu. Aku bisa ikutan aneh deperti dia." Walaupun ia mengatakan hal buruk mengenai Jaejoong, ia tersenyum memikirkannya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tersenyum.

Yunho melewati rumah keduanya, yaitu sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Dulu ia juga bersekolah di sana.

Yunho terus berjalan melewati sekolah. Ia melewati sebuah taman di samping sekolah. Banyak pepohonan rindang tumbuh di taman, meninggalkan kesan angker, apalagi letaknya berada di samping sekolah. Malam hari suasananya terasa sepi.

Bulu kuduk Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri. Udara malam yang dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ia mendengar suara tangisan dari taman. "Kupikir itu hanya rumor. Ternyata taman ini memang berhantu." Ia bergegas untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ia mencintaiku. Ia tidak mencintaiku. Hiks... hiks... Ia tidak mencintaiku." Jaejoong terus mencabuti kelopak bunga sambil menangis. Hanya di tempat sepilah ia bisa menangis. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya."

Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur. "Itu bukan hantu, melainkan manusia." Ia memberanikan diri untuk memasuki taman. Ia mengikuti suara tangisan berasal. Di tengah-tengah taman terdapat dua buah ayunan. Di atas salah satu ayunan duduklah seorang wanita cantik.

"Ia tidak mencintaiku. Ia tidak mencintaiku." Jaejoong tidak menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain di taman itu. "Huwaaa!" Ia berteriak. "Jika ia mencintaiku, ia tidak akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain!" teriaknya.

Tubuh Yunho mematung. Ia mengingat sesuatu, gadis itu, seniornya di SMA dulu. Ia melihat sosok yang sama sekarang. Tidak salah lagi wanita itu adalah seniornya dulu, seseorang yang telah susah payah ia lupakan.

Yunho remaja jatuh cinta kepada seniornya di sekolah, seorang primadona. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Memangnya ia siapa? Ia hanyalah murid biasa yang tidak populer, berbeda dengan gadis itu.

Yunho remaja hanya bisa mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam dan melihatnya dari jauh. Apakah ia terobsesi? Ia hanya ingin melihat gadis itu. Tidak apa-apa jika gadis itu tak meliriknya sedikit pun, yang penting ia bisa terus melihat gadis itu.

 _"Aku merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku."_ Gadis itu memberi tahu teman-temannya.

 _"Mungkin kakek tua itu,"_ balas salah seorang temannya.

 _"Aku takut,"_ rengek gadis itu. _"Saat ini pun aku merasa bahwa ia sedang mengawasiku."_

 _"Jangan terlalu khawatir! Kita sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Tidak mungkin kakek tua itu berani mengikutimu sampai ke sekolah,"_ ujar temannya.

Yunho remaja merasa was-was. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi saat ia mengikuti sang gadis pujaan hati.

 _"Sebaiknya kau segera mendapatkan kekasih yang bisa melindungimu dari kakek tua itu,"_ saran temannya yang lain.

 _"Siapa?"_ tanya gadis itu.

 _"Di antara semua pemuda yang menyatakan cinta kepadamu, tak adakah satu pun yang kau sukai?"_ temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum malu, lucu sekali. Ia sangat polos dalam urusan cinta.

 _"Jika nanti ada yang menyatakan cinta kepadamu lagi, sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan."_ Temannya memberi usul lagi.

Yunho remaja merasa memiliki kesempatan. Jika ia menyatakan cinta kepada gadis pujaan hatinya, mungkin gadis itu akan menerimanya. Ia pun bergegas pulang. Ia harus menulis surat cinta untuk gadis itu.

Patah hati memang menyakitkan. Yunho remaja, yang baru pertama kali menyukai seorang gadis, harus mengalaminya. Gadis pujaan hatinya itu telah memilih pemuda lain yang lebih keren darinya, seorang mahasiswa. Ia merasa kalah. Ia tidak mungkin bisa bersaing dengan pemuda itu.

Yunho remaja merasa sangat sedih. Ia tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu, tetapi ia juga tidak sanggup untuk bersaing dengan kekasih gadis itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Demi melupakan gadis pujaan hatinya Yunho belajar mati-matian. Ia berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan belajar dan ikut kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Jika ia memiliki waktu luang, ia akan memikirkan gadis itu. Oleh karena itu, ia mengisi waktu luangnya dengan belajar.

Perlahan Yunho remaja bisa melupakan gadis pujaan hatinya itu, apalagi setelah gadis itu lulus. Dari usaha kerasnya itu ia juga mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sekolah, padahal dulu ia hanyalah siswa biasa.

"Aku menemukanmu." Yunho kembali mengingat cinta pertamanya, cinta yang telah sekian lama ia kubur dalam-dalam. Ia terlalu senang melihat cinta lamanya, sehingga ia lupa akan situasi yang sekarang. Ia pun bergegas mendekati wanita itu. "Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu kembali." Ia menepuk bahu kanan Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Ia berpikir bahwa pria yang menepuk bahunya adalah penjahat. Ia mencengkeram tas tangannya dengan kuat. Ia bersiap-siap untuk kabur. Ia sedikit berbalik dan memukul pria di belakangnya itu dengan tasnya sekuat tenaga. Ia pun segera berlari.

Yunho meringis kesakitan. Tubuhnya tersungkur ke tanah. Entah apa yang Jaejoong bawa di dalam tasnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit terkena pukulan tas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaga. Seharusnya ia pulang sejak tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu penjahat di taman. Ia melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya dan lanjut berlari.

"Tunggu!" Yunho berusaha untuk mengejar Jaejoong. Namun, wanita itu berlari semakin cepat setelah melepaskan sepatunya.

Yunho tidak mau menyerah. Ia berlari lebih cepat. Ia pun berhasil meraih tangan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar penjahat!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Yunho.

"Nn. Kim, ini aku, Yunho." Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Ia melihat air mata berlinang membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang basah. "Yu... Yunho." Ia merasa lega karena yang ia temui bukanlah penjahat.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya, ini aku." Secara spontan ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aku takut." Jaejoong kembali menangis. "Kukira kau adalah penjahat yang ingin merampokku." Ia menangis lega.

"Mengapa kau berada di sini malam-malam? Ayo kita pulang!" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. _Aku telah menemukanmu kembali. Aku tak menyangka bahwa selama ini ternyata kau sangat dekat._

 **TBC**

Guest: kita lihat nanti ya.

palvection mls login: pukpuk.

mimimi: Yun sudah pernah patah hati melihat Jae bersama lelaki lain.

babiesyunjae: sudah.

Guest: terima kasih. Maaf baru bisa _update._ Selamat membaca!

Guest: hahaha!

min: mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan hasilnya.

kimjaejoong309: ya, ia menyesal.

Indy: sampai di sini saja, tidak perlu lama-lama. Mohon maaf baru bisa _update._ Selamat membaca!

meybi: ya, memang konyol.

anakyunjae: untuk apa menebar bunga kamboja? Selamat membaca! Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

flyjung: Yunho perlahan-lahan sadar.

phantomYi: bersedih-sedih dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Mohon maaf baru bisa _update._ Selamat membaca!

onew's wife: rukiyah saja. Saya rela.

Ranhy: nanti juga batal.

ryukey: tenang saja. Yunjae pasti berjodoh di cerita ini.

Triia: mohon maaf baru dilanjutkan. Selamat membaca!

SaradaUchiha: kalau begitu, jangan dibayangkan. Titip salam untuk Sasuke ya.

Akira lia: mudah-mudahan keinginannya terpuaskan oleh _chapter_ ini.

bornjjeje: begitulah, terkadang kita baru menyadari suatu hal itu baik untuk kita ketika hal itu jauh dari kita, ketika bukan milik kita, ketika peluang untuk memilikinya sangat kecil. Oleh karena itu, sebelum kita memutuskan atau memilih sesuatu, perlu dipertimbangkan dan dipikirkan matang-matang, agar tidak menyesal di kemudian hari. Jika sudah terlanjur, ya ikhlaskan saja. Hahaha!

S: senyum!

guest0: mohon maaf baru dilanjutkan.

Picha: namanya juga hidup, kadang senang, kadang juga sedih. Hahaha! Mohon maaf, saya sedang banyak pekerjaan.

yunjaessi: jika sudah menjadi bubur, dibumbui saja supaya enak, ditambah ayam, kecap, seledri, sambal, bawang goreng, dan kerupuk.

Sri Kencana: tidak.

KueJaejoong: terharu? Bukannya harusnya sedih?

Jj: terima kasih sudah membaca. Tenang saja, perjalananmu masih panjang. Mudah-mudahan nanti kamu menemukan sahabat seperti yang kamu inginkan. Semangat!

mia cho: _chapter_ kemarin memang harus seperti itu. Maaf ya sudah membuat sedih. Mohon maaf juga baru dilanjutkan. Selamat membaca!

t: mohon maaf baru _update._ Selamat membaca!

yong: terimakasih, mohon maaf baru _update_ , selamat membaca.

Guest: sejenis pengembang mungkin, pengembang _mood_. Hahaha!

Kozato: sekarang Yun sudah sadar. Semangat! Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

nosa: hehehe, kalau dipasangkan dengan cast lain, nanti bukan fanfiksi YunJae lagi.

rukee: sekarang giliran Yunho.

Guest: tidak juga. Kehadiran Yun membuat kue Jae menjadi enak.

Ri: jawabannya ada di _chapter_ ini. Mohon maaf baru _update._ Selamat membaca! Kamu yang baru selesai ujian?

pantat lo bolong: yunberry. Hahaha!

cha yeoja hongki: Yun banyak cemburunya di _chapter_ ini.

Uknow Yunjae: ragu karena takut dibuli. Hahaha! Bercanda, tidak begitu. Di rencana awal memang tidak ada. Kami ingin fokus pada masalah Yunjaemin saja.

tarry24792: tidak perlu khawatir. Saya tidak sekejam itu.

wienzbica: kalau mampir ke FFn, mungkin bisa cek profil saya untuk mengetahui sudah _update_ atau belum.

ELFKyu: ya, keyakinan Yunho semakin kuat.

Key'va: sekarang sudah sadar.

elsita: tidak semudah itu mengatakan cinta.

Fiki Zhang: tenang saja.

Guest: terima kasih.

Chwanggg: Junsu baik-baik saja.

rly: ya, di _chapter_ ini.

ucie cassiopeia: sekarang sudah sadar. Toko jaejoong bangkit lagi, berkat _mood_ -nya yang sudah kembali

Guest: Gyuri baik-baik saja.

my yunjaechun: tenang saja, Yunjae akan bersatu di cerita ini.

Guest: hahaha!

joongie: ya, Yun menyesal.

sachan: hahaha! Tidak boleh, harus menikah dulu.

ilma: maaf, tidak bisa.

Guest: teh?

Guest: cieee!

yume: ya, betul.

chwang's: akan kami usahakan agar Jae tetap absurd.

haemin: ya sudah, ikutan saja. Tahu alamatnya? Ongkosnya lebih mahal daripada makanannya.

marr: Junsu? Sudah, biarkan saja dia. Hahaha! Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf baru _update._ Selamat membaca! semangat!

Guest: ok.


	9. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 9**

 **Happily Ever After**

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis pujaannya itu. Konyol, benar-benar konyol. Ia kembali dipertemukan dengan gadis itu dengan cara yang tak terduga.

Yunho menoleh ke sebelahnya. Gadis itu masih secantik dulu, bahkan jauh lebih cantik. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan gadis itu? Ia bahkan melupakan wajah gadis itu dan semua tentangnya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar. Tangannya terasa kaku. Ia merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan Yunho. Apakah ini benar terjadi? Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Jikalau ini hanya mimpi, ia tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui sangat sunyi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat. Suasana yang tenang ini membawa angan Yunho dan Jaejoong terbang tinggi.

 _Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah. Kini aku tidak seperti dulu, bukan siapa-siapa, seseorang yang tidak mungkin kau sudi untuk melirik. Aku akan memaksamu untuk melihatku. Inilah aku, Jung Yunho, seseorang yang sangat mengagumi dirimu._

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku?" Ucapan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

Yunho terhenyak. "Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Apakah kau ingin pergi ke tempat lain?"

"Rumahku di sebelah sana." Jaejoong menunjuk ke kiri. "Kau sama saja seperti Changminnie, lupa jalan menuju rumah kami."

Yunho tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia merasa malu di hadapan Jaejoong. "Ayo!" Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Jaejoong menatap tangan mereka yang berpegangan. Ia merasa sedih mengingat status Yunho yang merupakan tunangan dari wanita lain. _Oh, Tuhan! Aku tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya. Aku begitu mencintainya. Aku tahu ia adalah milik wanita lain. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan ia menggenggam tanganku. Aku akan menyakiti wanita lain. Namun, aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak ingin ia melepaskan tanganku. Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Biarkanlah aku bersamanya, setidaknya untuk malam ini saja, walaupun ia hanya menggenggam tanganku. Semua itu sudah cukup bagiku._

.

.

.

Yunho berhasil mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai ke depan pagar rumah Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas. Rasanya ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jaejoong. "Kita sudah sampai."

Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho pergi terlalu cepat. "Apa kau mau mampir? Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu. Aku masih memiliki persediaan _lava cake_ kesukaanmu di dalam lemari es."

"Sekarang sudah malam. Tidak baik aku berkunjung malam-malam." Walaupun sedang dimabuk cinta, Yunho tidak hilang kesadarannya.

"Uhm..." Jaejoong merasa sedikit kecewa. Akan tetapi, ia mengerti alasan Yunho. Ia adalah seorang janda. Apa kata orang nanti jika ada seorang pria bertamu ke rumahnya malam-malam? "Kalau begitu, aku akan membungkuskan kuenya untukmu." Ia membukakan pintu pagar rumahnya untuk Yunho.

Changmin yang sedang berbaring di kursi teras terperanjat mendengar pintu pagar rumahnya dibuka. Ia terkejut melihat ibunya pulang berdua dengan wali kelasnya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat ia melihat mereka berdua berpegangan tangan. Hatinya panas. "Ibu dari mana saja? Mengapa ibu baru pulang? Bukankah ibu hanya pergi untuk mengambil raportku?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan marah. Wali kelasnya itu sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Berani-beraninya Yunho merayu ibunya, memegang tangan ibunya. Ia segera menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Ke mana pak guru membawa ibuku pergi? Tak tahukah pukul berapa sekarang?"

Yunho merasa tidak enak kepada Changmin. Ia mengerti alasan Changmin marah kepadanya. Anak itu sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat ibumu menangis di taman. Jadi, aku mengantarnya pulang. Berbahaya jika ia pulang sendirian."

Tentu saja Changmin tidak memercayai ucapan Yunho, alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa ibunya menangis di taman malam-malam? Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Benarkah itu, Bu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk malu. Kini pasti Changmin berpikir bahwa ia cengeng.

Changmin terdiam. Sikap ibunya sangat aneh. Biasanya Jaejoong sangat banyak bicara, tetapi malam ini ia sangat pendiam dan sama sekali tidak menyangkal atau melakukan pembelaan. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Terima kasih karena pak guru sudah mengantar ibuku pulang." Changmin beralih kembali kepada Yunho. "Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya pak guru segera pulang."

Yunho mengerti bahwa Changmin tidak ingin ia berada lebih lama di sana. Ia pun berpamitan pulang.

Setelah Yunho pulang, Changmin membawa ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya bukan hal yang tepat untuk menginterogasi ibunya sekarang. Ibunya itu terlihat seperti orang linglung sekarang. "Ibu pergilah beristirahat."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam, melamun.

Memasuki kamarnya, Jaejoong masih terdiam. Ia menyentuh tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Yunho. Air matanya kembali menetes. Ia tidak akan bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan itu lagi. Ia akan sendirian, kesepian. Suatu saat nanti putranya pasti akan pergi. Dengan siapa ia akan menghabiskan masa tuanya?

Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah memikirkan masa tuanya. Yang penting ia menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Ia bahagia bersama toko kuenya. Namun, sekarang ingin rasanya ia dicintai. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa melindunginya, mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya, membelainya, menenangkan hatinya di saat ia merasa risau.

Apakah Jaejoong harus mulai mencari seorang pria untuk dijadikan suami? Tidak, ia tidak menginginkan pria lain. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Yunho, satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Yunho terus memikirkan Jaejoong selama perjalanan pulang. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Ia merencanakan besok ia akan pergi ke toko kue Jaejoong untuk membeli kue kesukaannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yunho memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat. Setelah itu ia akan langsung tidur.

Saat akan memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berdering. Gyuri menelepon. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab panggilan dari tunangannya itu. Ia lupa. Ia lupa bahwa ia sudah bertunangan dengan Gyuri. Kenyataan telah menyentaknya. "Halo?"

 _"Mengapa suaramu terdengar sangat dingin kepadaku?"_ rengek Gyuri.

"Oh, maaf. Aku sedang mengantuk," balas Yunho.

 _"Apakah aku mengganggumu? Apakah kau sedang tidur? Mengapa kau tidak membalas pesan dariku?"_ Gyuri tampak posesif.

Yunho bingung menjawabnya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang. Ia tidak ingin tunangannya itu cemburu kepada Jaejoong. "Aku tidak memeriksa ponselku. Aku baru selesai mandi dan akan tidur. Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

 _"Oh, begitu. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam, bukanlah hal yang penting. Maaf aku telah mengganggumu."_ Gyuri merasa tidak enak.

Yunho juga merasa tidak enak kepada Gyuri. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati tunangannya itu. "Selamat malam! Mimpi yang indah."

 _"Selamat malam juga, Yunho! Selamat tidur!"_ Sebenarnya Gyuri masih ingin berbicara dengan Yunho, tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat tunangannya itu terganggu.

Yunho merasa dilema. Baru saja ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena menemukan cinta pertamanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia mencintai Jaejoong, tetapi di sisi lain ia bertunangan dengan Gyuri. Siapakah yang harus ia pilih, Jaejoong atau Gyuri? Ia sangat mencintai dan menginginkan Jaejoong, tetapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Gyuri. Ia tidak boleh menyakiti perasaan Gyuri. Ia tidak boleh menjadi seorang pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia harus menerima konsekuensi dari pilhannya tersebut. Ialah yang telah memilih untuk bertunangan dengan Gyuri.

Sejujurnya Yunho merasa tidak rela untuk melepas kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan gadis pujaannya saat remaja dulu. Hanya gadis itu yang pernah ia cintai. Cinta yang telah lama ia kubur kini bangkit kembali. Namun, sebagai seorang pria ia harus mempunyai komitmen. Ia tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan Gyuri hanya untuk mengejar Jaejoong.

Yunho memantapkan pilihannya untuk tetap memilih Gyuri. Sudah sepantasnya ia lebih memperhatikan Gyuri daripada Jaejoong. Ia menyadari bahwa ia kurang memedulikan tunangannya itu. Mulai sekarang ia harus lebih memperhatikan Gyuri agar cinta di antara mereka bisa segera tumbuh dan ia bisa melupakan cintanya kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho meraih kembali ponselnya. Mungkin sekarang Gyuri sudah tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja kepada Gyuri.

 _Besok kita pergi berkencan. Aku akan menjemputmu._

.

.

.

"Mengapa kemarin ibu menangis di taman? Ada apa?" Changmin melihat ibunya sudah terlihat biasa saja. Ia tidak merasa ragu lagi untuk menanyakan hal itu. "Apakah nilai raportku jelek?"

Jaejoong tertawa keras. "Mana mungkin anak kesayangan Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan nilai jelek."

"Lalu mengapa ibu menangis?" Changmin merasa penasaran.

Jaejoong terlihat kesal. Ia merasa malu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Aku dibuli Ny. Bae."

Sekarang giliran Changmin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagaimana bisa ibu dikalahkan oleh Ny. Bae?"

Jaejoong terlihat semakin kesal. "Ini semua gara-gara wali kelasmu. Ia memanggilku dengan urutan terakhir, padahal kau mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Semua orang berpikir bahwa kau mendapatkan peringkat terakhir dan Ny. Bae mengolok-olokku."

Changmin berhenti tertawa. Biasanya siswa yang mendapatkan peringkat pertama dipanggil terlebih dahulu sebelum yang lain. "Aneh, tidak biasanya seperti itu."

"Ya, wali kelasmu itu memang aneh." Jaejoong terus mengomel. Ia sudah kembali seperti semula. "Kau habiskan sarapanmu! Aku harus segera pergi ke toko."

Changmin mengangguk. Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Jangan lupa cuci piringnya!" Jaejoong berpesan. "Jika nanti siang kau ingin datang ke toko, jangan lupa kunci pintunya!"

"Hmm..." Changmin hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Gyuri menonton pertunjukan sirkus. Gyurilah yang memilih tempat itu untuk pergi berkencan.

Sepanjang pertunjukan Yunho terus saja memikirkan Jaejoong. Hatinya lebih memilih Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pertunjukan sirkus tersebut, tidak seperti tunangannya yang terlihat antusias menyaksikan berbagai atraksi.

Walaupun hatinya lebih memilih Jaejoong, Yunho tidak bisa memilih Jaejoong. Cinta saja tidak cukup untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga. Diperlukan komitmen yang kuat sebagai fondasinya. Bagaimana ia akan bisa mempunyai komitmen dalam membangun rumah tangganya jika menjaga komitmen kepada tunangannya saja ia tidak bisa? Sekali saja ia melanggar komitmennya, selanjutnya tidak sulit baginya untuk mengulangi hal itu lagi. Ia akan terus membuat pembelaan yang membenarkan tindakannya dalam melanggar komitmen.

Yunho tersenyum miris saat melihat badut-badut sirkus tampil. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya bagaikan badut sirkus yang memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Sekilas Yunho melirik ke arah tunangannya. Teganya ia membohongi wanita itu. Apa jadinya jika Gyuri mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai wanita lain? Tunangannya itu pasti merasa terluka dan merasa tidak dihargai olehnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menonton pertunjukan sirkus, Yunho membawa Gyuri ke sebuah restoran siap saji untuk makan siang. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap lebih baik kepada wanita itu. Ia mencoba untuk menyuapi Gyuri, mengelap bibir Gyuri yang agak belepotan terkena saus.

Gyuri merasa heran dengan sikap Yunho kepadanya yang tidak biasa. "Yunho, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat sangat aneh hari ini."

Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bersikap lebih baik kepadamu. Selama ini aku kurang perhatian kepadamu."

Raut wajah Gyuri terlihat sangat serius. "Yunho, kupikir sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Tunangannya itu tampak sangat serius. Hal serius apa yang ingin Gyuri katakan kepadanya?

Gyuri menarik nafas panjang. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Yunho, setelah kupikirkan matang-matang, sebaiknya kita memutuskan tali pertunangan kita."

Yunho tidak mengerti maksud Gyuri. Ia terlihat sangat kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu? Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku?"

Gyuri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat takut membuat Yunho marah atau tersinggung. "Semalam aku ingin membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Namun, tampaknya kau sudah terlalu lelah. Kebetulan sekali kau mengajakku pergi berkencan hari ini, sehingga aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya."

"Kau masih belum menjelaskan apa-apa kepadaku." Yunho menatap Gyuri dengan serius. Ia menuntut penjelasan dari tunangannya itu. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau ingin memutuskan pertunangan kita."

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini, Yunho." Suara Gyuri tampak lebih tenang kali ini. Ia mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Kita memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita ke tahap yang lebih serius karena kita memiliki visi dan misi yang sama dalam membangun sebuah keluarga. Kita berdua sangat cocok dan hubungan kita tampak sangat ideal."

Yunho mendengarkan Gyuri dengan seksama. Raut wajahnya sangat serius.

"Kita menjalani hubungan ini dengan bermodalkan komitmen. Kita adalah dua insan yang tidak saling mencintai. Namun, kita memiliki keyakinan bahwa kita akan berhasil menjalani hubungan ini dan membangun keluarga impian kita jika kita memiliki komitmen yang kuat. Kita bisa belajar untuk saling mencintai. Cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya karena kita telah terbiasa dengan satu sama lain."

Yunho mencoba menerka-nerka maksud pembicaraan Gyuri. "Apa kau akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Gyuri menggeleng. "Tidak, Yunho. Bukan aku, melainkan kau. Tujuan dan impian kita sama, tidak mustahil untuk tercapai. Kita bisa membangun keluarga ideal yang kita impikan seandainya kau tidak mencintai wanita lain di hatimu."

Yunho terkejut oleh pernyataan Gyuri. Bagaimana Gyuri bisa tahu bahwa ia mencintai wanita lain?

Gyuri tersenyum miris. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan mengetahuinya? Aku lebih berpengalaman daripada dirimu mengenai masalah percintaan, Yunho. Kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa belajar mencintaiku jika di hatimu ada wanita lain. Semakin kau memaksa untuk mencintaiku dan melupakannya, kau akan semakin tersiksa. Jika aku menikah nanti, aku ingin suamiku hanya melihat diriku, tidak ada tempat bagi wanita lain. Sebagai seorang istri aku akan merasa sedih jika suamiku mencintai wanita lain, bukannya diriku. Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu."

Yunho terdiam. Ia merasa sangat bingung. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Pernikahan kita tidak akan bahagia. Jadi, sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum perasaanku kepadamu mulai tumbuh, alangkah baiknya kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini. Jika kita putus sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sedih. Lain halnya jika kita putus setelah aku memiliki perasaan kepadamu, pasti hatiku akan hancur. Aku berharap kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku." Gyuri melepaskan cincin pertunangannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya dan hal ini akan menjadi aib bagi keluargamu." Yunho sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Gyuri tidak hanya melibatkan mereka berdua, tetapi keluarga dari kedua belah pihak juga.

Gyuri tersenyum. "Kau masih saja peduli kepada keluargaku. Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik, Yunho. Andaikan saja kau tidak mencintai wanita lain, aku pasti sangat ingin menikah denganmu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keluargaku. Akulah yang memutuskan pertunangan kita. Aku akan mengatakan kepada keluargaku bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin menikah denganmu. Mereka pasti mengerti. Mereka tidak akan memaksaku untuk menikahi pria yang tidak ingin kunikahi." Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan dan kau lakukan untukku." Ia menghela nafas. "Aku merasa sangat lega sekarang. Karena kita sudah putus, kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aneh rasanya jika kau masih mengantarku pulang. Selamat tinggal, Yunho!"

"Aku akan memanggilkan taksi untukmu." Yunho menawarkan bantuannya.

Gyuri menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Yunho lemas. Ia masih merasa bingung.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk sendirian di restoran. Ia masih belum mau beranjak dari sana. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia harus merancang ulang masa depannya.

Yunho memandang jarinya yang sudah tidak mengenakan cincin pertunangan lagi. Ia kini adalah pria bebas yang tidak terikat. Itu artinya ia bisa bebas mengejar Jaejoong. Semangatnya kembali bangkit. Ia merasa telah menemukan arah hidupnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Yunho berlari. Tujuannya adalah toko kue Jaejoong. Ia tidak sadar bahwa jarak yang harus ia tempuh cukup jauh. Energinya meluap-luap. Ia berlari dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam berlari, sampailah Yunho di toko kue Jaejoong. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Kaus yang dikenakannya sedikit basah terkena keringat. Ia berlari tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran.

Yunho langsung masuk ke toko kue Jaejoong melalui pintu utama. Ia disambut oleh seorang pramuniaga yang keheranan melihat dirinya.

Mata Yunho melihat ke sekeliling toko Jaejoong. Ia mencari si pemilik toko. Aha! Ia menemukannya. Ia menemukan wanita pujaan hatinya itu. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. "Nn. Kim, menikahlah denganku!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sekarang sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho berlutut di hadapannya. Rupanya ia tidak mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Yunho mengatur nafasnya. Ia masih kelelahan setelah berlari. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Ia pun kemudian berdiri. "Nn. Kim Jaejoong, menikahlah denganku!" Kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat tegas. Ia lebih terkesan memaksa daripada meminta.

Para pengunjung toko mulai riuh. Mereka melihat tontonan menarik. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan bersiul atau bersorak.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena malu. "Apa kau sudah tidak waras, Pak Guru?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku serius, Nn. Kim. Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau menikah dengan tunanganmu, bukan denganku. Dasar gila!"

"Yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu. Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan bahwa kau mau menikah lagi jika denganku?" Yunho tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong merasa semakin malu. Kini semua orang tahu bahwa ia pernah mengatakan hal itu. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Changmin yang juga sedang berada di sana. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?"

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir." Yunho merasa sangat lega.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh emosi. "Jadi, kau meninggalkan tunanganmu demi menikah denganku? Bisa saja nanti juga kau melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku. Kau akan mencampakkanku."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu kepadamu," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong menyilangakan kedua lengannya di dada. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa menikah sekarang juga." Yunho benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong dengan keras.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya kepadaku dan mau menikah denganku?" Yunho tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia siap untuk mengorbankan apa pun demi Jaejoong.

Mulai muncul ide jahil di pikiran Jaejoong. Ia bisa mengerjai Yunho sepuasnya. Anggap saja itu adalah untuk membalas sakit hatinya selama ini. "Suamiku harus memiliki fisik yang kuat. Aku ingin tahu secepat apa kau bisa berlari." Ia menyeringai.

Yunho masih kelelahan, tetapi apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong. "Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu."

Para pengunjung toko mulai bersorak. Situasi semakin menarik. Sebagian mendukung dan memberi semangat kepada Yunho. Sebagian lagi meminta Jaejoong untuk tidak menerima lamaran Yunho dengan mudah.

Jaejoong menyeringai. Ia ingin mempermalukan Yunho. Ia ingin membalas rasa sakit hatinya. _Hahaha!_

Semua orang di dalam toko pergi ke luar. Yunho akan melakukan tantangannya. Toko kue Jaejoong berada di komplek perumahan, sehingga jalanan di depannya bukanlah jalanan yang terlalu ramai dilewati kendaraan. Yunho bisa melaksanakan tantangan Jaejoong di sepanjang jalan tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan kalian semua?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada para pelanggannya. "Kumohon kalian untuk berdiri berjejer di pinggir lintasan."

Para pengunjung toko bergerak menyebar. Mereka menjaga lintasan yang akan dilalui oleh Yunho. Mereka tampak antusias menyaksikan tantangan yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Kami akan menjaga garis _finish_ -nya!" Kyuline juga tampak sangat bersemangat. Hari ini adalah hari pertama libur setelah pembagian raport. Mereka merayakannya dengan berkumpul di toko kue Jaejoong.

Yunho berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia harus membuat wanita impiannya terkesan. Ia harus mendapatkan hati wanita itu.

Jaejoong tercengang melihat betapa cepatnya Yunho berlari. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia merasa sangat cemas. Bagaimana jika Yunho bisa menyelesaikan tantangan tersebut dengan mudah? Akan tetapi, ia juga tidak ingin Yunho gagal.

Akhirnya Yunho sampai di garis _finish._ Ia langsung terduduk di dekat garis _finish._ Ia merasa sangat lelah. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Waktunya 5 menit 48 detik!" seru Jonghyun yang bertugas mengukur waktu.

"Wah, cepat sekali!" komentar para penonton.

Jaejoong tidak menyukai pujian para penonton yang dilontarkan kepada Yunho. "Lima menit itu terlalu lama," cibirnya.

"Itu sangat cepat untuk 1,5 km," celetuk Changmin.

Jaejoong terpana. Ia tidak mengira bahwa jarak yang ditempuh oleh Yunho untuk berlari ternyata lumayan jauh.

Yunho sudah memulihkan tenaganya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia telah berhasil membuat wanita itu terpesona. "Jadi, kau mau kan menikah denganku?"

"Terima! Terima!" sorak-sorai para penonton.

Bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya jika ia rela dikalahkan dan dipermalukan di muka umum. Ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. "Ini masih belum selesai, Pak Guru." Wajahnya masih terlihat angkuh. "Kau masih harus melakukan _push-up_ selama dua menit. Jika hasilnya kurang dari enam puluh, kau gagal."

Para penonton terdengar kecewa mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Mereka merasa kasihan kepada Yunho.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, ya sudah. Jangan harap aku mau menikah denganmu!" angkuh Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan." _Push-up_ enam puluh kali dalam dua menit bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Yunho. Itu adalah menu latihan rutinnya setiap pagi.

Yunho melaksanakan tantangan keduanya tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun. Ia juga masih sangat bersemangat, bahkan semakin bersemangat.

Wajah Jaejoong mulai memucat. Ia terus menatap arlojinya. Mengapa dua menit terasa sangat lama? Ia tidak ikut menghitung, tetapi dengan kecepatan seperti itu ia yakin Yunho pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Selesai!" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertugas mengukur waktu.

"Hasilnya 72." Minho yang bertugas untuk menghitung.

"Kau tidak salah menghitung, bukan?" Jaejoong tidak terima dengan hasil yang diperoleh Yunho. "Kau pasti telah melakukan kecurangan. Ia adalah gurumu. Kau pasti berpihak kepadanya."

Yunho hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Jaejoong. Menurutnya Jaejoong terlihat sangat menawan saat sedang mengomel.

"Yang menghitung bukan hanya aku. Jika bibi tidak percaya, tanyakan saja kepada para penonton!" ujar Minho.

"Ya, benar! Hasilnya memang 72. Terima saja, Nn. Kim! Jika ia bisa melakukan _push-up_ secepat itu, rumah tanggamu dengannya pasti akan bahagia. Hahaha!"

"Pak Guru Yunho adalah guru olahraga. Tes fisik bukanlah masalah baginya," celetuk Jonghyun.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia lupa bahwa Yunho adalah guru olahraga. "Benar juga. Mengapa aku memberinya tes fisik? Apa aku perlu memberinya tes tertulis juga?"

Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong. "Apa kau masih belum percaya juga pada kesungguhan cintaku kepadamu? Jika kau takut aku meninggalkanmu, kau bisa mengikatku di tempat tidur setiap malam."

Para penonton bersorak semakin ramai. "Terima! Terima!"

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. "Bukankah seharusnya kau yang mengikatku?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah. Aku yang akan mengikatmu di tempat tidur, asalkan kau mau menikah denganku."

"Setuju! Kau yang akan mengikatku, bukan sebaliknya," sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho tercengang mendengar balasan Jaejoong. "Benarkah? Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau." Jaejoong masih menampakkan wajah angkuhnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kumohon kau jangan berubah pikiran!" Yunho sangat takut untuk kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan Jaejoong. "Aku akan mengikatmu di tempat tidur."

"Jadi, itu artinya kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan." Jaejoong menarik kesimpulan.

"Apakah mereka berdua sedang melakukan transaksi jual beli?" komentar Changmin.

Ny. Jung yang berdiri di samping Changmin tertawa bahagia. "Akhirnya kita berhasil juga menyatukan mereka."

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menduga hal ini. Mungkin mereka memang berjodoh," balas Changmin. Ia memeluk Ny. Jung. "Akhirnya, kau benar-benar akan menjadi nenekku."

"Oh, Cucuku!" Ny. Jung membalas pelukan Changmin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sulit untuk memercayai bahwa ia dan Yunho akan menikah. Ini rasanya seperti mimpi. Ia tidak pernah berangan-angan untuk menikah lagi. Ini adalah keajaiban.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan busana pengantinnya dari dalam lemari. Akhirnya ia benar-benar akan mengenakan busana pengantin sebagai seorang pengantin sungguhan. Ia memeluk busana pengantin itu.

Jaejoong menginginkan upacara pernikahan secara tradisional. Untuk resepsinya ia menginginkan konsep yang unik. Ia mulai memikirkan konsep resepsi pernikahannya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah mengadakan resepsi pernikahan secara mewah. Kali ini ia ingin pernikahannya dirayakan secara meriah. Bila perlu, ia juga ingin mengundang anak-anak dari panti asuhan.

"Konsep pesta yang romantis tidak sesuai dihadiri oleh anak-anak. Jadi, konsep pestanya harus lucu agar sesuai dengan anak-anak. Aha!" Jaejoong akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengumpulkan Kyuline di tokonya. Ia ingin meminta bantuan Kyuline yang sedang dalam masa liburan untuk menjadi panitia dalam pesta pernikahannya. Tentu saja ia juga mengundang Yunho sebagai calon pengantin prianya.

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kami," ujar Jaejoong.

Kyuline saling pandang. Mereka belum pernah mengorganisasi sebuah pesta pernikahan.

"Aku ingin upacara pernikahan tradisional Korea. Apa kau setuju, Yunho?" Ia tersenyum manis kepada calon suaminya itu.

"Aku sangat setuju." Yunho tidak keberatan, asalkan dengan Jaejoong.

"Untuk resepsinya aku ingin mengadakan pesta di taman hiburan, mengundang anak-anak dari panti asuhan. Aku ingin berbagi kebahagian bersama orang-orang yang kurang beruntung," lanjut Jaejoong. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Wah, bibi mulia sekali!" puji Kyuhyun.

"Mengenai konsep pestanya, aku ingin konsep yang unik, yang tidak mungkin ditiru oleh orang lain." Wajah Jaejoong tampak berseri-seri.

"Apa itu?" Changmin mulai curiga. Ia sangat memahami sifat ibunya.

"Aku menginginkan konsep yang sangat lucu. Aku akan mengenakan kostum Cony dan Yunho akan mengenakan kostum Brown," jawab Jaejoong.

Changmin sama sekali tidak terkejut, tidak seperti teman-temannya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa ide ibunya pasti konyol.

"Kalian juga akan mengenakan kostum. Kalian akan mengenakan kostum berbentuk kue, sekalian untuk mempromosikan toko kueku," tambah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Minho. Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun pun tidak setuju. "Pak Guru, memangnya pak guru mau mengenakan kostum beruang Line?"

Yunho sebenarnya tidak ingin mengenakan kostum beruang coklat pada pesta pernikahannya. Akan tetapi, ia takut Jaejoong akan marah jika ia menolaknya. Gawat jika sampai Jaejoong marah dan mengurungkan niat untuk menikah dengannya. "Konsepnya sangat bagus dan kreatif. Aku sangat setuju."

Kyuline tampak kecewa oleh jawaban Yunho. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kami hanya mempunyai waktu libur kurang dari sebulan, setelah itu kami akan sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian." Minho mencari-cari alasan.

"Dua minggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mempersiapkan semuanya," sanggah Jaejoong.

"Apa? Dua minggu?" Yunho terkejut oleh perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ya, dua minggu. Apakah kau keberatan jika kita menikah dua minggu lagi?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, lebih cepat lebih baik." Yunho justru merasa senang. Jika mereka tidak cepat-cepat menikah, ia khawatir Jaejoong akan berubah pikiran.

"Sebulan saja, Bu," tawar Changmin. Ia merasa tidak yakin timnya akan sanggup menyiapkan sebuah pesta pernikahan dalam waktu yang singkat.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, satu bulan. Akan tetapi, itu artinya liburan kalian sudah berakhir dan kalian sudah kembali ke sekolah."

"Itu lebih baik daripada kami harus mempersiapkan semuanya selama dua minggu," ujar Changmin.

"Apa kau keberatan, Yunho?" Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho.

"Ah, tidak. Bagiku itu tidak masalah," jawab Yunho.

.

.

.

Rapat panitia pesta pernikahan berlangsung sekitar dua jam. Agendanya adalah pembagian tugas dan menyusun konsep acara. Changmin bertindak sebagai ketua panitia yang mengkoordinasikan semuanya.

"Jae, bisakah kita bicara berdua?" Yunho bertanya kepada Jaejoong setelah rapat ditutup.

"Ehem... ehem..." Changmin dan teman-temannya menggoda calon mempelai.

Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah anak-anak itu, seakan ia mengancam bahwa ia tidak akan memberikan kue kepada mereka jika mereka terus menggodanya dan Yunho. Alhasil keempat remaja itu memilih untuk menyingkir.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jaejoong terlihat malu-malu. Ia mengira bahwa Yunho akan merayunya atau mengajaknya berkencan.

Raut wajah Yunho tampak serius. Ia mencoba untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. "Jae, setelah menikah nanti, apakah kau tidak keberatan jika kau dan Changmin harus pindah ke rumahku?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir. Rumah yang ia dan Changmin tempati sekarang adalah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Banyak sekali kenangan masa kecilnya, juga kenangan dirinya bersama anak semata wayangnya itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rumahku?"

"Kau bisa menyewakannya kepada orang lain. Changmin bisa menempati rumah itu bersama keluarganya jika ia menikah nanti. Itu adalah rumah kalian. Terserah kalian akan diapakan rumah itu. Aku tidak akan ikut campur." Yunho tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong bersedih. Ia berbicara dengan sangat hati-hati.

Jaejoong masih berpikir. Jika ia mengikuti egonya, ia menginginkan Yunholah yang tinggal di rumahnya, bukan sebaliknya. Akan tetapi, sudah seharusnya seorang istri ikut suaminya. Ia mengalami kegagalan pada pernikahan pertamanya karena ia tidak bisa menekan egonya dan selalu membangkang kepada suami. Ia tidak ingin pernikahan keduanya ini juga mengalami kegagalan. Ia sangat mencintai Yunho. Ia tidak ingin nanti Yunho menceraikannya juga. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut bersamamu ke mana pun kau pergi."

Yunho tersenyum lega. Ia sempat mengira bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan setuju. "Terima kasih banyak, Jae."

Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yunho. Ia tersenyum malu-malu. Oh, inilah rasanya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Waktu yang tersedia untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat singkat. Semua orang yang terlibat sangat sibuk. Para pegawai toko kue Jaejoong juga ikut membantu. Mereka sangat antusias membantu persiapan acara pernikahan bos mereka. Inilah saat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Semoga saja bos mereka menjadi lebih jinak jika sudah menikah.

Sesuai dengan konsep acaranya, kartu undangan pernikahan pun dibuat sangat lucu, bergambar Brown dan Cony yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin tradisional Korea. Kartu undangannya tidak terlihat seperti undangan pernikahan. Orang-orang akan mengira bahwa itu adalah undangan untuk pesta ulang tahun anak-anak.

Hari pertama semester baru Yunho sudah menyiapkan undangan untuk dibagikan kepada rekan-rekannya di sekolah. Kali ini masing-masing akan mendapatkan satu undangan.

"Wah, akhirnya kau menikah juga!" seru rekan kerja Yunho. "Cepat sekali. Jaraknya sangat dekat dengan pertunanganmu. Aku tidak mengira bahwa kau akan menikah secepat ini."

Yunho tersenyum kaku. Para guru di sekolahnya ternyata tidak tahu bahwa ia dan Gyuri sudah putus. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Biarlah mereka mengetahuinya sendiri dengan membaca undangannya. Ia pun meninggalkan ruang guru setelah membagikan undangan kepada para guru karena harus mengajar pada jam pertama.

"Kali ini aku harus membaca undangannya dengan seksama. Jangan sampai aku salah mengira lagi. Siapa tahu mempelai wanitanya berbeda." Junsu tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Gara-gara dirinya yang tidak membaca terlebih dahulu undangannya, para guru salah mengira wanita yang bertunangan dengan Yunho.

Yoochun menertawakan Junsu. "Memangnya dengan siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin mempelai wanitanya berubah."

Junsu sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yoochun. Ia sudah kebal diejek oleh Yoochun. Ia tetap membuka undangannya dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Benar kan apa kataku. Nama pengantin wanitanya berubah." Kini ia merasa menang. Ia menyeringai ke arah Yoochun.

Yoochun tidak mau percaya begitu saja kepada Junsu. Ia merasa penasaran. Ia pun membaca undangan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat nama 'Kim Jaejoong' di sana sebagai pengantin wanita Yunho.

Seketika Yoochun merasa lemas. Ia menjadi sangat tidak bersemangat. Mengapa rekan kerjanya itu sangat beruntung, bertunangan dengan wanita cantik dan sekarang akan menikah dengan wanita cantik lainnya? Parahnya lagi wanita yang akan dinikahi oleh Yunho adalah wanita incarannya. "Aku merasa tidak bersemangat untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Pak Guru Yunho."

"Apa karena mempelai wanitanya adalah Nn. Kim Jaejoong?" Junsu merasa cemburu. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Pak Guru Yunho adalah rekan kita. Kita harus datang memenuhi undangannya."

"Tenang saja, Pak Guru Park! Di pesta pernikahan Pak Guru Yunho nanti pasti banyak wanita cantik yang datang," ujar salah seorang guru.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yoochun kembali bersemangat. "Baiklah, aku akan datang!"

 _Selalu saja begitu. Kapan kau akan melirikku?_ Junsu terlihat kesal. Wajahnya cemberut.

.

.

.

Di kelas Changmin membagikan undangan pernikahan ibu dan wali kelasnya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. "Kalian harus datang ya! Ini adalah acara pernikahan wali kelas kita."

"Wah, akhirnya pak guru berjodoh juga dengan ibumu! Jadi, itu bukan gosip semata. Mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan," komentar teman sekelas Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap, apalagi yang akan menjadi ayah tirinya adalah wali kelas kesayangannya dan yang terpenting ibunya tidak akan kesepian lagi. Ia akan merasa tenang untuk mengejar cita-citanya bersekolah di luar negeri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan pagar rumah mantan suaminya. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia takut berhadapan dengan istri mantan suaminya. Mantan suaminya itu sedang bekerja di kantor. Yang ada di rumah pasti hanya istrinya. "Apa aku tidak jadi masuk saja ya? Aku takut bertemu dengannya. Aku bisa mengirimkan undangannya lewat pos. Akan tetapi, itu terasa tidak sopan. Dulu saja mereka mengantarkan undangannya secara langsung saat mereka akan menikah." Ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Bibi sedang apa? Mengapa tidak masuk?" Sooyeon baru pulang dari sekolah.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya serasa hampir copot. "Mengapa kau datang tiba-tiba? Kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkan bibi." Sooyeon meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong dengan sopan.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa marah kepada anak itu. _Sepertinya menyenangkan mempunyai anak perempuan._ Belum juga menikah ia sudah membayangkan memiliki anak perempuan.

"Ayo masuk, Bi!" Sooyeon menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawa mantan istri ayahnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Boa terkejut saat putri sulungnya membawa Jaejoong ke dalam rumah. Apa yang diinginkan wanita itu? Untuk apa Jaejoong datang ke rumahnya? Apakah untuk menemui suaminya?

"Halo!" Jaejoong terlihat sangat canggung.

"Halo!" balas Boa. Pikirannya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Silakan duduk, Bi! Bibi ingin minum apa? Aku akan membuatkannya." Sooyeon berinisiatif mempersilakan Jaejoong duduk karena ibunya tampak sedang melamun.

"Tidak perlu, Sooyeonie. Aku tidak akan lama." Jaejoong membelai rambut Sooyeon. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki anak perempuan.

"Oh, maafkan aku! Aku sedikit melamun. Silakan duduk!" Boa tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggumu." Hubungan Jaejoong dengan istri mantan suaminya itu memang kurang baik.

"Sama sekali tidak. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Hehehe!" tawa Boa terlihat sangat kaku dan tampak dipaksakan.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan kartu undangan pernikahannya dari dalam tas. "Aku datang kemari untuk mengantarkan ini." Ia menyodorkan undangan tersebut ke hadapan Boa.

Boa mengambil undangan tersebut dan membukanya. "Apa ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum malu. "Undangan pernikahanku. Aku akan menikah pada hari Minggu."

"Wah, bibi akan menikah?" Sooyeon muncul dari dapur dengan nampan di tangannya. "Apakah dengan paman yang waktu itu datang bersama bibi?"

"Huum..." Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu.

"Wah, selamat ya, Bi!" Sooyeon menyalami Jaejoong.

"Pestanya akan diadakan di taman hiburan. Kau dan Jiyeon juga boleh datang." Jaejoong berkata kepada Sooyeon.

Boa ikut bahagia mendengar kabar baik ini. Ia kini bisa merasa tenang dan tidak perlu lagi cemburu tanpa alasan kepada Jaejoong. "Selamat ya! Aku turut berbahagia mendengarnya." Ia memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Boa. Rasanya aneh mereka berpelukan seperti ini. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah akur.

Boa melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kepada Jaejoong dengan tulus. "Kami sekeluarga pasti datang."

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong juga tersenyum. Pernikahannya dengan Yunho membawa kebahagiaan baginya.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan pun akhirnya tiba. Akhirnya impian Jaejoong untuk melangsungkan upacara pernikahan secara tradisional terwujud. Ia menangis haru saat upacara masih berlangsung.

Changmin yang mengikuti upacara pernikahan dari awal pun merasa sangat terharu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum kebahagiaan di wajah ibunya. Tak ada hal lain yang lebih ia inginkan daripada melihat senyum bahagia ibunya. Ia mendoakan ibu dan ayahnya yang baru. Semoga pernikahan mereka bahagia, abadi sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Jangan sampai ibunya mengalami perceraian lagi.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kita harus mengenakan kostum ini?" keluh Kyuhyun. Ia merasa kepanasan mengenakan kostum kue mangkuk.

"Sabar saja! Nikmati saja! Anggap saja kita sedang melakukan kegiatan amal menghibur anak-anak panti asuhan." Minho mencoba menikmati perannya. Ia mengajak anak-anak bercanda dalam balutan kostum bolu gulung.

"Enak sekali Changmin tidak perlu memakai kostum seperti kita." Jonghyun merasa iri melihat Changmin yang menyambut tamu tanpa perlu mengenakan kostum kue seperti mereka bertiga.

"Ia harus menyambut para tamu. Ia juga harus mengkoordinasikan semuanya. Ia tidak akan bisa banyak bergerak jika ia mengenakan kostum juga seperti kita," ujar Kyuhyun.

Di pelaminan Yunho tampak berseri-seri. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat kepanasan mengenakan kostum Brown. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Namun, demi Jaejoong tercinta, ia rela bermandikan keringat di dalam kostum Brown.

Lebih ceria dari Yunho, Jaejoong terlihat hiperaktif. Ia menyalami para tamu dengan semangat. Sama sekali tidak ada raut kelelahan terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik, walaupun ia mengenakan kostum Cony.

Kangta datang beserta istri dan kedua putrinya. Ia juga merasa bahagia karena akhirnya Jaejoong mendapatkan jodoh. "Aku menitipkan Jaejoong kepadamu. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik!" Ia berpesan kepada Yunho.

"Aku pasti akan menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik." Yunho terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Min, jangan nakal! Jangan menyusahkan ayah barumu!" Kangta beralih kepada Changmin, putra semata wayangnya.

Changmin memeluk ayah kandungnya. "Terima kasih, Ayah! Walaupun aku mempunyai ayah baru, kau tetaplah ayahku."

Kangta merasa terharu. Ia bukanlah ayah yang baik bagi Changmin, tetapi putranya itu sangat menghormatinya dan masih menganggapnya sebagai ayah.

Terakhir Kangta beralih kepada Jaejoong, mantan istrinya. "Kau juga jangan nakal! Jadilah istri yang baik! Jangan menyusahkan suamimu! Hormati dan taati dia!" Jaejoonglah yang paling ia khawatirkan. Wanita itu jauh lebih susah diatur daripada Changmin.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Jaejoong. "Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu. Kegagalan yang pertama sudah memberikanku banyak pelajaran."

"Bagus! Aku bangga kepadamu." Kini Kangta bisa tenang. Mantan istrinya itu sudah banyak berubah. Ia kagum kepada Yunho yang bisa menjinakkan Jaejoong. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa saja yang telah pria itu lakukan untuk menaklukkan Jaejoong.

Gyuri juga datang ke pesta pernikahan mantan tunangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa sedih. Inilah yang terbaik. Lebih baik Yunho menikahi Jaejoong yang dicintai daripada dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun panjang berwarna putih berornamen biru muda.

Yoochun memang merasa kecewa karena dikalahkan oleh Yunho dalam hal mendapatkan Jaejoong. Namun, ia tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan untuk menggoda wanita-wanita cantik yang datang ke pesta, salah satunya adalah Gyuri. Wanita itu sudah tidak terikat lagi sekarang. Ia bebas merayu Gyuri tanpa ada yang melarang. "Halo, Nn. Gyuri! Apakah kau datang sendirian saja?" Ia tidak melihat Gyuri ditemani oleh siapa pun.

"Ya, aku datang sendirian. Aku belum menemukan pengganti Yunho," jawab Gyuri ramah.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Aku juga datang sendirian kemari." Yoochun mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Junsu, yang sejak tadi mengawasi Yoochun, mulai merasa geram. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia pun menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang merayu Gyuri. Ia kemudian menjewer telinga Yoochun dan menarik Yoochun menjauh dari Gyuri. "Pak Guru Park, kau harus segera pulang. Anak-anakmu di rumah sedang menunggumu."

Gyuri terkejut mendengar ucapan Junsu. "Jadi, ternyata kau sudah berkeluarga?"

"Tidak, itu semua tidak benar, Nn. Gyuri." Yoochun tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Junsu. "Bu Guru Kim, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Junsu tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Yoochun. Ia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Yoochun dan terus menyeret pria itu menjauh dari Gyuri. Sekali-sekali Yoochun memang harus diberi pelajaran.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan akhirnya selesai. Semua berjalan dengan lancar berkat kerja sama tim yang baik.

Jaejoong ikut pulang ke rumah Yunho. Mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal di rumah suaminya. Untuk sementara Ny. Jung mengungsi dahulu ke rumah Jaejoong bersama Changmin agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan pengantin baru.

Yunho memberikan kesempatan kepada istrinya untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya, sedangkan ia menggunakan kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar untuk mandi. Tubuhnya sangat lengket oleh keringat. Seharian ia harus mengenakan kostum Brown.

Yunho tidak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk membersihkan diri. Ia merasa sangat gugup untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ini adalah malam pengantinnya bersama wanita impiannya. "Apakah ia sudah selesai bersiap-siap?" Ia merasa ragu untuk masuk ke kamar. Biasanya wanita membutuhkan waktu yang lama di kamar mandi. "Jika ia belum selesai, aku bisa menunggunya di dalam." Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar.

Di luar dugaan, Jaejoong sudah siap di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengenakan gaun tidur minim berbahan tipis.

Detak Jantung Yunho sangat cepat. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Apakah ia akan berhasil malam ini?

Jaejoong bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia memegang tali di kedua tangannya.

Yunho menyadari tali yang Jaejoong pegang. "Untuk apa tali itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengikatku. Bukankah kau ingin mengikatku di tempat tidur?" Jaejoong mencoba mengikat satu tangannya ke tiang tempat tidur.

Yunho tidak menyetujui ide Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat Jaejoong terikat di tempat tidur. "Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Jaejoong tampak kecewa. Ia mengira bahwa Yunho tidak mau berhubungan dengannya. "Mengapa? Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku? Apakah karena aku sudah tidak lagi perawan?" Ia terlihat sedih.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong di tempat tidur. "Justru karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu tersiksa dengan mengikatmu ke tempat tidur."

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengikatku, aku saja yang akan mengikatmu di tempat tidur," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho lebih tidak setuju lagi dengan ide Jaejoong yang ini. Harga dirinya sebagai suami bisa jatuh jika ia membiarkan Jaejoong mengikat dan mendominasinya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau diikat."

Jaejoong cemberut. "Jadi, apa maumu? Mengikat tidak mau, diikat juga tidak mau."

"Tidak perlu ada yang diikat di antara kita," ujar Yunho.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau akan mengikatku di tempat tidur?" Jaejoong mengingatkan suami barunya itu.

Yunho ingat hal itu. Ia tidak menganggapnya serius. Ia mengira Jaejoong hanya bercanda.

Yunho tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong marah yang akan berakibat gagalnya malam pertama mereka. Akhirnya ia pun setuju untuk mengikat Jaejoong. "Baiklah, aku akan mengikatmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum lega. Itu artinya Yunho menginginkan dirinya.

Yunho tidak mengikat Jaejoong terlalu kencang. Ia mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong pada tempat tidur. Pemandangan di hadapannya sungguh menggiurkan. Benda di bawah sana mulai terbangun. Istrinya itu terlihat pasrah di atas tempat tidur.

Jaejoong sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia tidak merasakan antusiasme seperti ini pada pernikahan pertamanya. Dengan Yunho ia merasakan gairah yang membuncah.

Perlahan Yunho menindih Jaejoong. Ia merasakan kegugupan yang sama seperti Jaejoong. Ia menatap wanita impiannya itu. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan Jaejoong, cinta yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia tidak akan melepaskan wanita itu walau bagaimana pun. Jaejoong adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ini rasanya seperti mimpi. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia mencium Jaejoong dengan dalam, tetapi tetap lembut dan penuh cinta.

Jaejoong sangat bergairah malam ini. Sudah lama ia tidak dijamah oleh seorang pria. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke leher. Tangannya mulai nakal. Ia meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeliat. Ia merasa geli oleh sentuhan Yunho. Ia merasa kepanasan.

Yunho menyingkap gaun tidur Jaejoong. Tangannya menelusup ke balik gaun tidur Jaejoong. Ia merasakan betapa licinnya kulit mulus Jaejoong. Istrinya itu pandai merawat diri.

Jaejoong tidak sadar gaun tidurnya sudah terlepas. Kini yang melekat di tubuhnya hanyalah pakaian dalam berwarna merah hati, pakaian dalam berbahan transparan. "Menurutmu bagaimana pakaian dalamku? Bagus, bukan? Aku sengaja membelinya khusus untuk malam ini."

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

Jaejoong merasa terluka oleh perkataan Yunho. Tidak bisakah Yunho berkata manis kepadanya pada malam pengantin mereka? Suaminya itu bisa berbohong untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Apa susahnya Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai pakaian dalam yang dipilih oleh istrinya?

"Sebaiknya pakaian dalammu itu disingkirkan saja, menghalangi pemandangan," lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Seharusnya ia tidak berpikiran negatif terlebih dahulu.

Yunho melepaskan bra dan celana dalam yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong dengan terburu-buru. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar. Selangakangannya sudah terasa sakit.

Sebelum kembali menyentuh, Yunho memandangi tubuh telanjang istrinya. Meskipun sudah berusia di atas tiga puluh tahun, kulit Jaejoong terlihat sangat kencang, mulus, tanpa cela.

"Apakah kau menyukai yang kau lihat?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merekah.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip. Ia mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Batangnya sudah berdiri sempurna dengan hanya melihat tubuh polos Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali menindih tubuh istrinya yang berbaring pasrah. Ia menciumi sekujur tubuh Jaejoong, menghasilkan desahan merdu dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Yunho, enak sekali!" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. "Terus sentuh aku!"

Yunho terus menggerayangi tubuh istrinya. Ia mulai menyentuh bagian kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan cairan mengalir deras dari dalam lubang senggamanya. Ia sudah siap untuk melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Sayang, aku masuk ya!" Yunho memberitahu istrinya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya. "Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?" Yunho tampak kebingungan. Apakah istrinya itu belum siap untuk berhubungan intim malam ini?

"Apakah kau akan melakukannya dengan gaya yang biasa?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia ingin memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Yunho. Ia masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku sudah pernah melakukannya. Aku menginginkan gaya yang lain," ujar Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya masih terikat ke tempat tidur.

"Gaya apa?" Untuk yang pertama tidak terpikirkan oleh Yunho untuk melakukannya dengan gaya yang lain. Ia belum berpengalaman dalam hal bercinta. Bisa berhasil dengan gaya yang biasa saja sudah bagus.

Jaejoong benar-benar penasaran dengan gaya bercinta anjing menungging yang diceritakan oleh Ny. Jung tempo hari. "Aku ingin mencoba gaya anjing menungging."

Wow! Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya akan meminta yang macam-macam pada malam pengantin mereka. "Baiklah." Ia juga tampak antusias untuk mencobanya. Ia hanya mengetahui teorinya, belum pernah mempraktikkannya. "Akan tetapi, aku harus melepaskan ikatan pada tanganmu. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan tangan terikat. Jadi, mana yang kau pilih, tangan tetap terikat atau gaya anjing menungging?"

Jaejoong berpikir. Ia sangat penasaran dengan gaya anjing menungging. "Aku pilih gaya anjing menungging saja."

Setelah mendengar keputusan Jaejoong, Yunho melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Jaejoong. "Sekarang menungginglah! Bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan telapak tanganmu."

"Seperti ini?" Jaejoong mengikuti instruksi dari Yunho.

Yunho bersusah payah menelan air liurnya saat melihat pantat Jaejoong yang putih mulus. "Ya, begitu." Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Aku siap, suamiku." Jaejoong memberikan tanda.

Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Ia berlutut di belakang Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia memegangi pinggul Jaejoong saat melakukan penetrasi.

"Aah!" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

Yunho berhenti mendorong. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lanjutkan! Aku baik-baik saja. Rasanya geli. Hihihi!" Jaejoong terkekeh.

Geli? Benarkah rasanya seperti itu? Yunho terlihat bingung. Ia kembali mendorong. "Aah!" Batangnya tertanam sempurna. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai bergerak maju mundur. Oh, indahnya. Bahagianya mempunyai seorang istri.

.

.

.

Changmin tidak bisa tidur. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya baik-baik saja. Semoga saja kelakuan absurd ibunya itu tidak mengacaukan malam pengantin kedua orang tuanya. Semoga saja ayah barunya itu bisa tahan dengan kelakuan absurd ibunya. "Daripada aku merasa tidak tenang, lebih baik aku memeriksanya sendiri." Ia memakai jaketnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Sulit untuk mencari taksi atau bis. Changmin memutuskan untuk mengendarai sepeda ke rumah Yunho. Ia mempersiapkan sepedanya di garasi.

"Kau mau ke mana malam-malam begini?" Ny. Jung memergoki cucunya keluar dari kamar.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan ibu. Aku ingin memeriksa apakah ibuku baik-baik saja," ujar Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, nenek ikut. Nenek sudah berjanji kepada ibumu bahwa nenek akan menjagamu malam ini." Ny. Jung bersiap-siap.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Ibunya itu ada-ada saja. Ia sudah besar, tidak perlu dijaga. "Ya sudah, ayo! Nenek duduk di belakang."

Changmin mengendarai sepeda kesayangannya sambil membonceng Ny. Jung. "Setelah sampai di sana, apa yang akan nenek lakukan?"

"Mengintip anak dan menantuku sepertinya asyik juga. Hihihi!" Ny. Jung memang berpikiran mesum.

"Apa?" Changmin mengerem sepedanya mendadak. "Wah, itu tidak baik! Nenek tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Setelah sampai di sana apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ny. Jung membalikkan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan ibuku," balas Changmin.

"Bagaimana caranya kau akan memeriksa keadaan ibumu? Kau juga pasti harus melihat mereka melakukannya," ujar Ny. Jung.

Changmin terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita kembali saja. Kita tidak usah mengganggu mereka. Akhirnya ibuku sudah tidak perawan lagi."

Ny. Jung menepuk kepala Changmin pelan. "Dasar anak kurang ajar! Tentu saja ibumu sudah tidak perawan. Memangnya kau keluar dari mana? Anakkulah yang malam ini kehilangan keperjakaannya."

.

.

.

Yunho bergerak maju mundur semakin cepat. Ia memiliki stamina yang kuat karena rajin berolahraga. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas payudara Jaejoong yang menggantung bebas, seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. "Aah!" Akhirnya ia menyemburkan spermanya.

Jaejoong merasa lubangnya terasa penuh oleh cairan Yunho. Sebagian cairan merembes keluar. Tubuhnya ambruk di atas tempat tidur.

Yunho mengeluarkan bendanya dari dalam. Semangatnya masih berkobar-kobar. "Apa kau merasa lelah, Sayang?" Ia mengecup kening istrinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Rasanya menyenangkan."

"Apakah kau masih sanggup jika kita melakukannya lagi?" Yunho masih belum puas dengan hanya satu ronde. Staminanya masih banyak.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk. Ia merasa lelah, tetapi ia bahagia. Rasa lelahnya itu sama sekali tidak berarti. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali menungging.

"Kita coba gaya yang lain," usul Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Malam ini kita lakukan gaya anjing menungging sepuas-puasnya. Kita bisa mencoba gaya lain besok malam."

Besok malam? Yunho merasa sangat bahagia mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot meminta kepada istrinya itu. Jaejoong sendiri yang akan memberikannya. "Posisi itu bisa membuat lutut dan telapak tanganmu pegal karena harus menahan berat tubuhmu? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Aku akan bergerak lebih cepat kali ini. Staminaku masih banyak."

"Tujuh puluh dua kali dalam dua menit? Oh, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakannya." Jaejoong juga tidak kalah bersemangat.

"Baiklah." Yunho merasa dirinya sangat beruntung. Mereka pun melanjutkan ronde kedua. Jika Jaejoong sendiri yang menginginkannya, untuk apa ia menolaknya?

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia merasa badannya terasa sangat pegal, terutama pinggang dan pinggulnya. Semalam benar-benar luar biasa. Ia sungguh menikmatinya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke sebelahnya. Suaminya masih tertidur pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia terkekeh. Ia merasa bahagia.

Walaupun masih merasa sangat lelah setelah bercinta tiga ronde dengan gaya anjing menungging, Jaejoong memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami tercintanya.

Saat menikah dengan Kangta, Jaejoong malas untuk memasak. Ia kurang memperhatikan suaminya. Kali ini ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin biduk rumah tangganya hancur lagi.

Jaejoong bertekad bahwa ia akan menjadi istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Ia akan mengubah sifatnya dan menekan egonya. Ia harus lebih taat kepada suami.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat pandai memasak. Akan tetapi, ia malas untuk memasak. Ia lebih suka membuat kue.

Jaejoong memeriksa lemari es. Berbagai macam sayuran dan buah ada di sana. Ia berpikir untuk membuat salad dan jus. Suaminya itu menyukai makanan sehat.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang!" Yunho menemukan istrinya sedang memasak di dapur. "Apa yang sedang kau buat?" Ia mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Hanya salad dan jus," jawab Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau sudah bangun? Masih ada waktu untuk beristirahat sebelum kita pergi ke bandara." Mereka akan pergi berbulan madu ke Pulau Bora Bora di Samudera Pasifik.

"Aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi dan kemudian berolahraga." Yunho sudah siap untuk pergi lari pagi di lingkungan sekitar rumahnya. "Apa kau mau ikut?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Lain kali saja. Aku masih lelah."

Yunho memahami kondisi istrinya. Semalam mereka bermain sangat liar. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Sayang!" Ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong sebelum pergi untuk lari pagi.

.

.

.

Selesai berolahraga dan mandi, Yunho sarapan bersama istri tercintanya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia, sarapan ditemani oleh istri yang cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Apakah kau menyukai salad buatanku?" tanya Jaejoong. Suaranya terdengar sangat imut.

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Makanan buatanmu selalu enak. Tidak ada yang tidak enak." Ia lupa dengan nasi kepal isi bubuk cabe buatan Jaejoong yang membuat perutnya terbakar.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong bersikap sangat imut pagi ini.

Yunho mengangguk. "Apalagi memakannya ditemani istriku yang cantik." Ia mencolek ujung hidung Jaejoong.

"Yunnie gombal!" Jaejoong terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong yang menggemaskan. Istrinya itu tidak terasa seperti wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

"Yunnie Sayang, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu, Sayang," jawab Yunho dengan penuh keyakinan.

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di atas pangkuan Yunho. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho. Ia kemudian menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho. "Kalau begitu, kau mau kan bercinta denganku lagi?"

Yunho terkejut mendengar ajakan Jaejoong. "Sekarang?" Ia melirik jam dinding di ruang makannya. "Kita harus pergi ke bandara sebentar lagi."

"Sebentar saja," bujuk Jaejoong. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya. "Tidak apa-apa kita ketinggalan pesawat. Kita bisa berbulan madu di rumah saja. Kita bisa bercinta di semua sudut rumah ini."

Yunho mulai terangsang. "Baiklah, sebentar saja ya." Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong. Kamarnya terlalu jauh untuk dicapai dalam keadaan mendesak seperti sekarang. Ia membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Ia kemudian menindih tubuh istrinya itu.

Yunho melepaskan _tank top_ yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Ia terkejut karena Jaejoong tidak memakai bra. Ia kemudian menurunkan celana pendek Jaejoong. Istrinya juga tidak mengenakan celana dalam. "Kau nakal, Boojae!"

"Akan tetapi, kau menyukainya, bukan?" goda Jaejoong.

Yunho menggumam. Ia mulai menciumi dada Jaejoong. Mereka bercinta lagi di atas sofa.

.

.

.

Changmin belajar di sekolah dengan semangat. Motivasinya untuk mengejar cita-citanya semakin kuat. Ia semakin mantap untuk meraih cita-citanya itu. Ia juga harus membuat ayah sekaligus wali kelasnya bangga kepada dirinya. Sikapnya berubah drastis. Ia menjadi siswa yang sangat baik.

"Aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Bagaimana jika kita membolos?" ajak Minho.

"Ayo!" timpal Kyuhyun. "Wali kelas kita sedang cuti untuk pergi bulan madu. Tidak akan ada yang mengomeli kita."

"Min, apa kau mau ikut?" Minho mengajak Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum. "Tidak, aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan belajar sungguh-sungguh dan menaati peraturan sekolah. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan dan mempermalukan ayahku. Ayah pasti akan merasa malu memiliki anak yang suka membolos."

Kyuhyun dan Minho saling pandang. "Ya ya ya, sekarang Pak Guru Yunho adalah ayahmu."

"Sebaiknya kalian juga belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Walaupun orang tua kalian bukan guru di sekolah ini, tetapi mereka pasti akan merasa sangat bangga jika kalian berhasil," ujar Changmin.

Mendengar ucapan Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Minho mengurungakan niatnya untuk membolos. Mereka merasa malu kepada Changmin.

.

.

.

Yunjae harus berlari-lari di bandara. Hampir saja mereka ketinggalan pesawat. Mereka terlalu asyik 'bermain'. Sebentar saja tidak cukup. Mereka tertidur pulas di dalam pesawat selama perjalanan menuju Bora Bora karena energi mereka sudah banyak terkuras pagi ini.

Sore hari Yunjae baru tiba di Bora Bora. Mereka langsung menuju kamar hotel untuk beristirahat. Lantai kamar mereka terbuat dari kaca, sehingga mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan bawah laut dari dalam kamar.

Setibanya di kamar hotel, mereka langsung menata barang-barang mereka, terutama menata pakaian di dalam lemari. Mereka akan tinggal di sana selama seminggu.

Selesai menata barang-barang, Yunho berbaring di atas tempat tidur untuk beristirahat. Perjalanan mereka cukup melelahkan.

Jaejoong ikut berbaring di samping Yunho. Ia bersandar pada bahu suaminya. Jari-jari nakalnya membelai dada Yunho. "Yunnie, bukankah kau berjanji bahwa kita akan mencoba gaya lain?"

Yunho menatap istrinya itu. "Sekarang masih sore, Sayang."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa bedanya? Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita selama di sini," balas Jaejoong.

Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya itu memiliki nafsu yang sangat besar. Apa Jaejoong tidak lelah?

Jaejoong terus menggoda suaminya. Tangannya mulai menjalar kemana-mana.

Yunho mendesah saat tangan Jaejoong menyentuh selangkangannya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan godaan istrinya itu.

Jaejoong menyeringai. Tampaknya ia telah berhasil membuat suaminya terangsang.

Yunho sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia 'menerkam' istrinya itu.

"Gaya apa yang akan kita coba kali ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

 _"Woman on top_ saja." Yunho berpikir bahwa gaya inilah yang paling sesuai untuk Jaejoong yang hiperaktif.

"Kedengarannya menarik," komentar Jaejoong.

"Apa kau pernah menunggang kuda, Sayang?" Yunho mencoba untuk memberikan sedikit petunjuk.

"Rasanya pernah." Jaejoong tidak terlalu ingat.

"Anggap saja kau sedang menunggang kuda," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung duduk di atas perut Yunho. Ia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan oleh Yunho.

"Hmm..." Yunho mendesah. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong menggulung kaus Yunho ke atas, menampakkan perut Yunho yang seksi. Ia kemudian meraba perut seksi berotot itu.

Jaejoong kemudian membuka kancing celana Yunho dan menurunkan resletingnya. Ia melakukannya pelan-pelan.

Yunho penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh istrinya itu. Untuk sementara ia tidak melakukan apa pun dulu.

Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya di atas selangkangan Yunho. Ia juga mendesah keenakan.

Yunho menelusupkan tangannya ke balik rok Jaejoong. Ia meremas-remas pantat Jaejoong.

"Apakah gerakannya seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau juga harus bergerak naik turun, Sayang." Yunho memberi tahu istrinya. Aku akan membantu memegangi pinggulmu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jaejoong menyingkir dari atas tubuh Yunho untuk melepaskan celana dalamnya. Ia juga menarik turun celana Yunho, sehingga tubuh bagian bawah suaminya itu tidak tertutup lagi.

Jaejoong kembali ke posisi semula. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya di atas selangkangan Yunho.

"Jangan dimasukkan dulu sebelum kau basah, Sayang. Nanti kau kesakitan." Yunho memberi peringatan.

"Aku tahu." Jaejoong terus menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya.

Yunho menurunkan tali _tank top_ yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Ia meremas-remas dada istrinya, memberikan rangsangan agar istrinya itu lebih cepat 'basah'.

"Aku sudah siap." Jaejoong memberi tahu suaminya.

"Jika kau merasa sudah siap, kau boleh memulainya," balas Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat antusias. Ia menunggangi suaminya itu dengan penuh semangat. "Bukan hanya kau yang bisa _push up_ 72 kali selama dua menit." Ia bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

Yunho terperangah. Istrinya itu benar-benar wanita super. Mereka bercinta sampai tengah malam. Mereka tidak sempat untuk memikirkan makan malam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sangat aktif. Ia bersikap sangat manja kepada suaminya. "Yunnie, tolong mandikan aku!" Ia sangat pandai menggoda suaminya, membuat suaminya terangsang. Selesai bercinta di pagi hari mereka mandi bersama. "Tolong gosok punggungku! Tanganku tidak sampai."

Yunho menuruti permintaan istrinya itu. Ia senang melakukannya.

Selesai mandi, Yunho membantu Jaejoong mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong yang memintanya.

"Sekarang giliranku yang membantumu mengeringkan tubuh." Jaejoong sengaja menyentuh titik-titik yang sensitif.

Yunho berusaha untuk menahan godaan istri barunya itu. Mereka baru selesai mandi. Bisa-bisa tubuh mereka menjadi lengket lagi.

Jaejoong tidak mau berpakaian. Ia lebih memilih untuk berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur dengan hanya mengenakan handuk.

"Ayo segera berpakaian, Sayang!" Yunho sudah selesai berpakaian. Ia memakai kaus dan celana pendek. "Kita akan pergi ke luar."

"Aku malas pergi ke luar. Cuaca di luar sangat panas. Nanti kulitku bisa gosong." Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi yang sangat menggoda.

"Walaupun kulitmu gosong, aku akan tetap suka. Aku akan tetap cinta." Yunho berusaha untuk membujuk Jaejoong. "Pemandangan di sini sangat indah. Sayang sekali jika kita tidak mengeksplor pulau ini selama kita berada di sini."

Jaejoong merasakan keinginan Yunho yang sangat besar untuk menikmati keindahan Bora Bora. Ia tidak ingin suaminya itu kecewa dan marah. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Ia bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau harus berpakaian terlebih dahulu." Yunho mengingatkan istrinya.

"Pakaikan!" rengek Jaejoong manja.

Dengan senang hati Yunho menuruti keinginan Jaejoong. Ia harus bisa menahan diri dari godaan Jaejoong yang bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

Yunho mengajak istrinya untuk menyelam. Pemandangan bawah laut Bora Bora juga sangat indah. "Apa kau bisa menyelam, Sayang?"

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya," jawab Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengajarimu." Yunho mengajari Jaejoong dengan penuh kesabaran. Istrinya itu sangat cepat belajar. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat Jaejoong sudah bisa menyelam.

"Kau sangat hebat, Sayang!" puji Yunho. Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan jujur, bukan sekedar untuk menyenangkan hati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa senang. Ia dapat membuat suaminya bangga.

"Aku saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk belajar menyelam," tambah Yunho.

Perasaan Jaejoong melambung tinggi. Ia merasa sangat senang. Menyenangkan sekali melakukan sesuatu berdua dengan suaminya, selain bercinta.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap untuk menyelam ke dasar laut," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tampak ketakutan. Ia merasa ragu. Apakah benar ia sudah siap untuk menyelam ke dasar laut? Apakah suaminya itu serius?

Yunho melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat dan tidak akan melepaskannya."

Jaejoong merasa terharu mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia merasa dicintai. Ia merasakan hatinya terasa hangat. Beginilah rasanya dicintai. Hatinya tidak sedingin dahulu. Ia merasa berarti. Selama ini ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak layak untuk dicintai. Dengan kehadiran Yunho dalam kehidupannya, ia merasa bahwa dirinya lebih berarti, setidaknya bagi Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho menepati janjinya. Ia menyelam sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia berkewajiban untuk menjaga wanita itu.

Perjalanan cintanya kepada Jaejoong sangat rumit dan berliku. Ia pernah merasakan patah hati yang akhirnya membuat ia harus melupakan gadis itu. Melupakan cinta pertamanya itu juga tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menghapuskan gadis itu dari ingatannya.

Setelah sembilan belas tahun, Yunho berjumpa lagi dengan gadis impiannya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mengenali gadis itu. Sosok Jaejoong yang ia temui sangat berbeda dengan gadis idamannya dulu. Gadis yang ia cintai adalah gadis yang ramah, lembut, dan manis. Sangat wajar jika ia tidak mengenali gadis itu. Ia juga tidak ingin mengingat-ingat wajah gadis itu karena mengingatnya hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati. Gadis itu bukan miliknya. Ia tidak bisa memiliki gadis itu.

Sembilan belas tahun berlalu, Yunho sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa memiliki cinta pertamanya itu. Sebelumnya ia juga hampir menyerah mengingat statusnya yang sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Mungkin memang mereka berjodoh. Setelah semua yang dilalui, mereka bersatu juga. Kini Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Jaejoong melihat sekumpulan ubur-ubur beberapa meter di depan mereka. Kawanan ubur-ubur itu tampak lucu berenang bersama-sama di dalam air. Ingin sekali ia memegangnya. Ia pun menyelam ke arah ubur-ubur itu.

Yunho melihat istrinya itu berenang ke arah ubur-ubur. Ia mencoba untuk menarik tangan Jaejoong agar istrinya itu tidak menghampiri ubur-ubur. Namun, Jaejoong tidak memahami peringatannya. Istrinya itu terus berenang ke arah ubur-ubur. Jaejoong bahkan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Yunho berenang mengejar Jaejoong untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali menjauh dari ubur-ubur. Namun, ia terlambat. Istrinya itu sudah disengat ubur-ubur.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari kawanan ubur-ubur. Ia membawa Jaejoong kembali ke permukaan. "Kau disengat ubur-ubur. Apa ada yang terasa sakit?"

Jaejoong merasakan kakinya mati rasa. "Kaki kiriku."

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong menuju pos penjaga pantai agar istrinya itu mendapat pertolongan pertama. Racun ubur-ubur bisa mematikan.

Yunho terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong mati karena racun ubur-ubur. Baru saja ia mengecap kebahagiaan sebagai pengantin baru dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau kehilangan wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Jaejoong melihat suaminya menitikkan air mata. Ia ikut merasa sedih. "Mengapa kau menangis?" Ia mengusap air mata Yunho. "Apa karena diriku? Maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak mendekati ubur-ubur itu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu sangat berbahaya. Seharusnya aku tetap bersamamu dan tidak melepaskan tanganmu." Ia merasa sangat menyesal. "Aku memang bodoh. Aku selalu berbuat semauku dan tidak menghiraukan orang lain."

Yunho menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini adalah salahku. Seharusnya aku menjagamu dengan baik. Baru dua hari menjadi suamimu, aku sudah teledor."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu! Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Akulah yang salah." Jaejoong merasa sedih karena Yunho menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Ini adalah salahku." Yunho bersikeras.

"Ehem..." Penjaga pantai menginterupsi Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Kalian tidak perlu menyalahkan siapa pun. Ini adalah kecelakaan yang bisa menimpa siapa saja. Kalian tidak perlu berdebat lagi. Racunnya sudah diberi penawar. Untung saja kau segera membawa istrimu ke sini, sehingga nyawanya bisa diselamatkan."

Jaejoong menatap penjaga pantai itu dengan tajam. "Kau mengganggu saja. Apakah kau tidak lihat aku sedang bermesraan dengan suamiku? Kau mengacaukannya, padahal sedang romantis-romantisnya."

"Sayang, kau tidak boleh begitu. Ia telah menyelamatkanmu dengan memberimu penawar racun." Yunho menasihati istrinya. "Mohon maafkan istriku! Ia sedang kesal pada ubur-ubur yang telah menyengat kakinya, tetapi ia tidak bisa memarahi ubur-ubur itu, sehingga ia menimpakan kekesalannya kepada orang lain."

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena Yunho harus meminta maaf atas ucapannya yang kasar kepada penjaga pantai. "Maafkan aku! Suamiku benar. Aku sedang kesal pada ubur-ubur. Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Penjaga pantai itu hanya tersenyum kaku. Ia menyesal telah mengganggu pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. "Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Yunho senang memiliki istri yang pandai memuaskan dirinya. Namun, ia merasa heran pada sikap istrinya itu. Jaejoong yang sebelumnya ia kenal adalah wanita yang mandiri dan tangguh, tidak manja seperti ini. Walaupun banyak pertanyaan di benaknya, ia tetap menuruti permintaan-permintaan istrinya itu.

Setiap malam mereka bercinta, paling sedikit dua ronde. Keduanya memiliki stamina yang kuat. Jika mereka bosan melakukannya di atas tempat tidur, mereka akan melakukannya di atas sofa, di bak mandi, di bawah pancuran, bahkan di atas lantai kaca. Jika ada penyelam yang melewati kamar mereka, aksi mereka akan menjadi tontonan penyelam itu.

Pada pagi hari, setelah bangun tidur, mereka akan bercinta lagi. Setelah itu mereka akan pergi lari pagi di tepi pantai.

Setelah semalaman menghabiskan energi, Jaejoong merasa lelah dan tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari. "Yunnie, aku lelah. Gendong aku!" manja Jaejoong.

Dengan senang hati Yunho menggendong istrinya itu. Masa-masa menjadi pengantin baru sangat menyenangkan.

Jaejoong mendekap suaminya dengan erat. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Yunho. "Apakah tubuhku berat?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"Changminnie mengatakan bahwa aku berat." Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. "Apakah menurutmu aku gendut?"

"Tidak, tubuhmu ideal," jawab Yunho. Ia sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Apakah kau tidak akan mencintaiku lagi jika aku menjadi gendut?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku akan semakin mencintaimu jika kau gemuk karena mengandung anakku. Jika tidak, aku akan memaksamu untuk berolahraga. Hahaha!" Yunho tidak keberatan untuk menjadi instruktur olahraga pribadi untuk istrinya.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Olahraga di atas tempat tidur?" Jaejoong mulai melantur.

"Eh?" Yunho tidak mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan berpikir ke arah sana. "Bukan, maksudku benar-benar olahraga."

"Hihihi!" Jaejoong terus terkekeh.

Yunho terus berjalan menyusuri pantai sambil membawa Jaejoong di punggungnya. Pada pagi hari pantai masih sepi.

"Turunkan aku!" Pinta Jaejoong. Setelah Yunho menurunkannya, ia berlari-lari di atas pasir pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki.

"Bukankah kau merasa lelah, Sayang?" Yunho berjalan mengikuti istrinya.

"Tenagaku sudah terisi kembali." Jaejoong terus berlari-lari di atas pasir pantai. Ia tampak sangat gembira. "Yunho, kejar aku! Ayo tangkap aku!"

Yunho tersenyum. Ia bahagia melihat keceriaan istrinya. Ia pun mengejar istrinya. "Kim Jaejoong, akan kutangkap kau!"

Jaejoong tertawa. Ia berlari mendekati air laut. "Coba saja kalau bisa!"

Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Tubuh mereka basah terkena hempasan ombak.

Jaejoong tertawa dengan gembira. Ia mencipratkan air laut ke arah Yunho. Mereka saling mencipratkan air laut, perang air. Kegembiraan terpancar dari wajah mereka berdua. Mereka seperti anak kecil. Sepertinya mereka lupa usia mereka yang sebenarnya. Jatuh cinta membuat mereka merasa muda.

.

.

.

Ke mana-mana Jaejoong selalu menempel kepada suaminya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dari pria itu, walaupun hanya sebentar. Ia takut suaminya melirik wanita lain. Tak segan-segan, ia juga senang mencium Yunho di tempat ramai. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa Yunho adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya. Tak seorang pun bisa merebut Yunho darinya.

Saat Yunjae sedang berjalan-jalan sore di pantai, beberapa turis wanita dari Eropa melirik ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan menggoda. Jaejoong yang melihat itu merasa kesal. Ia balas menatap turis-turis Eropa itu dengan tatapan membunuh, seolah mengatakan bahwa pria tampan dan seksi yang bersamanya itu adalah miliknya.

"Yunnie, kau adalah milikku! Kau tidak boleh melirik-lirik wanita lain," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong berkata begitu. Ia tidak merasa bahwa ia melirik wanita lain. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku adalah milikmu selamanya."

"Jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan mengejarmu ke ujung dunia dan menembak kepalamu, kemudian aku juga menembak kepalaku untuk menyusulmu," ancam Jaejoong.

Yunho bergidik mendengar ancaman Jaejoong. Istrinya itu benar-benar ganas. Namun, di sisi lain ia merasa senang Jaejoong mencemburuinya, asalkan masih dalam batas wajar. Cemburu adalah tanda cinta, bukan? Ia merasa tidak perlu bertanya kepada Jaejoong mengenai perasaan wanita itu kepadanya. Sejauh ini ia merasa bahagia menjadi suami Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Bulan madu sudah berakhir. Yunjae kembali ke Korea. Mereka dijemput di bandara oleh Ny. Jung dan Changmin.

"Ayah, Ibu, apakah kalian membawa oleh-oleh untukku?" Changmin sudah sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Jaejoong menepuk kepala Changmin pelan. "Kau lebih mengharapkan oleh-oleh daripada kehadiran ibumu ini. Apakah kau tidak merindukanku, huh?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukan kalian, terutama ibuku tersayang." Changmin mulai menjilat.

"Bohong! Kau pasti lebih mengharapkan oleh-oleh. Kami sama sekali tidak membawa oleh-oleh untukmu. Hahaha!" Jaejoong kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Kejam!" komentar Changmin. Ia mengadu kepada Yunho. "Ayah, ibu sangat kejam. Ia tidak menyayangiku."

"Ibumu hanya bercanda, Min. Kami membawa banyak makanan untukmu. Barang pertama yang kami beli di sana adalah oleh-oleh untukmu. Ia sangat menyayangimu." Ucapan Yunho memang selalu menyejukkan hati Changmin.

Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jaejoong. "Ayah lebih menyayangiku daripada ibu. Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih menyayangi ayah."

"Kau tidak boleh begitu kepada ibumu, Min." Yunho menasihati Changmin.

"Dengar kata ayahmu! Kau tidak boleh melawanku. Ayahmu itu lebih menyayangiku daripada menyayangimu. Hahaha!" Jaejoong tidak rela dikalahkan oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Kalian berdua sangat berarti bagiku." Yunho berusaha menjadi penengah.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yunho mengajak ibunya berbicara empat mata. Ia ingin membicarakan sikap istrinya. "Bu, ibu adalah teman dekat Jaejoong, bukan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" balas Ny. Jung.

"Ibu pasti sangat mengenal sifatnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong adalah wanita yang seperti apa?" tanya Yunho.

Ny. Jung terkekeh. "Mengapa kau bertanya kepada ibu? Kau bisa mencari tahu sendiri."

"Aku bingung dengan sikapnya kepadaku. Nn. Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal adalah wanita yang mandiri, egois, angkuh, juga tangguh." Yunho bercerita. "Akan tetapi, selama kami berbulan madu, ia bersikap sangat manja kepadaku dan selalu menggodaku dengan sikapnya yang imut. Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan godaan itu? Untung saja ia tidak mengenakan kostum _cat woman_ yang super ketat, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar akan mengikatnya di tempat tidur dan mengurungnya di kamar."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Ia pandai memuaskan suaminya," komentar Ny. Jung.

"Mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu? Itu bukanlah sifat aslinya," ujar Yunho. "Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku senang ia bersikap seperti itu. Ia seperti keranjingan seks. Ia ingin terus bercinta, tidak peduli siang atau malam. Dalam 24 jam setidaknya kami bisa bercinta lima kali."

Ny. Jung menghela nafas. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar cerita putranya. Setahunya sifat Jaejoong memang tidak seperti itu. Namun, ia mencoba untuk memahami menantunya itu. "Ia sudah lama menjanda, hidup sendiri tanpa kasih sayang seorang suami. Mungkin ia haus kasih sayang. Ia masih sangat muda, gejolaknya masih tinggi. Sekarang ia sudah mempunyai suami. Ia merasa bahwa kini ia bisa mencurahkan segala hasrat terpendamnya. Pada dasarnya semua wanita ingin dicintai, disayangi, dibelai, diperhatikan, dan dilindungi. Jaejoong mandiri dan tangguh yang kau kenal terbentuk karena tuntutan hidup yang keras. Bayangkan saja, wanita muda umur dua puluh tahunan harus membesarkan anak dan mencari nafkah sendiri, tanpa suami, tanpa keluarga, tanpa kerabat."

Yunho tertegun. Senior yang ia sukai adalah gadis yang manis, ramah, dan lembut, bukan gadis sangar, galak, atau angkuh seperti ibu Changmin. Kehidupan yang keras benar-benar mengubah Jaejoong.

"Sudah belasan tahun ia menjalani hidup yang keras seperti itu. Sudah saatnya ia merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Sebagai suaminya, tugasmulah untuk memberikan kasih sayang yang melimpah. Puaskanlah dahaganya selama ini! Buatlah ia bahagia! Selama aku mengenalnya, tak pernah sekali pun ia bersikap manja. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena ia bersikap manja hanya kepadamu. Itu artinya ia merasa nyaman bersamamu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar bertekad untuk menjadi istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Ia akan bangun sangat pagi sebelum yang lainnya. Ia memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya. Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk membereskan rumah di sela-sela kesibukannya menyiapkan kebutuhan sang suami. Ia juga membuatkan bekal untuk suami dan anaknya. Ia harus memperhatikan gizi keluarganya dan menjaga kesehatan mereka.

Jaejoong berada di toko kuenya tidak lama seperti biasanya. Ia pulang ke rumah sebelum Yunho pulang mengajar. Saat suaminya sampai di rumah, semua pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Tugasnya tinggal memasak makan malam untuk keluarga dan melayani kebutuhan suaminya. Pada malam hari ia selalu siap untuk melayani suaminya. Walaupun sedang datang bulan ia masih bisa memuaskan suaminya. Ia bisa memberikan kepuasan seksual dalam bentuk lain. Ia juga tidak segan untuk menunjukkan kemesraannya bersama sang suami di hadapan ibu mertua dan anaknya.

Kebahagiaan juga dirasakan oleh Changmin. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan indahnya memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Selain ayah dan ibu, ia juga mempunyai seorang nenek yang sangat menyayanginya dan berjiwa muda.

Setiap hari Changmin bisa merasakan betapa lezatnya masakan ibunya. Ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Jika Jaejoong berbuat semena-mena kepadanya, ia akan mengancam, "Aku akan mengadukan ibu kepada ayah. Jika ayah marah, ibu tidak akan mendapatkan jatah malam ini."

Tentu saja Jaejoong ketakutan mendengar ancaman Changmin. Ia tidak ingin diceraikan oleh Yunho. Dengan terpaksa ia mengalah kepada anaknya.

.

.

.

"Sayang, jangan di sini! Ada Changmin." Yunho merasa risih saat Jaejoong meraba-raba pahanya di sekitar selangkangannya. Ia akan mengantar istrinya ke toko kue sebelum ia dan Changmin berangkat menuju sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah besar." Jaejoong mencium pipi suaminya. "Aku ingin bercinta di dalam mobil. Kita belum pernah mencobanya."

"Tidak bisa. Kita tidak boleh melakukannya di depan Changmin," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh ke jok belakang dengan kesal. "Kau mengganggu saja. Mulai besok kau pergi ke sekolah naik sepeda. Akhir-akhir ini kau makan sangat banyak. Untuk menyeimbangkannya kau harus banyak berolahraga, salah satunya adalah dengan bersepeda."

"Mengapa ibu kejam sekali?" Ia sudah bersiap untuk mengadu kepada ayah tirinya.

"Aku tidak kejam, justru aku sangat peduli kepadamu. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi gemuk dan akhirnya tidak tampan lagi." Jaejoong mengada-ada. "Mana yang lebih kau pilih, berolahraga atau berdiet?"

Changmin sangat tidak suka diet. Ia akan makan apa pun yang ia mau. Diet adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Untung saja selama ini ia tidak menjadi gemuk, walaupun ia banyak makan, sehingga ia tidak perlu berdiet. "Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan pergi ke sekolah dengan mengendarai sepeda."

"Anak pintar!" Jaejoong membelai kepala Changmin.

"Akan tetapi, aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan. Jika ibu tidak mau mengabulkannya, aku tidak mau naik sepeda ke sekolah." Changmin tidak mau mengalah begitu saja.

"Apa itu?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin penuh curiga.

"Aku ingin punya adik," jawab Changmin.

Jaejoong bernafas lega. "Itu mudah. Kau ingin berapa? Minta berapa pun akan kuberikan."

 **TBC**

PhantomYi: hati-hati jangan suka tersenyum sendiri, nanti penumpang lain curiga. Hahaha!

anakyunjae: tenang saja, tidak ada orang jahat di sini.

hyejinpark: Gyuri yang melepaskan Yunho.

bornjjeje: pukpuk.

Rani: Gyuri harus ada di _chapter_ ini, agar urusan mereka tuntas.

onew's wife: karena jae semakin cantik.

tarry24792: tidak ke mana-mana. _Update!_

kimjaejoong309: Yoochun sedang mencari mangsa, biarkan saja. Yunho lebih memilih Gyuri tetapi kami berkehendak lain. Hahaha!

Triia: jawabannya ada di _chapter_ ini.

min: terima kasih. Awalnya ia tetap akan mempertahankan pertunangannya.

MyBooLeveBear: terima kasih. Sebenarnya di _chapter_ 1 sudah diceritakan masa remaja YunJae.

kyukyuryeowook: terima kasih.

Guest: dahulu kala Yunho sering melihat Jae duduk di ayunan dan mencabuti kelopak bunga. Itu yang membuatnya teringat kepada cinta pertamanya.

meybi: Jae tidak ingin Changmin bernasib sama seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa mengejar cita-cita, walaupun pada akhirnya Jae tetap bisa menggapai cita-citanya sebagai ahli membuat kue.

Guest: _update!_ Terima kasih.

park yooeun: _chapter_ 9 jangan dibaca di tempat umum ya! Bahaya.

ik27: Gyuri baik-baik saja. Ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat, serta ikut bahagia dengan pernikahan Yunjae.

Insoo: pak guru sempat menyesal. Akan tetapi, ia menyadari bahwa penyesalan tidak ada gunanya. Ia harus menerima konsekuensi dan bertanggung jawab atas pilihannya.

S: gulanya habis dipakai membuat kue oleh Jaejoong.

joongie: apa?

yong: orang tua tipe Jaejoong di cerita ini memang ada, terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli, padahal sangat perhatian.

Jj: pukpuk. Terima kasih.

ryukey: tenang saja, jodoh tidak akan tertukar. Hahaha!

Indy: ya, kisahnya sekilas diceritakan pada awal _chapter_ 1.

Guest: ya.

Kozato: semangat! Terima kasih.

hanninozuka: sebagai lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, Yun tetap memilih tunangannya.

Yoo Jung Ae: _update!_

D1: _update!_ Terima kasih.

cassieyeoppo: maaf, tidak bisa saya jawab sekarang.

Chwanggg: tidak usah ditunggu.

sa: _update!_

bool meledug: tenang saja, pasti sama persis. Hahaha!

babiesyunjae: belum tahu, bisa juga tidak sampai _chapter_ 12.

naenegaperfectio: _update!_

Guest: mohon maaf.

Jj: lanjut! Ini Jj yang sebelumnya?

ELFKyu: temukan saja sendiri jawabannya. Hahaha!

mia cho: terima kasih atas dukungannya. Semangat!

saa: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Key'va: mohon maaf baru bisa _update._

Guest: Yunho tidak memutuskan Gyuri.

Marr: itu memang sudah menjadi nasib Junsu. Hahaha! Gyuri bahagia dengan pilihannya.


	10. Completed Family

**Chapter 10**

 **Completed Family**

"Sayang, membuat anak itu tidak mudah. Tidak langsung jadi sekali membuat. Setelah itu, perlu waktu sekitar sembilan bulan untuk mengandung." Yunho berbicara serius.

"Itu juga aku tahu. Oleh karena itu, kita harus terus berusaha," ujar Jaejoong santai.

Changmin terkekeh di jok belakang. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan seorang adik. Akan seperti apa adiknya nanti? Apakah absurd seperti ibunya atau kalem seperti ayah tirinya?

.

.

.

"Sayang, kemarilah!" Yunho memanggil istrinya untuk duduk di sampingnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong bertingkah sangat imut. Ia mengenakan gaun tidur yang sangat minim. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang merah merekah untuk menggoda suaminya. Ia pun menghampiri sang suami.

Yunho tetap bersikap tenang. Ia tersenyum. "Malam ini aku ingin bicara banyak denganmu."

"Hanya bicara?" Jaejoong berpura-pura kecewa. Ia sudah berdandan cantik untuk suaminya malam ini, tetapi sang suami hanya ingin berbicara dengannya.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan sang istri untuk duduk di sana.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak bersedih. Ia duduk bersandar pada bahu suaminya. Setelah sekian lama menjanda, ia kini punya bahu untuk bersandar. Ia tidak kesepian lagi. Ia merasa sungguh bahagia. Ia bersyukur Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk mencintai dan dicintai.

"Kau tahu, Jae?" Yunho membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak, kau kan belum mengatakan apa-apa." Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap suaminya.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku memendam perasaanku kepadamu." Akhirnya Yunho bisa mengatakan hal ini, hal yang selama ini ia pendam sendirian selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sejak kapan, hmm?" Jaejoong kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Sejak aku masuk SMA," jawab Yunho. Ia tersenyum mengenang masa lalunya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap suaminya heran.

Yunho tersenyum lebar melihat kebingungan di wajah istrinya. "Ya, saat aku masuk SMA sembilan belas tahun yang lalu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan serius. Ia sulit memercayai suaminya itu.

"Saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatmu. Mataku tak bisa berkedip saat melihatmu. Kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat." Yunho mulai bercerita. Ingatannya terbang ke masa lalu.

"Aku menempuh pendidikan SMP di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Aku sangat jarang bertemu anak perempuan," lanjut Yunho. Dulu ia adalah anak yang lugu. "Sekalinya aku melihat seorang gadis, yang kulihat adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya sangat putih bersinar terkena sinar mentari, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam legam, dan bibirnya merah alami."

"Saat masih bocah kau sudah mata keranjang," komentar Jaejoong. Menurutnya kebanyakan pria memang seperti itu, tak terkecuali suaminya.

Yunho tidak menyangka Jaejoong berkomentar seperti itu. Tidak, ia tidak seperti yang Jaejoong katakan. "Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku hanya berhalusinasi. Tidak mungkin ada makhluk sesempurna itu. Itu pasti hanya imajinasiku."

"Jangan-jangan yang kau lihat memang hantu. Hihihi!" Jaejoong berkomentar lagi. Ia menirukan suara hantu.

"Ya, kupikir sekolah baruku itu berhantu," timpal Yunho. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang berpura-pura menjadi hantu. "Namun, aku melihat gadis itu lagi dan kali ini hantu cantik itu mengobrol dengan senior perempuanku di sekolah. Aku pun tersadar bahwa gadis cantik itu bukan hantu, melainkan manusia. Jantungku berdebar-debar saat melihatnya. Hatiku meleleh saat melihat senyuman di bibirnya."

"Pak Guru, kau tidak sedang menceritakan kisah horor, bukan?" celetuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan rambutnya agar mirip Sadako.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi di kelas. Aku terus saja memikirkan gadis itu." Yunho mengingat kembali masa lalunya, masa lalu yang sempat ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Kau pasti kesurupan." Jaejoong masih belum menyadari bahwa gadis yang diceritakan oleh Yunho adalah dirinya.

"Aku merasa tersiksa oleh perasaanku itu. Setelah seminggu berlalu, aku pun menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu." Kisah cinta pertama Yunho sangat tragis. Ia membuka kembali luka lamanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mencintai gadis itu. Dunia kalian berbeda." Jaejoong berempati kepada Yunho. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

"Ya, dunia kami berbeda." Hati Yunho terasa sakit saat menceritakan hal ini. "Ia adalah gadis yang sangat populer di sekolah. Ia sangat cantik. Semua orang menyukainya."

Jaejoong menepuk bahu suaminya. "Sudahlah, lupakan gadis itu! Kau sudah punya aku yang pastinya lebih cantik."

Yunho terkekeh. Istrinya itu lucu sekali. "Ya, kau jauh lebih cantik sekarang." Ia merasa lega karena cinta pertamanya itu kini menjadi miliknya. "Gadis yang kuceritakan itu adalah kau."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. Ia tidak pernah mengenal siswa yang bernama Jung Yunho di sekolahnya.

"Seberapa keras pun kau mencoba mengingat, kau tak akan pernah ingat siapa diriku." Yunho cukup tahu diri. Ia hanyalah siswa biasanya yang tidak pandai bergaul. "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa saat itu. Aku hanyalah pengagum rahasiamu. Aku hanya berani menatapmu dari kejauhan. Aku tidak berani mendekat. Banyak pemuda yang mendekatimu. Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk bersaing dengan mereka semua. Aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri."

"Kau bodoh! Mengapa kau tidak berjuang untuk mendekatiku sejak dulu?" Jaejoong mengomeli suaminya.

"Aku memang pengecut. Aku hanya berani mengikutimu sepulang sekolah," lanjut Yunho. Ia sampai belajar mengendap-endap ala ninja agar tidak ketahuan.

"Pantas saja aku selalu merasa bahwa ada yang mengikutiku. Rupanya itu adalah kau." Jaejoong merasa senang karena yang mengikutinya ternyata adalah Yunho, bukan kakek tua yang selama ini ia sangka.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa terganggu." Yunho merasa malu karena telah melakukan hal itu. "Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengagumimu."

"Mengapa kau tidak berani mendekatiku?" sesal Jaejoong. "Lihatlah dirimu! Kau tampan, tinggi, bertubuh atletis. Kau juga pasti tidak jelek saat masih remaja. Mengapa kau merasa tidak percaya diri?" Banyak di antara pemuda yang mendekatinya yang justru tidak lebih tampan dari Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum getir. Ia merasa malu mengakui betapa pengecutnya dirinya saat itu. "Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menulis surat cinta kepadamu. Namun, sepertinya kau tidak membacanya. Kau membuang surat dariku."

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak pernah membuang surat sebelum dibaca. Walaupun banyak pemuda yang kutolak, aku menghargai usaha mereka untuk menulis surat." Jaejoong membantah tuduhan Yunho.

Senyum Yunho penuh luka. "Setelah membacanya kau pasti membuangnya. Isi suratku itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu."

Jaejoong menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa sangat jahat. Ratusan surat cinta ia terima saat SMA. Tidak mungkin ia mengingat semuanya.

"Semalaman aku tidak tidur untuk menulisnya, merangkai kata-kata." Dada Yunho terasa sesak. "Aku sama sekali tidak berbakat merangkai kata-kata. Aku bukanlah pria yang romantis. Aku menulis surat itu di atas kertas berwarna merah muda, bergambar beruang dan gajah. Walaupun kata-kata yang kutulis tidaklah indah, aku berharap kau tersentuh saat melihat kertas suratnya."

"Apakah kau memasukkan suratmu ke dalam amplop yang juga berwarna merah muda, bergambar hati?" Jaejoong menatap mata suaminya.

Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong. Ia cukup terkejut Jaejoong mengingat surat darinya. Ia pun mengangguk.

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Ia membuka lemarinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah toples kaca. Di dalamnya ada sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda, bergambar hati. Ia mengeluarkan amplop itu dari dalam toples kaca.

Yunho syok melihat amplop di tangan Jaejoong. Itu adalah amplop suratnya.

Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri suaminya. "Aku menyimpan suratmu selama ini."

Tubuh Yunho membeku. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong menyimpan surat darinya sampai sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. "Kau sama sekali tidak menuliskan namamu di surat ini." Ia menyerahkan surat itu kepada Yunho. "Kubolak-balik ratusan kali pun, aku tak menemukan identitas pengirimnya."

Dengan tangan bergetar Yunho mengambil amplop suratnya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna merah muda di dalamnya. Ya, itu adalah tulisan tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa tulisan tangannya dulu jelek sekali.

"Surat darimu adalah satu-satunya surat cinta yang masih kusimpan. Andaikan saja kau menuliskan namamu di sana, aku akan mencarimu." Jaejoong menyesalkan hal itu.

Hati Yunho mencelos. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa mencantumkan nama pengirim di amplop surat itu? Semalaman ia berjuang untuk menulis surat. Namun, usahanya itu tidak menghasilkan apa pun karena ia lupa menuliskan identitasnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan emosi. "Andaikan kau menulis namamu, kita pasti sudah bersama sejak dulu. Hidupku tidak akan seperti ini."

Yunho merasa bahwa semua ini sangat konyol. Permainan takdir sangat konyol. "Ini memang sudah menjadi takdir kita." Ia mencoba berbesar hati dan tersenyum. "Setidaknya kisah cinta kita tidak berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet." Ia berdiri dan kemudian memeluk istrinya. "Jika kita bersatu sejak awal, tidak akan ada Changmin." Ia kemudian menatap wajah istrinya itu. "Aku masih bersyukur karena akhirnya kita bisa bersama, walaupun harus menempuh jalan yang berliku terlebih dahulu."

"Aku bertanya-tanya siapa dirimu, seorang pemuda yang mengirimkan surat ini. Ini adalah surat cinta terbaik yang pernah kuterima." Jaejoong membuat sebuah pengakuan. "Aku muak dengan semua rayuan gombal yang dilayangkan kepadaku. Surat darimu yang paling kusukai. Kau hanya menuliskan tiga buah kata, yaitu _Sunbae, menikahlah denganku!"_

Yunho terkekeh. Surat yang ia tulis sungguh memalukan. "Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Aku mencoba untuk menulis puisi, tetapi aku tak bisa. Hanya tiga kata itu yang bisa kutulis."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku bisa merasakan ketulusanmu. Di saat pemuda lain memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih mereka, kau memintaku untuk menikahimu. Itu sangat indah."

"Jika aku menuliskan namaku, apakah kau akan mencariku dan mengatakan 'ya'?" tanya Yunho. Ia menatap mata istrinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Tentu saja saat itu aku tidak ingin menikah. Aku akan memintamu untuk menungguku."

"Kau tidak mengenalku. Bagaimana jika pemuda yang kau temui itu jelek? Masihkah kau mau menerima cintaku?" tanya Yunho lagi. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa selama ini Jaejoong ternyata menyimpan surat cinta darinya.

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu," jawab Jaejoong sederhana. Pria yang tulus lebih membuatnya tersentuh daripada yang hanya mengandalkan ketampanan. "Apa kau langsung berhenti mengejarku karena aku tak kunjung merespon suratmu?"

"Aku sabar menantimu, _Sunbae._ Aku tetap menjadi pengagum rahasiamu, berharap suatu hari kau akan menanggapi suratku," jawab Yunho. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ini adalah bagian yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat. "Namun, sesuatu terjadi. Siang itu aku mengikutimu ke taman. Aku mengawasimu di balik semak-semak. Kau tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Lalu pemuda itu datang menemuimu. Kau tampak sangat gembira bertemu dengannya. Seketika hancurlah perasaanku. Semua harapanku sirna."

Jaejoong menyesali hal itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho. "Maafkan aku!"

"Itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tak sanggup untuk menahan rasa sakitnya." Yunho terlihat emosional. "Aku benar-benar terpuruk. Aku mengunci diriku di kamar. Aku hanya keluar kamar untuk pergi ke sekolah. Orang tuaku sampai khawatir."

"Seburuk itukah?" Jaejoong cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. "Saat itu aku masih bocah. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan belajar dan melakukan aktivitas fisik secara berlebihan. Aku melakukan semua itu agar aku tidak terus mengingat dirimu. Dalam waktu beberapa tahun akhirnya aku bisa melupakanmu. Aku tidak ingat lagi nama dan wajahmu."

Jaejoong tidak tega mendengar cerita Yunho. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan apa saja yang Yunho lakukan untuk melupakan dirinya.

Jaejoong memeluk suaminya dengan erat. "Yunho, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada suaminya.

"Aku juga." Yunho tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Semua rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan sebelumnya telah terbayar.

"Tidak, aku yang lebih mencintaimu." Jaejoong tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Yunho. Ia menatap suaminya dengan tajam.

Perasaan Yunho mulai tidak enak. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan istrinya itu. "Baiklah, cintamu lebih banyak daripada cintaku."

"Oh, jadi cintamu kepadaku hanya sedikit?" ketus Jaejoong. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Yunho mulai kebingungan untuk membalas perkataan Jaejoong. "Sayang, kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ia pun mencium istrinya itu dengan panas. Ia tidak pandai bicara, apalagi melawan Jaejoong.

"Ah, Yunho!" Jaejoong menyerah. Pria itu memang pandai membuat dirinya melayang.

.

.

.

Rumah tangga Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan dengan bahagia. Perbedaan sifat mereka kadang-kadang menimbulkan perdebatan, tetapi Yunho selalu bisa menjinakkan istrinya yang liar itu. Jaejoong juga lebih sering mengalah. Ia tidak ingin rumah tangganya kembali mengalami kegagalan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu. Ia lebih menekan egonya kali ini.

Tahun ajaran hampir berakhir. Sebentar lagi Changmin akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan lulus dari SMA. Sebagai orang tua Changmin, Yunho merasa perlu memperhatikan masa depan putranya itu. Sampai saat ini ia belum tahu rencana Changmin selanjutnya setelah lulus SMA.

Setelah makan malam Yunho memanggil putranya untuk berbicara di ruang keluarga. "Nak, saatnya kita bicara mengenai masa depanmu." Ia tampak serius.

Changmin merasa sangat gugup. Suatu saat kedua orang tuanya harus tahu mengenai keinginannya untuk kuliah di luar negeri, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan menanyakannya malam ini.

Yunho melihat kekhawatiran pada wajah Changmin. "Katakan saja kepada kami! Kau tidak perlu takut."

Akhirnya Changmin berani menatap ayah dan ibunya. "Aku ingin kuliah di luar negeri."

Sudah lama Jaejoong memiliki firasat bahwa Changmin akan memilih jalan ini. Putranya itu sangat jenius. Changmin harus mendapatkan pendidikan yang terbaik di universitas terbaik, apalagi ia melihat perubahan sikap putranya itu. Putranya itu menjadi lebih dewasa dan serius belajar.

Jaejoong juga merasa sangat gugup. Akankah ia sanggup untuk berpisah dengan putra kesayangannya itu? Selama bertahun-tahun hanya Changminlah yang ia miliki. Ia harus berjuang sendirian membesarkan putranya itu setelah kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Jaejoong merasa sedih, tetapi ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya itu di hadapan Changmin. Ia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi putranya dalam meraih cita-cita. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa meraih cita-cita. Ia gagal melanjutkan sekolahnya di bidang _pastry_ karena ia harus menikah. Ia pun tersenyum. "Ibu senang mendengarnya. Ibu bisa menyombong di hadapan teman-teman ibu, terutama Ny. Bae. Hahaha!"

Changmin tahu bahwa ibunya hanya pura-pura tertawa. Ia sangat mengenal ibunya itu. Namun, ia merasa lega karena ibunya merestui keputusannya itu.

"Apakah kau sudah menentukan universitas mana yang akan kau pilih? Kita harus menyiapkan berkas-berkas pendaftarannya dan ujian masuknya," ujar Yunho. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya sebagai orang tua yang harus mendaftarkan anaknya masuk sekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah diterima di Universitas Cambridge. Aku menerima surat penerimaan dari sana beberapa bulan yang lalu." Changmin berterus terang. Takut-takut ia mengatakannya. "Tanpa sepengetahuan kalian aku mengikuti ujian masuk secara _online_ dan diterima."

"Apa?" Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami?" tanya Yunho. Seharusnya ia mengetahui hal ini. "Aku adalah wali kelasmu."

"Aku masih ragu untuk mengambil kesempatan itu. Aku merasa berat untuk meninggalkan ibu sendirian," jawab Changmin. Ia memang pergolakan batin sebelumnya.

Jaejoong merasa terharu oleh penuturan Changmin. Ia memeluk putranya itu. "Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ibu, Nak. Ibu bisa menjaga diri."

Changmin membelai punggung ibunya. "Aku merasa tenang karena ibu sudah menikah dengan pak guru. Kini ada pak guru yang akan menjaga ibu."

Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya. "Walaupun tidak ada pak guru yang menjaga ibu, kau harus tetap pergi. Kejarlah cita-citamu! Buatlah ibu bangga! Ibu tidak akan pernah menyesal melepaskanmu pergi."

"Terima kasih, Ibu. Aku sayang ibu." Changmin tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki ibu seperti Jaejoong. Walaupun ibunya itu terkesan cuek, ia tahu bahwa ibunya itu sangat menyayangi dirinya. Ia juga merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan ibunya. Namun, membuat ibunya bangga lebih penting. Ia harus kuat meninggalkan ibunya.

"Aku juga jadi ikut sedih." Ny. Jung yang sejak tadi diam saja ikut terbawa suasana.

Yunho membelai punggung ibunya. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya itu juga menyayangi Changmin, meskipun Changmin hanyalah cucu tiri.

.

.

.

Yoochun sangat merasa tidak nyaman. Entah mengapa Junsu marah kepadanya. Wanita itu seringkali menghindarinya dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Apakah ia mempunyai salah kepada wanita itu? Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukannya, sehingga Junsu marah kepadanya?

Yoochun melihat Junsu berjalan menuju ruang guru bersama guru lain. Mereka baru selesai mengajar. Selagi ada kesempatan ia pun berlari menghampiri Junsu. "Bu Guru Kim, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Perasaan Junsu terasa sakit setiap kali melihat pria berdahi lebar itu. "Ya, Pak Guru Park. Silakan katakan saja!"

Yoochun melirik guru yang sedang bersama Junsu, seolah ia menyuruh guru itu untuk enyah dari hadapannya. "Bisakah kita berbicara berdua saja?"

Junsu tidak ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Yoochun. Ia pasti akan menangis lagi. "Aku sedang bersama Bu Guru Han. Kau katakan saja sekarang."

Bu Guru Han merasa tidak enak, apalagi Yoochun menatapnya dengan tajam. "Uhm, Bu Guru Kim, aku baru ingat bahwa ada yang harus segera kukerjakan. Aku pergi duluan ya!" Ia bergegas meninggalkan Junsu bersama Yoochun.

Junsu hanya melongo memandang temannya yang berlari meninggalkannya. Mengapa temannya itu tega sekali meninggalkannya?

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?" Nada bicara Yoochun terdengar serius. Tidak pernah ia bicara seserius ini.

Junsu cukup terkejut mendengar nada bicara Yoochun itu. "Memang apa pengaruhnya untukmu? Memangnya aku ini siapa?"

Yoochun menatap wanita di hadapannya itu dengan lekat, membuat wanita itu tersipu malu. "Kau adalah teman baikku. Kaulah yang paling mengerti diriku. Hanya kepada dirimulah aku bisa berkeluh-kesah."

Teman? Jadi, Yoochun hanya menganggapnya teman selama ini? Junsu merasa sakit hati. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. "Kau sangat keterlaluan, Pak Guru! Jadi, saat kau ditolak oleh para wanita yang kau kejar, kau akan mencariku dan mengeluh kepadaku? Kau sangat tidak berperasaan."

Yoochun tidak mengerti mengapa Junsu marah kepadanya. Apakah yang dilakukannya itu salah? Apa selama ini Junsu tidak suka ia mengeluh kepada wanita itu?

Rasanya Junsu ingin mencakar-cakar wajah Yoochun. Ia merasa sangat kesal dan ingin meluapkan semua kekesalannya itu. "Mengapa kau mengejar-ngejar para wanita itu, padahal ada aku yang selalu ada di saat dirimu membutuhkanku. Saat kau ditolak oleh seorang wanita, aku selalu ada untuk menghiburmu. Mengapa tidak pernah sekali pun kau memandangku?" Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Yoochun.

Yoochun masih bingung mencerna kata-kata Junsu. Junsu adalah wanita yang sangat istimewa di matanya. Ia tidak bisa menggoda wanita itu karena ia merasa segan dan menghormati Junsu. Junsu terlalu berharga untuk digombali. "Apa itu artinya ia menyukaiku?" Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari Minggu. Seperti biasa Jaejoong memasak untuk keluarganya. Ia memasak sambil bersenandung. Rasanya bahagia sekali bisa memasak untuk keluarga tercintanya. Pada hari Minggu ia tidak pergi ke toko kuenya. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, apalagi sebentar lagi Changmin akan pergi meninggalkannya ke luar negeri. Selagi ada kesempatan ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anak kesayangannya itu.

Aroma lezat masakan menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa mual. Ia pun muntah di tempat cuci piring. "Sepertinya aku masuk angin."

"Jae, kau kenapa?" Ny. Jung yang baru masuk ke dapur melihat menantunya itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Apa kau sakit?"

Jaejoong merasa lemas setelah muntah. "Aku merasa kurang sehat. Sepertinya aku masuk angin. Bu, bisakah ibu melanjutkan masakanku? Aku ingin beristirahat di kamar."

Ny. Jung merasa khawatir dengan keadaan menantunya itu. "Beristirahatlah! Ibu akan menyelesaikan masakanmu."

Ny. Jung merasa sedikit heran. Sahabatnya itu sangat jarang sakit selama ini, walaupun bekerja sangat keras di toko kue. Mengapa setelah menikah dengan putranya, Jaejoong jatuh sakit? Aha! Sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya. Mungkinkah menantunya itu sedang hamil? Asyik! Ia akan mendapatkan cucu baru yang bisa ia timang-timang. Hmm, tetapi ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Bisa saja Jaejoong hanya masuk angin.

.

.

.

Ny. Jung menyajikan makanan di atas meja untuk sarapan. Anak dan cucunya baru pulang joging di sekitar komplek rumah mereka.

"Ibu mana, Nek?" Changmin tidak melihat ibunya di ruang makan.

"Ibumu merasa tidak enak badan. Ia sedang beristirahat di kamar," jawab Ny. Jung. Ia menata makanan sendirian. Biasanya ia melakukan hal itu dengan menantunya.

Mendengar jawaban ibunya, Yunho segera pergi ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan istrinya. Saat ia berpamitan untuk pergi joging bersama Changmin, istrinya itu terlihat sehat. "Jae Sayang, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Yunnie, kepalaku pusing," rengek Jaejoong. Ia tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk bangun. "Aku merasa lemas setelah muntah."

Yunho sangat khawatir mendengar penuturan istrinya. "Ayo kita segera pergi ke dokter!"

"Gendong!" Jaejoong bersikap sangat manja.

.

.

.

Changmin merasa sangat resah menunggu kepulangan ibunya dari dokter. Selama ini ibunya jarang sakit. Ia takut ibunya sakit parah. Ia melirik ke arah neneknya yang terlihat sangat tenang. "Mengapa nenek terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan tidak merasa khawatir?"

"Untuk apa merasa khawatir? Paling ibumu itu sedang hamil." Ny. Jung terkekeh.

Changmin memandang neneknya dengan serius. "Bagaimana nenek bisa seyakin itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Hahaha!" Ny. Jung merasa senang karena ia akan mendapatkan cucu baru.

Changmin tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku akan punya adik." Ia melompat kegirangan di atas sofa.

"Eh, turun dari sofa!" Ny. Jung memarahi Changmin. "Tubuhmu itu besar sekali. Sofanya bisa roboh jika kau melompat-lompat di atasnya. Nanti kau jatuh."

Changmin turun dari atas sofa dan memeluk neneknya. "Nenek, aku senang sekali!"

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Ny. Jung. Ia juga merasakan hal yang Changmin rasakan. "Akan tetapi, kita harus berpura-pura tidak tahu sebelum mereka memberi tahu kita. Saat mereka memberi tahu kita, kita harus pura-pura terkejut."

Changmin mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aku senang karena ibu akan mendapatkan penggantiku saat aku berada jauh."

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu," ujar Ny. Jung. Perkataan Changmin terasa kurang enak didengar. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hati kami. Walaupun aku akan mendapatkan cucu baru, yang benar-benar cucu kandungku, aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Kasih sayang kami kepadamu tidak akan berubah."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya senang karena ibu akan mempunyai pelipur lara saat sedih karena teringat kepadaku." Changmin menjelaskan. Neneknya itu tampak salah paham memaknai perkataannya.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang!" Jaejoong terdengar sangat riang saat sampai di rumah. Ia sudah tidak terlihat sakit.

"Ibu sakit apa? Apa ibu baik-baik saja?" Changmin berpura-pura khawatir. "Aku sudah membuatkan jus buah untuk ibu agar ibu tetap fit."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya kabar baik."

Changmin dan Ny. Jung saling pandang. Mereka pura-pura tidak tahu. "Apa itu, Bu?"

"Coba tebak!" Jaejoong tidak ingin memberitahukannya langsung.

"Hmm..." Changmin terlihat berpikir. "Ibu menemukan uang di jalan."

"Salah!" Jaejoong cukup kecewa oleh jawaban Changmin yang asal-asalan.

"Lalu apa? Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku," ujar Changmin. Ia terus berpura-pura.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menebaknya, kau tidak boleh makan malam," ancam Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum jahat.

"Ah, ibu pasti membeli makanan enak!" Changmin melihat bungkusan di tangan Yunho. "Dari aromanya itu pasti daging panggang."

"Ya, kami membeli daging panggang setelah dari dokter." Yunho menunjukkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Asyik, tebakanku benar!" Changmin bersorak. Ia mengambil bungkusan daging panggang dari tangan Yunho.

"Tunggu dulu!" Jaejoong mencegah Changmin untuk membuka bungkusan itu. "Bukan itu kabar baik yang aku maksud."

"Lalu apa?" Changmin berpura-pura kesal. "Ayah dan ibu pulang membawa daging panggang adalah kabar baik untukku."

"Kami membeli daging panggang untuk merayakan kabar baik itu," ujar Jaejoong. Ia berharap Changmin mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa makan daging panggang." Changmin tertawa di dalam hati.

Jaejoong mulai merasa kesal. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepada anaknya itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Yunho pasti akan memarahinya dan membela Changmin.

"Jae, sebaiknya kau katakan saja. Changmin sepertinya tidak akan bisa menebaknya." Yunho mencoba untuk mengendalikan situasi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya, tetapi daging panggang ini aku ambil kembali." Jaejoong merebut bungkusan daging panggang dari tangan Changmin.

Changmin tidak rela Jaejoong mengambil kembali daging panggang itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menebak dengan benar. Dokter pasti mengatakan bahwa ibu sedang hamil. Tebakanku benar, bukan?" Ia tampak sangat percaya diri. Jika tebakannya salah, ia akan menyalahkan neneknya. Neneknya itu harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatnya tidak bisa makan daging panggang.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu. Itu mudah sekali. Ibu yang jarang sakit tiba-tiba muntah setelah menikah," jawab Changmin. Ia terlihat angkuh.

"Lalu mengapa kau berpura-pura tidak tahu?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia memicingkan matanya.

"Nenek yang menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura." Changmin menunjuk ke arah Ny. Jung.

Ny. Jung terkejut karena tiba-tiba Changmin menunjuknya. Anak itu tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Hanya demi daging panggang, Changmin tega mengkhianatinya. "Eh, mengapa aku?"

"Kau tidak boleh seenaknya menuduh orang lain." Jaejoong malah memarahi Changmin. "Sebagai hukumannya kau tidak boleh makan daging panggang ini."

Changmin tidak terima. "Tidak bisa begitu. Aku sudah menebak dengan benar."

.

.

.

"Jae, apa kau tidak terlalu kejam kepada anakmu?" Yunho merasa kasihan kepada Changmin yang tidak diizinkan untuk makan daging panggang oleh Jaejoong.

"Biarkan saja dia. Hahaha!" Jaejoong tertawa.

Ny. Jung merasa bersalah. Ini memang salahnya yang menyuruh Changmin untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Ibu tidak bisa makan dengan tenang saat Changmin kelaparan. Aku akan mengantarkan daging ini ke kamarnya."

"Tidak usah, Bu." Jaejoong mencegah Ny. Jung. "Ibu makan saja di sini. Aku yang akan pergi ke kamarnya." Ia mengambil sepiring daging panggang dari tangan Ny. Jung dan pergi ke kamar Changmin.

Yunho dan Ny. Jung hanya saling pandang. Mereka tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan sekejam itu kepada putranya. Cara Jaejoong menyayangi Changmin memang berbeda.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Changmin. Anaknya itu sedang membaca buku. "Jangan belajar terus! Makanlah dulu!" Ia menaruh sepiring daging panggang yang dibawanya di hadapan Changmin.

Changmin menatap daging panggang itu. Ia kemudian menatap ibunya. Ia melihat Jaejoong berlinangan air mata.

"Apa kau pikir aku sekejam itu?" Jaejoong menangis. "Apa kau pikir aku akan berhenti menyayangimu hanya karena aku akan mempunyai anak lagi?"

Changmin berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mengusap air mata di pipi ibunya. "Tidak, Bu. Aku tahu ibu sangat menyayangiku dan akan selalu menyayangiku."

Air mata Jaejoong turun semakin deras. Kepergian Changmin semakin dekat. Ia merasa sedih jika mengingat hal itu.

"Tidak seharusnya ibu menangis. Seharusnya ibu merasa bahagia karena ibu akan mempunyai bayi." Changmin lebih tegar daripada ibunya. "Terima kasih karena ibu mengabulkan keinginanku untuk mempunyai adik. Sayangnya saat adikku lahir nanti aku tidak bisa berada di samping ibu untuk menyambut kelahiran adikku."

"Selesaikan kuliahmu secepat mungkin agar kau bisa segera bertemu adikmu." Jaejoong berpesan. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berpisah dengan Changmin.

"Aku akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan memberi contoh yang baik untuk adikku." Changmin berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. "Makanlah! Kau pasti sudah sangat lapar."

"Suapi, Bu!" manja Changmin. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sebenarnya tadi ia berhasil mengambil sepotong daging tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya.

Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin. "Kau sudah besar. Makan saja sendiri. Sudah untung aku mengantarkan makanan untukmu."

Changmin tertawa. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi ibunya yang galak itu. Ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang Jaejoong di balik sikap galaknya itu.

.

.

.

Seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya, Jaejoong juga mengidam. Ia ingin menonton kucing berkelahi di atas genting. Ia membawa kucingnya ke atas atap.

"Ibu ke mana? Bukankah ia ingin dibuatkan jus mangga muda?" Changmin sudah membuatkan jus mangga muda untuk ibunya yang sedang hamil. Ia mencari-cari ibunya. "Nek, apa nenek melihat ibu?" Ia bertanya kepada neneknya yang sedang menata pot bunga di halaman.

"Tidak, sejak tadi nenek berada di sini untuk menata pot bunga," jawab Ny. Jung. Ia tampak asyik menyusun koleksi tanaman hiasnya. "Mungkin ibumu sedang beristirahat di kamar."

Changmin pun pergi ke kamar orang tuanya. Ia mengetuk pintu. "Bu, jus mangganya sudah jadi!" Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam. "Hmm, mungkin ibu sedang tidur." Ia pun membawa kembali jus mangganya ke dapur.

Dari dapur Changmin bisa melihat taman belakang melalui jendela. Ada yang aneh. Mengapa ada tangga bersandar di dinding? Siapa yang menaruhnya di sana? Ia pun pergi ke halaman belakang melalui pintu dapur. Ia mendekati tangga tersebut dan melihat ke atas. Betapa terkejut dirinya melihat Jaejoong berada di atap bersama kucingnya. "Bu, apa yang sedang ibu lakukan di atas?" Ia berteriak histeris. "Ayo turun, Bu? Nanti ibu jatuh."

Jaejoong tidak mengacuhkan peringatan Changmin. Ia memandangi kedua kucingnya. "Mengapa kalian malah berpelukan? Aku ingin melihat kalian berkelahi."

"Ayah, tolong! Ibu naik ke atas atap." Changmin memanggil Yunho yang sedang mencuci mobil.

Yunho segera memenuhi panggilan Changmin. Ia syok melihat istrinya bertengger di atas genting. Ia ingat kejadian Jaejoong jatuh dari atap. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi, apalagi saat ini Jaejoong sedang hamil. "Sayang, ayo turun! Untuk apa kau naik ke atap? Apakah atapnya bocor? Biar aku yang memperbaikinya."

"Aku tidak mau turun." Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku ingin melihat kucingku berkelahi."

"Mereka sangat akur. Mengapa ibu menyuruh mereka berkelahi?" Changmin mencoba membujuk ibunya untuk turun.

Yunho tahu bagaimana sulitnya membujuk Jaejoong. Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia naik ke atas genting, menyusul istri tercintanya. Daripada membujuk Jaejoong yang tidak mau turun, lebih baik ia menjaga istrinya di atas.

"Yunnie, apa kau mau ikut menonton kucing berkelahi juga?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada suaminya. Ia senang karena ia tak sendirian.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan di atas sini, aku akan menemanimu," jawab Yunho. Ia duduk bersila di samping istrinya.

Changmin terkagum-kagum kepada ayah tirinya. Ia merasa sangat yakin ayah tirinya itu sangat mencintai ibunya. Ia tidak salah memilih jodoh untuk ibunya.

.

.

.

Pada tengah hari Jaejoong baru mau turun dari atap. Ia merasa kepanasan dan lelah menunggu kucingnya berkelahi. Dengan hati-hati Yunho membantunya untuk turun.

"Kalau kau ingin naik ke atas atap lagi, beri tahu aku atau Changmin. Jangan naik sendirian!" Yunho berpesan. Ia tidak mungkin melarang keinginan Jaejoong.

"Aku merepotkan ya?" Jaejoong menunduk sedih.

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir, apalagi kau sedang mengandung. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada bayi kita," ujar Yunho. Ia harus menjadi suami siaga.

"Oh, jadi yang kau khawatirkan adalah bayi kita, bukan aku?" Jaejoong marah. Moodnya berubah-ubah seketika.

Yunho harus banyak bersabar menghadapi istrinya yang unik itu. "Tentu saja aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau pernah jatuh dari atap sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi."

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis. Moodnya naik turun tak menentu.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Yunho berumah tangga. Kadang-kadang ia bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi istrinya itu. "Aku sedih jika kau menangis. Aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang suami. Aku membiarkan dirimu menangis."

Tangis Jaejoong berhenti seketika. Ia memandang wajah sendu Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang berair. "Maafkan aku!"

Yunho tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan istrinya. Bisa dikatakan sikap istrinya itu sangat menguji kesabarannya, tetapi ia tetap mencintai wanita itu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mencintai wanita itu sangat dalam.

.

.

.

"Yunnie, aku membeli gaun tidur baru. Bagus tidak?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk menggoda suaminya.

"Bagus," jawab Yunho. Pakaian apa pun yang dikenakan oleh istrinya pasti akan terlihat bagus.

Jaejoong duduk di atas pangkuan suaminya. Moodnya sedang bagus malam ini. "Uhm, sepertinya gaunnya kekecilan. Aku merasa sesak." Ia menempelkan dadanya ke dada suaminya.

Yunho mulai merasa terganggu. Udara malam ini terasa sangat panas.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk melepaskannya? Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Jaejoong semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh suaminya.

Yunho harus menahan diri. Istrinya itu sedang hamil muda. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada bayi mereka.

Berkebalikan dengan Yunho, kehamilannya justru membuat Jaejoong semakin bernafsu. "Yunnie, mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak ingin membantuku?"

Yunho merasa bingung. Jika ia tidak membantu Jaejoong melepaskan gaun tidurnya, Jaejoong pasti akan marah, tetapi jika ia membantunya, ia takut tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membantu Jaejoong melepaskan gaun tidur itu.

Bersusah payah Yunho menelan air liurnya saat gaun tidur Jaejoong terjatuh ke lantai. Perut istrinya sedikit cembung karena kehamilannya, tetapi wanita itu tetap saja terlihat memesona. Ia kemudian menyelimuti istrinya itu. "Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan dan masuk angin."

Jaejoong merasa kecewa oleh reaksi suaminya. Ini tidak seperti yang ia inginkan. "Apa kau tak lagi menginginkanku karena sekarang aku gendut?"

Yunho terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Tentu saja tidak. Saat ini ia juga menginginkan istrinya itu, tetapi ia harus menahan diri. "Kau sedang mengandung, Sayang. Aku takut membahayakan kandunganmu."

Jaejoong cemberut. "Kau pasti hanya membuat-buat alasan." Ia menangis.

"Tidak, Sayang. Aku pun sangat menginginkanmu malam ini," jujur Yunho. Ia sangat mengagumi kemolekan tubuh Istrinya itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?" balas Jaejoong. Perubahan pada tubuhnya membuat dirinya sedikit tidak percaya diri.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang berisiko pada janinmu," ujar Yunho. Ia tidak ingin egois.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kita berhati-hati." Jaejoong membujuk suaminya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati." Yunho menyerah. Ia menyerah pada hasratnya dan bujukan sang istri.

.

.

.

Changmin dan teman-temannya berhasil melewati ujian kelulusan. Seperti perkiraan semua orang, Changmin mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna. Anak itu sangat jenius.

"Akhirnya kita lulus!" Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun melompat kegirangan. Mereka susah payah untuk lulus ujian. Selama ini mereka memang kurang serius dalam menghadapi ujian, tidak seperti Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum melihat kegembiraan teman-temannya. Ia belum memberi tahu teman-temannya mengenai rencananya untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Ia merasa berat untuk mengatakan hal itu kepada mereka. Mereka sudah bersama-sama selama tiga tahun. Susah dan senang mereka lalui bersama. Banyak sekali kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama. Mereka dihukum oleh guru bersama-sama, membolos bersama, makan bekal di atap sekolah bersama, dan masih banyak lagi. "Setelah ini apa rencana kalian?"

Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun hanya saling pandang. Mereka belum tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Apakah kalian akan melanjutkan pendidikan kalian ke perguruan tinggi?" lanjut Changmin. Ia merasa gugup untuk mengangkat topik ini.

"Ayahku pasti akan memaksaku untuk masuk jurusan bisnis, ekonomi, atau manajemen, agar aku bisa melanjutkan bisnis keluarga," ujar Kyuhyun. Orang tuanya adalah pengusaha sukses.

"Pasti keren menjadi seorang mahasiswa, tetapi aku tidak tahu jurusan apa yang akan kuambil," jawab Minho. Ia masih belum menemukan bidang apa yang sesuai untuknya.

"Aku malas melanjutkan sekolah. Aku mau menjadi musisi saja," celetuk Jonghyun. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan sekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku juga malas," timpal Kyuhyun. Ia baru berani mengakuinya setelah Jonghyun lebih dahulu mengaku. "Apa aku juga jadi penyanyi saja ya? Hehehe. Kita bisa membentuk _boyband."_

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut kalian saja. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika kita tetap bersama." Minho juga ikut termotivasi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Min?" Jonghyun bertanya kepada Changmin.

"Changmin sudah pasti akan melanjutkan sekolahnya." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Changmin. "Sayang sekali jika ia tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya."

"Ya, aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku ke universitas." Changmin masih belum mengatakan universitas mana yang ia pilih.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan universitas mana yang akan kau pilih?" Minho sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Changmin akan memilih universitas di negara lain.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah menentukan pilihan."

"Ke mana?" tanya Jonghyun. "Semoga saja tidak jauh, agar kita masih bisa sering berkumpul. Kau juga bisa menonton konser kami nanti. Hehehe." Ia berharap mereka berempat masih bisa bermain bersama.

"Sayangnya aku akan berada jauh dari kalian," ujar Changmin serius. Ia menatap langit.

Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun terdiam. Mereka tidak suka raut wajah Changmin yang serius seperti saat ini. Perasaan mereka mulai tidak enak.

"Di mana?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia berpikir Changmin memilih universitas di luar kota, bukan di luar negeri.

"Inggris, Cambridge," lirih Changmin. Akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan, Min?" Minho tidak ingin memercayai perkataan Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Bulan depan aku akan berangkat ke Inggris. Paspor, visa, dan tiket pesawatnya sudah siap."

Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun memeluk sahabat mereka. Mereka merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Changmin.

"Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Jonghyun menyesali hal itu. Ia hanya mempunyai waktu satu bulan sampai keberangkatan Changmin.

"Aku..." Dada Changmin terasa sangat sesak. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya kepada kalian. Rasanya berat sekali."

"Kau tega, Min." Kyukyun menjitak kepala Changmin pelan. "Apa kau tidak menganggap kami ini sebagai sahabatmu?"

"Kalian sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Aku menyayangi kalian." Changmin memeluk ketiga temannya.

"Aku sedih, Min," ujar Minho. Ia juga menganggap Changmin sebagai saudaranya. "Akan tetapi, aku merasa bangga kepadamu. Aku merasa bangga punya teman yang bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena mengenalmu," timpal Jonghyun. Ia mencoba untuk berbesar hati dan menerima keputusan Changmin. "Kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melupakan kami!"

Changmin mengangguk. "Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Aku akan sering-sering menghubungi kalian. Sekarang teknologi sudah sangat maju. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi, seakan tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan kita."

.

.

.

Akhirnya, tiba juga saatnya Changmin untuk pergi. Ia diantar oleh keluarganya juga teman-temannya ke bandara. Ia sudah siap untuk meninggalkan orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Jaejoong terlihat sedih sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah ke bandara. Ia merasa berat untuk melepaskan anaknya itu. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat tegar di hadapan Changmin, tetapi saat hanya berdua dengan Yunho, ia akan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Setibanya di sana, segera memberi kabar, ya!" Jaejoong berpesan kepada putranya. Ia merapikan kerah baju Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ibu jangan bersedih terus. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Betapa pun Jaejoong mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya, Changmin bisa merasakannya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berpura-pura tegar lagi. Ia menitikkan air matanya.

Changmin jadi ikut sedih, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk berpisah dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. "Jika ibu terus bersedih dan memikirkanku, aku tidak akan bisa belajar dengan tenang di sana. Nanti ibu juga bisa sakit. Ibu harus sehat demi adikku yang ibu kandung."

"Changminnie benar, Jae." Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong. "Kau tidak ingin kan ia tidak konsentrasi dalam belajar?"

Jaejoong menguatkan dirinya. Ia menghapus air matanya. "Ibu akan baik-baik saja di sini. Kau juga harus baik-baik di sana."

Changmin mengangguk. Ia kemudian beralih kepada ayah tirinya. "Ayah, tolong jaga ibuku baik-baik!"

Yunho tersenyum kepada Changmin. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Percayakan saja ibumu kepadaku!"

"Kami juga akan sering mengunjungi ibumu dan membantunya di toko," ujar Kyuhyun. Ia dan kedua temannya sering membantu Jaejoong di toko. Mereka tidak punya banyak kegiatan setelah lulus SMA. Mereka ternyata tidak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa mereka akan membentuk _boyband._

"Terima kasih, Teman-teman! Aku doakan kalian sukses berkarir sebagai _boyband."_ Ucapan Changmin tulus dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Kau juga, Kawan." Minho menepuk bahu Changmin. "Semoga sukses dengan studimu di sana."

"Saat kau pulang empat tahun lagi, kami sudah menjadi penyanyi. Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama!" tambah Jonghyun. Ia yang paling semangat untuk menjadi artis.

"Kau harus segera masuk, Min!" Ny. Jung mengingatkan Changmin.

Changmin memeluk teman-temannya satu-persatu. Ia kemudian memeluk nenek, lalu ayahnya. Terakhir ia memeluk ibunya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya kepada sang ibu. Sejak lahir ia belum pernah berpisah jauh dari ibunya. Ia merasa berat meninggalkan ibunya. "Jaga diri ibu baik-baik!" bisiknya.

"Kau juga, Sayang." Jaejoong membelai rambut putranya untuk terakhir kali. "Ibu akan menunggu kepulanganmu, Nak!"

Walaupun dengan berat hati, Changmin harus pergi. Ia harus mengejar cita-citanya.

Jaejoong memandang sosok putranya yang semakin menjauh. Tidak terasa putranya kini sudah besar. Anak itu terlihat sangat tinggi. Setelah Changmin menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menangis dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli bahwa tangisannya terdengar oleh orang-orang di bandara.

"Jae Sayang, ayo kita pulang!" Yunho mencoba untuk membujuk istrinya. Ia sampai meminta maaf kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya karena istrinya menangis sangat keras.

.

.

.

Changmin benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia langsung menghubungi keluarganya di Korea begitu ia sampai di asrama kampus. "Halo, Ibu! Apa ibu masih terjaga?"

Jaejoong terlihat mengantuk, tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur sebelum mendapat kabar dari putranya. Di tempatnya sekarang sudah tengah malam. _"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Mengapa kau baru menghubungi?"_

"Maafkan aku, Bu! Aku baru sampai di asrama." Changmin mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke sekeliling kamarnya. "Teman-teman sekamarku sangat baik."

 _"Syukurlah jika kau mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik. Ibu senang kau sampai di tujuan dengan selamat."_ Jaejoong merasa lega.

"Sudah dulu ya, Bu! Ibu pasti sudah lelah dan perlu istirahat," ujar Changmin. Ia juga merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh.

 _"Apa kau tidak ingin berbicara dulu dengan ayahmu?"_ Jaejoong tidak ingin terlalu cepat mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Changmin. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah tampan anaknya itu.

"Memangnya ayah masih belum tidur?" tanya Changmin. Ia mengira ayah tirinya itu sudah terlelap karena ia tidak melihat Yunho di samping Jaejoong.

 _"Ia tidak akan tidur sebelum aku tidur,"_ ujar Jaejoong. Ia terkekah. _"Ia perhatian sekali, bukan? Ia sedang membuatkan susu untukku di dapur. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Nah, itu dia!"_

"Halo, Ayah!" Changmin menyapa Yunho yang baru kembali dari dapur.

 _"Halo, Changminnie! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau betah di sana?"_ balas Yunho. Ia senang bisa melihat wajah Changmin, walaupun hanya dari layar ponsel.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Asrama tempatku tinggal cukup nyaman," jawab Changmin. Ia tidak ingin orang tuanya khawatir. "Ayah, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga ibuku!"

 _"Itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati."_ Yunho tersenyum. _"Kau jangan mengkhawatirkan ibumu terus. Kau harus semangat belajar. Buatlah kami bangga!"_

"Ya, Ayah!" Changmin menjadi lebih bersemangat setelah berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Hampir setiap hari Changmin menghubungi keluarganya di Korea. Semakin lama ia semakin sibuk dengan kegiatannya di kampus, tetapi ia tidak lupa untuk mengabari keluarganya.

Changmin ingin mengikuti perkembangan kehamilan ibunya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan punya adik dari ibunya. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti pertumbuhan adik dari ayahnya. Kali ini ia ingin mengikuti pertumbuhan adiknya. Sesampainya di asrama Changmin mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus tanpa lengan.

 _"Min, ternyata bulu ketiakmu sudah panjang. Aku jadi ingin mencukurnya."_ Bulu ketiak Changmin tidak luput dari perhatian Jaejoong.

Changmin terkejut oleh ucapan ibunya. Ia menyeringai. "Ibu harus menungguku pulang empat tahun lagi untuk bisa melakukannya. Hahaha!"

Jaejoong cemberut. _"Dasar! Awas saja nanti saat menjemput kepulanganmu di bandara aku akan membawa gunting. Aku akan mencukur bulu ketiakmu di bandara saat itu juga. Hahaha!"_

Changmin merinding mendengar ancaman ibunya. "Sebelum pulang aku akan mencukur habis bulu ketiakku dulu agar ibu tidak bisa mempermalukanku di bandara."

 _"Hmm..."_ Jaejoong tampak berpikir.

"Mengapa ibu tidak mencukur bulu ketiak ayah saja?" tanya Changmin. Ia ingin melepaskan diri sebagai target Jaejoong.

 _"Sudah kulakukan. Aku sudah mencukur habis bulu ketiaknya. Ia tampak pasrah saja saat aku melakukannya, tidak seperti kau yang lari terbirit-birit saat aku ingin mencukur bulu ketiakmu."_ Jaejoong bercerita. Ia senang mempunyai suami pengertian seperti Yunho.

"Wow! Ayah tabah sekali," komentar Changmin. Ia saja tidak tahan dengan penindasan ibunya itu. "Bu, aku ingin berbicara kepada adikku."

Jaejoong mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah perut buncitnya. _"Sayang, kakakmu ingin berbicara kepadamu."_

"Adikku Sayang, aku sangat menyayangimu. Walaupun aku tidak bersamamu, aku sangat menyayangimu. Tunggu kakakmu ini empat tahun lagi ya!" Changmin mencium ponselnya. "Bu, apa kalian sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

 _"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Biarlah ini menjadi kejutan. Sejujurnya aku menginginkan anak perempuan, agar aku bisa mendandaninya,"_ ujar Jaejoong. Anak laki-laki tidak bebas untuk ia dandani.

"Bagaimana jika yang lahir adalah laki-laki?" tanya Changmin. Kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi.

 _"Kami bisa mencoba lagi,"_ jawab Jaejoong santai. Ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan anak perempuan.

Changmin tertawa. Ia merasa bahagia karena keluarganya baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi adiknya akan lahir. Ia akan menjadi seorang kakak. Ia sudah tidak sabar menantikan kelahiran adiknya.

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah delapan bulan. Ia dan suaminya sudah mulai berbelanja keperluan untuk bayi mereka. "Yunnie, aku ingin semuanya serba warna merah muda."

"Bagaimana jika bayi kita ternyata laki-laki?" komentar Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menebak jenis kelamin bayinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa yakin bahwa bayi kita ini perempuan. Insting seorang ibu biasanya tidak salah." Jaejoong melihat-lihat pakaian bayi berwarna merah muda.

"Jika hanya warna, tidak apa-apa, tetapi kau tidak perlu sampai membeli rok untuk bayi kita," ujar Yunho. Ia melihat istrinya itu memilah-milah rok bayi. "Jika bayi kita laki-laki, roknya tidak akan terpakai."

"Kita masih bisa bisa menggunakannya untuk anak kita selanjutnya." Jaejoong tetap bersikeras untuk membeli rok bayi.

Yunho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Melahirkan saja belum, istrinya itu sudah ingin punya anak lagi.

Ketampanan Yunho membuat para wanita hamil yang mengunjungi toko pakaian bayi terpesona. Mereka melihat ke arah Yunho. Di antaranya ada yang sangat agresif mendekati Yunho. "Tuan, kau sangat tampan. Aku ingin anakku tampan sepertimu. Maukah kau mengelus perutku? Kumohon!" Wanita itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya agar Yunho merasa iba.

Yunho kebingungan. Apa ia harus memenuhi keinginan wanita itu? Wanita hamil akan marah jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Mungkin tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin membantu wanita itu, tidak lebih. Ia tidak berniat macam-macam.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba datang. Ia menatap tajam wanita yang mendekati suaminya. "Apa kau merayu suamiku?"

"Jae, kau salah paham." Yunho berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, suamiku itu tidak akan tergoda olehmu. Ia punya istri cantik dan seksi sepertiku. Ia sangat mencintaiku." Jaejoong mengintimidasi wanita itu.

"Sayang, sudahlah! Ia tidak merayuku." Yunho merasa tidak enak kepada wanita itu. "Nyonya, kumohon maafkan istriku!"

"Yunnie, mengapa kau meminta maaf kepadanya? Seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf kepada kita." Jaejoong tidak mau mengalah.

Wanita itu hanya diam. Ia syok karena dimarahi oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong keluar dari toko itu. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan di toko.

Para pengunjung lain berbisik-bisik. "Pria itu sangat tampan, tetapi istrinya galak sekali."

"Yunnie, mengapa kau menarikku keluar dari toko?" Jaejoong protes. "Kita belum membeli apa pun."

"Kita belanja di toko lain saja." Yunho tidak ingin bertengkar. Ia lebih memilih untuk mencari jalan damai.

"Mengapa kau membiarkan wanita itu menggodamu?" Jaejoong merasa sangat cemburu.

"Maaf Sayang, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi." Rasanya percuma ia menyangkal. Jaejoong tidak akan percaya. Lebih baik ia meminta maaf.

Pernikahan menyatukan dua insan yang berbeda. Keduanya harus menyesuaikan diri dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Dari luar Yunho terlihat seperti suami yang takut istri. Ia selalu memenuhi keinginan istrinya. Namun, sesungguhnya ialah yang mendominasi Jaejoong. Ia bisa membuat istrinya itu menurut kepadanya, patuh kepadanya. Itu karena Jaejoong tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Jaejoong sampai rela melepaskan toko kuenya demi Yunho.

.

.

.

Kehamilan Jaejoong sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan. Dokter memperkirakan bahwa Jaejoong akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi. Meskipun dua minggu lagi akan melahirkan, Jaejoong masih saja bergerak aktif. Perutnya yang besar sama sekali tidak menghalangi aktivitasnya.

Yunho terkejut melihat istrinya datang ke sekolah untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang. "Sayang, mengapa kau datang kemari? Seharusnya kau di rumah saja." Yunho membantu istrinya untuk duduk.

Jaejoong membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Penampilannya terlihat glamor, walaupun sedang hamil besar. Ia tetap terlihat seksi, walaupun perutnya buncit. "Aku merasa bosan di rumah. Jadi, aku datang saja kemari. Aku merindukanmu."

Yunho merasa malu disaksikan oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya. "Sayang, kita pergi ke kantin saja. Di kantin masih sepi karena jam istirahat belum tiba."

Yunho menggandeng istrinya ke kantin. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan Junsu.

"Wah, Nn. Kim! Perutmu besar sekali." Sudah lama Junsu tidak berjumpa dengan Jaejoong.

"Ny. Jung Yunho!" ralat Jaejoong. Semua orang harus tahu bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan Jung Yunho.

Junsu tersenyum malu. "Oh iya, benar juga. Kau kan sudah menikah dengan Pak Guru Yunho. Cepat sekali kau hamil ya."

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan tips agar bisa cepat hamil." Jaejoong berkata kepada Junsu. Ia tertawa. "Aku juga mendapatkan tips dari ibu mertuaku."

"Apa itu?" Junsu tampak penasaran. "Apa kau minum ramuan herbal?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Tipsnya adalah olahraga setiap malam. Hahaha!" Jaejoong tertawa semakin keras.

Junsu tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong. "Olahraga seperti apa?"

"Sudahlah Sayang, kau jangan meracuni pikiran polos Ibu Guru Kim. Ia belum menikah." Yunho harus mencegah istrinya untuk menceritakan rahasia mereka.

"Halo!" Tiba-tiba Yoochun datang ke kantin. "Wah, kau terlihat semakin cantik saja, Nn. Kim!" Ia mulai menggombal.

"Ny. Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menggebrak meja.

Yoochun terkejut. Ia merinding ketakutan.

Junsu merasa tidak senang oleh kedatangan Yoochun. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Yoochun merasa sedih karena Junsu tidak mau melihatnya. "Pak Guru Yunho, kau tampak bahagia dengan istrimu. Bagaimana caranya menaklukkan wanita yang kau suka? Aku sedang menyukai seorang wanita, tetapi ia terus saja menghindar dariku."

"Aduh, perutku mulas!" Jaejoong memegangi perutnya.

"Ny. Jung Yunho, apa kau begitu tidak suka kepadaku sampai melihat wajahku saja kau merasa mulas?" Yoochun merasa tersindir. Mengapa semua wanita kini ingin menghindarinya?

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. "Sepertinya aku akan melahirkan. Ketubanku pecah."

"Bukankah kata dokter dua minggu lagi?" Yunho mulai panik.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaejoong mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ayo kita bawa ke ruang UKS!" seru Junsu.

"Jangan ke ruang UKS!" teriak Jaejoong. "Ke rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar akan melahirkan."

Yunho segera menggendong istrinya. Ia harus segera membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berteriak-teriak di rumah sakit. Ia mencakar-cakar lengan suaminya saat ia dibawa ke ruangan untuk melahirkan. "Yunnie, semua ini salahmu. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau yang enak, aku yang harus kesakitan seperti ini."

Yunho merasa malu. Orang-orang melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin hamil lagi. Jika kita ingin punya anak lagi, kau saja yang hamil." Jaejoong terus meracau.

Yunho dengan sabar mendampingi istrinya melahirkan. Ia rela dicakar-cakar oleh istrinya. Ia menyaksikan betapa besarnya perjuangan seorang ibu untuk melahirkan anaknya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan ibunya. Ibunya juga pasti berjuang keras mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya. "Sayang, ayo dorong yang kuat! Kau pasti bisa."

"Yunnie, rasanya sakit sekali. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan suaminya dengan kuat.

Yunho mengusap peluh di kening istrinya. "Aku di sini, Sayang. Aku selalu bersamamu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya melahirkan dengan selamat. Ia merasa sangat lega. "Yunnie, anak kita perempuan kan?" Ia masih menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Nyonya, bayi anda laki-laki." Dokter yang membantu persalinan Jaejoong memberi tahu pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, aku ingin anak perempuan," rengek Jaejoong. Keinginannya belum tercapai.

"Akan tetapi, anak kita laki-laki. Kau tetap harus menyayanginya, walaupun ia bukan bayi perempuan." Yunho memberi tahu istrinya. Baginya anak laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah.

"Yunnie, aku ingin anak perempuan. Ayo kita coba lagi!" Jaejoong lupa akan rasa sakitnya melahirkan.

Wajah Yunho memerah seketika. Ia merasa malu karena Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu di hadapan dokter dan perawat.

.

.

.

Walaupun bayinya laki-laki, bukan perempuan seperti yang diharapkannya, Jaejoong tentu saja sangat menyayangi bayinya, buah cintanya dengan pria yang ia cintai. Sekarang ia sedang menyusui bayinya itu untuk pertama kali. "Yunnie, kita belum memberi tahu Changminnie bahwa adiknya sudah lahir."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Aku sampai lupa." Yunho segera menghubungi Changmin. "Semoga saja ia tidak sedang kuliah."

 _"Ayah, ada apa? Aku baru pulang ke asrama. Hari ini kegiatanku cukup padat."_ Changmin bercerita. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan kampusnya.

"Min, sapa adik barumu!" Yunho mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah Jaejoong dan bayi mereka.

Changmin tercengang. _"Bukankah seharusnya ibu melahirkan dua minggu lagi?"_ Ia merasa sangat bahagia. _"Adikku laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

"Adikmu laki-laki, Min," jawab Yunho.

 _"Asyik!"_ Changmin berseru. _"Aku jadi ingin pulang."_

"Setelah ini kami akan membuat anak perempuan." Jaejoong tampak bersemangat.

 _"Semangat, Bu! Aku mendukungmu. Hahaha!"_ Changmin juga ingin punya adik perempuan.

"Selesaikan dulu studimu!" Yunho berpesan. "Tetap semangat, Nak! Doa kami selalu bersamamu."

 _"Ia pasti akan menjadi anak yang tampan seperti ayah dan kakaknya. Hahaha!"_ Changmin mulai narsis. _"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya? Apa kalian sudah memberikannya nama?"_

"Oh ya, aku lupa." Jaejoong merasa yakin bahwa bayinya adalah perempuan. Jadi, ia tidak menyiapkan nama untuk bayi laki-laki, sedangkan Yunho yang baru pertama kali menjadi ayah lupa bahwa ia harus menyiapkan nama untuk anaknya.

 _"Ah, kalian payah! Orang tua macam apa kalian, sampai lupa memberi nama anak?"_ cibir Changmin.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama, yaitu Jiyool."

"Hmm, bagus juga. Aku setuju," ujar Yunho. Ia sama sekali tidak punya ide. Jadi, lebih baik ia menurut saja.

 _"Apa ibu serius? Jiyool adalah nama anak perempuan."_ Changmin mengingatkan ibunya.

"Benar juga" Yunho juga tidak rela anak laki-lakinya diberi nama perempuan.

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak punya ide. Perlu berbulan-bulan untuk memikirkan nama anak." Jaejoong kebingungan. "Yunnie, apa kau punya ide?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Karena kita berdua tidak mempunyai ide, ya sudah, kita namai Jiyool saja." Jaejoong mengambil keputusan.

 _"Aku tidak setuju."_ Changmin menolak dengan keras. _"Yang benar saja, adikku yang tampan diberi nama perempuan."_

Jaejoong sudah lama tidak mengurus bayi. Ia panik saat bayinya menangis. "Yunnie, dia menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 _"Ia menangis karena ia tidak mau diberi nama perempuan,"_ komentar Changmin. Ia tetap menolak nama yang diberikan ibunya untuk adik laki-lakinya.

Yunho juga terkejut saat bayinya menangis, tetapi ia bisa bersikap tenang. Ia mencoba menggendong bayinya dari pelukan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, hati-hati!" Jaejoong merasa was-was saat Yunho mencoba untuk menggendong bayi mereka.

Changmin yang melihatnya melalui layar ponsel juga ikut tegang. _"Kalian benar-benar payah."_

Yunho berhasil menggendong bayinya. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk dan mengusap-usap bayinya pelan. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangis bayinya.

 _"Daripada adik laki-lakiku diberi nama perempuan, biar aku saja yang memberinya nama,"_ ujar Changmin. Ia gemas kepada orang tuanya yang menurutnya payah karena tidak menyiapkan nama untuk adiknya itu. _"Aku beri nama ia Moonbin."_

"Ia berhenti menangis." Yunho senang karena ia berhasil menghentikan tangis bayinya.

 _"Ia berhenti menangis karena ia senang dengan nama yang kuberikan,"_ angkuh Changmin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita beri nama Moonbin saja." Yunho setuju dengan pendapat Changmin. "Bagaimana denganmu, Jae?"

"Aku setuju saja, daripada anakku tidak diberi nama," jawab Jaejoong. Nama Jiyool yang sudah ia pikirkan selama berbulan-bulan bisa ia berikan kepada anak perempuannya kelak. "Moonbin juga bagus."

 _"Sebenarnya itu nama untuk anak laki-lakiku kelak. Aku saja sudah memikirkan nama untuk anakku yang entah kapan akan lahir, sedangkan kalian sama sekali tidak menyiapkan nama untuk anak kalian yang sudah lahir."_ Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _"Benar-benar payah!"_

Changmin merasa sangat bahagia. Ia merasa keluarganya telah lengkap. Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya, kini ia mempunyai ayah baru, nenek baru, dan adik baru. Ia juga merasa bahagia karena ibunya telah menemukan cinta yang baru. Bahagia ibunya adalah bahagianya juga.

 **The End**

Akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga. Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang telah sabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Mohon maaf jika kami lama mengupdate cerita ini dan mungkin ada bagian-bagian yang tidak memuaskan pembaca. Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan kami dan kekurangan yang ada pada cerita ini.

anakyunjae: sedang tidak hamil saja Yunho kewalahan, apalagi Jae hamil. Ini _chapter_ terakhir. Selamat membaca!

indy: gantian bagaimana? Jaejoong kan memang mesum. Hahaha! Mohon maaf baru _update!_ Selamat membaca!

flyjung: mungkin kebanyakan fanfiksi Yunjae yang kamu baca seperti itu, Yunho yang lebih agresif dan mesum, sementara Jae malu-malu. Mohon maaf sudah membuat kamu khawatir tentang keberlanjutan cerita ini. Ini _chapter_ terakhir. Selamat membaca!

Guest: hahaha! Mohon maaf _chapter_ terakhir ini tidak terlalu lucu.

S: sudah dilanjutkan. Selamat membaca!

onew's wife: terima kasih atas dukungannya!

babiesyunjae: ini _chapter_ terakhir dan masih ada satu _chapter_ epilognya. Mohon dimaklumi saja kalau Jaejoong agresif. Hahaha!

kucing: mohon maaf baru _update!_ Tidak sampai kembar tiga, tetapi nanti seperti kembar tiga.

Rani: terimakasih! Mohon maaf ya baru _update!_ Selamat membaca. _Chapter_ sebelumnya belum tamat. Tamatnya sekarang. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

yong: tentu saja Jae bersemangat untuk mewujudkan permintaan Changmin. Hahaha! Mohon maaf baru _update!_ Selamat membaca!

bornjjeje: _chapter_ ini baru tamat. Semangat! _Chapter_ ini tidak terlalu romantis, lebih fokus pada Changmin.

Guest: secepatnya. Hahaha! Mohon maaf baru _update!_ Selamat membaca!

joongie: _who are you?_ Hahaha! Yang dulu yang mana?

Chwang's: ya, sampai Min punya adik.

hyejinpark: kalau sudah tamat, mau bilang apa? Hehehe. Rencananya dua adiknya Min nanti. Itu pun kalau tidak kebobolan. Hahaha!

tarry24792: terima kasih ya! Mohon maaf baru _update!_ Selamat membaca!

saaa: banyak yang mengira ceritanya sudah selesai, padahal masalah utamanya masih belum tersentuh.

PhantomYi: Changmin sudah dapat adik baru. Mohon maaf baru _update!_ Selamat membaca!

kimjaejoong309: betul sekali. Hehehe!

Insoo: Changmin juga sekarang punya adik baru.

Triia: sst, jangan terang-terangan menulis itu! Hahaha!

ryukey: sebanyak apa?

min: maunya berapa? Hehehe. Mohon maaf ya baru _update!_ Selamat membaca!

MyBooLoveBear: terimakasih juga sudah membaca cerita ini.

meybi: tentu. Hahaha!

mikha: seperti judul lagunya TVXQ ya. _She got that something._ Hehehe.

Misscel: sudah ada obatnya, jadi meriangnya sembuh. Hahaha! Ya, rencananya sampai Min punya adik.

cassieyeopo: ya, benar sekali.

park yooeun: kalau bisa, membaca fanfiksi _rating_ M jangan ditempat umum ya! Hehehe. Bisa berbahaya. Mohon maaf baru _update!_ Selamat membaca!

lala: mohon maaf baru _update!_

Guest: hahaha! Kesan nya horor ya.

marr: orang tua Jae sudah meninggal, sehingga tidak diceritakan lagi.

ELFKyu: senangnya.

mia cho: mohon maaf baru _update!_ Selamat membaca!

Namechanz21: terima kasih!

Guest: terima kasih kembali! Maaf baru _update!_ Selamat membaca!

ik27: tidak ada konflik lagi, tinggal penyelesaian masalah.

Key'va: Yunho juga bisa mengimbangi keagresifan Jae.

Guest: ya, Yunho terburu-buru memutuskan untuk berkencan dan bertunangan dengan Gyuri. Salah Yunho. Jangan salahkan gyuri! Hahaha!

Guest: masih ada kelanjutannya.

Kjjjyh: tidak perlu ditunda lagi. Hahaha!

siria: mohon maaf baru dilanjutkan! Selamat membaca! Ya, saya sedang menikmati pekerjaan saya.

R: tidak, Yunho sangat pengertian.

Ray: saya bilang akan lanjut menulis, belum meng- _update._ Mohon maaf sudah menunggu lama! Ini dilanjutkan. Selamat membaca!

Guest: _update!_

bornfreejjeje: lanjut!

Guest: mohon maaf baru dilanjutkan! Selamat membaca!

myjeje: sekarang. Selamat membaca!


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Empat tahun sudah berlalu. Changmin telah menyelesaikan program sarjananya di Universitas Cambridge, Inggris. Hidup jauh dari keluarga terasa berat untuk ia jalani. Namun, tekad dan semangatnya sangat kuat untuk meraih cita-citanya.

Minggu lalu Changmin melaksanakan wisuda kelulusannya. Keluarganya di Korea tidak dapat hadir pada acara wisudanya tersebut.

Changmin mengatakan kepada keluarganya bahwa ia akan pulang ke Korea minggu depan setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan administrasi, padahal kenyataannya ia pulang hari ini. Ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk keluarganya. Selain itu, ia juga masih ingat akan ancaman ibunya yang akan mencukur bulu ketiaknya di bandara setibanya ia di tanah airnya tercinta.

"Aah, akhirnya aku bisa menghirup lagi udara Korea." Changmin mendorong troli keluar dari Bandara Incheon. Ia kemudian memanggil taksi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari bandara, Changmin menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela taksi. Betapa ia sudah sangat merindukan tanah kelahirannya ini. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sampailah Changmin di kediaman Keluarga Jung. Rumah ini sudah banyak berubah sejak kepergiannya ke luar negeri. Rumah ini menjadi lebih besar. Tentu saja rumah mereka harus diperbesar karena kehadiran adik-adiknya.

Keinginan Jaejoong untuk memiliki anak perempuan akhirnya terpenuhi. Setahun setelah kelahiran Moonbin, ia melahirkan bayi perempuan yang benar-benar diberi nama Jiyool, dan setahun setelahnya ia melahirkan bayi perempuan lagi, Seohyun.

Changmin belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan ketiga adiknya. Ia hanya berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya melalui _video call._ Ia bisa melihat tingkah polah adik-adiknya itu dari jarak jauh.

Changmin benar-benar ingin memberi kejutan kepada keluarganya. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, ia menaruh koper-kopernya di teras. Ia sendiri masuk ke dalam rumah dengan cara mengendap-endap.

Changmin cukup terkejut saat memasuki ruang keluarga. Ruangan tersebut sangat berantakan. Oh, tentu saja, ada tiga orang balita di rumah ini. Di sudut ruangan ia melihat dua anak perempuan sedang asyik bermain masak-masakan. Seketika senyumannya terkembang. Itu pasti Jiyool dan Seohyun. Ia pun menghampiri kedua bocah tersebut. "Apakah aku boleh ikut bermain bersama kalian?"

Kedua bocah tersebut memandang Changmin dengan wajah heran. Bocah yang lebih besar menatap Changmin dengan penuh curiga. "Paman siapa?"

Paman? Changmin syok mendengar panggilan Jiyool untuknya. "Jiyoolie, apa kau tidak mengenaliku? Coba tebak siapa aku?"

"Paman tidak sopan masuk ke lumah olang tanpa pelmisi," lanjut Jiyool. Ia tidak mengenali kakak tertuanya.

"Ini kan rumahku," balas Changmin. Ia tidak mengira bahwa ia akan mendapatkan sambutan seperti ini dari adiknya.

"Paman jangan seenaknya mengaku-ngaku." Jiyool sama sekali tidak takut kepada orang asing yang ia temui. "Apa paman belmaksud untuk melampok lumah kami?"

Rasanya Changmin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Bagaimana bisa ia dituduh perampok di rumahnya sendiri? "Aku akan menculik kalian, anak kecil. Hahaha!"

"Coba saja kalau belani," ujar Jiyool santai. Ia adalah anak yang pemberani.

"Apa kau tidak takut?" tanya Changmin. Ia merasa kagum pada keberanian adiknya itu.

"Mengapa aku halus takut? Aku akan memukul paman dengan wajan." Tanpa aba-aba Jiyool memukul Changmin dengan wajan mainan yang terbuat dari plastik.

Changmin benar-benar tidak menduga aksi yang dilakukan oleh adiknya itu. Ia kemudian berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Ini kan hanya wajan mainan. Dasal payah! Dipukul oleh wajan mainan saja kesakitan sampai belguling-guling di lantai." Jiyool masih terlihat santai.

Changmin berhenti berguling-guling di lantai. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya itu sangat pintar. Oh, tentu saja, Jiyool kan adiknya. "Apa kau tidak mengenali kakakmu ini?"

"Aku tidak punya kakak sepeltimu," jawab Jiyool tanpa perasaan. Ia kemudian melirik adiknya. "Seo, apa kau mengenal olang ini?"

Seohyun menggeleng. Ia memang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Sifatnya berlawanan dengan Jiyool yang cerewet.

"Tuh kan, Seo juga tidak mengenalimu." Jiyool mengolok-olok Changmin.

Tiba-tiba saja Moonbin masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia habis bermain sepeda di sekitar komplek. "Changminnie _Hyung!"_ Ia melompat ke pelukan Changmin, membuat kakaknya itu terjungkal ke lantai. "Minnie _Hyung_ kenapa ada di sini? Kapan kau pulang?"

"Binnie _Oppa,_ apa kau mengenali olang ini?" Jiyool masih saja tidak mengenali Changmin.

"Jiyoolie, ini adalah Minnie _Hyung._ Apa kau tidak mengenalinya?" Moonbin melompat-lompat di atas perut Changmin.

Changmin merasa kesakitan. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan adik laki-lakinya itu. Sambutan dari adik-adiknya itu benar-benar luar biasa.

Jiyool memandangi pemuda bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Ibu selalu mengatakan bahwa Minnie _Oppa_ sangat tampan, tetapi mengapa yang ini jelek?"

Changmin benar-benar mengalami kemalangan. Setelah dipukul oleh wajan mainan, adiknya melompat-lompat di atas perutnya, dan kini ia disebut jelek. "Seleramu itu rendahan sekali, Jiyoolie. Aku tampan begini, kau sebut jelek."

"Mungkin Minnie _Hyung_ terlihat jelek karena ada aku yang jauh lebih tampan. Hahaha!" Walaupun masih balita, Moonbin sudah narsis seperti ibunya.

Changmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya. Ia penasaran bagaimana Yunho bisa tahan menghadapi ibunya dan titisan-titisannya.

Jaejoong selesai menghias kue di dapur. Kue-kuenya siap untuk dihidangkan kepada anak-anaknya. Dengan riang ia membawa kue-kue itu ke ruang keluarga. "Anak-anak, kuenya sudah jadi!" Ia berdiri membeku melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu, yang juga memandang ke arahnya.

Jaejoong melewati begitu saja pemuda itu. Ia membagikan kue-kuenya kepada ketiga balitanya.

Changmin tercengang. Apa Jaejoong tidak melihatnya? Ia pun memperhatikan ibu dan ketiga adiknya itu. Ibunya masih terlihat cantik dan muda. Jangan-jangan ibunya ini memang vampir.

"Ayo makan yang banyak! Ibu membuat kue banyak sekali hari ini." Jaejoong membelai kepala ketiga balitanya satu-persatu. "Ibu tidak sabar menantikan kepulangan kakak kalian minggu depan. Ibu sampai berhalusinasi melihatnya bersama kita di sini."

"Bu, ini aku, Changmin. Aku sudah pulang." Oh, betapa Changmin sangat merindukan ibunya itu.

Hati Jaejoong mencelos. Ia menatap sosok tinggi itu. Ia berjalan mendekat. Ia tidak bisa memercayai pandangannya. Plak! Tangannya terasa sakit.

Changmin sangat terkejut. Mengapa ibunya itu menamparnya, keras sekali?

Jaejoong memandangi telapak tangannya yang kini berwarna kemerahan. "Rasanya sakit. Berarti ini bukan imajinasiku." Tangisnya pecah. Ia berlari ke pelukan putra sulungnya itu. Ia kemudian menciumi wajah pemuda itu.

"Aw, aku akan melapolkan ibu kepada ayah! Ibu mencium plia lain." Jiyool masih tidak mau mengakui Changmin sebagai kakaknya.

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Changmin. "Akhirnya kau pulang, Nak! Mengapa kau pulang sekarang?"

Changmin tersenyum. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada kalian semua."

"Kau mengacaukan semua rencanaku. Aku sudah berencana untuk menjemputmu di bandara." Jaejoong cemberut.

"Jadi, ibu tidak ingin aku pulang hari ini?" tanya Changmin. Ia yakin ibunya sudah mempunyai rencana jahat untuk menyambutnya.

"Ya, sana kau pergi lagi ke Inggris dan kembali lagi kemari minggu depan!" Jaejoong senang bisa bertemu putranya lebih cepat. Seminggu untuk menunggu Changmin rasanya sangat lama.

"Mengapa kalian semua kejam kepadaku? Mengapa tidak satu pun di antara kalian merindukanku?" keluh Changmin. Sejujurnya ia senang atas sambutan keluarganya ini.

"Apa ibu yakin bahwa paman ini adalah anak ibu?" Jiyool sangat sulit untuk diyakinkan.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Mungkin bayiku tertukar di rumah sakit," canda Jaejoong. "Sial sekali aku harus membawa pulang anak tukang makan ini."

Changmin benar-benar dibuli oleh keluarganya hari ini. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. "Nenek di mana, Bu?"

"Oh, nenek ada di toko. Aku akan memintanya untuk pulang sekarang. Ia pasti senang melihatmu." Jaejoong bergegas menelepon ibu mertuanya.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat merindukan kue buatan ibu. Di Inggris tidak ada kue seenak ini." Changmin memakan kue jatah adik-adiknya.

"Bukankah aku mengirimkan satu kardus kue kering setiap bulan?" ujar Jaejoong. Ia senang Changmin memakan kue buatannya.

"Kurang banyak, Bu," keluh Changmin. "Teman-temanku di asrama menghabiskannya secepat kilat." Ia memasukan dua buah kue sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Ibu akan mengirim lebih banyak." Jaejoong membersihkan remah-remah kue di sekitar mulut Changmin dengan serbet.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ibu," jawab Changmin. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Sejak kapan membuat kue merepotkanku?"

"Biaya pengirimannya mahal," ujar Changmin. Ia menatap ibunya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Seharusnya kau jual kue-kue buatanku itu kepada teman-temanmu. Jika mereka ingin memakannya, mereka harus membayar. Jika perlu, kau promosikan juga kepada dosen-dosenmu."

Changmin tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya bisa berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Ibunya itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Anak-anak, ayo mandi dulu! Sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang." Jaejoong berkata kepada ketiga balitanya.

"Bu, bagaimana caranya ibu mengurus mereka bertiga sekaligus?" Sudah sejak lama Changmin merasa penasaran.

"Usia mereka berdekatan. Jadwal mereka sehari-hari sama." Jaejoong menggiring anak-anaknya ke kamar mandi. "Min, bisa kau bantu Binnie untuk mandi? Aku akan memandikan Jiyoolie dan Seo."

.

.

.

Changmin memandikan adiknya untuk pertama kali. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat. Rasanya menyenangkan juga. Ia bermain air bersama Moonbin. "Ternyata kau sudah bisa mandi sendiri." Ia kagum kepada adik tertuanya itu.

"Saat _hyung_ tidak ada, aku adalah anak tertua. Aku harus mandiri dan memberi contoh untuk adik-adikku." Moonbin senang kakaknya membantunya mandi.

Changmin tercengang mendengar jawaban Moonbin. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya yang baru berusia empat tahun sudah berpikir seperti itu. Ia melihat dirinya dalam diri adiknya. Sifat Moonbin mirip seperti dirinya, mandiri.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa senang karena keluarganya telah lengkap. Mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang makan. Ia memimpin doa bersama sebelum makan.

Ini adalah rumah. Changmin merasa bahagia. Ia merindukan makanan Korea. Malam ini meja makanan penuh oleh makanan-makanan kesukaannya. Ibu dan neneknya tidak sempat menyiapkan makanan untuk menyambutnya karena ia pulang mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan. Jadi, mereka memesan makanan melalui jasa pesan antar.

Changmin duduk di antara adik-adiknya. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil kembali karena dikelilingi oleh anak-anak kecil. Adik-adiknya makan sangat lahap. Selera makan mereka sama seperti dirinya. Mereka bertiga bisa makan sendiri tanpa disuapi. Ia merasa bangga kepada adik-adiknya.

"Jiyoolie, bukankah kau sedang diet?" sindir Moonbin. Ia menginginkan jatah makan adiknya itu.

"Aku kan lajin belolahlaga. Jadi, aku tidak pelu khawatil akan menjadi gemuk." Jiyool menjauhkan makanannya dari Moonbin.

"Apa setiap hari selalu ramai seperti ini saat sedang makan bersama?" Changmin memperhatikan tingkah adik-adiknya.

"Ya, begitulah. Mereka selalu meramaikan suasana." Yunho senang melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh dengan sehat.

Changmin terkekeh. Tak pernah rumahnya seramai ini sebelum ia pergi ke luar negeri.

"Changminnie, makan yang banyak! Jangan sampai kau kehabisan!" Jaejoong menambahkan makanan ke atas piring Changmin.

"Tenang saja, makanan yang kita pesan sangat banyak!" Perhatian Changmin pada makanan teralihkan pada adik-adiknya.

"Kau tidak tahu saja seberapa besar selera makan adik-adikmu." Jaejoong memberi tahu Changmin.

Changmin cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan ibunya. Adik-adiknya itu masih balita. Nafsu makan mereka tidak akan lebih banyak daripada orang dewasa.

"Jika _hyung_ tidak mau, biar aku saja yang makan." Moonbin mengambil ayam goreng dari piring Changmin.

Changmin tercengang melihat Moonbin makan ayam goreng. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya makan selahap itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tercengang seperti itu. Kau juga dulu seperti itu." Jaejoong tahu apa yang dipikirkan Changmin.

Apa benar dirinya juga seperti itu? Changmin tidak sadar.

"Binnie, jangan makan terlalu banyak! Nanti perutmu sakit." Yunho berkata kepada Moonbin.

"Ya, Ayah." Setelah menghabiskan ayam goreng milik Changmin, Moonbin berhenti makan.

Lagi-lagi Changmin dibuat tercengang oleh sikap Moonbin. Adiknya itu sangat penurut.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Changmin bermain bersama adik-adiknya di ruang keluarga. Ia membagikan oleh-oleh untuk adik-adiknya. "Apa kalian bisa membaca?"

Ketiga adik Changmin terdiam. Mereka menatap Changmin dengan serius.

Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah kartu pos bertuliskan 'London'. Saat di Inggris ia pergi ke berbagai tempat. "Ini dibaca..."

"London," celetuk Seohyun. Raut wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

Changmin terlonjak. Jika Moonbin yang mengatakannya, ia mungkin tidak akan terkejut. Akan tetapi, ini adalah Seohyun yang masih berusia dua tahun. "Seo, kau bisa membaca?"

"Ini sih mudah." Jiyool mengambil sebuah kartu pos. "England."

Lagi-lagi Changmin terkejut. Adiknya itu bisa mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa inggris dengan fasih, padahal Jiyool masih cadel. "Siapa yang mengajari kalian?"

"Kami semua sudah bisa membaca. Walaupun Seo pendiam, ia juga bisa membaca." Moonbin menjelaskan. "Sebelum tidur, ayah membacakan cerita untuk kami. Ia mengajari kami membaca buku cerita."

Changmin masih syok. Luar biasa, ia mempunyai adik-adik yang luar biasa. "Malam ini aku yang akan membacakan cerita untuk kalian."

.

.

.

Moonbin, Jiyool, dan Seohyun tidur di sebuah kamar yang luas. Banyak mainan di dalam kamar mereka. Mereka tidur di atas sebuah tempat tidur rendah yang luas. Changmin bahkan bisa tidur bersama mereka di sana.

"Dekorasi kamar kalian bagus." Changmin melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kamar adik-adiknya.

"Ibu yang mendekorasinya," ujar Moonbin. Ia melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur.

Changmin tiba-tiba merasa iri kepada adik-adiknya. Ibunya itu berubah menjadi lebih peduli kepada keluarga setelah menikah dengan gurunya. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Kasur kalian sangat empuk."

"Itu agar kami bisa melompat-lompat tanpa takut terluka." Moonbin terus melompat.

Changmin mengangkat Jiyool dan Seohyun ke atas tempat tidur. "Sekarang waktunya kalian tidur. Aku akan membacakan cerita untuk kalian." Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah buku cerita dari rak buku.

Saat Changmin baru saja membuka buku cerita, adik-adiknya itu langsung membaca bukunya bersama dengan suara lantang. Telinganya sampai sakit mendengarnya. _Kalau begini, aku tidak perlu membacakan ceritanya. Jadi, ini yang ayah lakukan. Ia tidak membacakan cerita, tetapi mengajari mereka membaca._

.

.

.

Jaejoong masuk ke kamar anak-anaknya. Ia menemukan Changmin tidur bersama ketiga anaknya yang lain. Ia tersenyum melihat keakraban keempat anaknya. Moonbin menindih kaki Changmin, Jiyool menjadikan lengan Changmin sebagai bantal, sedangkan Seohyun tidur di atas perut Changmin. Ia terkekeh. Betapa lucunya mereka.

Jaejoong merasa lega karena anak-anaknya sangat akur dan saling menyayangi. Putra sulungnya seakan kembali menjadi anak kecil. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan mencium kening mereka satu-persatu. Betapa bahagia hidupnya.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini." Yunho datang untuk menyusul istrinya. Ia memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang.

"Aku datang untuk melihat anak-anak." Senyuman enggan hilang dari wajah Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh. "Changmin terlihat seperti anak kecil. Ia bisa akrab dengan adik-adiknya."

"Ia sangat senang mempunyai saudara karena selama ini ia tidak punya teman bermain di rumah." Jaejoong mengela nafas. "Dulu aku sangat sibuk dengan toko kueku dan tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bermain dengannya. Kasihan sekali dia."

"Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya," ujar Yunho. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong. "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah berubah. Kau adalah ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu."

"Tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa menebus kesalahanku kepada Changmin. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan masa kecilnya." Jaejoong menyesal.

"Changmin sangat menyayangimu. Ia tidak pernah marah atau menyesal mempunyai ibu sepertimu." Yunho menghibur istrinya. "Ia senang karena kau menjadi ibu yang baik untuk adik-adiknya, tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu yang dulu."

"Itu semua juga karena dukunganmu. Aku tidak akan bisa mengurus mereka semua sendirian." Jaejoong bersyukur memiliki rekan seperti Yunho dalam membesarkan dan mendidik anak-anaknya. Selain itu, ada ibu mertuanya juga yang membantunya.

"Apa kau masih mau menambah anak, hmm?" Yunho terkekeh.

"Ah, tidak. Anak kita sudah cukup banyak. Sepertinya aku tak akan sanggup jika anak kita bertambah." Mengandung, melahirkan, dan mengurus anak bukanlah hal mudah untuk Jaejoong, apalagi usianya sekarang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Setelah melahirkan Jiyool, Jaejoong tidak berkeinginan untuk menambah anak lagi. Keinginannya untuk mempunyai anak perempuan sudah tercapai. Ia pikir ia tidak akan hamil lagi, sehingga ia dan Yunho tidak menggunakan alat kontrasepsi. Sepertinya ia memang tidak sulit hamil. Tanpa diduga ia hamil untuk keempat kalinya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Changmin dibangunkan oleh adik-adiknya. Saat ia masih berada di alam mimpi, adik-adiknya itu sudah melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur.

"Anak-anak, jangan ganggu kakak kalian! Ia masih mengantuk." Jaejoong menyuruh balita-balitanya turun dari atas tempat tidur. "Kakak masih lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh."

Changmin tidak bisa kembali tidur. Ia merasa tidak boleh kalah oleh adik-adiknya yang sudah bangun. Ia pun terduduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Selamat pagi!"

"Anak-anak, ayo mandi pagi! Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." Jaejoong memerintahkan anak-anaknya. Namun, mereka tidak mau menaatinya. Moonbin dan Jiyool terus saja melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur. Moonbin bahkan menerjang Changmin, sehingga kakaknya itu terjungkal di atas tempat tidur.

"Anak-anak..." Jaejoong mengeraskan suaranya. "Sebentar lagi ayah akan kemari."

Moonbin dan Jiyool langsung berhenti melompat-lompat. Mereka pun turun dari atas tempat tidur.

"Binnie, kau mandi sendiri ya! Kau bisa kan?" Jaejoong berkata kepada Moonbin.

"Aku ingin mandi dengan _hyung,"_ balas Moonbin. Ia senang saudara laki-lakinya telah kembali. Selama ini ia hanya bermain dengan saudara-saudara perempuannya.

"Kakakmu itu masih mengantuk. Biarkan ia tidur sebentar lagi!" Jaejoong menyadari perbedaan waktu di Korea dengan di Inggris.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku akan mandi dengan Binnie." Changmin membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Changmin tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Mereka sibuk sebagai penyanyi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka bertiga benar-benar membentuk _boyband._ Mereka adalah _boyband_ baru yang baru debut tahun ini.

 _Aku sudah berada di Korea sejak kemarin._

 _Ayo kita bertemu!_

Sebenarnya Kyuline ada jadwal latihan siang ini, tetapi demi sahabat mereka, mereka melarikan diri dari ruang latihan.

Changmin bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemui teman-temannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar melepas rindu kepada teman-temannya itu. Ia berpamitan kepada ibu dan neneknya untuk pergi ke luar.

"Apa perlu ibu antar? Sekalian ibu akan pergi ke toko." Jaejoong menawarkan bantuannya.

"Arahnya berbeda dengan toko kue ibu," ujar Changmin. Ia berjanji dengan teman-temannya untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe yang berada di dekat gedung agensi yang menaungi teman-temannya itu. Mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri jauh-jauh.

"Kalau begitu, ibu antar sampai depan komplek saja," balas Jaejoong. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Ya, boleh." Changmin setuju. Lumayan ia tidak perlu berjalan kaki ke depan komplek.

Moonbin dan Jiyool mendahului ibu dan kakak sulung mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka terlihat riang gembira.

"Bu, apa ibu selalu membawa mereka ke toko kue?" tanya Changmin. Ia sudah melihat Moonbin dan Jiyool melompat-lompat di jok belakang. Mereka berdua sangat aktif.

"Tidak selalu. Kadang mereka ingin tinggal di rumah saja dengan nenek." Jaejoong membantu Seohyun untuk naik ke jok belakang bersama Moonbin dan Jiyool. "Kalian berdua, berhentilah melompat-lompat! Jika tidak, aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada ayah kalian."

Changmin berusaha menahan tawanya. "Mengapa mereka tidak mau menurut kepada ibu, tetapi kepada ayah mereka sangat penurut?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jaejoong. "Mungkin seperti dirimu. Kau lebih penurut kepada wali kelasmu daripada kepada ibumu ini."

Changmin sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia memang murid yang nakal, tetapi jujur saja ia merasa segan kepada wali kelasnya itu. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena wali kelasnya itu jauh lebih berwibawa daripada ibunya. Yunho tidak pernah memarahi atau berteriak kepadanya. Wali kelasnya itu lebih sering menasihatinya dengan kata-kata yang halus.

.

.

.

Changmin turun dari mobil ibunya di depan komplek. Ia akan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan toko kue ibunya. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Bu!"

Setelah turun dari mobil Jaejoong, Changmin berjalan menuju halte yang berjarak sekitar seratus meter. Saat ia berjalan, ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia pun berbalik dan terkejut melihat Moonbin dan Jiyool berjalan di belakangnya. "Mengapa kalian berdua mengikutiku?" Mobil ibunya sudah tidak tampak.

"Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan _hyung._ Ia takut _hyung_ akan tersesat karena sudah lupa jalanan di Seoul," jawab Moonbin. Ia berbicara seperti orang dewasa saja. "Jadi, kami ingin menjaga _hyung."_

"Apa ibu yang menyuruh kalian untuk ikut bersamaku?" Changmin tidak mengerti dengan pikiran ibunya. Ia sudah dewasa. Jika ia tersesat, ia akan menggunakan GPS di ponselnya atau bertanya kepada orang-orang yang ia temui di jalan.

Moonbin menggeleng. "Tidak, kami berinisiatif untuk mengikuti _hyung."_

Changmin masih ingat bagaimana ibunya sangat khawatir saat dirinya menghilang tanpa kabar. Adik-adiknya ini masih balita, pasti ibunya akan lebih panik lagi karena mereka berdua menghilang. "Apa kalian sudah memberi tahu ibu bahwa kalian akan ikut denganku?"

Moonbin menggeleng lagi. "Tidak."

Aduh, Changmin tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Ia semakin pusing melihat penampilan adik perempuannya. Gadis kecil itu kini sudah memakai topi lebar dan kacamata hitam. "Mengapa kau memakai topi dan kacamata hitam?"

Jiyool menampakkan wajah angkuhnya. "Matahali belsinal sangat telik. Sinal ultlaviolet belbahaya bagi kulitku."

Changmin syok mendengar jawaban Jiyool. Anak itu benar-benar mirip ibunya. Sepertinya ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia harus membawa adiknya untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia akan mengirim pesan kepada ibunya, memberi tahu bahwa kedua adiknya ada bersamanya. "Ya sudah, kalian boleh ikut denganku." Ia menuntun kedua adiknya untuk berjalan ke halte.

 _"Oppa,_ gendong!" Dengan manjanya Jiyool meminta digendong.

Changmin pun menurut. Ia menggendong adik perempuannya itu. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Moonbin, tetapi anak itu tidak mau bergerak maju. "Mengapa kau diam saja?"

 _"Hyung_ tidak adil. Mengapa Jiyoolie digendong, sedangkan aku tidak?" ujar Moonbin polos.

Changmin tak henti-hentinya dibuat terkejut oleh tingkah adik-adiknya. Adik-adiknya itu sangat cerdik. Terpaksa ia pun menggendong Moonbin.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga Changmin di halte bis. Seratus meter terasa sangat jauh karena ia harus menggendong adik-adiknya di kanan dan kirinya. Ia pun mendudukkan kedua adiknya di bangku halte. Ia kemudian ikut duduk juga untuk menunggu bis.

Sambil menunggu bis, Changmin melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah beberapa orang gadis. Sepertinya mereka adalah mahasiswi yang hendak berangkat kuliah.

Changmin merasa senang bisa melihat gadis-gadis Korea lagi. Selama empat tahun ia hanya melihat gadis-gadis Eropa. Ia melirik ke arah gadis-gadis itu. Beberapa di antaranya membalas tatapannya dan tersipu malu, beberapa saling berbisik sambil melihat ke arahnya. _Mereka pasti terpesona oleh ketampananku. Hahaha!_

"Ayah, aku ingin makan es klim." Jiyool menarik-narik baju Changmin.

"Ya Ayah, aku juga." Moonbin ikut menarik-narik baju Changmin. "Nanti kita beli es krim ya!"

Changmin terkejut. Mengapa kedua adiknya itu memanggilnya 'ayah'? Ia melihat gadis-gadis tadi memalingkan wajah mereka darinya. Mereka pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya.

"Ya, nanti kakak akan belikan es krim untuk kalian jika kita sudah sampai." Changmin berusaha untuk menghentikan rengekan adik-adiknya.

"Aku mau sekalang." Jiyool masih merengek.

Changmin kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ayah jahat! Ayah tidak sayang aku." Jiyool cemberut.

"Dasar laki-laki tak tahu diri! Sudah punya dua anak, tetapi masih menggoda gadis-gadis. Ia bahkan tidak mau mengakui anaknya dan membelikannya es krim." Gadis-gadis itu membicarakan Changmin. "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan lelaki seperti itu."

Changmin memandangi kepergian gadis-gadis itu. Ia melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Ia benar-benar merasa malu. "Mengapa kalian memanggilku ayah? Aku bukanlah ayah kalian."

"Ibu mengatakan bahwa kami halus melindungi _oppa_ dali gadis-gadis genit yang menggoda _oppa."_ Jiyool merasa bangga dengan kemampuan aktingnya.

Changmin menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ada-ada saja ibunya itu. "Jiyoolie, kau juga genit. Masih kecil kau sudah genit."

"Aku kan tidak menggoda _oppa."_ Perkataan Jiyool memang benar.

Akhirnya bis yang ditunggu datang juga. Changmin menggendong kedua adiknya masuk ke dalam bis. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti ayah muda yang sedang mengajak kedua anaknya jalan-jalan. Kalau begini, ia tidak bisa mendekati gadis mana pun.

Moonbin dan Jiyool terus berbicara selama di dalam bis. Mereka berdua sangat berisik. Mereka menunjuk-nunjuk apa yang mereka lihat melalui jendela bis. Kadang-kadang mereka juga berdebat.

"Nanti aku ingin makan es klim sepelti yang itu." Jiyool menunjuk papan iklan es krim.

"Yang itu tidak enak. Lebih enak es krim yang di sebelah sana." Moonbin menunjuk iklan es krim yang lainnya.

"Tidak, yang ini lebih enak" teriak Jiyool.

Moonbin tidak mau mengalah. Ia juga berteriak.

Telinga Changmin terasa sakit dan kepalanya pusing. Ia penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayah tirinya untuk menghadapi hal ini. "Diam kalian!"

Dibentak oleh Changmin, Moonbin dan Jiyool menangis. Tangis mereka keras sekali.

Changmin langsung memeluk kedua adiknya itu. Ia juga meminta maaf kepada penumpang lain atas keributan yang mereka timbulkan. "Jangan menangis! Kakak hanya bercanda." Ia berusaha menghentikan tangis adik-adiknya.

Changmin merasa sangat putus asa. Ia tidak tahu cara menghentikan tangisan adik-adiknya. "Jika kalian terus saja menangis, kakak tidak akan membelikan es krim untuk kalian."

Tangis Moonbin dan Jiyool melemah, tetapi mereka tidak berhenti menangis. Mereka masih menangis.

Changmin menyadari tangisan adik-adiknya yang melemah. "Jika kalian berhenti menangis, kakak akan membelikan kalian pizza." Ia tersenyum karena tangisan adik-adiknya semakin melemah. "Dengan ekstra keju di atasnya."

Moonbin akhirnya berhenti menangis. "Aku ingin pizza berukuran besar."

Jiyool juga ikut berhenti menangis. "Aku ingin ilisan dagingnya ditambah."

"Ya ya ya." Changmin merasa lega karena akhirnya adik-adiknya berhenti menangis, walaupun dengan diiming-imingi makanan.

.

.

.

Changmin akhirnya bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan mereka. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun satu-persatu. "Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian benar-benar akan membentuk grup idola."

"Kami malas melanjutkan sekolah. Jadi, kami memilih jalur ini saja," jawab Kyuhyun. "Menjadi artis juga tidak mudah."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami bahwa kau akan pulang?" tanya Minho. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar kabar Changmin sudah pulang ke Korea.

Changmin tertawa. "Aku ingin membuat kejutan. Keluargaku saja tidak kuberi tahu bahwa aku pulang kemarin. Mereka mengira bahwa aku akan pulang minggu depan."

Jonghyun menyadari ada dua bocah yang mengikuti Changmin. Ia memperhatikan kedua bocah itu. Mereka berdua memiliki kemiripan dengan Changmin. "Min, kau pulang dari Inggris membawa anak? Luar biasa! Tidak tanggung-tanggung, dua anak sekaligus."

Changmin tidak menyangka bahwa temannya juga mengira bahwa kedua adiknya itu adalah anaknya. "Tidak, mereka bukan anakku. Mereka adalah adik-adikku."

Karena kesibukan, Kyuhyun, Minho, dan Jonghyun sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan keluarga Changmin. Mereka tidak mengenali adik-adik Changmin.

"Kupikir kau tidur dengan gadis Eropa dan mempunyai anak." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Binnie dan Jiyoolie, ayo kemari! Beri salam kepada teman-teman kakak!" Changmin menarik kedua adiknya untuk mendekat. "Kalian jangan takut! Mereka sangat baik."

"Kami adalah artis yang baru debut." Minho membanggakan grupnya. "Nama grup kami adalah Kyuline, nama gang kami bersama kakak kalian di sekolah."

"Oh, aku tahu!" seru Moonbin. "Aku pernah melihat kalian di televisi. Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama kalian?"

Kyuline baru debut tahun ini dari agensi kecil, sehingga mereka belum mempunyai banyak penggemar. Jadi, mereka sangat senang bertemu penggemar, walaupun hanya anak kecil.

Mereka semua berfoto, tak terkecuali Changmin dan Jiyool. Walaupun masih sangat kecil, Jiyool sangat pandai bergaya. Ia terlihat cantik dengan pose apa pun.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa adikmu adalah penggemar kami!" Jonghyun merasa sangat senang.

"Tidak," celetuk Moonbin. Raut wajahnya datar saat mengatakan hal itu. "Aku hanya ingin pamer kepada teman-teman bermainku bahwa aku bertemu artis dan berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama meraka.

Changmin merasa tidak enak kepada teman-temannya, sedangkan teman-temannya tertawa kaku. Jawaban adiknya itu sangat polos.

"Katanya teman-teman _oppa_ adalah altis, tetapi mengapa wajah meleka jelek? Wajah meleka tampak gelap dan kusam." Sekarang giliran Jiyool yang berkomentar dengan polosnya.

"Buka dulu kacamatamu!" Changmin membuka kacamata hitam yang dikenakan oleh Jiyool. "Kau sudah berada di dalam ruangan sekarang. Sudah tidak terlihat gelap dan kusam lagi, bukan?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Hehehe." Jiyool tertawa dengan lucunya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah karena dipandangi oleh teman-teman kakaknya.

"Adikmu ini mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. "Kyuhyun masih memandangi Jiyool. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kabar pak guru. Satu saja sudah membuat pusing. Sekarang ada titisannya."

Changmin tersenyum kaku. "Kalian jangan khawatir! Ayahku baik-baik saja. Ia bisa mengatasinya. Hahaha!"

"Min, adikmu ini cantik sekali." Minho sampai tidak berkedip memandang wajah Jiyool.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Changmin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Adikku ini masih balita, masih berusia tiga tahun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggunya lima belas tahun lagi. Hahaha!" canda Minho. Ia tidak berkata serius.

Changmin bergidik mendengar perkataan Minho, walaupun ia tahu temannya itu hanya bercanda. Ia langsung menjauhkan Jiyool dari Minho.

"Anak ini cantik karena ia anak vampir, vampir cilik." Jonghyun ingat bahwa mereka menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan vampir karena tidak terlihat menua.

 _"Hyung,_ aku lapar. Bukankah _hyung_ sudah berjanji akan membelikan pizza berukuran besar?" Moonbin mengingatkan Changmin.

"Baiklah." Changmin melihat-lihat daftar menu di kafe tersebut. Ternyata harga pizza berukuran besar sangat mahal. "Yang kecil saja."

Moonbin cemberut. _"Hyung_ sudah berjanji untuk membeli yang besar. Yang kecil mana kenyang."

 _"Hyung_ tidak membawa banyak uang," bisik Changmin. Ia berharap adiknya akan mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, minta ditraktir saja oleh teman-teman _hyung._ Mereka adalah selebriti, pasti punya banyak uang." Moonbin memang cerdik.

"Sekalian dengan es klimnya." Jiyool ikut menambahkan.

Changmin memandang ketiga temannya. Ia berharap mereka mau berbaik hati mentraktir adik-adiknya pizza dan es krim. "Minho, kau menyukai Jiyoolie, bukan? Kalau kau pelit, Jiyoolie tidak akan mau denganmu."

Minho merasa terpojok. Semua mata mengarah kepadanya. "Baiklah, kali ini aku yang traktir."

"Hore!" Moonbin dan Jiyool bersorak gembira.

.

.

.

Moonbin dan Jiyool makan dengan lahap. Changmin dan teman-temannya bahkan tidak kebagian.

"Mereka benar-benar adikmu, Min." Jonghyun terpana melihat selera makan kedua bocah itu.

"Aku bisa bangkrut jika setiap hari mentraktir mereka makan." Minho meratapi nasib dompetnya.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu, Min?" Kyuhyun mulai berbicara serius.

"Kau bergabung saja dengan grup kami, agar formasi Kyuline lengkap," bujuk Minho. Ia berharap Changmin tertarik untuk mempertimbangkannya.

"Itu bukan duniaku," tolak Changmin secara tidak langsung.

"Apa kau sudah melamar pekerjaan atau mungkin sudah mendapat tawaran?" Jonghyun bertanya. Seperti Minho, ia juga ingin Changmin bergabung.

Changmin ragu untuk menjawab. "Hmm, aku masih bingung." Ia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Moonbin dan Jiyool terlelap setelah makan. Mereka terlalu banyak makan.

Changmin terpaksa harus menggendong kedua adiknya sampai mereka masuk ke dalam bis. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya kedua bocah itu saat tertidur.

Changmin tidak langsung membawa adik-adiknya pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin mampir ke toko kue milik ibunya. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa toko kue ibunya itu sekarang.

Tibalah Changmin di toko kue Jaejoong. Kedua adiknya masih tertidur. Toko kue ibunya menjadi semakin besar dan tampak ramai oleh pengunjung. Ia pun masuk ke dalam toko sambil menggendong kedua adiknya.

"Selamat datang!" Seorang pramuniaga menyambut Changmin. Ia adalah pegawai baru, sehingga ia tidak tahu bahwa yang datang adalah anak bosnya.

Bisnis kue Jaejoong semakin maju. Tokonya diperbesar, sehingga Jaejoong membutuhkan karyawan lebih banyak. Ia merekrut lebih banyak pegawai.

Changmin melirik pramuniaga yang menyambutnya. Gadis itu terlihat manis. Ia berniat untuk menggoda gadis itu. "Aku ingin membeli kue. Kue apa yang paling enak di toko ini?"

"Semua kue di toko ini enak." Pramuniaga tersebut mempromosikan barang dagangan mereka. "Yang paling terkenal di toko ini adalah _dark chocolate lava cake,_ rasanya tidak terlalu manis, sangat cocok untuk orang yang tidak terlalu suka makanan manis."

"Rasanya akan berubah menjadi terlalu manis jika memakannya sambil melihat wajahmu." Changmin menggombal. Jika adik-adiknya bangun, ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menggoda perempuan.

Pramuniaga itu tersipu malu. "Selain itu, toko kami juga menjual _diet cookies,_ kue kering rendah kalori yang cocok untuk orang yang sedang menjalankan diet. Kue ini adalah favorit gadis-gadis. Tuan bisa menghadiahkannya kepada seorang gadis."

"Tubuhmu sudah langsing. Kau tidak perlu diet dan takut gemuk." Changmin semakin menggoda gadis itu.

Wajah pramuniaga itu memerah. Ia masih sangat muda dan polos.

"Ehem." Sejak tadi Jaejoong memperhatikan putranya menggoda karyawannya. "Kau bantu yang lain saja di dapur. Biar aku yang melayani pelanggan yang satu ini."

"Baik, Nyonya." Pramuniaga tersebut menaati perintah bosnya.

Changmin tersenyum kaku melihat ibunya. Ibunya pasti akan mengomel. "Halo, Bu! Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan Binnie dan Jiyoolie."

"Ah, jadi sekarang kau lebih suka gadis manis daripada kue manis ya," sindir Jaejoong. Dulu putranya akan langsung mencari kue yang bisa dimakan setiap kali datang ke toko. Sekarang putranya sudah dewasa, sudah bukan remaja lagi.

.

.

.

Moonbin dan Jiyool terbangun karena mereka mencium aroma lezat kue-kue yang baru dikeluarkan dari dalam oven. Mereka sangat suka ikut ibunya pergi ke toko kue karena di sini mereka bisa mencicipi berbagai macam kue.

Setelah kenyang memakan kue, Moonbin dan Jiyool berlarian di dalam toko. Changmin harus mengejar dan menangkap mereka karena mereka akan mengganggu pelanggan yang datang.

Changmin kelelahan. Ia menyerah. Kedua adiknya itu tidak bisa diam, nakal sekali. Ia heran melihat neneknya tersenyum. "Apa nenek tidak pusing harus mengasuh mereka setiap hari? Apa mereka seperti ini setiap hari?"

Ny. Jung tertawa. "Bukan aku yang mengasuh mereka di toko, melainkan ibumu. Ibumu masih sibuk membuat kue di dapur sekarang. Jika ia sudah selesai, ia akan bergabung bersama adik-adikmu berlarian di toko."

"Apa?" Changmin terkejut. Dulu ibunya tidak seperti itu. "Bukankah itu akan mengganggu para pelanggan?"

"Sebagian besar pelanggan kita sudah tahu sifat ibumu yang absurd. Kadang-kadang mereka justru terhibur melihat aksi adik-adikmu itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa adik-adikmu itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan." Ny. Jung bercerita kepada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk. Ia setuju dengan penuturan neneknya. Walaupun adik-adiknya itu membuatnya pusing, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menyayangi mereka.

"Pelanggan akan terus datang kemari karena ini adalah toko kue terbaik di distrik ini," lanjut Ny. Jung. "Kue-kue di sini sangat enak. Ibumu juga sering memberikan potongan harga. Pelayanannya pun sangat ramah. Pelanggan kita sekarang bahkan sudah banyak yang dari luar kota."

Changmin tidak menyangka bahwa usaha kue ibunya ini berkembang sangat cepat selama empat tahun. "Mengapa ibu tidak membuka cabang di kota lain?"

"Banyak pelanggan yang menyarankan hal ini, tetapi ia tidak mau. Toko kuenya ini berjalan bukan atas asas bisnis semata, melainkan karena ia sangat mencintai kue." Ny. Jung menjelaskan kepada Changmin. "Obsesinya terhadap kue tidak sebesar dulu. Kini ia lebih berkonsentrasi kepada keluarganya. Ia datang ke toko saat ia memiliki waktu senggang saja."

Ini berada di luar bayangan Changmin. Semenjak menikah dengan wali kelasnya, ibunya itu banyak berubah. Ia merasa bahagia karena sang ibu akhirnya bisa hidup bahagia.

"Anak-anak, sekarang saatnya membuat kue!" Jaejoong memanggil anak-anaknya. Ia sudah selesai membuat kue untuk hari ini. Kini saatnya ia bermain bersama anak-anaknya.

Moonbin dan Jiyool berhenti main kejar-kejaran. Mereka berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Seohyun juga tidak ketinggalan.

"Aku juga anaknya. Apa aku harus ikut berkumpul juga bersama adik-adikku?" Ingin rasanya Changmin kembali menjadi anak kecil.

Ny. Jung terkekeh. "Ya sudah, kau ikut saja."

Changmin tidak merasa malu, walaupun ia sudah dewasa. "Aku ikut!"

"Yeay, Changminnie _Hyung_ juga ikut!" Moonbin senang karena tidak menjadi satu-satunya anak lelaki lagi.

"Hali ini kita akan membuat apa?" Jiyool sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat kue.

"Hari ini kita akan membuat _lava cake_ kesukaan ayah. Ayah pasti akan senang memakan kue buatan kalian." Jaejoong memakaikan apron kepada ketiga anaknya.

Adik-adik Changmin bersorak kegirangan. Mereka sangat menyukai kegiatan membuat kue.

Changmin merasa iri kepada adik-adiknya. Saat ia masih kecil, ibunya sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Ia ingin merasakan hal yang sama seperti adik-adiknya. "Bu, pakaikan juga apronku!"

"Pakai saja sendiri! Kau sudah besar, bisa memakainya sendiri." Jaejoong memang seperti itu.

Changmin berpura-pura kecewa. Ia cemberut. "Mengapa ibu selalu kejam kepadaku? Huhuhu!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Mengapa anak sulungnya itu tiba-tiba bersikap manja?

"Sini _Hyung,_ aku bantu pakaikan!" Moonbin menawarkan diri untuk membantu kakaknya itu.

Hati Changmin terasa menghangat. Ia membelai kepala Moonbin. "Kau memang baik, tidak jahat seperti ibu."

"Hehehe!" Moonbin terkekeh.

Jaejoong mengajarkan anak-anaknya membuat kue dengan sabar, termasuk anak laki-lakinya, Changmin dan Moonbin. Sebagai seorang ahli membuat kue, ia senang bisa mewariskan ilmunya kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada anak-anaknya. Ia berharap keturunannya akan terus melestarikan usaha kuenya itu, walaupun ia sudah tiada. Ia memulai usaha ini dari nol.

Moonbin dengan iseng mengoleskan tepung pada pipi Jiyool dan Seohyun. Seohyun hanya terkekeh, sedangkan Jiyool tidak terima. "Ih, _oppa_ apa-apaan sih?" Ia membalas perbuatan Moonbin.

Changmin memperhatikan tingkah adik-adiknya. Suasana dapur di toko menjadi ramai. Ia juga melihat ibunya tertawa. Ibunya tampak sangat bahagia. Ia berbisik kepada ibunya. "Ibu ini kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya ibu melerai mereka? Kalau mereka berkelahi, bagaimana kita akan menyelesaikan kuenya?"

Jaejoong tampak santai saja. "Biarkan saja! Namanya juga anak-anak. Hahaha!" Ia menikmati kelucuan yang dibuat anak-anaknya. Ketiga balitanya ini sekarang sudah belepotan oleh tepung. Hanya satu anaknya yang belum belepotan oleh tepung. Ia kemudian mengoleskan tepung ke pipi Changmin. "Supaya adil." Ia tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Saat pulang ke rumah pada sore hari, Yunho disambut oleh ketiga anaknya yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia kemudian menggendong Jiyool dan Seohyun di kanan dan kirinya. "Bagaimana kabar anak-anak ayah yang lucu?"

"Ayah, kami hali ini membuat kue kecukaan ayah." Seohyun memberi tahu Yunho. Ia sangat jarang berbicara. Saat ia berbicara, perhatian semua orang tertuju kepadanya.

"Oh, ya?" Yunho menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

"Ibu mengajali kami membuat _dalk chocolate lava cake."_ Jiyool sampai harus memonyongkan bibirnya untuk menyebut nama kue itu.

"Bu, apa ibu yakin akan menghidangkan kue-kue itu untuk ayah?" Changmin sudah mencicipi kue buatannya dan adik-adiknya itu tadi siang. Bentuknya sangat berantakan, apalagi rasanya.

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong tampak sangat yakin. "Kalian membuatnya dengan penuh cinta."

"Akan tetapi, rasanya..." Changmin tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan rasa kue itu.

"Ia akan tetap memakannya dengan senang hati karena kue ini adalah buatan anak-anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi." Jaejoong membawa kue buatan anak-anaknya ke hadapan sang suami.

"Wah, apa ini benar-benar kue buatan kalian?" Yunho tampak senang melihat kue yang dibawa istrinya.

"Ayah, cobalah!" Moonbin menyuapkan sepotong kue mulut ayahnya.

"Hmm, rasanya enak sekali!" Yunho tampak sangat menikmatinya.

Changmin memandang kasihan ayah tirinya itu. Di saat yang bersamaan ia sangat kagum kepada pria itu. Yunho adalah ayah yang baik dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Jaejoong berdiri di samping Changmin. "Ia sudah terbiasa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya adik-adikmu membuat kue. Ia sangat penyabar, bukan?" Ia tersenyum memandang keakraban suaminya dengan anak-anak mereka. "Aku belajar mengenai kesabaran dari dirinya."

"Ibu benar-benar berubah ya," komentar Changmin. Ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini semua karena dia. Ia mau bertahan dan bersabar menghadapiku, mengapa aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk berubah demi dirinya?" balas Jaejoong. Demi Yunho apa pun akan ia lakukan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah siap?"

Changmin menatap ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Siap untuk apa?"

"Mencukur bulu ketiakmu." Jaejoong mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam saku bajunya. "Aku sudah mengasah guntingku."

Changmin membelalakkan matanya. Gunting yang dipegang ibunya itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Ia pun berlari. "Aku tidak mau!"

Jaejoong langsung mengejar Changmin sambil memegang gunting. "Jangan lari!"

Yunho beserta ketiga anaknya tercengang melihat Jaejoong mengejar Changmin. Moonbin, Jiyool, dan Seohyun ikut mengejar Changmin. Mereka mengira ibu dan kakak sulung mereka sedang bermain kucing-kucingan.

"Bu, kami berhasil menangkap _hyung!"_ Moonbin berteriak memberi tahu ibunya.

Changmin dipegangi oleh ketiga adiknya. Ia tidak bisa melawan karena ia takut menyakiti adik-adiknya.

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Kalian tolong pegangi dia! Jangan sampai ia melarikan diri lagi!"

"Ah, tidak!" Changmin harus merelakan bulu ketiaknya dicukur oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Min, tolong jaga adik-adikmu sebentar! Ibu akan mengantarkan makanan untuk ayahmu." Jaejoong memasukkan kotak makan siang ke dalam tas jinjing.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya, Bu! Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi sekolahku." Changmin merindukan sekolahnya. Di sanalah ia menemukan Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejoong menyerahkan tas berisi kotak makanan kepada Changmin.

"Kunci mobilnya, Bu?" Changmin menengadahkan tangannya.

Jaejoong tidak memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Changmin. Sebagai gantinya ia memberikan kunci yang lain.

Changmin terheran-heran melihat kunci di tangannya. "Ini kunci apa, Bu?"

"Itu kunci gembok sepedamu. Kau pergi naik sepeda saja." Sampai sekarang Jaejoong tidak mengizinkan Changmin untuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

Changmin cemberut. "Bu, aku sudah dewasa. Usiaku sudah 22 tahun. Aku sudah boleh mengemudi."

"Akan tetapi, kau tidak punya SIM." Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Changmin pergi ke sekolah dengan mengayuh sepeda. Sudah lama ia tidak mengendarai sepeda kesayangannya itu.

Changmin merasa senang melihat sekolahnya. Banyak sekali kenangan di sekolah ini. Ia menemukan ayah tirinya di sini. Ia juga bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya di sini. Bangunan sekolahnya terlihat lebih bagus sekarang, meskipun bangunannya masih tetap sama. "Sekolah kita akan terlihat lebih bagus setelah kita lulus."

Changmin berjalan menuju ruang guru melewati adik-adik kelasnya yang sedang beristirahat. Mereka memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan takjub. Ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. _Mereka pasti takjub karena melihat ketampananku._

"Orang itu pasti keluarganya Pak Guru Yunho. Ia membawa tas jinjing yang biasa dibawa oleh istri pak guru, tas berwarna merah muda, bertuliskan _'I love Yunniebear',_ bergambar beruang dan gajah."

Langsung saja Changmin memeriksa tas yang dibawanya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada tulisan itu.

"Semoga saja ia tidak aneh seperti istri pak guru."

"Walaupun aneh, ia sangat baik. Ia akan memberikan potongan harga di tokonya jika kita menunjukkan kartu pelajar kita. Kue-kue di tokonya juga sangat enak."

Changmin tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya sangat terkenal di kalangan para siswa di sekolahnya. Kira-kira apa reaksi adik-adik kelasnya itu jika mereka mengetahui bahwa ia adalah anak Pak Guru Yunho?

"Kau Changmin kan?" Seorang wanita yang sedang hamil besar berbicara kepada Changmin.

Changmin mengenali wanita hamil itu. Wanita itu adalah guru keseniannya. "Bu Guru Kim?" Changmin terkejut melihat penampilan gurunya itu. "Wah, ibu sedang hamil?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Aku senang kau masih mengingatku."

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku tidak akan mungkin lupa kepada bu guru." Changmin merasa sangat bersalah kepada gurunya yang satu itu. "Mengapa bu guru masih mengajar saat kehamilan ibu sudah sebesar ini?"

"Tidak, aku sedang mengambil cuti. Aku datang untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk suamiku." Wajah Junsu tampak berseri-seri.

"Wah, bu guru menikah dengan guru di sekolah ini juga? Siapa?" Changmin terkejut. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka siapa suami Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo kita pergi ke ruang guru!"

Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang guru, Changmin terus berpikir. Selama ia bersekolah di sana, hanya ada satu orang guru yang disukai oleh guru keseniannya itu. _Ah, tidak mungkin orang itu!_

.

.

.

Changmin tidak menyangka bahwa Junsu benar-benar menikah dengan Yoochun. Ia tidak menyangka gurunya yang terkenal _playboy_ itu bisa ditaklukkan oleh Junsu yang polos. Pria berdahi lebar itu memperlakukan istrinya dengan sangat mesra. Ini sulit dipercaya.

"Min, ayo makan bersamaku! Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semua makanan ini sendirian." Yunho mengajak Changmin makan bersama.

"Ayah, bagaimana bisa mereka berjodoh?" Changmin menunjuk pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Memang sudah takdir." Yunho terkekeh.

Changmin tersenyum. Jodoh memang tidak bisa diduga. Ibu dan ayah tirinya juga memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang, tetapi mereka berjodoh. Mereka berdua saling melengkapi. "Ayah, terima kasih!"

Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa Changmin berterima kasih kepadanya. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau telah mengantarkan makanan untukku."

"Terima kasih karena ayah sudah membuat ibuku berubah menjadi lebih baik." Changmin bersyukur bisa mendapatkan ayah tiri seperti Yunho. "Ayah juga sudah menjadi ayah yang baik bagiku dan adik-adik. Aku sempat khawatir saat Moonbin lahir. Aku khawatir ibu tidak bisa merawat anak dengan baik, apalagi bayi yang lahir bukan bayi perempuan seperti yang diharapkannya." Ia mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya dulu. "Namun, aku bisa tenang sekarang. Ia adalah ibu yang sangat baik. Aku bahkan merasa iri kepada adik-adikku."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa iri kepada adik-adikmu. Kau tetaplah anak kesayangannya. Kaulah yang berjuang bersamanya melalui masa-masa sulit. Kaulah yang menemaninya saat ia tidak punya siapa pun. Ia sangat menyayangimu." Yunho membesarkan hati Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk. Ia mengerti. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat menyayanginya di balik sikap cueknya. "Bagaimana ayah bisa tahan menghadapi mereka semua? Menghadapi ibuku seorang saja pasti sudah sangat sulit."

"Cinta." Yunho tersenyum. "Aku menyayangi mereka semua. Dengan cinta, rasa lelah tidak terasa. Begitu pun aku memperlakukan anak-anak didikku, aku memperlakukan mereka dengan rasa sayang."

Changmin semakin mengagumi ayah tirinya itu. "Pantas saja aku merasa nyaman mempunyai wali kelas sepertimu. Kau sangat disayangi oleh murid-muridmu. Kau tidak menjaga jarak dengan murid-muridmu."

Tiba-tiba Junsu datang menghampiri. "Changmin, mumpung kau ada di sini, maukah kau memegang perutku? Aku ingin anakku jenius sepertimu."

"Ehem..." Yoochun berdiri di belakang Junsu. Ia tidak rela perut istrinya dipegang oleh pria lain.

Changmin ragu untuk mengabulkan keinginan Junsu. Yoochun menatapnya dengan tajam. "Uhm, sepertinya pak guru Yoochun tidak akan suka hal ini."

Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Abaikan saja dia! Ia tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam kepadamu."

Dengan ragu-ragu Changmin membelai perut Junsu. Saat Jaejoong mengandung Jiyool dan Seohyun, ia sedang di luar negeri, sehingga ia belum pernah membelai kedua adik perempuannya itu saat masih berada dalam kandungan.

"Aduh, perutku mulas!" Tiba-tiba Junsu meringis kesakitan.

Dengan sigap Yoochun menggendong istrinya. "Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit!"

Junsu meronta. "Untuk apa kita pergi ke rumah sakit? Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Kau akan melahirkan, bukan?" Yoochun terlihat panik.

"Siapa bilang aku akan melahirkan? Aku mulas karena masih lapar, bukan akan melahirkan. Cepat turunkan aku!" Junsu minta diturunkan.

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pasangan tersebut. "Yah, apa ibu seperti itu juga saat hamil?"

.

.

.

Changmin menikmati kebersamaannya bersama keluarganya. Setiap hari ia bermain bersama adik-adiknya. Ia menjalani perannya sebagai seorang kakak, peran yang sempat ia tinggalkan selama empat tahun.

Tidak terasa sudah dua bulan Changmin pulang ke Korea. Saat ia sedang berkumpul bersama keluarganya, tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan telepon dari kampusnya di Inggris. Ia berbicara di telepon cukup lama.

"Ada apa? Tampaknya serius. Ada apa mereka menghubungimu?" Jaejoong terlihat cemas.

"Uhm..." Changmin bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya. "Sebenarnya... Uhm, seharusnya aku kembali ke Inggris." Suasana tiba-tiba hening. "Sebelum aku pulang, mereka menawariku untuk melanjutkan kuliahku sampai S3 di sana. Mereka juga menawariku untuk menjadi dosen di sana. Aku belum memberikan jawaban saat itu. Jadi, mereka meneleponku untuk menanyakan jawabanku."

Jaejoong merasa sedih. Ia baru dua bulan bertemu anak sulungnya itu. Ia mencoba tegar dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu. "Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali ke sana?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik." Changmin menunduk. "Ini adalah pilihan yang berat untukku. Selama dua bulan ini aku terus memikirkannya, mempertimbangkannya." Ia kemudian menatap keluarganya satu-persatu. "Aku merasa sangat bahagia berada di tengah-tengah keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian. Aku ingin melihat adik-adikku tumbuh secara langsung. Aku ingin menjalani peranku sebagai seorang kakak."

Jaejoong menitikkan air mata. "Kau mempunyai jalanmu sendiri. Jangan sampai kami menjadi penghalangmu."

"Akulah yang akan memilih jalan mana yang akan kulalui. Aku sudah menentukannya. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Korea." Changmin sudah mantap dengan keputusannya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia memeluk putra sulungnya itu. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Changmin.

Changmin membelai punggung ibunya. "Aku lebih suka gadis Korea daripada garis Eropa."

Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia senang Changmin lebih memilih untuk tinggal. "Ibu juga lebih suka punya menantu orang Korea."

Melihat ibu mereka memeluk Changmin, Moonbin, Jiyool, dan Seohyun ikut menyerbu Changmin. Mereka melompat ke pelukan kakak mereka. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Yunho juga tidak mau kalah. "Ayah juga mau ikutan." Ia memeluk istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Nenek juga." Ny. Jung tak ketinggalan. "Ayo kita berpelukan seperti Teletubbies!"

.

.

.

Lovehyukkie19: terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat.

Ryukey: waktu masih awal-awal JJ kan sangat dibatasi oleh agensi. Setelah keluar dari agensi lama, ia menjadi merasa sangat bebas melakukan apa pun.

Teukiangle: semoga epilognya tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih.

Hyejoon: _update!_ Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Elite minority.1111: konfliknya berakhir di _chapter_ 9\. Akan tetapi, inti masalahnya kan mengenai keinginan Changmin untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Banyak yang lupa akan hal ini. Jarak dari _chapter_ 9 ke _chapter_ 10 jauh, sehingga moodnya sudah jauh berbeda.

Jaenna: terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat.

Saaaa: tidak ada. Saya hanya bisa memberikan epilog.

Nurlela: hahaha! Tidak ah, cukup 10, dengan epilog menjadi 11. Bukan sekuel, epilog saja.

Guest: semoga cukup puas dengan epilog ini.

Avanrio11: ya, terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat.

Anakyunjae: begitulah Jae. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Semoga puas dengan epilognya.

Min: epilog saja ya, bukan sekuel. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

MyBooLoveBear: terima kasih.

Summer Mei: bukan sekuel, hanya epilog. Terima kasih.

1004baekkie: terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini.

Namnam: mohon jangan ditunggu. Saya tidak akan terlalu aktif menulis fanfiksi

Joongie: malas. Susah dan lama postingnya.

Guest: terima kasih juga sudah membaca.

Guest: sama. Hahaha!

Hyejinpark: terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat.

Kyulkulator: nama kamu lucu ya.

DBSJYJ: Changmin sudah cocok jadi bapaknya.

Seijuurou Eisha: tidak jelas saya akan membuat cerita baru atau tidak.

Sanmayy88: ya, ada. Yunho terlalu cinta kepada Jae.

Dykyu: ya, memang seperti itu.

Epykudo: terima kasih. Saya akan jarang menulis cerita.

.921: ada epilog, tetapi Yoosu hanya muncul sedikit.

PhantomYi: kan supaya sesuai dengan judulnya. Saya akan jarang menulis cerita.

Akiramia44: terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Semoga cukup puas dengan epilognya.

Rly: masih kuat, tenang saja! Hahaha! Mengurusnya yang kewalahan.

: terima kasih.

Kjjjyh: mohon maaf harus berjuang untuk menunggu. Semoga puas dengan ceritanya.

Ccsyaoran01: temukan saja jawabannya sendiri. Hahaha!

HunHanCherry1220: terima kasih atas dukungannya. Semangat!

Ichimita1: terima kasih juga sudah membaca. Saya akan jarang menulis cerita lagi.

Key'va: adanya epilog.


End file.
